Ezüst Millennium: 1 Silvermoon
by Elza Eldaniella 1
Summary: A trilógia Selene, a Holdkirálynő életét meséli el az Ezüst Millennium korából. Az első regény Selene hercegnői éveiről szól. Folytatás: Ezüst Millennium: 2. Selene.
1. Prológus

**EZÜST MILLENNIUM**

**Prológus**

Rohanok végig a Holdpalota folyosóin, kezemben az Ezüstkristállyal. Az ellenség már elfoglalta a királyváros nagy részét, az embereket megölve. A katonáink többsége a támadás első hullámában elesett. Sailor Pluto, Neptun és Uranus az első vonalban küzdenek, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter és Venus a palota védelmére összpontosít. A senshik mindent megtesznek, hogy feltartóztassák a szörnyeket, de tudom, egyetlen esélyünk a Dark Kingdom ellen a kristály bevetése. De ha ezt megteszem, nem élem túl a mai napot, viszont ezzel esélyt adhatok a lányomnak, a senshiknek és a Hold népének a túlélésre.

Kiérek a palota kertjébe, ekkor egy borzalmas robbanás rázza meg a kastélyt. A detonáció engem a földre taszít, beborítva törmelékkel. Nagy nehezen felállok, hátra fordulva, a szemem láttára kártyavárként omlik össze a Holdpalota.

Fájdalomhullám járja végig az egész testem és lelkem, ez az érzés csak egyet jelenthet, harcosaink halottak. Plutoék nem élték túl Metáliával és a szörnyekkel való összecsapást. Ekkor villámként újabb fájdalom hasít belém. A lányom senshijei is odavesztek Beryl, és az egy hatalmas démonná egyesült hét szörny kezei által.

Újabb és újabb robbanások hallatszanak, az eget villanások tarkítják, ahogy az ellenség egyre erősödő támadásokat indít a város ellen. A fájdalom tovább erősödik bennem, tudom, a szörnyek egyre több embert ölnek meg. Ha meg akarom menteni a kevés számú még életben maradt túlélőt, gyorsan kell cselekednem.

Tovább indulok. Érzem erősödni Beryl gonosz erejét. Éppen elérném, amikor egy kétségbeesett sikítást hallok, felismerem benne lányom, Serenity hangját. Nem törődve semmivel rohanok a hang irányába, de már későn érkeztem. Elszörnyedek az elém táruló látványtól. Serenity, és a vőlegénye Endymion herceg holtan hevernek egymás mellett, a Holdpalota egyik belső parkjában. Felettük Beryl lebeg, s közben önelégülten kacag a két fiatal holtteste felett. Ez semmi kétséget sem hagy számomra, ő okozta a halálukat.

Megtörten állok az egykori kert közepén. Arcomon könnyek peregnek végig. Minden, ami fontos volt az életemben, kevesebb, mint egy óra alatt semmivé foszlott. Lányom, harcosaim, a népem nincs többé. A birodalmam romokban hever. Ellenségeim már majdnem teljes diadalt arattak a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyság felett, csak én állok a végső győzelem és az Ezüstkristály megszerzése között.

Magasra emelem az Ezüstkristályt, hogy bevessem a teljes hatalmát. Elpusztítani ugyan nem tudom a Sötétség Birodalmát, de ahhoz van még erőm, hogy bezárjam őket a legmélyebb dimenzióba tízezer évre. Ezzel a lépéssel meg tudom menteni legalább a Földet, és a bolygó lakóit. Ha letelik az idő, a szörnyek újból kiszabadulnak, de nem lesznek erejük és hatalmuk teljében. Ugyanakkor gondoskodok róla, hogy legyenek, akik szembe fognak majd velük szállni, végleg elpusztítva őket. Ez a feladat a lányomra, a vőlegényére és a senshikre vár majd, mikor a jövőben újjá fognak születni, a távoli jövőben.

Az Ezüstkristály, ahogy kimondom a megfelelő szavakat, végre is hatja a kérésemet. Az összes energiám a kristályba áramlik. Fényesen felragyog. Az ezüstös fény az egész Holdat körül öleli. A két ördögi királynőt és szörnyeit bezárva a legmélyebb dimenzióba tízezer évre, leányomnak és társainak egy eljövendő új életet biztosítva a Földön, a jövőben.

A fény lassan kialszik. Az Ezüstkristály hét részre esik szét, a Szivárványkristályokká. A hét kristály magába zárja a hét démont, majd a szivárvány színeiben ragyogó fénycsóvaként eltűnnek a Föld légterében.

Teljesítve feladatom, a Hold felszínére hanyatlok. Érzékelem, ahogy az életenergiám lassan elszivárog a testemből. Tudom már nincs sok hátra az életemből. Képek jelennek meg a szemem előtt. Látom, ahogy életem jelentősebb pillanatai, a fény sebességével peregnek le előttem…


	2. Születésnapi ajándék a Földről

**EZÜST MILLENNIUM**

**_I. __rész_**

**S I L V E R M O O N**

_**1. fejezet**_

**Születésnapi ajándék a Földről**

– Selene hercegnő, azonnal keljen fel, felség! – valaki éles hangon kiabált a szobámban felverve a legszebb álmomból. De ez még nem volt elég, a sötétítőfüggönyöket is elrántották, így ragyogó fény borította el az addig sejtelmesen sötét hálószobámat. Hunyorogva nyitottam ki a szememet. Egy terebélyes asszonyság körvonalait láttam az ablakon beszűrődő fényben, ami mintegy glóriát vont a nő köré.

– Felség, tessék felkelni! El fog késni a reggeliről! – hallottam a dadám hangját, ahogy szokásához híven megfedd, ha elalszok.

– Jaj, Novega dadus, kérlek, hagyjál még egy kicsit aludni! – kérleltem a dadámat.

– Őfelsége a királynő már várja magát, nem lesz boldog, ha elkésik.

Na ez már nagyon is igaz. A nagymamám, Serena, a jelenlegi Holdkirálynő kedves, igazságos, mindenki szereti és tiszteli a Holdon, sok mindent elnéz – kiváltképpen nekem –, a kedvenc és egyetlen unokájának, de ha valaki elkésik, azt nem nagyon tűri el. Így gyorsan kiugrottam a pihe-puha ágyamból. Odaszaladtam a szekrényemhez, kiválasztva az első kezem ügyébe eső ruhát. Eközben a dadám mosolyogva csóválta a fejét. Ismert már engem, tudta, nem nagyon érdekel a divat, habár az elég fontos lenne egy hercegnőnek, aki egy nap a nagymamája és az édesanyja után Holdkirálynő lesz. De hát, mit tegyek, én ilyen vagyok, vannak fontosabb dolgok is az életemben, mint hogy milyen ruhát is vegyek fel. A ruhatáram úgyis csupa egyforma fehér, rózsaszín, halványkék és egyéb pasztellszínekből állt – a királynő és a hercegnők – úgymond hivatali ruhái – mind ilyen színűek, egyszóval unalmasak egy magam korabeli lánynak. Na mindegy, ezen úgysem tudok változtatni.

Amint felöltöztem, Novega dada leültetett az öltözőasztalom elé, elkészítve a frizurámat. Abban sem volt semmi különös – ezüstös hajam már a csípőmig ért, egyszer olyan hosszú lesz, mint a nagymama vörösesszőke és az édesanyám aranybarna haja, – a királyi családban minden királynőnek és trónörökös hercegnőnek egyforma hajviselete volt; a fejem két oldalán, két odangóba kötve hordtam én is, a többiekhez hasonlóan.

Amint elkészültünk, a dadussal a királyi család ebédlője felé vettük az irányt. Szerencsére – Novega dada idejében való keltésének – nem késtem el. De így is utolsónak érkeztem. A nagyszüleim, a szüleim és a három udvarhölgyem már az asztal körül ültek, rám várva.

– Jó holdat! – köszöntem egy pukedli kíséretében, majd helyet foglaltam a szüleim között az asztalnál.

– Jó holdat! – hallottam a köszönéseket az ebédlőben ülőktől.

Végignéztem az asztalnál ülőkön, olyan furcsa volt mindenki. Nem értettem. Az asztalfő felé néztem kérdően a nagymamámra, de ő nem szólt egy szót sem. Erre az asztal másik vége felé tekintettem Navtsi nagypapára, ő is csak hallgatagan nézett rám. Ezután az egyik oldalamra, majd a másikra kukkantottam, a szüleimre pillantva, de ők sem szóltak nekem. Hogy még jobban meg legyek döbbenve, amikor a velem szemben ülő három udvarhölgyemre Lady Plutora, Lady Uranusra és végül Lady Neptunra néztem, ők is csak megkukultan ültek. Na ezt már nem állhattam meg szó nélkül.

– Na jó, megmondaná végre valaki, mi ez a nagy csönd? – kérdezem talán egy kicsit élesebben a kelleténél, de már nagyon kíváncsi voltam, mi ez a nagy egyhangú hallgatás.

– Sejtelmed sincsen, Selene? – kérdezte meg Serena nagymama.

– Kellene, hogy legyen? – kérdeztem vissza, ami egy kissé pimaszra sikeredett.

– Selene, ne légy szemtelen a nagyanyáddal! – szólt rám apa. Hát igen, velem szemben mindenki elég elnéző a családban, kivéve a papát. Ő nagyon komoly és hallgatag, szinte soha sem lehet nevetni, látni. De azért én imádom őt, és tudom édesapa is, szeret engem. (Jó valljuk meg legalább saját magunknak, valakinek azért kordában kell tartani engem, mert különben a többiek borzasztóan elkényeztettek volna. Különösen anya és nagyapa. Nagymama, mint királynő, elég határozottan kezel engem, kiváltképpen, hogy én vagyok a másod-trónörökös.)

– Bocsánat nagymama! – kértem elnézést a nagyitól az előbbiért. – De is mit kellene tudnom?

– Selene! Selene! Nem tudom elhinni, hogy elfelejtetted, milyen nap is van ma! – sóhajtott nagypapa vidáman, közben a fejét csóválta, látni lehetet rajta, nem tudja elhinni, hogy tényleg fogalmam sincsen, milyen nap van ma.

– Kicsim, még a leghalványabb sejtésed sincsen, miről van szó? – kérdezte anya mosolyogva.

– Nincs. – Jelentettem ki, de már kezdtem szégyellni jómagam is a dolgot. Itt rajtam kívül a többiek tisztában vannak azzal, milyen nap van, csak én nem. Pedig ahogy elnézem őket, nekem kellene a legjobban tudni.

Kuncogást hallottam. Odanéztem. Láttam, hogy Lady Neptun alig bírta visszatartani a nevetését. Mellette Pluto arca komoly, de a szemében mosoly bujkált. Uranus szokásához híven rosszallóan méregetett, Neptun másik oldalán. Rápillantva, előre sejtettem, ha a többiektől nem is tudom meg, milyen nap is van ma, biztos lehetek, ő majd közli velem. Uranus soha nem rejtette véka alá, hogy nem szereti, ha valaki szerencsétlenkedik. Különösen, ha az én vagyok. Barátnőm személyes küldetésének tartotta, hogy ha akarom, ha nem, rendes királynőt fog belőlem faragni, mire én kerülök a trónra.

– Ma van a tízedik születésnapod – állapította meg tényszerűen Uranus.

– Jé! Tényleg! – kiáltottam fel. Valóba ma vagyok tíz éves. Hoppá! Ez azért egy kissé ciki volt, hogy ezt elfelejtettem, pedig már napok óta várom a mai napot. Irulok–pirulok is. Ez csak azért lehetett, mert tegnap este izgalmamban csak későn bírtam elaludni, ma reggel a dadus meg olyan hírtelen keltett fel, mert gondolkozni sem volt időm, és mire odáig eljutottam volna, már itt voltam az ebédlőben, a többiek meg furcsán néztek rám. Nem is csoda, hozzá voltak szokva, hogy a születésnapjaimon általában én keltettem az egész Holdpalotát. Na de azért gyorsan összekaptam magam, és végre megszólaltam. – Azért csak kiderült valahára, milyen nap is van ma – jelentettem ki határozottan.

– Hát igen, végül csak megtudtad – mondta Neptun, most már kacagva a gyöngyhangján. Erre a kijelentésre belőlem is kitört a nevetés. Nagymama, nagypapa, anya és Neptun velem együtt kacagott. A két komolyabb barátnőm, Uranus és Pluto is jót bazsalygott ezen. Még apa is megeresztett egy tőle oly szokatlan, halvány mosolyt.

– Boldog Születésnapot! – halottam a szívből jövő köszöntést a többiektől végre, amit – ha nem felejtem el –, már a legelején mondtak volna nekem. Én pedig boldogan mosolyogtam rájuk.

*

– Selene – kezdte a reggeli végeztével nagymama. – Ugye azt tudod, hogy ma este fogadás lesz a születésnapod tiszteletére, vagy ezt is elfelejtetted?

– Nagymama – mondtam színlelt felháborodással – most már mindenre emlékszem. Az előbbi csak amiatt volt, hogy tegnap későn aludtam el, ma reggel meg Novega dadus olyan vártalanul keltett fel, hogy mikorra ideértem, még jóformán aludtam. Nagyon jól tudom, hogy ma este fogadás lesz.

– Jó, akkor minden rendben! – helyeselt a Holdkirálynő. – Akkor ti négyen el is mehettek – mondta nagymama rám és barátnőimre nézve –, nekünk felnőtteknek még megbeszélni valónk van.

Kifelé menet az ebédlőből, hátranézve a családomra sejtettem, mi lehet a beszélgetés tárgya. A ma esti fogadás nem csak egy tíz éves hercegnő születésnapi ünnepsége lesz. Az ünnepségre a Hold minden részéből fognak érkezni, továbbá a szomszédos királyságokból is. Tehát a hercegnő születésnapi ünnepsége egyben – a felnőttek számára –. politikai arcvizit is lesz.

Engem ekkor ez még nem nagyon foglalkoztatott. Elvégre még csak tíz éves vagyok. A Holdkirálynői címet jelenleg a nagymama viselte, és még nem is volt olyan öreg. Ő után anya lesz a királynő, én csak ő utána fogok következni a trónon, remélhetőleg minél később. De mielőtt ez még bekövetkezne, szeretném megvalósítani az álmaimat. Minél tovább gyermeknek maradni, felelősség nélkül játszani a barátnőimmel. Bejárni a galaxist, látni más világokat, embereket – eddigi életemben egyszer voltam a Holdon kívül, egy éve a Földön, Xikon király koronázási ceremóniáján, amit nagyon élveztem. És persze, természetesen megtalálni álmaim lovagját is, aki belém épp olyan szerelmes lesz, mint én ő belé.

De ezek még csak távoli álmok a részemről. Most megelégszem azzal, hogy együtt lehetek a családommal és a lányokkal. Na meg persze még ott volt a tanulás is. Ami igazából sem nekem, sem a három udvarhölgyemnek nem okozott gondot, közösen még a tanulás is kellemes időtöltés volt. És utóvégre egy jövendőbeli Holdkirálynő nem lehet tudatlan.

* * * * *

Elérkezett az este, már nagyon izgatott voltam. Hivatalosan csak ekkor köszönthetnek fel, ez volt az oka, hogy eddig még csak a szüleim, a nagyszüleim és barátnőim kívántak nekem boldog születésnapot.

Most aztán jól jött volna, ha értek jobban a divathoz, nem igazán tudtam eldönteni, melyik ruhámat vegyem fel. Az alkalomhoz illő öltözetem rengeteg volt, de igazán egyikhez sem volt kedvem. A dadám és a szobalányaim egymás után hozták elém a ruhákat, fehérben, rózsaszínben, kékben, ezüstben, de még mindig nem volt sejtelmem sem, melyiket vegyem fel, pedig már vészesen közeledett az időpont, mikor meg kell jelennem a fogadáson.

– Látom, már megint nem tudsz választani – hallatszott egy hang a szobám ajtajából. Hátranézek. Lady Pluto közeledett felém, szinte suhanva a föld felett, azzal az egyedi kecsességgel, mely oly jellemző volt rá. – Ahogy nézem, jól jönne a segítségem – jegyezte meg mosolyogva.

– Köszönettel elfogadom – hálásan néztem a barátnőmre, ha valaki képes segíteni nekem, akkor ő az. Ösztönös tehetsége volt, mindig ki tudta választani az adott alkalomhoz illő viseletet. Ez meg is látszott az estélyre felöltött gyönyörű mély bordó ruháján, de hát ez érthető is. Kedvenc hobbija a különböző ruhatervek rajzolgatása, hozzá még tehetséges is. Ha nem leendő senshinek született volna, felnőve akár még híres divattervező is lehetne.

Pluto nem is teketóriázott sokat. Az ágyamhoz lépve – a már általam szemrevételezett ruhák közül –, egy kis nézelődés után, felemelt egy egyszerű fehéret, aminek a nyaka, az ujjai és a dereka körül ezüstös hímzés volt. – Szerintem ez nagyszerűen fog rajtad állni – jelentette ki. Én pedig elfogadtam a tanácsát és felvettem. Megnéztem magamat a tükörben, Plutonak valóban igaza lett. A ruhán lévő ezüstös szín tökéletes kontrasztot alkotott hajam és szemem színével. A hajamba dadus már előzőleg holdgyöngyöket font, ezzel téve teljessé a megjelenésemet.

Amint végeztem a készülődéssel, Pluto társaságában elindultam a trónterem irányába. Uranus és Neptun szobája mellett elhaladva ők is csatlakoztak hozzánk – mind a négyünk lakosztálya ugyanarról a folyosóról nyílt.

Megérkezve a teremhez, beálltunk a szokásos belépési formációnkba. Én elől, a lányok mögöttem. Pluto középen, Uranus a jobb, illetőleg Neptun a bal oldalán.

Vártunk, míg az ajtónálló bejelent minket: – Őfelsége Selene hercegnő, a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium másod-trónörököse és udvarhölgyei; Lady Pluto, Lady Uranus és Lady Neptun – ezt meghallva beléptünk a trónterembe.

Szépen, lassan – ahogy az egy hercegnőhöz illik – lépdeltem végig a díszszőnyegen. A trónterem káprázatos fényekben tündökölt. A kristályablakok prizmaként verték vissza a több ezer gyertya fényét.

Miközben haladtam a trón felé, óvatos pillantásokat vetettem a terem két oldalára. A trónterem tele volt emberekkel, akik a Hold előkelőségei voltak, illetve az egyéb királyságok küldöttségei. Az emberek a szivárvány minden színében játszó ruhákban álltak és várták, hogy felköszönthessék a másod-trónörököst, vagyis engem.

Előre nézve láttam, ahogy a nagyszüleim a Holdfénytrónon ülnek. A nagymamám a Holdkirálynő, a hajához színben illő káprázatos aranyöltözetet viselt, fején a holddrágakövekből kirakott korona volt. Mellette a nagyapám, ugyanolyan színben, csak megtoldva a barna árnyalataival, feszített az uniformisában – ugyanis ő volt a Hold katonai parancsnoka is. Nagymama jobb oldalán a szüleim álltak egymás mellett. A mama, mint Holdhercegnő, csodás kék ruhát öltött fel ma estére, a hajában gyémánt virágokból álló koszorú volt. A papa egyszerű szürke talárt viselt, de azt olyan eleganciával, hogy nem sokan tudtak vele versenyre kelni, olyan jól nézett ki benne. Hát igen, a papa volt a Holdrend főpapja és főtudósa.

Végre megérkeztem a trónemelvényhez. Illendően pukedliztem, utána elfoglaltam a hivatalos ceremóniákon szokásos helyemet a nagypapa mellett. Udvarhölgyeim az emelvény mellett sorakoztak fel.

Nagymama felemelkedett a trónról, és megtartotta a szokásos születésnapi köszöntőjét. A nagypapa is hasonlóképpen tett, ezt követően átadták az ajándékukat, egy gyönyörű holdkövekből kirakott diadémot. A szüleimtől kaptam egy nyakéket a hozzátartozó fülbevalóval és karkötővel. Majd szépen egymás után a vendégek, nemesek, előkelőségek, meghívottak, nagykövetek, küldöttségek mondták el jókívánságaikat, és adták át ajándékaikat. Ékszereket kaptam a Nováról, a Kriosról, az Emintáról, ruhákat a Divisiről, az Okról, a Worthquatról, virágokat – amiket majd elültethetek a kertemben – a Difről, a Xunruerről és még sorolhatnám az ajándéktárgyakat. A legszebb ajándék, aminek a későbbiekben a legjobban örültem, még hátra volt.

Őfelsége Xikon, a Föld királya lépett hozzám. Szélesen mosolygott, majd intett a kíséretében lévő egyik emberének, aki a kezébe helyezett egy kis kosarat. Az le volt takarva csipketerítővel. A kosárból kaparászás hallatszott ki. A terítő alatt valami izgett-mozgott.

– Felség, Boldog Születésnapot kívánok önnek az egész Földi Királyság nevében – mondta a fiatal király, majd óvatosan a kezembe helyezte a kosarat.

Átvéve a kis kosarat a Földkirálytól, az megmozdult a kezembe. Az pillanatnyi ijedségtől majd nem elejtettem, de akkor váratlanul egy kis fehér valami nyúlt ki a lepel alól, amit követett két fehér fülecske, majd egy fehér kobak. Én közelebb hajoltam, és két hatalmas kék szempárral találtam szembe magam, ami nagyra nyílt, ahogy meglátott engem. Ekkor felismertem; egy fehér kis macska volt a király ajándéka. A kosarat a földre téve kiemeltem a kismacskát a karomba, simogatni kezdtem. Ő azonmód dorombolni kezdett, közelebb bújva hozzám.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm, felség – mondtam meghatódottan Xikonnak.

– Tavaly, amikor nálunk járt a koronázásomon, hercegnő, végig a palotában élő cicákkal játszott. Ezért gondoltam, hogy a születésnapjára nem valami drága ajándékot hozok Önnek, hanem őt. Egyébként kisfiú, Artemis a neve. De nézze csak meg jobban a kosarat, még van benne valami – mutatott a földön lévő kosára a király.

Lenéztem, valóban mozgott még valami a kosárkában. Lehajoltam, az ölemben Artemis-szel. Felhajtottam a leplet, megpillantva egy másik cicát. Ő kíváncsian bámult rám a barna szemeivel, majd a fekete cica is elkezdett dorombolni, nagyon vékonyka hangon. Kivettem őt is a kosárból, és a két cicát magamhoz ölelve felálltam.

– Őt Lunának, hívják, és kislány – szólalt meg Xikon király. – Mind a két elnevezés a Holdat jelképezi a Földön, ezért kapták ezeket, a neveket.

– Luna és Artemis testvérek? – kérdeztem a királytól.

– Nem – felelte a férfi. – Két különböző alomból származnak. Így a későbbiekben, ha felnőnek, lehetnek kiscicáik. Viselje gondjukat, hercegnő. Még egyszer Boldog Születésnapot! – ezzel az ismételt köszöntéssel a Földkirály ellépett előlem, hogy utat engedjen a következő embernek.

Bármennyire is sajnáltam, de vissza kellett raknom a kosárba a cicákat. Fogadnom kellett a következő köszöntőt, pedig legszívesebben otthagytam volna az egészet, és a szobámba mentem volna a cicákkal.

* * * * *

A következő órában megkaptam az utolsó ajándékokat is. A fogadás véget ért, kezdődött a vacsora, majd azt követte a bál, de azon mi gyerekek már nem vehettünk részt tizenkét éves korunkig. Barátnőimmel ezért visszavonultunk az én lakosztályomba beszélgetni, persze a cicákat is vittük magunkkal. Luna és Artemis elaludtak a fogadás közben, így óvatosan az ágyam végébe tettem le őket, hadd szunyókáljanak csak tovább.

A lányokkal letelepedtünk mi is az ágyra, az édesen alvó cicák mellé. Három barátnőmtől ekkor kaptam meg a közös ajándékukat, egy karkötőt.

– Ezt most nem értem. Tőletek mindig olyan ajándékot szoktam kapni, ami véleményetek szerint hasznos és nem csak úgymond dísznek való – mondtam meglepetten.

– Most is ilyen ajándékot kaptál tőlünk – jelentette ki Uranus.

– Ha jobban megnézed, egy óra van a karkötőbe építve – tette hozzá Pluto.

– Uranus ötlete volt, hogy tudd, mennyi az idő, és még csak hébe-hóba se késs el sehonnan! – mondta mosolyogva Neptun, miközben cinkosan összekacsintottak a szőke hajúval.

– Nehogy a ma reggelihez hasonlót produkálj! Úgy elaludtál ma, hogy még a saját születésnapodat is elfelejtetted – mondta tényszerűen Uranus, de közben alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan.

– Már mondtam nektek egy párszor, miért aludtam el ma reggel – mondtam nekik, miközben úgy tettem, mintha megsértődtem volna. De végül én voltam az, akiből először kitört a hangos nevetés. A lányokkal egymás hegyén-hátán gurultunk a kacagástól az ágyamon.

– Nézettek már oda, Artemis mindjárt leesik az ágyról – kiáltott fel Neptun az ágy végébe mutatva.

Valóban, a kis fehér kandúr időközben felébredt, és úgy döntött, felfedezőútra indul, csakhogy rossz irányba totyogva éppen készült lepottyanni az ágyamról. Uranus, aki a legközelebb volt hozzá, idejében elkapta Artemist. Átnyújtotta nekem. Artemist az ölembe ültettem, ő le is telepedett oda, onnan nézegetett ránk, lányokra, miközben folyamatosan dorombolt. Pluto Lunát vette magához, aki időközben szintén felébredt.

– Olyan aranyosak – mondta Neptun, miközben megcirógatta Artemist.

– Ők a legszebb ajándékok, amit ma kaptam – jelentettem ki, magamhoz szorítva Artemist.

– Ha már itt tartunk, hol fogod őket tartani? – kérdezte Pluto.

– Természetesen itt fognak velem aludni, a szobámban – feleltem.

– Na, arra kíváncsi leszek – jegyezte meg Uranus. – A dadád nem arról híres, hogy megtűrne bármit is a szobádban, ami nem odavaló. Szerintem a cicákat is ebbe a kategóriába fogja sorolni.

– Uranusnak ebben igaza van – értett egyet Neptun az előtte szólóval.

– Luna és Artemis itt maradnak, és kész! – mondtam határozottan, olyan hangon, ami nem hagyott kétséget barátnőimnek, hogy ebben a kérdésben nem fogok engedni.

A lányokkal ezután még sokáig beszélgettünk, vagy csak beszélgettünk volna, mert Novega dada megjelent és elküldött mindenkit aludni. Uranusnak igaza volt, a dadám ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a cicák ne a hálószobámba aludjanak. Én viszont ragaszkodtam ehhez. Végül kompromisszumot kötöttünk a dadussal. A cicák a szobában maradnak, de a kosarukban alszanak. Így végül én is, és a dadus is elégedettek lehettünk.

* * * * *

A lányokkal másnap kimentünk a palota számunkra fenntartott kertjébe, magunkkal vittük a cicákat is a szabad levegőre. A kertben leültünk a szökőkút peremére. A cicákat leraktunk a földre, hadd bóklásszanak kedvükre a pázsiton.

Én a kertben lévő kedvenc virágainkat nézegettem, melyeket a lányokkal ültettünk még tavaly előtt. A holdfényliliomot, Neptun kedvencét, a holdviolát, Uranusét, a holdvirágot, Plutoét, és a holdfüvet, ami számomra volt a legkedvesebb. Szeretem a virágokat, a kertészkedés volt az egyik hobbim. Az egész valahogy nyugalommal töltött el. Tudtam, hogy a lányok mind a hárman így vannak ezzel. A virágokról lassan rájuk néztem, az én három udvarhölgyemre, a leendő senshieimre, a legjobb barátnőimre.

A zöldes fekete hajú, barna szemű, a mindig komoly, csendes, visszafogott Lady Plutora, aki merengve nézte a horizonton kéklően ragyogó Földet. Pluto volt közöttünk a legokosabb – ezt senki sem vitatta. Őt titokzatosság lengte körül, mint a bolygót, amely ugyan azt a nevet viselte, mint ő. A komoly természetéhez valószínűleg az is hozzájárult, hogy ő volt közülünk a legidősebb – ő már négy hónapja betöltötte a tízet – és így valamilyen formában kötelességének tartotta, hogy anyáskodjon rajtunk, többieken. Mi persze ezt élveztük.

Róla pillantásom a szokásához híven fel s alá járkáló, szalmaszőke, szürke szemű Uranusra siklott. Ő volt közünk a legbátrabb, a legügyesebb, a legnyughatatlanabb. Nyolc éves kora ellenére, Uranus volt a mi őrzőnk. Ha valaki csak egy rossz pillantást vetett valamelyikünkre, azt azonnal kérdőre vonta. Ki nem állhatta, ha valaki egy nálánál gyengébbet bántott. Lady Uranus segítségére mindig számíthatott az, aki bajban volt. Belőle természetes vadság sugárzott, ami hasonlatos volt az anyabolygóján dúló viharokhoz.

Harmadik barátnőm – a kékesfekete hajú, szemű – csendesen ült mellettem, kezét a szökőkút vízébe lógatva játszott a hullámokkal, ami nem is volt csoda, hiszen ő a Neptun bolygó szülötte volt. Nyugodt természetű volt, akárcsak a víz, de ahhoz hasonlatosan viharos is tudott lenni, ha úgy hozta a szükség. Ő volt közülünk a legfiatalabb, nem töltötte be még a nyolcat. Neptun már most nagyon szépen rajzolt és festett, emellett a zenét is kedvelte. Órák hosszat tudott egyhelyben ülni, elmélyülten zenét hallgatva.

És itt voltam én. A hercegnő. Az Ezüst Millennium örököse. Ezüstös hajjal és ezüst kék szemmel megáldva. Egy nyugodt természetű, kíváncsi, vidám lánynak tartom magam, aki imád lustálkodni, ha megteheti, de sajnos itt a „megtehetnin" van a hangsúly. Mint a Hold trónjának másodörököse, nem volt sok időm lustizni. Már most megkezdődött a képzésem, mint leendő királynő. Még csak most töltöttem be a tízedik életévemet, de már igazi hercegnőként kell viselkednem. Szerencsére itt voltak mellettem a lányok, aki most udvarhölgyként, tizennégy éves koruk után testőrként, senshiként lesznek mellettem, de bárhogy is fog alakulni a sorsunk, ők hárman mindig a legjobb barátnőim lesznek.


	3. Villanások

_**2. fejezet**_

**Villanások**

Végre ez a nap is elérkezett. Ma töltöttem be a tizennegyedik életévemet. Ma léphetek be a Holdfényszentélybe, ahonnan a szertartás után, mint Holdhercegnő lépek ki. A királyi család minden tagja a tizennegyedik születésnapjának éjjelén, éjfélkor esik át a szertartáson, kapva meg a saját hatalmát. Így volt ez negyvenhat és huszonkét éve is, amikor a nagymamám, illetve az édesanyám vettek részt a Holdfényszertartáson, és lettek Holdhercegnők.

Ma rajtam a sor. Nagyon izgulok. A mama és a nagyi sokat meséltek nekem erről. De azért más hallani, illetve átélni valamit. Ugyanakkor türelmetlenül várom, hogy elteljen az éjfélig még hátralévő idő. Fél órája ért véget a születésnapom tiszteletére rendezett fogadás. Általában a fogadást bál szokta követni, de erre most nem került sor. Minden izgatottságom ellenére, próbálok lelkileg felkészülni a nagy pillanatra.

Ahogy így ülök a szobám ablakában – ölemben a hangosan doromboló Artemisszel –, merengve nézem, a horizonton kéklően ragyogó Földet. Míg az előttem álló eseményen töprengek, felvillannak előttem az elmúlt négy év fontosabb, számomra meghatározó – hol örömteli, hol szomorú – történései…

*

Még nem töltöttem be a tizenegyet, mikor egy nap szomorú hírt közölt a szüleimmel és velem a nagymamám. Délután a királyi magánlakosztály nappalijába hívatott minket. Amint beléptem a szüleim társaságában a nappaliba, a nagymama hellyel kínált minket. Látni lehetett rajta, valami baj történt. A nagyi mindig határozott, és energikus volt. Most összetörtnek, szomorúnak látszott. A legjobban az döbbentett meg, hogy kisírtak voltak a szemei. Anya leült mellé. Óvatosan az édesanyja kezére helyezte a sajátját.

– Anya, mi történt? – kérdezte aggódóan a mama.

– Selenit, Akire, Selene, nem is tudom, hol kezdjem – szólalt meg szomorú hangon a nagyi, először anyára, majd apára és legvégül rám nézve. – Egy hete Navsti nagyon rosszul lett. Ő nem akarta, de én ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy a palotaorvos megvizsgálja. Akkor Dr. Malaga nem mondott semmit, de teljes kivizsgálást javasolt.

Itt a nagymama hangja elcsuklott, és néhány könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Döbbenten meredtem rá. A nagymama nem szokott így viselkedni. Én még soha nem láttam őt sírni. Ekkor félelem hasított belém. A nagyi biztosan azért sírt, mert az orvos rossz hírt közölt vele a nagypapa egészségi állapotát illetően. A papa – aki Serena nagyi másik oldalán ült – tette fel azt a kérdést, amit a mama és én nem mertünk.

– Serena, mit mondott az orvos? – kérdezte apu, látszólagos nyugalommal, de én láttam rajta, aggódik a nagypapa miatt.

– Navsti haldoklik – mondta a nagymama. – Már egy ideje kisebb-nagyobb rosszullétekkel küzdött, de nem szólt róla senkinek sem, az orvoshoz sem ment el. Most viszont már késő van. Halálos beteg. Két hónapnál nincs több neki hátra, Dr. Malaga szerint…

– A nagypapa nem halhat meg! – sikítottam fel kétségbeesetten, félbeszakítva a nagymamát. Nem törődve semmivel, sírva rohantam ki a szobából. Még hallottam a szüleim hangját.

– Selene, kicsikém! – kiáltott utánam anyu.

– Selenit, hagyd, majd én utána megyek. Te maradj itt az édesanyáddal – mondta apu.

Többet nem hallottam. Csak rohantam, és rohantam keresztül a palota termein és folyosóin, nem törődve, kit és mit löktem éppen félre. Kirohanva a palotából, céltalanul bolyongtam egy ideig, majd a kertem felé vettem az irányt. Odaérve, lerogytam egy padra. Az arcomat a kezembe temetve hangosan felzokogtam. Fel fogni sem tudtam – és nem is akartam –, hogy a nagypapám meg fog halni.

Ekkor egy kéz érintését érzetem a vállamon. Felpillantottam, a papa állt előttem. Utánam jött a kertbe.

– Selene, nyugodj meg! – mondta csendesen, miközben leült mellém a padra.

– De a nagypapa meg fog halni – zokogtam fel hangosan. – Nem akarom, hogy meghaljon!

– Tudom, kislányom – mondta a papa. Gyengéden, vigasztalóan átölelt, én pedig remegve a sírástól, bújtam oda apuhoz…

*

Visszagondolva arra a napra, mikor a nagymama elmondta nekünk, hogy a nagypapa meg fog halni, volt eddig életem második legszomorúbb eseménye. Akkor sokáig nem tudtam felfogni, mi is történik. Képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy bármelyik nap meghalhat. Végig kellett néznem, hogy az én imádott nagyapám napról-napról, óráról-órára gyengült, míg végül egyik nap csendesen elaludt. Nehezen bírtam feldolgozni az elvesztését. De ezzel nem csak én voltam így. Anyát és apát is megviselték azok a napok, de a nagymama fájdalma volt a legnagyobb, elvesztette a férjét. Viszont a nagymama nem sokáig gyászolhatott, ő volt a Holdkirálynő. A birodalomnak, és a népnek szüksége volt a királynőjére. A nagyi belevetette magát az államügyek intézésébe, a mama és a papa is, ahol csak tudott, segített neki.

Én úgy vigasztalódtam, hogy a nagypapával eltöltött örömteli, szép napokra emlékeztem. Sokat segítettek a gyász feldolgozásában a barátnőim is. Ők hárman végig mellettem álltak. A gyász napjai alatt a barátságuk volt számomra a legnagyobb segítség…

*

Azonban, az elmúlt évek alatt örömteli eseményekben is volt részem. Az egyik ilyen, mikor tizenhárom éves koromban, újra a Földre látogathattam a családom társaságában. A látogatás célja, Xikon király esküvője volt Endiona hercegnővel, aki anyukám udvarhölgye, és egy személyben a barátnője is volt.

Mikor a király és a hercegnő bejelentette az eljegyzést, sokan megdöbbentek azon. Xikon és Endiona ugyanis addig csak a hivatalos alkalmakkor találkoztak, legalábbis mi úgy tudtuk. Az bejelentést követő napon, Neptun és én véletlenül kihallgattuk édesanyám és az udvarhölgye beszélgetését. A kertből tartunk befelé a palotába, mikor az egyik lugas mellett elhaladva hangokat hallottunk. Közelebb érve felismertem anya és Endiona hangját.

Lady Neptun és én cinkosan összenéztünk. Majd lábujjhegyen közelebb lopóztunk a beszélgetőkhöz. Neptun mosolyogva suttogta nekem.

– Azt ugye tudod, ha Uranus vagy Pluto itt lenne, akkor mi ezt most nem csinálhatnánk – suttogta nekem vidoran.

– Ssss! Nem hallunk semmit, ha nem maradsz csendben – mondtam a barátnőmnek, de közben jót derültem magamban azon, milyen arcot vágna másik két barátnőm, ha sejtenék, mit is teszünk éppen Neptunnal.

– Figyelj csak, mit mondanak! – figyelmeztetett kékesfekete hajú barátnőm, látva, hogy elgondolkodtam.

Abbahagyva a merengést, a beszélgetésre összpontosítottam. Hallottam, amint a mama megkérdezi a barátnőjét.

– Hadd halljam végre a teljes igazságot? – érdeklődött kíváncsian anya.

– Mi ketten, négy éve, a lányod születésnapján rendezett bálon találkoztunk először. Nekem rögtön megtetszett a király. Olyan magas, erős és jóképű volt, teljesen lenyűgözött. Az este nagy részét együtt töltöttük, táncoltunk, beszélgettünk. A bálnak sajnos hamar vége lett, legalább is számomra – sóhajtott egyet Endiona. – Ettől fogva csak ő járt a fejemben.

– Egy szóval beleszerettél – jelentette ki anyukám. – És ő viszonozta is az érzéseidet.

– Kezdetben nem nagyon mertem reménykedni benne, hogy jelenthetek valamit neki, de aztán Serena királynő huszadik koronázási évfordulóján újra találkoztunk. Megismétlődött ugyanaz, mint egy éve. Másnap, mielőtt Xikon és a kísérete visszatért volna a Földre, még beszéltünk. Elmondta, hogy jól érzi magát a társaságomban, szeretne jobban megismerni, én meg hát mit is mondhattam volna mást, mint igent. Ettől fogva titokban találkoztunk, vagy itt a Holdon, vagy a Földön.

– Miért kellett eltitkolnotok a szerelmeteket?

– Értsd meg, Selenit, ő a Földkirály, én meg a trónörökös Holdhercegnő udvarhölgye vagyok. Ha elmondtuk volna, mit érzünk egymás iránt, mind a holdi, mind a földi királyiudvar árgus szemekkel követte volna minden egyes lépésünket. Mi csak egyszerűen kettesben akartunk lenni – jelentette ki Endiona.

– Megértem – mondta anyu. – Emlékszem, milyen nehéz volt annak idején nekem és Akirenak, mikor egymásba szerettünk. Én a Holdhercegnő voltam, ő meg a Holdrend főpapja és főtudósa.

– Akkor te megérted, miért tettünk így.

– De miért éppen most határoztatok úgy, hogy összeházasodtok? – érdeklődött a mama.

– Egy hete Xikon elmondta, hogy a nagynénje, a nagyhercegnő, elkezdett a számára megfelelő menyasszonyt keresni, mondván itt az ideje, hogy az uralkodó gondoskodjon trónörökösről. Ekkor Xikon megkérte a kezemet és én boldogan mondtam neki igent.

Tovább is maradtam volna, hogy halljak még részleteket, de láttam, hogy a barátnőm nagyon integet. Arra nézve láttam, valaki éppen akkor fordult be az egyik ősvényen. Így tehát mi gyorsan leléptünk onnan, nehogy kiderüljön, hogy kihallgattuk a mamáék beszélgetését.

Felérve a szobámba, jó alaposan kitárgyaltuk a hallottakat Neptunnal. Később elmeséltük Plutonak és Uranusnak, mit is tudtunk meg.

Így fordult elő, hogy fél évvel az eljegyzést követően, újra a Földre látogathattam. Az ott tartózkodásom minden egyes percét élveztem. A Föld királyiudvara a bolygó egyik szigetén, Atlantiszon székelt. Az egész sziget egyetlen összefüggő csodálatos város volt. Maga a királyipalota – az Eleusis kastély – a sziget közép pontjában állt. A palota különlegessége, hogy kristályból épült. Ha az ember a napfénynél nézi, a szivárvány minden színében játszik, éjszakánként holdvilágnál, sejtelmes és misztikus fénnyel ragyog.

Az esküvői szertartást, az Eleusis palotában helyet foglaló, Telesterion templomban tartották meg, ahol annak idején Xikon király koronázása is volt. A menyasszony és a vőlegény gyönyörű szép párt alkottak. Endiona ragyogott a boldogságtól, miközben kimondta a boldogító igent. Xikonon látni lehetet, hogy roppant büszke a menyasszonyára. Miközben őket néztem az esküvői szertartás alatt, elmerengtem, vajon én is ilyen boldog és szerelmes leszek, ha megtalálom álmai lovagját…

*

Az esküvőt követően alighogy visszatértünk a Holdra, egy újabb örömteli esemény történt az életemben. Ennek igazából nem is én voltam a főszereplője, hanem Lady Pluto. Barátnőm betöltötte a tizennegyedik születésnapját, ami annyit jelentett, elérkezett az ideje, hogy belépve a Holdfényszentélybe, senshivé váljon.

A Holdfényszentély egy kör alakú, magas mennyezetű kupolaterem volt. A falakat körben holdkövekből kirakott rúnák díszítették, a mennyezetet végig üveg borította, melyre a galaxis kicsinyített mását festették. Magát a szentélyt úgy építették, hogy minden éjjel pontosan éjfélkor a Földet lehet látni a kupolán keresztül. Ilyenkor, ha a Nap fénye visszaverődik a bolygóról, az egyenesen, az üvegen keresztül fénnyel borítja be a Holdfényszentélyt. Ilyenkor a falakat borító rúnák misztikus ragyogással világítanak.

Pluto – másik két barátnőnk és az én kíséretemben –, éjfél előtt tíz perccel lépett be a Holdfényszentélybe. Ott már vártak minket. A szentélybe illetéktelenek nem léphetnek be, így rajtunk kívül csak a Holdkirálynő, a Holdhercegnő, a Holdrend főpapja tartózkodtak.

Amint megérkeztünk – Uranusszal és Neptunnal –, a nagymama és anya mellé álltam. Eközben Pluto a szentély közepébe sétált, és ott megállt. Mindenki csendben várt, senki se szólt egy szót sem, lélegzet visszafojtva vártuk az éjfélt, hogy a Föld fénye ragyogja be a szentélyt. A várva várt esemény meg is történt.

Vakító fény öntötte el a termet. Lady Pluto komolyan állt Holdfényszentély közepén egymagában. Barátnőm különösen szép volt, ahogy fennkölten ott állt a fényben. A fény mind erősebben, és erősebben ragyogott. Percekig nem történt semmi sem, de akkor hirtelen Pluto felemelve a kezét, szavakat mondott ki.

– Pluto planet power, make up!

Alighogy elhangzottak a szavak, egy pálca jelent meg a kezében, tetején a Pluto bolygó kicsiny másával. A pálcából szemkápráztató fénysugár tört elő, és vonta körül Lady Plutot. Az egész nem tartott tovább fél percnél, akkor amilyen váratlanul felragyogott, olyan hirtelen aludt ki a fény.

A Holdfényszentély közepén, egy gyönyörű fiatal nő állt, harci fukuban. Ruhája felső része fehér volt. Hozzá fekete rövid szoknya és gallér párosult. A ruha mellrészén, valamint a szoknya hátulján, egy-egy sötét bordó masni volt. A lábán, térdig érő fekete csizmát viselt, a kezein fehér kesztyűt, ami a könyökénél három fekete csíkban végződött. A homlokán egy aranypánt futott keresztül, közepén egy kristállyal, bordó-fekete színben. Nyakában egy kis fekete pánt volt, bordó ékkővel – a fülében ugyanolyan sötét bordó fülbevalót viselt.

A senshi nem volt más, mint a Pluto bolygó harcosa; Sailor Pluto.

Ekkor a termet betöltő fény kialudt. Barátnőm lassan elindult felém, és ahogy elém ért fejét lehajtva, fél térdre ereszkedett előttem.

– Felség, ezennel hűséget fogadok neked. Megvédelek és támogatlak, míg erőmből futja. Elfogadsz testőrödnek? – kérdezte tőlem a büszke harcos.

– Elfogadlak Sailor Pluto! Állj fel senshi – mondtam első testőrömnek.

Felállva Sailor Pluto rám mosolygott, és akkor ott, mi ketten, nem törődve semmi mással, boldogan öleltük át egymást. Nem, mint hercegnő és testőre, hanem, mint két igaz barátnő…

*

Sailor Pluto a Holdfényszertartást követő másnapon, a trónteremben a Holdkirálynőnek is esküt tett, hogy megvédi minden veszéllyel szemben a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyságot.

Azóta eltelt négy hónap. Most rajtam a sor, hogy belépjek a Holdfényszentélybe, és Holdhercegnővé váljak.

Nyílik az ajtó. Odafordulva látom, barátnőim érkeztek meg, hogy a szentélyhez kísérjenek. Felállok, a karomban az időközben elaludt Artemisszel. A fehér macskát óvatosan az alvókosarukban szendergő, Luna mellé helyezem.

Barátnőimhez sétálok. Ők nem szólnak, csak bátorítólag rám mosolyognak, majd Sailor Pluto, Lady Uranus és Lady Neptun társaságában elindulok a Holdfényszentély felé…


	4. A Holdhercegnő

_**3. fejezet**_

**A Holdhercegnő**

Elérkezett ez a pillanat is. Itt vagyok a Holdfényszentély bejáratánál. Az ajtók lassan kinyíltak, és én beléptem a lányok társaságában. Ott már vártak ránk – a nagymamám és a szüleim. A barátnőim elválva tőlem, odasétáltak a már bent lévőkhöz, megállva mellettük.

Én tovább haladtam a szentély közepére. Ott megálltam. Lassan felemelve a fejemet, felnéztem a terem kupoláján keresztül, ki az éjszakai égre. Ott megpillantottam a kéklően csillogó Földet. A bolygó már majdnem betöltötte teljesen a látóteremet. Tudtam, még néhány pillanat és megtörténik eddigi életem legfontosabb eseménye.

A Föld felért a zenitre. A bolygóról a visszaverődő napfény beborította a Holdfényszentélyt. Nem láttam, de valahogy mégis éreztem, amint a szentély falait borító rúnák életre kelve felerősítik a fény ragyogó erejét.

A fény körülölelte a testemet. Érzékeltem, ahogy a testem energiával telik meg. Szokatlan, de kellemes érzés járta végig a lelkemet, és az elmémet. Úgy éreztem, mintha a tudatom kiszabadulna a testemből, és a fény sebességével röpülne végig a galaxison. Naprendszereket, bolygókat, városokat, embereket, állatokat és az életnek a legkülönfélébb megtestesüléseit láttam. A tudatom végigjárta a mindenséget, és mindeközben úgy éreztem, nem vagyok egyedül, mintha valaki, vagy valakik velem tartottak. De mielőtt erről meggyőződhettem volna, a fény eloszlott, és én ott álltam a Holdfényszentély közepén. Tudtam, hogy amit az imént átéltem – ami nekem óráknak tűnt –, nem tartott tovább néhány pillanatba összesűrített tudatélménynél.

Lassan végignéztem magamon, és láttam, hogy nem az eddig viselt ruhám volt rajtam, hanem egy új, ezüstös-fehéren, szinte saját fénnyel világító ruha. Elöl, mellrésztől kiindulva, a ruha hátuljáig több, ezüst karika futott körbe. A ruha dereka magasan szabott volt, és a vonalát apró ezüst gyöngyök díszítettek. Innen a fehér anyag, harang alakban egészen a földig ért. A szoknya rész hátulja, egy rövid uszályban végződött. Hátul egy hatalmas masni díszítette a fehér ruhát.

Ettől a pillanattól fogva Selene, a Holdhercegnő voltam.

Megfordulva a nagymamámra, a szüleimre és a barátnőimre néztem. Éppen indultam feléjük, mikor váratlanul a fény visszatérve, újból körülölelt. Én meg felemelve a karomat, a következő szavakat mondtam ki:

– Silvermoon power, make up!

A kezemben megjelent egy pálca, a tetején egy aranyfélholddal. Ekkor újra elfogott a különös érzés, de ez most valahogy más volt, mint az előbb. A tudatom most csak a mi Naprendszerünket járta végig. Majd ugyanolyan hirtelen, mint az előbb, kialudt a fény, és én harci fukuban álltam a szentélyben.

A ruhám hasonlított Plutoéra. A különbség a színében volt. A szoknya és a gallér sötét szürke, a masnik ezüstszínűek voltak. A lábamon, lábszárközépig érő szürke csizmát viseltem, a kezeimet a könyökömig fehér kesztyűk borították, a végein három ezüst sávval. Homlokomon aranypántot viseltem, a közepén egy ezüstfélholddal.

Így változtam életemben először Sailor Silvermooná.

A többiekre nézve, láttam a döbbenetet az arcukon. Tudtam is, hogy miért néznek így rám. Eddig a királyi családból senki sem változott a Holdfényszertartás alatt Holdhercegnővé és senshivé egyszerre. De ekkor újra elborított a fény, s mikor újra kialudt, újból Holdhercegnő voltam.

Magamhoz térve a meglepődésből, a családomhoz és a barátnőimhez sétáltam. Ők mosolyogva vártak rám. Először a nagymama, utána a szüleim, és legvégül a lányok gratuláltak nekem, az új Holdhercegnőnek. Ekkor viszont két új hangot hallottam.

– Mi…mi történt?! – hallatszott a magas, vékony, panaszos kérdés.

– Én nem tudom! – érkezett rá egy kétségbeesett válasz.

De ez hogyan volt lehetséges, elvégre a nagymamán, a mamán, a papán, a három barátnőmön és rajtam kívül senki más nem volt a Holdfényszentélyben. Döbbenten fordultam hátra és néztem a hangok irányába, ugyanígy tettek a többiek is.

*

De ez hogyan volt lehetséges, elvégre a nagymamán, a mamán, a papán, a három barátnőmön és rajtam kívül senki más nem volt a Holdfényszentélyben. Döbbenten fordultam hátra és néztem a hangok irányába, ugyanígy tettek a többiek is.

A szentély közepén, ahol nemrég még én álltam, két remegő, ijedt szemű szőrcsomót pillantottam meg. Nem akartam hinni a szememnek és a fülemnek. Az nem lehet, hogy az előbb beszéltek!

– Artemis, Luna hát ti meg, hogy kerültök ide! – kiáltottam fel, miközben a fehér és a fekete cicáim felé szaladtam. Hozzájuk érve letérdeltem előttük.

– Követtünk titeket – mondta Artemis.

– Nem akartunk egyedül maradni – tette hozzá Luna.

– Ti beszéltek! – kiáltottam fel a meglepetéstől. Ez nem lehet igaz, itt beszélgetek a macskáimmal! Luna és Artemis nem is tudnak beszélni, biztos csak hallucinálok.

– Húúú…! – hallottam a hátam mögül, Uranus meghökkent hangját. – Ez a két macska beszél!

– Nahát, ilyet sem láttam még – mondta édesapám –, hogy két macska csakúgy megszólaljon.

Időközben a többiek is odajöttek hozzánk, és körbeálltak minket. Ezek szerint mégsem hallucináltam, hiszen a többiek is hallották, hogy a cicák beszéltek.

– De ez hogy lehetséges? – kérdezte Neptun, miközben körbepillantott.

– Hát ez jó kérdés! – jegyezte meg a mama.

– Éppen azt fogjuk most kideríteni – mondta a nagymama. – Az előbb azt mondtátok, hogy a lányok után jöttek, mert nem akartatok egyedül maradni.

– Igen – felelte Luna.

– Akkor most mondjátok el szépen, hogy kerültetek ide? – tette fel a kérdést a nagyi.

– Luna és én követtük Selene hercegnőt, meg az udvarhölgyeit – kezdte Artemis. – Bejöttünk utánuk az ajtón, mivel senki sem állított meg.

– Aztán meg, mikor a hercegnő a terem közepére állt, odamentünk utána Artemisszel – mondta Luna. – De akkor valami fény vett minket körül, és valami furcsát éreztem, mintha repülnék. Láttam különböző helyeket, embereket. Az egész olyan furcsa volt.

– Az egész olyan volt, mintha hirtelen sok dolgot tudtam volna, amit eddig nem. Ezek közé tartozik, hogy most tudok beszélni, legalábbis azt hiszem – jelentette ki Artemis.

– Velem is valami hasonló történt – értett egyet a fehér macskával a fekete.

– Tehát, mikor Selene Holdhercegnővé vált, az alatt ti végig vele voltatok, így ti is éreztétek és láttátok, amit ő a tudatélmény közben – mondta anya.

– Így már érthető – jegyezte meg apa. – Selene megkapta a Holdhercegnő hatalmát, s mivel ez alatt ti is vele voltatok, kaptatok valamennyit az erejéből, ezért tudtok most beszélni velünk, emberekkel.

– Öntudatra ébredtetek – mondta a nagymama.

– Nézze meg Felség, mind a két macskának félhold van a homlokán – mondta Pluto, aki ez idáig még nem szólalt meg.

– Való igaz – értett egyet Sailor Plutoval a Holdkirálynő.

Amint ezt a barátnőm kimondta, én is odanéztem, és valóban Luna és Artemis homlokán, egy-egy arany foltocska volt, aminek félhold alakja volt. Ez meglepő felfedezés volt, mert ilyen jelet a királyi család tagjai viseltek a homlokukon – jelen pillanatban a nagyi, a mama és én, valamint mostantól nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy a macskáim is.

– Most már csak azt kellene eldöntenünk, hogy ezek után mit is tegyünk ezzel a két beszélő macskával – kérdezte a mama jókedvűen.

– Velünk?! – kiáltott fel rémülten Artemis.

– Ugye nem kapunk ki ezért? – kérdezte Luna ijedten.

– Persze, hogy nem – nyugtatta meg a papa a cicákat. – Csak arról van szó, hogy ettől fogva másként kell titeket kezelnünk, mint két egyszerű macskát.

– Most az lesz a legjobb, ha itt befejezzük, és reggel folytatjuk. Akkor majd megbeszéljük, hogy mi is legyen Artemisszel és Lunaval. Selene, addig is vidd vissza magaddal őket a szobádba! – adta ki az utasítást a nagymama.

– Rendben, nagyi – feleltem.

* * * * *

Később – miután visszaértünk a szobámba a lányokkal és a macskákkal – mi hatan még beszélgettünk.

– Ezt most jól megcsinálták a macskáid, Selene – jegyezte meg Uranus, miközben letelepedtünk az ágyamra. – Két hétköznapi macskából váratlanul beszélő és gondolkodó macskák lettek.

– Én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy Holdmacskává váltak – jelentette ki Pluto.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdeztem.

– Az arany félholdat a homlokukon a királyi család tagjai viselik, a Holdkirálynő és a Holdhercegnők. Ebből kifolyólag, mivel most már Luna és Artemis is magán viseli a félholdat magán, az a helyénvaló, ha Holdmacskának hívjuk őket.

– Plutonak igaza van – értett egyet Neptun a senshivel. – Elvégre már nem közönséges cicák, és a Holdmacska nagyon találó kifejezés.

– Szerintem is jó elnevezés – mondtam én is egyetértve a barátnőimmel, majd a cicákhoz fordultam. – És nektek, hogy teszik a Holdmacska szó?

– Nekem tetszik, találó – mondta Artemis.

– Végül is, ez jellemzi a legjobban a mostani helyzetünket – jegyezte meg Luna.

– És ha már itt tartunk, milyen érzés, hogy tudtok velünk beszélni? – kérdezte Uranus.

– Jó érzés – felelte Luna. – Végre ki tudjuk magunkat fejezni. Az egész valahogy olyan, mintha egy hosszú öntudatlan álomból ébredtem volna fel hirtelen.

– Én is úgy vagyok ezzel, mint Luna – mondta Artemis. – És mostantól fogva veletek is tudunk majd beszélgetni.

– Most jut eszembe – kapott a homlokához Neptun. – Selene, hogy nem vetted észre, hogy valakik veled vannak a tudatélmény közben?

– Az az igazság, most ahogy kérdezed, miközben a tudatélményem volt, mintha gyengén éreztem volna, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. De mivel ilyet még nem éltem át, azt hittem, ez a természetes.

– Hidd el, nem az. Amikor négy hónapja én változtam először át senshivé, én végig egyedül voltam – mondta Pluto. – Ha már itt tartunk, én azon is meglepődtem, hogy Selene az után, hogy Holdhercegnővé lett, átváltozott senshivé is.

– Én is nagyot néztem ezen – tette hozzá Neptun. – A királyi családban, ez most történt meg először, ha jól tudom.

– Igen, én vagyok az első, aki egyszerre lett Holdhercegnő, és senshi is – feleltem.

– Sailor Silvermoon – mondta Uranus –, egész jól hangzik. Most már csak azt kellene tudni, ennek mi volt az oka? – töprengett hangosan.

Ezen aztán még sokáig tanakodtunk azon az estén. Majd hajnal felé úgy döntöttünk, itt az ideje, hogy elmenjünk lefeküdni, mert a délelőtt folyamán várt még ránk – különösképpen rám – még jó pár dolog. Engem hivatalosan is bemutatnak, mint Holdhercegnőt a királyi udvarnak. Leteszem az ilyenkor szokásos hercegnői esküt is.

A nagymama döntött Lunáról és Artemisről is. A két macskának, most, hogy öntudatra ébredtek, a nagyi akarata szerint tanulniuk kellett, hogy a későbbiekben ne legyen gond velük.

* * * * *

Másfél év telt el azóta, hogy Holdhercegnő lettem, ebből kifolyólag egyre több hivatalos alkalommal nekem kellett a nagymamát, illetve a szüleimet helyettesítenem. Ilyen volt a mostani is. A nagymama fontos politikai okok miatt nem hagyhatta el a Holdat, a szüleim három hónapja hivatalos látogatási körúton voltak az Ezüst Millenniummal szövetséges birodalmakban. Ezért most én képviseltem a Holdkirályságot a Földön.

A földi uralkodó párnak, Xikon királynak és Endiona királynénak gyermekük született. Egy kisfiú, Endymion herceg, aki a Földi Arany Királyság trónörököse volt. Nekem, mint Holdhercegnőnek kellett átadni a herceg keresztelőjén a neki szánt ajándékot a Holdkirálynő nevében, valamint a Hold népének jó kívánságait.

Úgy volt, még maradok egy hetet az Eleusis palotában a királyi pár vendégeként a keresztelő után, de akkor Sailor Pluto érkezett meg a nagymama üzenetével, hogy azonnal vissza kell térnem a Holdra. Pluto annyit árult el, amennyit ő is tudott. A szüleim négy napja a Worthquatról útnak indultak a körútjuk következő állomására a Dif Királyságba, de oda nem érkeztek meg. Mind a két bolygó kereső csapatokat küldött ki, de sem őket, sem a kíséretük egyetlen tagját nem találták meg ezidáig.

A hír rendkívül fájdalmas volt számomra. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy történhetett valami, a szüleimmel. Bele sem mertem gondolni, hogy esetleg már nincsenek életben. De nem értem rá most ezekkel a szörnyű gondolatokkal foglalkozni, mert a nagymamám azonnali hatállyal visszarendelt a Holdra. Így kíséretemet hátrahagyva, Sailor Pluto társaságában indultam útnak.

Amint megérkeztünk a Holdpalota bejáratához Lady Uranus és Lady Neptun várt ránk. Kérdően néztem két barátnőmre.

– Tudtok valami új hírt a szüleimről?

– Sajnos, Serena királynő nem mondott nekünk semmit – felelte Uranus.

– A nagymamád, mióta megkapta a hírt a szüleid eltűnéséről, bezárkózott a dolgozószobájába a tanácsadóival – mondta Neptun.

– Végre megérkeztetek – halottam egy hangot a bejárat felől. Odanézve láttam, Artemis rohan felém lélekszakadva.

– Őfelsége azonnal látni akar téged, Selene, az udvarhölgyeiddel együtt – hadarta az Artemisszel együtt érkező Luna.

– Siessünk, ne várakoztassuk meg a királynőt! – mondta Pluto.

– Menjünk, hátha tud mondani a nagymama valami jó hírt a szüleimről – mondtam reménykedve, miközben rohanva mentünk végig a palota folyosóin a nagymama dolgozószobájáig.

Az irodához érve rögtön beengedtek minket. A nagymama háttal állt az ajtónak, és kifelé nézett a palotakertbe. Amint meghallotta az ajtó csukódását, felénk fordult.

Ahogy a nagyira néztem, megijedtem, és megtorpantam az ajtóban. A nagymama néhány nap alatt, mintha éveket öregedett volna. Az arca fáradt volt, és kétségbeesett, látni lehetett rajta, hogy nagyon aggódik a lánya, a veje és a többi eltűnt miatt. A nagymamát eddig csak egyszer láttam ilyen állapotban, azokban a napokban, amikor a nagypapám haldoklott, majd a gyász napjaiban.

Egy pillanatig nem tudtam, mit is tegyek, de akkor minden teketória nélkül odaszaladtam a nagyihoz, vigasztalóan átölelve. Így álltunk percekig, mikor a nagymama kibontakozott az ölelésből. Megfogva a kezemet, a szoba sarkában álló pamlaghoz vezetett. Én egy szó nélkül követtem, majd mikor mind a ketten leültünk, a nagyi szólalt meg elsőként.

– Jó, hogy megjöttél Selene – mondta a nagymama. – Már nagyon vártalak. Neked meg köszönöm, Sailor Pluto, hogy ilyen gyorsan hazahoztad az unokámat – köszönte meg Plutonak a gyorsaságát. Barátnőm egy fejbiccentéssel vette tudomásul.

– Ahogy Pluto megérkezett, és elmondta, hogy anya és apa nem jutottak el a kíséretükkel a Difre, azonnal indultam haza. Lehet már tudni valami új hírt róluk? – kérdeztem reménykedve, miközben a nagymamára pillantottam.

– Igen. Egy órája kaptam hírt a Worthquatról – mondta a nagyi. – Mindjárt elmondok mindent, csak előbb üljetek le mindannyian – fordult a barátnőimhez, és a macskákhoz a Holdkirálynő. Amint ők is leültek velünk szembe, a nagymama elmondta a legújabb híreket, amit ő is nemrég tudott meg.

– Mint már tudjátok, Selenit, és Akire a Worthquatról tartott a Difre, de oda nem érkeztek meg. A két királyság közösen kerestette őket, de amikor nem találtak senki már második napja, akkor értesítettek engem. A baj az, hogy a két naprendszer tőlünk háromnapi távolságra fekszik, így csak ma reggel ért ide a küldönc a hírrel. Én akkor azonnal érted küldettem, Selene, azt akartam, hogy itt legyél, mire új híreket kapunk a keresőktől. Egy órája érkezett egy újabb küldönc, azzal az információval, hogy egy különös, furcsa űrközi vihar tombolt aznap a Dif külső rendszerében, nagy valószínűséggel Seleniték egyenesen a közepébe érkezhettek, mikor átlépték a naprendszer határait. Ezért kiterjesztették a keresést a többi szomszédos naprendszerre is.

– De ha viharba kerültek, akkor van remény, hogy épségben megtalálják őket? Ugye nagyi? – kérdeztem.

– Én is ebben reménykedek – mondta a nagymama, de a hangjában a remény mellett valami mást is kihallani véltem. – Csak, sajnos, mint azt hírül kaptam, egyre jobban úgy néz ki, hogy nem természetes űrközi viharba kerültek. A keresők szerint a vihart valaki szándékosan keltette.

– Szándékosan?! De az hogyan lehetséges? – kérdezte döbbenten Neptun.

– Sajnos, varázslattal lehet űrközi vihart kelteni – felelte a királynő.

– Ugye, azért mi is küldünk ki kereső csapatokat, Felség? – kérdezte Luna a lényegre térve.

– Igen. A csapat első része már el is indult, átlépve a transzportkapun. A másik fele még ma este útnak indul, kiegészítve egy csapattal a Földről. Több baráti birodalom is felajánlotta segítségét a keresésben, én el is fogadtam azokat. Minél többen keresik őket, annál biztosabb, hogy megtalálják a lányomékat.

– Mi mikor indulunk, Felség? – kérdezte Uranus tettre készen.

– Te semmikor Lady Uranus. Te és Lady Neptun még nem vagytok senshik, így itt maradtok a palotában. És erről nem akarok többet beszélni – nézett ellentmondást nem tűrően a Holdkirálynő Uranusra. A nagymama ismerte barátnőm önfejűségét, tudta, hogy ha nem határozottan mondja, akkor Uranus makacskodni fog, hogy ő is a keresőkkel tartson.

– Felség, akkor ki fog menni? – kérdezte egy kicsit csalódottan Neptun.

– Mint mondtam, lesz egy hivatalos kereső csapat, amit Menaben nagykövet fog vezetni, de én azt akarom, hogy egy másik, mindössze négytagú csapat is útnak induljon. Ők hivatalosan a keresőkkel fognak tartani, de ha lehet, akkor tudják függetleníteni magukat tőlük.

– Ki lesz az a négy? – néztem kérdően a nagymamára. Ő visszanézett rám, és ekkor már kezdtem sejteni a négyből, két személy kilétét.

– Igen, Selene, te leszel az egyik. Jobban mondva nem te, mint Holdhercegnő, hanem mint Sailor Silvermoon mész. Veled tart Sailor Pluto, valamint Luna és Artemis is – nevezte meg a nagymama a négy nevet.

– Mi is megyünk Lunával? – kérdezte döbbenten Artemis.

– Igen. Az elmúlt másfél évben sokat tanultatok Lunával. Készen álltok arra, hogy a senshikkel tartsatok erre az útra. Mindketten különleges erővel rendelkeztek. Itt az ideje, hogy segítsétek Sailor Silvermoont és Sailor Plutot.

– Köszönjük a bizalmat, Felség – mondta Luna komoly hangon. Rápillantottam a fekete macskára, és láttam rajta, hogy nagyon eltökélt.

– Mindent meg fogunk tenni, Felség – jelentette ki Pluto is, miközben ránézett a nagymamára.

– Úgy lesz, nagymama – mondtam én is. Örültem, hogy mehetek, így legalább én is tehetek valamit a szüleim érdekében, és nem kell itthon ülnöm, és várnom a hírekre. Tudtam, hogy a nagymama is legszívesebben velünk tartana, de mint Holdkirálynő, nem hagyhatta el a Holdat, a kialakult helyzetben.

– Tudom, hogy mindent meg fogtok tenni, ami csak tőletek telik, hogy megtaláljátok Selenitéket – mondta a nagymama.


	5. A Kristályvirág

_**4. fejezet**_

**A Kristályvirág**

A Holdról való indulásunk harmadik napján érkeztünk meg a Difre. Hivatalosan a nagymama által küldött keresőcsapat tagjai voltunk, de ha úgy hozza a szükség, Plutoval és a két macskával együtt önállósíthatjuk magunkat.

Amint megérkeztünk, új hírek vártak ránk. A szüleimet és kíséretüket még nem találták meg, de Dif tudósai már teljesen biztosak voltak abban, hogy az űrközi vihart szándékosan támasztották. A mi csapatunk a Dif rendszer mellett fekvő, a Xunruer birodalomhoz tartozó, Alton rendszerben lévő keresőcsapatnak fog segédkezni.

Tudtam, ha a szüleimet élve akarom viszontlátni, akkor sietni kell a kutatással. Az idő egyre fogyott, amikor még van remény, hogy akár valakit is életben találhatunk. Ezért nem is késlekedtünk, még aznap indultunk az Alton rendszerbe.

Maga a rendszer hat bolygóból állt, mindegyik bolygónak voltak holdjai is. A keresést itt az is bonyolította, hogy a rendszerben állandóak voltak a mágneses viharok. Ez egyben azt is jelentette, hogy az egész rendszer lakatlan volt.

Megérkezve a rendszerbe, csatlakoztunk a már ott lévő kutatókhoz. Ottlétünk második napján a harmadik bolygóhoz tartozó legnagyobb holdat kutattuk át, amikor váratlan események láncolata következett be.

Én, Pluto, Artemis és Luna eltávolodtunk a többiektől. Két hegy között húzódó kopár, szikláktól övező völgyet kutattunk át, mikor a szemem sarkából egy halvány derengés vonta magára a figyelmemet. Megtorpanva, oldalra fordultam és lassan tettem abba az irányba néhány tétova lépést, majd megálltam és hunyorogva tekintettem a fény felé. Hogy jobban lássak, a szemem elé tettem a kezemet és közben felléptem egy nagyobb kőre.

– Selene, te meg mit csinálsz? – hallottam a hátam mögül Pluto hangját. Arra fordulva láttam, hogy a társaim jócskán leelőztek, miközben én nézelődtem, csak most vették észre a hiányomat, és elindultak visszafelé hozzám.

– Valami halvány fényt vettem észre a baloldalon – válaszoltam, az adott irány felé mutatva. – Mintha valami tárgy árasztaná magából.

– Valóban – szólalt meg egy hang közvetlen mellettem. Odanézve láttam, hogy Luna időközben mellém ért és ő is a derengést nézi. – De ahogy látom, nem valami nagy.

– Nincs is olyan messze – tette hozzá Artemis. – Közelebbről is meg kellene nézni – javasolta a fehér kandúr. – Lehetséges, hogy valami nyomra bukkanunk ott.

– Én is pont erre gondoltam – feleltem.

– De csak óvatosan – mondta Pluto. – Nem tudjuk, mi lehet az. Lehet ártalmatlan, de lehet valami veszélyes dolog is. Legyünk elővigyázatosak.

– Ez csak természetes – válaszoltam. – Na, akkor induljunk!

Óvatosan elindultunk. Ahogy közeledtünk, a fény egyre erősödött. Az egészben az volt különös, hogy az, ami a fényt árasztott magából, egészen kisméretű volt. Már közel jártunk, mikor Luna felkiáltott.

– Egy virág! – hallatszott a macska kiáltása.

– Tényleg az – értettem egyet Lunával –, de hogy kerülhetett ide, ebbe a kietlen völgybe? Más növényt nem látok itt – mondtam, miközben körbenéztem a kopár tájon, ahol köveken, sziklákon és homokon kívül semmi sem volt.

– Ez valóban különös – jelentette ki Pluto elgondolkodva, mialatt hozzám hasonlóan ő is a tájat szemlélte. – Eddig az életnek még csak a nyomát sem fedeztük fel itt a holdon, és most itt ez a furcsa virág.

– Nézzétek! Olyan, mintha kristályból lennének a szirmai – mondta Artemis, aki mialatt mi többiek beszéltünk, egészen közelről szemrevételezte a növényt. Egészen pontosan hozzáért, nem gondolva arra, hogy esetleg az veszélyes is lehet. Hát igen, Artemis már csak ilyen volt. Már éppen rá akartam szólni, de valaki megelőzött.

– Artemis, hogy lehetsz ilyen felelőtlen! – ripakodott rá Luna. – Más először megvizsgálja, hogy nem veszélyes-e, de te rögtön hozzáérsz! Hát neked nincs semmilyen veszélyérzeted! – rikácsolta a fekete macska.

– Én csak… – hebegte Artemis, közben próbálta magát kicsire összehúzni, de az igencsak nehéz lett volna, mivel kettőjük közül Luna volt a kisebb.

– Semmi csak, tudod, te… – de Luna nem tudta befejezni a szokásos szónoklatát Artemis részére, mert Pluto közbeavatkozott.

– Ebből elég! Most nincs itt az ideje a vitatkozásnak. Fontosabb feladatunk van – jelentette ki Sailor Pluto. – Nézzük azt a növényt, utána meg folytassuk a völgy átvizsgálását.

Pluto határozott szavaival még Luna sem tudott szembeszállni, így ő is, és Artemis is csöndben, de a veszekedésük miatt bűnbánóan meredtek maguk elé.

– Plutonak teljesen igaza van – értettem egyet barátnőmmel –, de itt most be is fejezhetjük ezt a témát, és nézzük meg már végre azt a virágot. Azt már tudjuk, hogy nem veszélyes megérinteni, legalább ennyi haszna volt Artemis kíváncsiságának – jegyeztem meg mosolyogva.

Így lezárva a két macska vitáját, leguggoltam a növény mellé, hogy egészen közelről is szemrevételezhessem. Luna és Artemis mellettem, két oldalról, Pluto meg velem szemben lehajolva nézte a virágot.

Artemisnek valóban igaza volt, a virág szirmai kristályból voltak, és citromsárga fénnyel ragyogtak. Maga a növény nem volt valami nagy. Úgy húsz centiméter magas lehetett. A szára, egyenes, és sötétzöld színű volt, két hosszúkás levéllel. Ahogy jobban megnéztem, olyan érzésem támadt, mintha már láttam volna valamikor régebben egy nagyon hasonló virágot, de bárhogy is erőltettem az emlékezetemet, nem ugrott be, hogy hol és mikor.

Ahogy így merengtem, nem tudom, milyen indíttatástól, de megérintettem a virág kristály szirmait. Az abban a pillanatban szemkápráztató fénnyel felragyogott. Ijedten ugrottam hátra, a szemem élé téve a kezeimet, úgy védve a szememet az égető vakítástól. Aztán a fény, amilyen hirtelen felragyogott, olyan váratlanul abba is maradt.

Leengedve a kezeimet, kinyitottam a szemem. Lassan körbe pillantva láttam, hogy társaim is hozzám hasonlóképpen reagáltak az éles fényre. A legkülönösebb az volt, hogy rájuk nézve észrevettem, hogy ők meg engem bámultak döbbenten.

– Selene, miért változtál át? – kérdezte Sailor Pluto.

– Tessék?! – kérdeztem vissza értetlenül. – Pluto, miért nevezel Selenének? Megegyeztünk, hogy az út alatt Silvermoonnak fogtok hívni. És mi az, hogy miért változtam át?

– Nézz végig magadon! – mondta barátnőm.

Én úgy is tettem. Végigpillantva az öltözékemen, csodálkozva láttam, hogy nem harci fukuban vagyok, hanem a hercegnői ruhámban.

– Ez meg, hogy került rám? – kérdeztem mintegy magamtól értetlenül. – De én nem is váltottam alakot!

– Pedig valahogy átváltoztál, hiszen most Holdhercegnő vagy, Silvermoon helyett – mondta Pluto.

– Mondom, hogy nem váltottam alakot. Ha ez mégis megtörtént, akkor azt önkéntelenül tettem a villanás alatt.

– De az hogy lehetséges? – kérdezte Artemis. – Én úgy tudtam, hogy csak akkor tudtok alakot váltani, ha rákoncentráltok.

– Hát eddig én is úgy tudtam – jelentettem ki a többieknek, még mindig döbbenten a váratlan átváltozásomtól.

– Én azt hiszem, ehhez lehet valami köze – hallatszott Luna hangja. – Nézzétek, a kristályvirág szirmaiból egy igazi kristály lett.

– Hogy?! – kiáltottam fel, a virág felé nézve. Lunának valóban igaza volt, a növénynek már csak a szára és a levelei voltak meg. A szirmai helyén, egy citromsárga színű kristály lebegett. – Ez meg hogy került ide?

– Ha jól sejtem, mikor megérintetted a virágot, a szirmai valahogy egy kristállyá álltak össze – szögezte le Luna.

– De ez hogy lehetséges? Mikor én értem hozzá, nem történt semmi – hüledezett Artemis.

– Nagy valószínűséggel azért, mert Selene az, aki – mondta Sailor Pluto.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdeztem meg a senshit.

– Mikor Artemis megérintette a növényt, nem történt semmi, de mikor te is hozzányúltál, azonnal felragyogott. Több mint valószínű, mert te Holdhercegnő vagy. Nézz csak végig magadon, ahogy megfogtad a növényt, azon nyomban akaratlanul is átváltoztál – összegezte a tényeket Pluto.

– Ebben lehet valami – mondtam elgondolkozva barátnőm eszmefuttatásán. – Ha már ez így történt, meg is nézhetnénk azt a kristályt. – Ezeket kimondva tettem előre néhány lépést – ami nem volt éppenséggel könnyű az egyenetlen, köves talajon a hosszú hercegnői ruhámban –, majd lehajolva finoman a kezembe vettem a kristályt. Ekkor nem történt semmi, pedig az előbbi eseményből kiindulva, számítottam egy újabb fény kavalkádra.

Most már, hogy a kezemben tartottam a kristályt, jobban megnéztem. De nem találtam benne semmi különöset. Az alakja leginkább a gyémántéra emlékeztetett. A nagysága diónyi lehetett, a színe megegyezett a virágéval, citromsárgán ragyogott. Forgattam jobbra-balra, de továbbra sem találtam semmi szokatlant a kristályon.

– Én nem látok semmi rendhagyót sem – mondtam, miközben Pluto felé nyújtottam. – Nézd meg te is, lehet, hogy te talán találsz valamit.

– Rendben – mondta barátnőm, elvéve tőlem a kristályt. Ő is alaposan megvizsgálta, de ő sem észlelt semmit. Ezután a két macska is szemrevételezte a sárga kristályt, de ők sem fedeztek fel rajta semmi szokatlant.

– Ez furcsa, azok után, hogy milyen körülmények között találtuk meg – töprengtem hangosan. – Ezen a kietlen tájon találunk egy virágot. Mikor megérintettem, éles fénnyel felragyogott, és egy kristállyá vált. Most meg bárhogy nézzük, vizsgáljuk, csak azt tudtuk meg, hogy semmi különleges nincs benne.

– Azt még nem tudhatjuk – mondta Artemis. – Lehet, hogy olyan tulajdonságai vannak, amik majd csak később fognak megmutatkozni.

– Artemisnek igaza lehet – értett egyet Luna a fehér kandúrral. – Szerintem vigyük magunkkal, ha már így szó szerint belebotlottunk, majd otthon a Holdon jobban megvizsgáljuk.

– Jó, ezt megbeszéltük – mondta Pluto. – De ne feledkezzünk meg a valódi ittlétünk okáról sem. Tovább kellene indulnunk, nyomokat keresni.

– Igazad van Pluto. Menjünk – mondtam, eltéve a kristályt, visszaváltoztam Sailor Silvermoonná, majd folytattuk tovább a völgy átvizsgálását.

* * * * *

Folytatva az utunkat, lassan a völgy végéhez értünk. Az egyetlen járható útnak tűnő sziklaösvényt, a jobb oldalunkon fedezte fel Artemis és Luna, akik előre mentek utat keresni. Mondanom sem kell, ők a négy lábukon, és macska mivoltukból következve, jobban boldogultak az előrejutással, mint Pluto és én.

Artemis előrement felderíteni a következő szakaszt, Luna pedig mutatva a biztos utat, vezetett minket. Ekkor megpillantottuk Artemist, aki visszafelé jött. Ahogy odaértünk hozzá elmondta, hogy a következő nagyobb sziklabeugró mögött, egy kisebb barlangbejáratot fedezett fel.

A barlanghoz érve, Luna és Artemis minden átmenet nélkül prüszkölni és fújni kezdett, a bundájuk valamennyi szőrszála külön-külön szétállt. Én Lunat kaptam fel, Pluto pedig Artemist, így helyezkedtünk el a barlangbejárat jobb oldalán.

– Luna, Artemis, nyughassatok! – szóltam rá a két macskára. Ők hallgattak is a szavamra, abbahagyták a morgást, de még mindig nyugtalannak tűntek.

– Mi történt? Mitől lettetek olyan idegesek? – kérdezte meg halkan Sailor Pluto Artemist.

– Valami rossz dolog van odabent – jelentette ki a fehér kandúr.

– Gonosz erő sugárzik a barlangból – mondta Luna.

– Jobb, ha ezt megnézzük – jegyezte meg Pluto.

– De vigyázzunk, rossz előérzetem van – mondta határozottan Artemis.

– Rendben, induljunk, de csak óvatosan – mondtam, mire a többiek rábólintottak.

Megindultunk befelé a barlangba. Én haladtam az élen, utánam a két macska, Pluto pedig a hátvéd szerepét töltötte be. A barlangban korom sötét volt. Most jött csak igazán jól, hogy másfél éve, mikor én Holdhercegnővé lettem, a két macska, az addigi közönséges cicákból Holdmacskák váltak. Ha koncentráltak, a homlokukon lévő aranyhold halvány fénnyel felragyogott – mondanom sem kell, erre én, mint Holdhercegnő nem voltam képes, ez az ő különleges adottságuk volt.

Most, a macskák ezen képessége nagyon jól jött. Mind a ketten fölragyogtatták az aranyholdat. A fény, amit magukból árasztottak, elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan tudjunk előrehaladni a barlangban. Már vagy egy negyed órája voltunk benn, mikor egyszerre csak hangokat hallottam.

– Valakik vannak itt – jegyeztem meg suttogva.

– Én is hallottam – mondta Pluto. – Menjünk közelebb.

– Várjatok! – szólalt meg Luna figyelmeztetően. – A gonosz erőt, amit a kijáratnál érzékeltünk Artemisszel, ahogy haladtunk befelé, egyre erősebben éreztem. De most itt érzékelem a legerősebben.

– Lunának igaza van, én is érzem – mondta Artemis. – A legjobb az lenne, ha előremennénk felderítve a terepet. Mi kisebbek vagyunk, gyorsabban mozgunk idebent, és az sem utolsó szempont, mi a sötétben is látunk, veletek ellentétben.

– Rendben. Mi Plutoval itt fogunk várni rátok. Vigyázzatok magatokra – mondtam, miközben a két macska lopakodva indul meg előre. A homlokukon lévő aranyholdak elhalványultak. Így Plutoval magunk maradtunk a most már teljesen sötétté vált barlangfolyosón. Meg sem mozdultunk, hogy ne hívjuk fel magunkra a figyelmet egy esetleges rossz lépés következtéből adódó zajjal.

Nem tudom, mennyi idő telhetett el, mióta Luna és Artemis elmentek, de számomra úgy tűnt, mintha már órák teltek volna el, mikor egy óvatos, halk pisszegésre lettem figyelmes. Ekkor újra felragyogott a halvány fény, és én megpillantottam a két macskát.

– Mit sikerült kiderítenetek? – tért azonnal a lényegre Sailor Pluto.

– Úgy száz méterrel beljebb a folyosó egy magas és széles barlangteremmé szélesedik ki – kezdte Artemis. – Onnan jött a zaj. Jó néhány szörny megtámadott egy férfit. Ő sorban visszaverte a támadásokat. Meg kell hagyni, nem mindennapi ereje van.

– A gonosz energia, amit érzékeltünk, a szörnyekből árad. A férfi felől nem érzékeltem rosszat – vette át a szót Luna. – Amennyit ki tudtam venni az egészből, a szörnyek élve akarják elfogni a férfit. Valami tárgyat követelnek tőle, azt mondták, ha azt odaadja nekik, akkor már el is mennek, és békén hagyják.

– A férfi erre felnevetett. Mondta, hogy tőle soha nem szerzik meg. Ekkor a szörnyek újult erővel támadták az ellenfelüket, de az sem volt rest. Hiába voltak a szörnyek többszörös túlerőben, a férfivel eddig nem bírtak. De ha engem kérdeztek, már nem bírja sokáig egyedül a harcot ellenük. Előbb-utóbb a túlerő le fogja győzni.

– Tehát a szörnyek megtámadtak egy férfit – jegyeztem meg. – Mi a véleményed, Pluto? Ugyanarra gondolunk mindketten?

– Igen, Silvermoon. Segítsünk a férfinek legyőzni az ellenfeleit – értett egyet velem a barátnőm. – De Luna és Artemis maradjanak a hátunk mögött. A harcban nekik nem vehetjük a hasznukat, főleg, ha tényleg olyan sokan vannak azok a szörnyek, mint ahogy a macskák elmondták az előbb.

– Ez nem igazság! – kiáltott fel Luna. – Mi is tudnánk segíteni.

– De hát már segítettünk – mondta Artemis. – Mi felderítettük a terepet, és most majd arra fogunk ügyelni, hogy nehogy akár egy szörny is a lányok háta mögé kerüljön.

– Artemis jól mondta, Luna. Ti lesztek a szemünk hátul. Akkor ne is vesztegessük tovább az időt – mondtam, és azzal el is indultam a barlangterem felé.

*

A barlangfolyosó, úgy száz méter után – ahogy a macskák mondták – egy teremmé szélesedett ki. Pluto és én a folyosó két oldalán elhelyezkedve, ügyelve arra, hogy ne vegyenek minket észre, bekémleltünk a barlangterembe.

Odabent dúlt a csata. Egy férfi csatázott több, iszonyúan ronda szörnnyel. Eddig még bírta velük szemben a harcot, de az már nem tarthatott sokáig. Látszottak rajta a fáradság első jelei, így a macskákat hátrahagyva a folyosón, Plutoval berohantunk a terembe, és azonnal támadni kezdtük a szörnyeket.

– Death scream – hallottam amint Sailor Pluto elindította a támadást. A senshi kezei között egy lilás szürkén gomolygó gömb jelent meg, ami a Pluto bolygóhoz volt hasonlatos. Elengedve azt, egyenesen az egyik szörny felé irányította. A szörnynek még csak ideje sem volt felocsúdni, a gömb végzett vele, amint célba ért.

– Moonlight – mondtam eközben én is. A kezeimet magam előtt összetéve, egy fénysugarat hoztam létre, amit azután kinyújtott kezekkel én is egy szörnyre irányítottam. A fénycsóva vakítva szelte át a barlangot, becsapódva az egyik szörnybe, végezve azzal.

Ekkor egy pillanatra döbbent csend állt be a harcoló felek között. A férfi és a szörnyek megdöbbentek azon, hogy két szörny semmisült meg szinte egyazon időben. A férfi ocsúdott fel először, és nézett felénk, néhány pillanattal később már a szörnyek is Plutot, és engem vizslattak.

– Ti meg mit akartok itt?! – kérdezte bömbölve az egyik, sötétbarna színű, közel két méteres szörny, olyan hangon, mint egy rossz reszelő.

– Minek avatkoztok bele olyanba, ami nem tartozik rátok?! – bődülte el magát egy másik, lila színekben pompázó, három méteres démon.

– Csak úgy erre jártunk – feleltem a feltett kérdésre. – És mivel ti megtámadtatok egy magányos embert, úgy gondoltuk, besegítünk neki. Már ha szükség van a segítségünkre – néztem ekkor kérdően a férfire.

– Eddig egész jól elboldogultam ezekkel, de azért nem utasítok vissza egy kis segítséget, hölgyeim – mondta a férfi.

– Még megbánjátok, hogy beleavatkoztatok az ügyünkbe! – üvöltötte a barna, és azon nyomban nekem támadt, illetve csak támadt volna, mert Sailor Pluto megelőzte, és ő intézte el egy támadással a szörnyet, hogy csak egy barna paca maradt belőle, a barlang egyik falán.

Mi sem kellett több a szörnyeknek, mind támadásba lendült, de most már nemcsak a férfit támadták, hanem minket is. A férfi a barlangfalának támaszkodva, sorba védte ki az ellene indított rohamokat, majd ő maga is osztogatta szépen az ellentámadásokat, pusztítva ezzel a szörnyeket.

Mi Plutoval, egymásnak vetett háttal küzdöttünk. A legjobban az a taktika vált be, hogy míg az egyikünk hárított és védekezett, addig a másikunknak csak a támadásokra kellett összpontosítania. Felváltva támadtunk és védekeztünk. Lassan ugyan, de azért szemmel láthatóan fogyatkozni kezdtek a démonok.

Legutoljára a lila szörny maradt. Az látva, hogy már csak ő maradt életben, váratlanul elteleportált a barlangból. Ekkor síri csönd lett az addig csatazajtól hangos barlangteremben.

Fáradtan fújtam egy nagyot, majd elégedetten a győzelemtől, leroskadtam egy nagyobb – a terem aljából kiálló – sziklára. Pluto hasonlóképpen tett, leült mellém egy másik kőre. A férfi a falnak támaszkodva pihent, a kezeit a térdein nyugtatva. Csak most nyílt alkalmam jobban megnézi. Úgy egy-nyolcvan magas lehetet. A haja a válláig ért, hullámos és világosbarna színű volt, akárcsak a mandulavágású szeme. A korát nem tudtam megállapítani, a férfi lehetett akár harminc éves, de akár ötven is. Az arca valahogy kortalannak tűnt. Az egész lénye valami különös nyugalmat árasztott, én legalább is így éreztem. Jó kondícióban volt, és elég erősnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy akár maga is végezni tudjon a szörnyekkel.

A ruházata egyszerű volt. Aranybarna inget és nadrágot viselet, hozzá fekete ujjatlan zekét, térdig érő csizmát, és a vállára borítva, egy sötét barna, térdig érő köpenyt.

A harc után percekig egyikünk sem szólalt meg, csak néztük egymást. Én igazából nem tudtam, mit is mondhatnék. Oldalt pillantva Plutora, láttam, ő is tanácstalan. Ugyanez a férfiról is elmondható volt. Ekkor egy hang hallatszott mögülem.

– Jó volt lányok, ezt jól csináltátok! Jól elbántatok azokkal a szörnyekkel! – hallottam Artemis örvendező kiabálását.

– Én is gratulálok – dicsért meg minket Luna is.

Mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, a férfi váratlanul a hangirányába fordulva, támadóállásba helyezkedett.

– Ki az? Hol van? – kérdezte és bizalmatlanul nézett a barlang bejárata felé, mert tőlünk nem láthatta a hátunk mögött lévő macskákat.

– Nyugalom – mondta Pluto felállva a kőről, egy lépést téve a férfi irányába a kezét felemelve, megállítva egy esetleges támadást a férfi részéről. – Ők velünk vannak.

– Mégis kik? – tette fel a kérdést a férfi bizalmatlanul, mert még mindig nem látta Lunat és Artemist.

– Hát ők – mondtam, miközben lefelé mutatva, tettem egy lépést oldalra, így láthatóvá téve a két macskát.

– Hát ilyeneket sem láttam még! – mondta a férfi, közelebb jőve hozzánk, alaposan megnézve a macskákat.

– Ők Holdmacskák. A feketét Lunának, a fehéret Artemisnek hívják. A társam Sailor Pluto, engem Sailor Silvermoonnak hívnak – mutattam be társaimat és jómagamat az ismeretlennek.

– Ha már itt tartunk, megtudhatnánk a te nevedet is? – kérdezte a férfitől Pluto.

– Engem Charonnak hívnak – mutatkozott be a férfi. – Egyben engedjétek meg, hogy megköszönjem a segítségetek. De most az lesz a legjobb, ha gyorsan eltűnünk innen, mielőtt az utolsó démon még visszajönne erősítéssel.

– Ebben egyetértünk – helyeselt Pluto. – Nekünk amúgy is vissza kell térnünk a társainkhoz.

– Többen is vagytok itt a holdon? – kérdezte Charon.

– Igen – feleltem.

– Akkor figyelmeztetnünk kell őket is a lehetséges veszélyre, és mindannyiunknak el kell hagynunk ezt a helyet.

– Induljunk mielőbb – mondta Luna.

– De mi lesz a kutatással? – kérdezte Artemis.

– Azt folytathatjuk, amint elmúlt a veszély, de most siessünk a megbeszélt találkozási pontra – mondta Pluto.

– Te is velünk tartasz? – kérdeztem Charontól.

– Ha lehetséges, akkor igen. A galaxisnak ebben a felében nem vagyok valami ismerős.

– Induljunk! – mondtam, azzal elteleportáltunk, immár öten, az előre megbeszélt találkozási pontra, a keresőcsapat többi tagjához.


	6. Az Időkapu őre

_**5. fejezet**_

**Az Időkapu őre**

Miután találkoztunk a keresőcsapatunk többi tagjával, elmondták nekünk, ők sem bukkantak semmilyen nyomra. Mi ekkor beszámoltunk, hogy egy esetleges támadástól kell tartanunk. Egyetértettünk abban, hogy mivel még a holdat nem vizsgáltuk teljesen át, vissza fogunk térni ide. De addig is, míg az esetleges veszély el nem múlik, a keresést a negyedik bolygón folytatjuk.

Ide Charon is velünk tartott, ekkor nyílt lehetőségünk beszélgetni egymással. Én és a társaim elmondtuk, hogy kiket keresünk, és miért vizsgáljuk át az egész naprendszert. Amint befejeztük a beszámolónkat, vártuk, hogy Charon is elmesélje az ő történetét, de a férfi sokáig csak némán meredt maga elé. Ekkor Pluto megelégelte a csendet, és konkrétan rákérdezett a dologra.

– Most pedig, hogy mi elmondtuk, mit keresünk ebben a naprendszerben, volnál szíves te is tájékoztatni minket, hogyan kerültél a barlangba a támadóiddal együtt? – érdeklődött Sailor Pluto nyugodt hangon, de én tudtam, hogy barátnőm legbelül feszült, aggódik, hogy pont most, mikor a szüleimet és az eltűnt kíséretüket keressük, bukkantak fel itt a szörnyek.

Ezzel én is így voltam. Nem örültem, hogy valami illetve valaki megakadályozhat abban, hogy folytassam a szüleim keresését. Igazából egy kissé Charonnal is bizalmatlan voltam. Miért támadták meg azok a szörnyek, és mit akarhattak tőle megszerezni? Ugyanakkor, kétségek között is őrlődtem. A férfi nem tűnt gonosznak – a Holdmacskák sem éreztek benne rossz erőt –, de amíg nem mondja el az igazságot, fenntartásokkal kezelem. Ebből kifolyólag várakozásteljesen néztem Charonra, hogy válaszoljon Sailor Pluto imént feltett kérdésére.

– Nem tudom, hol is kezdjem. Abból, amit elmondtatok, azt vettem ki, hogy valahol a ti történetek és az enyém összekapcsolódik. Ez pedig nem más, mint az idővihar, amit ti űrközi viharnak véltetek – kezdte le Charon.

– Mi az az idővihar? És hogy lehetséges, hogy neked közöd van a szüleim eltűnéséhez? – kérdeztem döbbenten.

– Hogy a kérdéseidre válaszoljak, Silvermoon, a legelején kezdem. Én vagyok ebben a galaxisban az Időkapu őre.

– Az Időkapu őre?! Az meg micsoda? – szól közbe önkéntelenül Artemis, aki igencsak meglepődött a hallottakon, hozzánk, többiekhez hasonlóan, de ő ennek hangot is adott.

– Ssss! Ne kotyogj közbe! – fedte meg társát Luna.

– Szóval, ott tartottam, hogy én vagyok az Időkapu őre – folytatta Charon. – Az a feladatom, hogy vigyázzak és felügyeljem, ki, mikor, miért akar előre, illetve visszamenni az időben. Csak kivételes esetekben léphet valaki át az Időkapun. Tudnotok kell, az időt megváltozatni nem szabad. Erre ügyelünk mi, az Idő őrei. Chronos az Idő Ura az, aki kiválasztja, hogy kik lehetnek őrök. Mi csak neki tartozunk engedelmességgel. Csak sajnos vannak olyanok, aki úgy próbálnak még nagyobb hatalomhoz jutni, hogy meg akarják változatni az idő folyását, illetve ők akarják felügyeletük alá vonni az Időkaput. Ezért bizonyos esetekben megtámadják az Időkapu őrét, hogy megszerezzék tőle az Időkapu kulcsát, őt pedig megölve átvegyék tőle az erejét – miközben ezt mondta Charon, szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra a semmiből valahogy elővett egy kb. százhatvan-százhetven centiméteres, szépen díszített, míves, ezüst kulcsot. Az Időkapu kulcsát. Megmutatva azt nekünk, folytatta tovább a beszédet. – Én is így jártam most. Egy hónapja a megszokott helyemen, az Időkapuban tartózkodtam, mikor egyszer csak robbanássorozat rázta meg azt, és mielőtt magamhoz térhettem volna a támadás okozta döbbenetből, egy sereg szörny és démon támadott meg engem. Felvettem velük a harcot, de egyre csak jöttek, és jöttek. Segítséget próbáltam kérni Chronostól, de az ellenség valahogy megakadályozott ebben. Nem tudom miképpen, de sikerült a hátamba kerülniük, és egy varázslattal kitaszítottak az Időkapuból. Napokkal később tértem magamhoz egy ismeretlen bolygón. Próbáltam visszatérni a kapuba, vagy felvenni a kapcsolatot Chonosszal, de mindhiába. Akkor újból megtámadtak. Én ismét visszavertem a támadást, de attól fogva menekülök az ellenfeleim elől. De mindig a nyomomra bukkannak. Az Időkaput elfoglalták ugyan, de ahhoz, hogy ki tudják nyitni, szükségük van a kulcsra, ami nálam van. Egy ocsmány sötét varázslattal idővihart támasztottak, és rászabadították egy naprendszerre. Tudták, hogy ha idővihart érzékelek, akkor megjelenek, hogy megállítsam. Az idővihart meg tudtam állítani, de csapdába ejtettek. Hozzám ugyan nem tudtak férni, de napokig raboskodtam benne, és csak tegnap sikerült kiszabadulnom. Azon a holdon szerettem volna meghúzni magam pár napig, ahol veletek is találkoztam, de még egy nap sem telt el, mikor ismételten a nyomomra bukkantak. De akkor siettetek ti a segítségemre. Ezért is tartozok nektek köszönettel. Nem mindenki szállt volna szembe a szörnyekkel – fejezte be a történetét Charon.

Egy darabig ezután senki sem szólalt meg. Fel kellett dolgoznunk a hallottakat. Én is meglepődtem, hogy ilyen dolgok is léteznek, mint az Idő Ura, Időkapu, Idő Őrök. De ekkor eszembe jutott, hogy az előzőleg feltett kérdésemre még nem kaptam választ, miszerint Charonnak köze lehet a szüleim eltűnéséhez.

– Akkor most válaszolnál arra a kérdésemre, hogy mit tudsz arról, hogy a szüleim és a kíséretük eltűnt? – tettem fel újból a kérdést.

– A szüleid, Silvermoon, feltehetően abba a viharba kerültek, amit az ellenségeim támasztottak, hogy csapdába csaljanak – mondta Charon, majd szomorúan hozzátette: – A vihart sikerült megállítanom, de senkit sem találtam, aki benne lett volna.

– Ezzel mit akarsz mondani?! – sikítottam fel kétségbeesetten. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy a szüleim nem élték túl az idővihart?!

– Nyugodj meg – mondta Pluto, és vigasztalóan a vállamra tette a kezét. – Ez most igaz? Silvermoon szülei halottak?

– Azaz igazság, hogy nem tudom. Biztosat csak akkor tudok majd mondani, ha újból ki tudom nyitni az Időkaput – mondta a férfi, miközben szomorúan rám nézett.

– Hogyhogy csak akkor? – kérdezte Artemis.

– Nem akarok hiú reményt kelteni. Sajnálom, de azt kell mondanom, hogy aki időviharba kerül, az nem valószínű, hogy túl éli azt – felelte az Időkapu őre.

– De van még remény? – tudakolta Luna.

– Remény mindig van. Előfordulhat, hogy az emberek megrekednek egy időbuborékban, és ott, mivel nem telik számukra az idő, halottak sem lehetnek. De mint mondtam, ezt csak akkor tudom kideríteni, ha kinyitom a kaput, amit jelenleg az ellenség őriz.

– Tehát, ha az ellenségeiddel, a szörnyekkel végzünk, és elűzzük az Időkapuból őket, akkor lehetséges, még ha kicsi a valószínűsége is, hogy életben vannak a szüleim – mondtam határozottan, miután magamhoz tértem a sokkból.

– Igen – válaszolta Charon.

– Jó, akkor segítünk neked – jelentettem ki eltökélten. Most, hogy újból volt – még ha csak halvány – remény arra, hogy a szüleim életben lehetnek, elszántam magam, hogy senki és semmi sem állíthat meg abban, hogy segítsek Charonnak. Hideg elszántságot éreztem magamban, majd a társaimhoz fordultam.

– Pluto, Artemis, és Luna, velem tartotok? – tettem fel a kérdést, de tudtam, hogy megkérdezni is felesleges volt, mert úgyis velem jönnek mind a hárman.

– Ez csak természetes, Silvermoon – nézett rám Pluto elszántan.

– Semmi sem tudna visszatartani attól, hogy veled menjek – mondta Artemis.

– Valakinek meg úgyis vigyáznia kell rád – tette hozzá Luna.

* * * * *

Másnap elmondtam Menaben nagykövetnek a fejleményeket. Közösen megállapodtunk abban, hogy küldünk haza a nagymamámnak, a Holdkirálynőnek üzenetet a legújabb hírekkel.

Ezzel egy időben a keresést is leállítottuk, elvégre már tudtuk, hogy a szüleimet és kíséretüket senki sem fogja megtalálni. Hivatalosan is megköszöntük a segítséget a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyság nevében a Difnek, a Worthquatnak és a többieknek, a kutatásban való részt vételt.

A nagykövettel abban is egyetértettünk, hogy a Holdról érkező keresőcsapat fele hazatér, de a másik fele folytatja a szüleim és kíséretük hivatalos, az eltűnésük miatt abbamaradt hivatalos látogatást a következő naprendszerben. Megállapodtunk abban, hogy a továbbiakban is, mint Sailor Silvermoon, a Holdkirályságot védő senshiként fogok szerepelni Plutoval egyetemben. Luna és Artemis, mint tanácsadók, Charon meg, mint a nagykövet kíséretét védő egyik testőr fog közreműködni.

Megbeszéltük a társaimmal – most már Charonnal kiegészülve öten voltunk – mivel nem tudjuk még, hogy kik voltak Charon támadói, és honnan jöttek, az lesz a legjobb, ha megvárjuk, míg ők támadnak. De eközben kihasználva a diplomáciai látogatások adta lehetőséget, megpróbálunk információt gyűjteni utunk során. Tudtam, az egyetlen esély, hogy még viszontlássuk az eltűnteket, az az, ha Charon mielőbb ki tudja nyitni az Időkaput.

A Difről való indulásunk után, a hivatalos látogatás harmadik állomásaként érkeztünk az Okra. Egy három bolygóból álló naprendszer egyetlen lakható világa volt. A bolygó nem volt nagy, de híres volt a különösen szép tájairól. Általában a bolygóra az utazók kikapcsolódni, nyaralni jöttek. Én már sokat hallottam a bolygó gyönyörű fákkal tarkított ligeteiről, különös halakkal teli tavairól. Ha nem az adott körülmények kapcsán érkeztem volna a bolygóra, még élveztem is volna az ott tartózkodásunkat.

A megérkezésünk után, az előre megbeszéltek szerint jártunk el. Menaben nagykövet köszöntötte a bolygó uralkodóját, és megkezdődtek a tárgyalások, valamint a hivatalos ceremóniák. Rólam senki sem tudta, hogy én vagyok Selene hercegnő, így szabadabban mozoghattam, mintha Holdhercegnőként kellett volna részt vennem a legkülönbözőbb fogadásokon.

Utunk elején elterveztük, hogy a meglátogatott világokon információkat próbálunk szerezni a titokzatos szörnyekről, de az ez idáig meglátogatott két bolygón nem találtunk semmi nyomot. Megérkezésünk estéjén megbeszéltünk, kinek mi lesz a feladata. Eszerint Luna és Artemis a palota könyvtárát nézik át információ után kutatva. Én senshiként a tárgyalásokon, és fogadásokon az emberekkel beszélgetve próbáltam hírekhez jutni. Pluto és Charon a városban néztek körül, hátha valami nyomra bukkannak.

Charon furcsállta, hogy már egy hónapja nem bukkantak fel a szörnyek, pedig mielőtt velünk összetalálkozott a barlangban, nap, mint nap, támadásoknak volt kitéve. Én sejtettem ennek az okát. Most, hogy megtudta az ellenség, hogy a férfi már nincs egyedül, jobban meggondolja, hogy mikor fognak legközelebb lecsapni rá. Miután ezt közöltem vele, egyetértett velem. De figyelmeztetett, hogy emiatt, ha legközelebb támadnak a szörnyek, többen lesznek, és jobban fel lesznek ránk készülve.

*

Lassan eltelt az egy hét is, amit a kíséretünk eltölteni szándékozott az Okon. Sajnos még mindig nem sikerült semmi hasznos információt szerezniük, mikor az elutazásunk előtti este Pluto és Charon hírkehez jutottak.

– Ez most igaz? – kérdeztem. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy végre négy hét hiábavaló nyomozás után, sikerült valami újat megtudni a szörnyekről.

– Igen – felelte Sailor Pluto. – Ma érkezett egy másik hivatalos diplomáciai küldöttség a bolygóra, a Mutzuról.

– Erről tudok – mondtam. – Én is beszéltem velük az esti fogadáson, és nem tudtam meg tőlük semmit.

– Valószínűleg akikkel ott találkoztál, azok semmit sem tudnak arról, mi értesültünk Charonnal – magyarázta Pluto.

– Éppen a katonai kaszárnyáknál jártunk Plutoval, mikor az egyik itteni testőr, akivel megismerkedtem, észrevett minket, és odaintett magához. Be akart mutatni egy barátjának, aki ma érkezett a Mutzuról – mondta Charon. – Meghívtak a kaszárnya étkezőjébe ebédelni, és közben az új ismerősünk elmesélte, hogy mit hallott az előző látogatásuk helyszínén. Egy távoli, mindössze egy bolygóból álló naprendszert, állítólag teljesen elpusztított egy ismeretlen haderő.

– A bolygót szörnyekből álló hadsereg támadta meg – vette át a szót Pluto. – A Nishnek még csak esélye sem volt az ellenséggel szemben, szinte harc nélkül esett el, mivel a bolygó kicsi és jelentéktelen, nem rendelkezett számottevő haderővel.

– Az egészre úgy derült fény, hogy egy kereskedőcsapat tartott a bolygóra, de mire odaértek már csak romokat találtak. Az elbeszélések alapján a földdel tettek egyenlővé mindent. A támadók a bolygó teljes lakosságával is végeztek. A kereskedők kutattak esetleges túlélők után, de életnek még a nyomára sem bukkantak – fejezte be szomorúan, lehajtott fejjel Charon.

– A kiderítettek alapján, lehet, hogy ugyanazok a szörnyek voltak, mint akik megtámadták többször is Charont – ragadta ismét magához a szót Pluto. – Holnap, ha a küldöttségünk tovább indul a Joltanra, nekünk a Nish felé kellene vennünk az utunkat, talán találunk, valamit a romok között, amiből a támadók nyomára bukkanhatunk.

– Először a szüleimnek és a kíséretüknek veszik nyoma az időviharban miattuk, most egy bolygó teljes lakosságát irtják ki azok a nyomorultak! – kiáltottam fel dühömben, miközben mérgemben ököllel csaptam az előttem álló asztallapjára.

– Silvermoon, ne dühöngj, azzal nem oldunk meg semmit! Nem jutunk közelebb a megoldáshoz – utasított rendre Luna.

– Tudom jól – feleltem –, de olyan tehetetlennek érzem magam – mondtam felállva miközben az ablakhoz sétáltam, abban a reményben, hogy a vörös-arany fénnyel, a horizont mögé lenyugvó nap csodálatos látványa, talán megnyugtat.

– Azt is számításba kell vennünk, hogy a két ügynek nincs semmi köze egymáshoz – jegyezte meg csöndesen Artemis.

– Igazad lehet Artemis – értett egyet a kandúrral Pluto. – Holnap korán reggel indulnunk kellene a Nishre.

– Jó akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Holnap elválnak utjaink a többiektől. Most megyek Menaben nagykövethez, és tájékoztatom a fejleményekről, valamint üzenek haza a nagymamának is arról, hogy mit tudtunk meg – mondtam, kifelé indulva a nappaliból.

– Várj Silvermoon, mi is veled megyünk Lunával – kiáltott utánam Artemis. Az ajtóban vártam be a két macskát, de egy szomorú, bűnbánó hang ütötte meg közben a fülemet.

– Ez az egész az én hibám – hallottam Charon hangját. – Ha jobban végeztem volna a feladatomat, akkor az ellenségeim nem tudtak volna kiszorítani az Időkapuból, és nem történtek volna ezek a szörnyűségek – hátra fordulva láttam, hogy a férfi még mindig lehajtott fejjel ül az egyik kanapén, de most nincs egyedül. Barátnőm, aki a beszélgetés alatt a mellettem lévő széken foglalt helyet, most átült Charon mellé, és vigasztalóan ölelte át a férfi vállát.

– Nem a te hibád – mondta csendesen Pluto, azon a hangon, amivel engem, egész kicsi korunk óta, mindig meg tudott nyugtatni.

– Az eszem azt súgja, hogy nem az én hibám, de a lelkem legmélyén még is magamat okolom a történtekért – felelte halkan – az én helyemről –, alig hallhatóan a férfi, miközben hálásán nézett Sailor Plutora.

– Silvermoon, jössz már?! – hallottam a folyosóról Luna türelmetlen hangját. Ránézve láttam, hogy ő és Artemis már kinn várnak rám.

– Megyek – válaszoltam a sürgető kérdésre, de azért még egyszer visszapillantottam a szobában maradtakra. Láttam, ahogy Pluto, Charon vállára hajtott fejjel néz ki az ablakon, a férfi meg az állát a senshi fején nyugtatva, lecsukott szemmel ült barátnőm mellett.

Egy pillanatig döbbenten néztem a jelenetet. Majd csöndesen becsukva magam mögött az ajtót, Luna és Artemis után indultam. Ahogy a nagykövet szállása felé haladtam, eltöprengtem a szobában látottakon. Eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy az elmúlt egy hónap alatt Pluto és Charon ennyire közelkerült egymáshoz. De ahogy jobban belegondoltam a dologba, már nem is tűnt annyira lehetetlennek az egész. Az elmúlt négy hét legnagyobb részét kettesben töltötték, miközben a macskák a könyvtárakat bújták, én pedig a fogadásokon bájologtam. Nagyon is valószínűnek tűnt, hogy ez alatt barátságnál több is kialakult közöttük. Így belegondolva Pluto és Charon egész szép párt alkottak.

„Mostantól jobban rajtuk fogom tartani a szemem!" – jegyeztem meg magamnak a dolgot somolyogva. Kigondolta volna, hogy komoly, hallgatag barátnőm éppen most, a közelgő esetleges rossz események közben lesz szerelmes? De a szerelem ilyen, jön, ha jönnie kell, nem törődve azzal, hogy jókor, vagy rosszkor csap le az emberre, egyszer csak ott van, telibe találva az embert, mint most barátnőm esetében is.

* * * * *

Az elém táruló borzalmas képtől mozdulni sem tudtam. A látvány leírhatatlan volt a Nishen. Döbbenten szemléltem a düledező, megperzselt épületek maradványait. Ameddig a szem ellátott, mindenhol csak romokat lehetet felfedezni. Az életnek a nyomát sem tudtam észrevenni, a nyomasztóan sötétszürke tájon.

Óvatosan próbáltam lépni egyet előre, de azonmód meg is torpantam. Hallottam, hogy a talpam alatt megroppan valami. Lenézve láttam, hogy egy széttört tál maradványain állok. Lehajolva a kezembe vettem a tál egyik törött darabját. Szomorúan gondoltam bele, hogy ez a tál néhány napja még egy – most már csak romként létező – ház, valamelyik szobájában lehetet.

Elengedve a törött darabot, nagyot sóhajtva felálltam. Nehéz volt számomra a kutatás itt a romok között, ahol nem rég még élet volt, most meg már csak düledező romhalmaz.

Holttesteket sehol sem lehetet látni. A megperzselt épületek maradványaiból azt lehetet levonni, hogy az itt élők mind egy szempillantás alatt elhamvadtak a támadók egyetlen, irtózatos erejű robbantása során. A bolygó lakosságának talán még felfogni sem volt ideje, hogy támadás érte őket. Az ellenség olyan gyorsan végzett velük.

Lassan megindultam ismét előre, magamba remegve az elfojtott dühtől. Legszívesebben ordítani szerettem volna haragomban, melyet a miatt éreztem, hogy egyesek, hogy tudnak ilyet tenni! Az életnek még a magvát is kiirtani! De tudtam, hogy azokért, akik itt éltek egykor, már semmit sem tehetek, de ha a keresés eredménnyel jár, akkor talán meg lehet akadályozni, hogy máshol, másokkal is megtörténhessen ugyanez.

Ekkor neszezést hallottam a hátam mögül. Odanézve láttam, hogy Artemis közeleg. A macska finoman haladt a törmelék között, vigyázva kerülgette a nagyobb omladék darabokat, mindeközben a környéket szemlélte.

– Artemis! – kiáltottam oda neki. – Találtál valamit?

A macska idegesen rezzent össze, mikor meghallotta a hangomat, még a szőr is felállt a hátán.

– Silvermoon! A frászt hoztad rám! Egy pillanatra megállt a szívverésem – mondta Artemis megkönnyebbülve, látva, hogy csak én vagyok az.

– Nem állt szándékomban megrémiszteni téged – mondtam bocsánatkérő hangsúllyal.

– Tudom – felelte. – Csak olyan nyomasztó itt. Mindenhol csak égett romok. És ez a síri csönd. Emellett még a saját lélegzetvételem is hangos zajnak tűnik – mondta nyugtalan hangon Artemis, közben aggodalmasan szemlélte a tájat, látni lehetett rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki valami.

– Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, miközben gyengéden a karomba emeltem fehér cicámat, és simogatni kezdtem, hogy megnyugodjon.

– Nem is tudom – mondta bizonytalanul Artemis –, de olyan rossz érzésem van. Jobban belegondolva, akkor éreztem ehhez hasonlót, mikor azon a kietlen holdon először találkoztunk Charonnal.

– Csak nem megint szörnyeket érzékelsz? – kérdeztem.

– Nem tudom biztosan, de tényleg akkor tapasztaltam ilyet, mikor a barlangban összecsaptunk a szörnyekkel. Egyébként meg az első kérdésedre válaszolva, nem bukkantam semmilyen nyomra.

– Pedig éppenséggel találtál valamit. Most mondtad, mintha a szörnyek kisugárzását észlelnéd. Ne felejtsd el, hogy a múltkor a barlangnál is jó volt a megérzésetek Lunával. Ez egy halvány nyom, amin elindulhatunk, mert azt bizonyítja, hogy egy és ugyanaz tette ezt, mint akikkel harcoltunk a holdon – mondtam Artemisnek.

– Én is azt hiszem, hogy a támadók mindkét esetben ugyanazok – értett egyet velem a fehér kandúr. – Szerintem keressük meg a többieket és mondjuk el nekik. Az is lehet, hogy ők találtak valami hasznosat.

– Rendben, menjünk – mondtam, mialatt – még mindig a karomban tartva a macskámat – elindultam arra felé, amerre a többieket sejtettem.

*

Már vagy tíz perce gyalogoltam, amikor megpillantottam Lunat, amint egy kőoszlop tetején állva, kémleli a horizontot. Mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, ő is észrevett minket Artemisszel.

– Silvermoon! Artemis! – kiáltott a fekete macska nekünk. – Már kerestelek titeket. Én nem találtam semmit, de valami nagyon rosszat érzek, amit nem tudok sehová tenni.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindketten ugyanazt érezzük Luna – mondta a kandúr, miközben kiugrott a karomból, a társa elé szaladva. – De én veled ellentétben szinte majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit érzünk, az azonos azzal a gonosz erővel, amivel akkor találkoztunk, amikor a szörnyekkel csatáztunk.

– Én erre nem is gondoltam! – mondta a macska hölgy meghökkenten. Ezt követően közel egy percig Luna erősen koncentrált becsukott szemekkel. Majd hirtelen tágra meredt pupillákkal felkiáltott. – Igazad van Artemis! Amit most érzek, egyezik a barlangban tapasztalt negatív energiával, amit a szörnyek bocsátottak ki.

– Én meg mondtam – közölte Artemis, kihúzva magát a büszkeségtől.

– Ettől most nehogy a fejedbe szálljon a dicsőség – közölte vele Luna.

– Akkor is én jöttem rá először az igazságra – „kötötte csak az ebet a karóhoz" a fehér macska.

– Hát ide figyelj te… – kezdte volna a szokásos kioktatását társának a fekete cica, de én még idejében közbe avatkoztam.

– Nem gondoljátok, hogy nem most van ennek itt az ideje?! – mondtam egy kissé élesen a macskáimnak, az értelmetlen civódásukra célozva. – Van ennél fontosabb dolgunk is. Mivel mind a ketten arra a következtetésre jutottatok, hogy az itteni támadók azonosak Charon ellenségeivel, induljunk, és keressük meg Plutoékat. Nekik is mondjuk el azt, amit az imént derítettünk ki – meg sem várva a választ tovább indultam, otthagyva a döbbenettől mozdulni sem tudó két állatot.

– Bocsáss meg, Silvermoon – kérte Luna, bűnbánó hangon a hátam mögül. – Mi nem úgy gondoltuk azt Artemisszel. Ígérem, ilyen nem fordul elő többé. Nem fogunk többet veszekedni.

– Mostantól csak a kutatásra koncentrálunk, és nem a veszekedésre – tette hozzá Artemis.

– Jól van, csak menjünk már – feleltem türelmetlenül, de megbocsátóan. De közben tudtam, a két macska úgysem bírja ki sokáig veszekedés nélkül. Mind a kettőjüknek a vérében volt, hogy állandóan vitatkozzanak, a legkisebb semmiségeken is. Luna állandóan kritizálta Artemist, ő pedig nem hagyta magát, ebből aztán általában egy jó kis kiadós veszekedés kerekedett. Amint, a legtöbb esetben jót szoktam nevetni, de nem a mostani helyzetben. Sem kedvem, sem időm nem volt kacagni. Perpillanat, nem voltam olyan hangulatban, hogy bármin is mosolyogni tudjak, ha arra gondoltam, hogy mit is tettek a szörnyek ezen a bolygón. De legalább azt sikerült – a macskák segítségével – kideríteni, hogy mindkét esetben megegyeztek a támadók.

*

További negyedórás gyaloglást követően, még mindig nem találkoztunk össze Plutoval, vagy Charonnal. Az előbbi kis vitánk óta, nem szóltunk egymáshoz Lunával és Artemisszel. Nekem nem volt kedvem társalogni, nekik még mindig bűntudatuk volt, hogy ilyen helyzetben is leálltak civódni egy kis semmiségen. Ekkor váratlanul rossz előérzetem támadt, ezért előre futottam, hátra hagyva a mögöttem baktató macskákat.

– Silvermoon hova rohansz?! – hallottam mögülem Artemis kiáltását.

– Várj meg minket! – csatlakozott az első hanghoz, Luna kiáltozása is.

Én nem törődve velük, csak rohantam előre. Igazából fel sem fogtam a cicák kiabálását, csak a rossz érzésre koncentrálva futottam tovább.

Vagy száz méter megtétele után, hangokat is hallottam egy nagyobb, romos épület mögül. Ahogy közelebb értem, ordításokra, illetve csatazajra lettem figyelmes.

– Silvermoon, állj meg! – ugrott elém Artemis, még mielőtt megkerülhettem volna az épület maradványát. Én a meglepetéstől megtorpantam. – Csak óvatosan! – figyelmeztetett suttogva a kandúr. – Nem tudhatjuk, mi történik. Luna felmászott az épület tetejére körülkémlelni.

A megdöbbenésből felocsúdva, igazat kellett adnom Artemisnek. Nem rohanhatok csak ki úgy. Először meg kell győződnöm, arról hogy, mi folyik az épület túlsó oldalán. Lehet, hogy Plutonak, vagy Charonnak segítségre van szüksége, de ha meggondolatlanul cselekszem, nemhogy nem segítek nekik, de még magamat is – és ez által őket is – veszélybe sodorhatom.

– Rendben van – értettem egyet Artemisszel, mialatt én is halkra vettem a hangom. – Várjuk meg, mit mond Luna.

– Vigyázzatok! – hallatszott egy figyelmeztető ordítás fentről, a tető irányából.

A váratlan hangra felkaptam a fejemet. Felnézve megpillantottam Lunat egy ablakpárkány maradványán egyensúlyozva. De még mielőtt bármit is kérdezhettem volna, hogy mire is kellene vigyáznom, vagy csak reagálhattam volna a felszólításra, egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a levegőt. Majd, mintha egy lassított felvételt néznék, láttam, ahogy az épület elkezd összedőlni. Ijedten ugrottam hátra, mikor is éreztem, hogy valami eltalál a homlokomon. Az ütéstől minden elhomályosult a szemem előtt. Az utolsó dolog, amit még a tudatomra leereszkedő ködön át, érzékelni tudtam az volt, hogy valami egyre mélyebbre, és mélyebbre húz, egy sötéten kavargó, feneketlen örvénybe…


	7. Csapdában a Nishen

_**6. fejezet**_

**Csapdában a Nishen**

– Silvermoon! Silvermoon! – hallatszott gyengén, a tudatomat borító homályon át egy egészen halk, sírósan vékony hangocska.

– Silvermoon! Térj magadhoz! – csatlakozott az előbbi hang mellé egy mélyebb, és valamivel erősebb, de ugyancsak kétségbeesett hang.

Nem tudtam az elmémet elhomályosító ködön át megállapítani, kik is szólongatnak. Az egész érzés, valahogy olyan jól eső volt. Lágyan ringatóztam egy, az álmot az ébrenléttől elválasztó hajszálvékony mezsgyén. Az álom egyre csak hívogatott, de a két csüggedt hangfoszlány – amit az előbb hallottam – arra ösztönzött, hogy ne adjam át magam az eszméletlenségnek, hanem mielőbb térjek vissza.

– Silvermoon! Nem halassz minket?! Kérlek szépen, térj magadhoz! – esdekelt az előbbi síros, vékony hangocska, ami oly ismerős volt számomra, de az agyamat elborító ködön át nem tudtam felismerni.

– Silvermoon! Silvermoon! Silvermoon…! – hallottam egymás után többször is egy követelőző, erőszakos, szűni nem akaró ordítást, miközben egy ritmusos döngést éreztem a mellkasomon. A dübörgés erősödött. Egyre jobban úgy tapasztaltam, mintha valaki ugrálna a hasamon.

– Artemis hagyd abba! Ezzel nem érsz el semmit – hallottam az első hangot, amint szomorúan kéri valamire a másikat.

– Nem, és nem! – hallottam most már egészen tisztán a második hangot. És hirtelen a homályon át, mint egy varázsütésre, vagy inkább, mikor a felhővel borított égbolton áttűz először a napsugár, olyan tisztán és élesen hasított belém a felismerés. A két hang, ami már egy ideje szólongatott, Lunaé, és Artemisé.

Ekkor a sötétség végleg megszűnt, és mint aki rugóra jár, felültem. Ettől ugyan egy kicsit megszédültem, de most nem adtam meg magam, az agyamat ismételten betakarni szándékozó félhomálynak. Ez alatt – mármint a gyors felülés közben –, mintha egy nyekkenést is hallottam volna, és ezzel egy időben a dobolás is megszűnt a mellkasomon.

Kinyitottam a szememet. Először néhányat pislogtam, de utána hamar megszoktam a fényt. A látásom kitisztulásával megpillantottam magam mellett a megkönnyebbüléstől könnyező Lunat, és valamivel arrébb a hátán fekvő, a négy lábával az ég felé kalimpáló, de fellélegző Artemist.

Ahogy jobban megnéztem őket, egy pillanatig nem értettem, miért is fekszik Artemis a hátán. Aztán kitisztult a dolog. Artemis lehetett az a valami, ami mellkasomat döngette, egészen pontosan ő ugrált a hasamon, hogy így késztessen, hogy mielőbb magamhoz térjek az ájulásból.

– Köszönöm mindkettőtöknek – mondtam nekik, de még mosolyogva hozzátettem: – Különösen neked Artemis.

– Nincs mit. És bocsi így utólag is az ugrálásért, de már nem tudtam mit kitalálni, hogy magadhoz térítselek – mondta vidáman a kandúr.

– Silvermoon! – kiáltotta Luna. – Annyira aggódtam, miután az épület összedőlt, és te nem tértél magadhoz.

– Minden rendben, már jól vagyok – mondtam neki, miközben nyugtatóan megsimogattam.

– Tényleg jól vagy? – kérdezte Artemis. – Az a kődarab jól eltalált a homlokodon – mutatott a fejemre a mancsával a fehér macska.

Ahogy Artemis kimondta, megérintettem a fejemen lévő sebet. Tapintásommal nem éreztem komolyabb sérülést, de amint elvettem a kezemet a homlokomtól, lepillantva a jobb kezemre láttam, hogy a fehér kesztyűm csupa vér. Csodálkoztam ezen, hiszen egyáltalán nem éreztem fájdalmat.

Ekkor váratlanul hangos robbanásokat hallottam meg, és hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy mi is történt az elájulásom előtt. Gyorsan meg is kérdeztem Lunat.

– Luna mond csak, mit derítettél ki, míg fenn voltál a tetőn? – tértem azonnal a lényegre, miközben igyekeztem kivenni a hozzánk eljutó csata zajaiból, mi is történik.

– Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de a szörnyek megtámadták Plutot és Charont. Ők felvették velük a harcot. Éppen lefelé tartottam hozzátok, hogy elmondjam, mit láttam, amikor észrevettem, hogy egy eltévedt tűzgolyó egyenesen felénk tart. Sajnos már későn figyelmeztettelek titeket a veszélyre – összegezte a helyzetet Luna.

– Szerintem meg pontosan idejében szóltál, ha egy másodpercet is késlekedsz, akkor nem hiszem, hogy Silvermoonnal még élnénk. A romok pont ránk dőltek volna – közölte a tényeket Artemis. – Így még volt időnk félreugrani.

– Igaza van Artemisnek Luna. Még idejében figyelmeztettél minket a veszélyre, de most már ne vesztegessük az időt, segítenünk kell Plutonak és Charonnak – mondtam felállva a földről, és már indultam is, de Luna utánam szólt.

– Silvermoon, nem vagy abban az állapotban, hogy segítsél! Épphogy megúsztál egy robbanást komolyabb sérülés nélkül. Nem tudhatod, hogy még milyen következményei lehetnek a sérülésednek, elvégre a fejeden talált el az a kődarab, és percekig voltál eszméletlen – figyelmeztetett Luna.

– Sajnálom, de most fontosabb dolgom is van annál, hogy egy ilyen kis sebbel törődjek. Ti maradjatok itt fedezékben – jelentettem ki, és meg sem várva a választ elindultam, hogy segítsek a barátaimon.

Lopakodva megkerültem a robbanásban romhalmazzá vált, egykori épület maradványait. Amint kiértem a fedezékből, rögtön meg is láttam, ahogy két társam több szörnnyel harcol, de eddig sikeresen verték vissza a többszörös túlerőt. Egymás hátát fedezve felváltva támadtak és védekeztek. Körülöttük már több szörny hullája hevert, de az ellenség még mindig létszám fölényben volt. Éppen idejében érkeztem, hogy a segítségükre lehessek.

Nem is késlekedtem a cselekvéssel, rögtön támadóállásba helyezkedtem, és én is szórni kezdtem a szörnyekre a fénycsóvákat.

– Moonlight – kiáltottam. A kezeimet magam előtt összetéve útjára bocsátottam egy ezüstös fényű sugarat. A sugár végigszáguldott a törmelékkel borított tájon, telibe találva egy jól megtermett szörnyet, elpusztítva azt.

De még mielőtt az első ezüstsugár célba ért volna, már utána is küldtem a következőt, majd még egy harmadikat, és egy negyediket is. A második csapással egy kisebb, fekete szörnyet öltem meg. A másik kettő is eltalált, megsemmisítve egy-egy szörnyet, ezzel is csökkentve a támadók létszámát.

A váratlan támadásomtól a harc abbamaradt, és mind az ellenség, valamint a társaim is felém fordultak. A szörnyek döbbenten néztek, hogy honnan is bukkantam fel olyan hirtelen, és siettem az általuk támadottak segítségére. Pluto és Charon is megrökönyödve néztek, de csak egy pillanatig. Láttam rajtuk, hogy amint felismertek engem, megkönnyebbültek egy kissé.

A szörnyek dermedt mozdulatlanságát kihasználva, a társaim felé kezdtem futni. Ezt látva az ellenség újra támadásba lendült, de most már felém is küldték a tűzgolyókat, a robbanó gömböket, a sötét fényvillámokat, a fekete sugarakat, és ki tudja még mit. Sorban hárítottam el azokat, miközben táraim felé oldalaztam, ügyelve arra, hogy az ellenfél mindig szembe legyen velem.

Ez alatt, ugyanígy tett két társam is. Ők felém tartottak, kitérve, illetve kivédve azok támadásait, közben ők is alaposan megszórták az ellenségeinket. Pluto sorban küldte a lilás-szürkén gomolygó gömböket a szörnyekre, egymás után semmisítve meg azokat. Charon is, igen csak hatékonynak bizonyult. A jobb tenyeréből arany színben játszó, vagy tíz centiméter vastagságú, henger alakú sugárnyaláb tört elő, míg a balból barna. A két sugár, úgy egy méter megtétele után egyesült, és onnan arany-barnán villódzó iker csóvaként repült a kiválasztott ellenfél felé, elpusztítva azt.

Mikor végre, nagy nehézségek árán – a támadásoktól elégé lelassulva –, összetalálkoztunk, egy kisebb épület elé húzódtunk vissza. A hátunkat fedezékben tudva, most már hárman, sokkal nagyobb intenzitással tudtuk szórni a csapásainkat a szörnyekre, aminek ha lassan, de meg is lett az eredménye. Egyszer csak, feltűnt, hogy elfogytak az ellenfeleink.

Néhány pillanatig csöndben néztük egymást, a csata nyomait magán viselő düledező épületek maradványait, amik a csapásainktól a földdel lettek egyenlővé. Körös-körül halott szörnyek holttestei borították a környéket.

A hirtelen beálló csendet, apró tappancsok zaja törte meg. Luna és Artemis érkezett meg mellénk.

– Jól elbántatok a szörnyekkel – szólalt meg körülnézve a környéken Luna. – Minddel végeztetek.

– Hát ez tény – szögezte le Charon, mialatt fújtatott egy nagyot, hogy véget ért a csata. – Csak azt tudnám, hogy kerültek ezek ide? Az utóbbi hathétben nem támadtak rám, miért éppen most tették? – tette fel a kérdést, mintegy magának töprengően, a homlokát ráncolva.

– Jó kérdés – tűnődött hangosan Artemis. – Nem lehet, hogy azt várták, hogy elhagyjuk a kíséretünket, és magunkban legyünk?

– Lehet valami abban, amit mondasz – értett vele egyet Pluto. – De akkor is itt van még az a kérdés, hogy miért pont itt, ezen a bolygón, ahol egyszer már megfordultak, és csak romokat hagytak maguk mögött.

– Mi hasznuk lehetet abból, hogy visszatértek erre a helyre. Lehet itt valami fontos, különben nem jöttek volna vissza – kapcsolódtam bele én is találgatásokba.

– Szerintem nincs itt semmi. Azt már kiderítettük volna. Elvégre már két napja itt vagyunk a Nishen, és még nem bukkantunk semmire – mondta Luna. – Ha olyan fontos nekik a bolygó, akkor hátra hagytak volna valamely számú őrséget, és akkor már tegnap, a megérkeztünk után összefutottunk volna a szörnyekkel, de ők csak ma támadtak.

– Mondasz valamit Luna – szólaltam meg. – Ha már itt tartunk, mondjátok el, mikor bukkantak fel a támadók? – néztem kérdően barátnőmre, és a férfire.

Elmesélték, hogy külön-külön kutatták át a terepet, de a megbeszéltek szerint – hogy délben találkozunk a táborhelyünkön, az egykori főváros középpontjában – visszafordultak, hogy időben visszaérjenek. A visszaúton találkoztak össze véletlenül, és így együtt indultak tovább. („Na persze, hogy véletlenül!" – gondoltam magamban. Az a véletlen nagyon is szándékos lehetet, hogy így használják ki azt a kis időt, amikor egyedül lehetnek. Mióta felfedeztem az Okon, hogy többet jelentenek egymásnak, mint barát, jobban szemmel tartottam őket. Az eltelt napok során egyre egyértelműbb lett a számomra, hogy ezek ketten rendesen egymásba gabalyodtak.)

Tovább folytatva a történetet, Pluto és Charon elmondta, hogy szinte a semmiből bukkantak fel a támadók. Két társam sem tétovázott sokáig – nem is volt rá idejük – fölvették velük a harcot. A csata már javában zajlott, mikor én megérkeztem.

Ez után én is elmeséltem, hogy visszafelé tartava összefutottam a két macskával (Na persze, nem azért, amiért Charon és Pluto!). Elmondtam, hogy Luna és Artemis megérezte, hogy a bolygót leromboló ellenség, és Charon ellenfelei azonosak. Éppen őket kerestük, mikor meghallottuk a csatazajt. Sajnáltam, hogy a felrobbanó épület, és a percekig tartó ájulásom miatt, nem tudtam hamarabb segíteni nekik.

Erre persze Pluto rögvest aggódni kezdett, hogy nincs-e komolyabb bajom. Én megnyugtattam a barátnőmet, legyen nyugodt, velem minden a legnagyobb rendben van. De ő csak nem nyugodott meg. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy azonnal menjük vissza a táborhelyünkre, hogy pihenni tudjak, hiába mondtam, hogy jól vagyok, Pluto ellentmondást nem tűrően megfogta a kezemet, majd maga után húzva, elindult vissza a táborunkban. Charon, Artemis és Luna pedig jót nevetett kettőnk kis közjátékán. A nevetés lassan átragadt rám, és Plutora is, így oldva fel a támadás okozta feszültséget mindannyiunkban.

* * * * *

Visszaértünk a táborhelyünkre. Pluto határozott parancsára leültem, ő pedig nekilátott a fejsérülésem kitisztításának. Hiába mondtam, hogy jól vagyok, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy lekezelje a sebet, nehogy elfertőződjön. Luna és Artemis félrehúzódva beszélgettek, Charon egy kissé távolabb, magában álldogált. Ekkor minden átmenet nélkül hatalmas robbanás rázta meg táborhelyünket. Láttam, hogy a detonáció hatására bekövetkezett légnyomás mindannyiunkat a földre taszított.

A robbanás után ösztönösen becsuktam a szemem, védve azt a felszabaduló forró légáramlatoktól. Néhány másodperc után a forróság kezdett alábbhagyni. Kinyitottam a szemem, de nem láttam semmit a körülöttem gomolygó füsttől. Eközben éreztem, hogy alig kapok levegőt. A füst fojtogatta a torkomat. Próbáltam felállni, de a légszomjtól nem tudtam. Nagy nehezen fél térdre küzdöttem magam. Kezemet a szám elé tartva, a kesztyűm segítségével valamennyire ki tudtam szűrni a fullasztó párát, és így levegőhöz jutottam.

Ekkor meghallottam, hogy hozzám hasonlóan a társaim is fulladoznak. Botorkálva tettem néhány lépést arra, ahol Plutot sejtettem. A robbanás előtt ő mellettem állt, így reméltem, mielőbb ráakadok.

– Ssssz! – Szisszentem fel, miközben átestem valamin. Hason fekve, a fejemet hátrafordítva megpillantottam, hogy az a valami nem más, mint Sailor Pluto mozdulatlan teste.

Rémülten hajoltam fölé. Barátnőm a hátán feküdt, félig kicsavarodott pózban. A fejét az ölembe véve óvatosan megráztam, de ő nem reagált erre. A haját az arcából kisimítva láttam, hogy az tele van karcolásokkal. Jobban megvizsgáltam Plutot, és ijedten fedeztem fel, hogy az arcához hasonlóan, a testét is véres sebek borítják. Különösen az oldalán lévő mély vágás miatt aggódtam, amiből vér csordogált. Leszakítottam egy nagyobb darabot a szoknyámból, és a sebre szorítva, próbáltam elállítani a vérzést.

A gyors elsősegély után ismét körül pillantottam, az akkor már lassan szétoszló ködben. Mint az előbb, ismét meghallottam a fuldokló hangot, de most meg is láttam, hogy tőlem nem messze Luna küszködött. Mellette, legnagyobb rémületemre Artemis mozdulatlanul feküdt. Hirtelen nem tudtam, mihez is kezdjek. Nem hagyhattam egyedül magatehetetlen barátnőmet, de a cicáim is segítségre szorultak. Próbáltam a még mindig jelenlévő, de már halványabb ködben megkeresni Charont, mikor a férfi, és egy ismeretlen hangját hallottam meg.

– Te átkozott! Ezért…ÁÁÁÁÁ! – mondta fenyegetően Charon, de egy fájdalmas kiáltás félbeszakította.

– Próbálkozhatsz, de mindhiába – hallatszott egy mély, gunyoros hang. – Szerinted, mivel töltöttük az elmúlt heteket? Természetesen alapos felkészüléssel, és tessék, sikerült. Bele is sétáltatok a csapdába.

Egy pillanatig nem tudtam felfogni a hallottakat, majd hirtelen beugrott a felismerés. „Csapda! Csapdába csaltak minket!" De ez hogy lehetséges?! Meg kellett volna éreznünk azt – legalábbis a macskáknak –, de most semmit se érzékelt egyikünk sem. „Valamit tennem kellene". De csak idáig jutottam a töprengésben, mikor éreztem, hogy valami a hátamnak nyomódik. Felnéztem, és láttam, hogy néhány szörny vesz körül. Az egyik egy dárdát nyomott a hátamnak.

– Uram! – hallottam egy dörmögő hangot. – Az egyik nő eszméleténél van – jelentette az egyik.

– Fogjátok el! – adta ki a parancsot a férfi. – Vigyázzatok vele, eléggé erős. – Alighogy ezt kimondta, éreztem, ahogy az egyik szörny megragadta a karomat, hátracsavarva azt, felrántott a földről. Még csak védekezni sem tudtam, a nálam vagy kétszer nagyobb behemót ellen.

A köd mostanra már teljesen eloszlott. Végre tisztán láttam a terepet, valamint a foglyul ejtőinket. Ahogy ki tudtam venni, jó pár szörny nyüzsgött a táborunk körül. Körülöttem négyen álltak. A mellettem fekvő – még mindig ájult – Plutot ketten vizsgálták. Egy szörny ugyanezt tette Artemisszel. Lunat egy másik tartotta a kezei között, ami nem kis nehézséget okozott a szörnynek. A macska dühösen fújt, karmolt, harapott és harciasan izgett-mozgott a mancsai között. A szörny megelégelve a dolgot, valamit csinálhatott Lunával, mert az hirtelen mozdulatlanná merevedett, mint egy kőszobor. De mivel a szemeit dühösen forgatta a fekete macska, ebből tudtam, hogy még életben van.

Charont a táborhelyünk másik végében pillantottam meg. A férfi térdelő helyzetben volt. Ahogy így ki tudtam venni, egy erőtér vette körül, ami megakadályozta a mozgásban. Feltételeztem, hogy az előbb hozzáérhetett az erőtérhez, azért kiáltott fel fájdalmasan. Az ismeretlen férfi is figyelmeztette, hogy nyugodtan próbálkozhat, nem ér el vele semmit. A köréje kupolaként boruló pajzs megakadályozta a szabad mozgásban.

Nem tudtam, mit is tehetnék a társaim, valamint jómagam érdekében. Úgy döntöttem, nem próbálkozok semmivel, megvárom, hogyan alakulnak a dolgok. Nem mintha a jelenlegi helyzetemben bármit is tehetnék. Ekkor éreztem, hogy összekötözik a kezeimet a hátam mögött, majd egy taszítással odébb ösztökéltek.

– Gyerünk ahhoz a sziklához! – mutatott a behemót egy nagyobb kőtömbre. Dühösen néztem fel rá, de mit volt mit tenni, engedelmeskedtem a parancsnak. Amint odaértem, a szörny lökött egyet rajtam, amitől nekiestem a kőtömbnek. Fájdalom hasított a vállamba, de most nem törődtem azzal. – Itt maradsz! Te, és te, vigyázzatok rá, míg a Lord ki nem hallgatja – adta ki az utasítást két szörnynek, majd egy másik társával elcsörtetett a parancsnoka irányába.

Két újabb szörny jött a sziklatömbhöz. Az egyik a két macskát hozta magával, és pottyantotta le mellém. A másik a még mindig ájult Plutot fektette le a földre – jobban mondva dobta le, mint egy liszteszsákot – de mielőtt még távozott volna, elővigyázatosságból a barátnőm kezét is összekötözte. Majd mind a két szörny otthagyott minket, a másik kettő felügyelete alatt.

Odaaraszoltam Pluto, és a cicák mellé. Alaposan szemügyre vettem őket. Szerencsére Pluto sebe már nem vérzett, így megnyugodtam valamelyest, de még mindig aggódtam a sérüléseit látva. Artemiszen nem látszottak külsérelmi nyomok, feltételeztem, hogy egyszerűen csak elájult a detonáció következtében. Nem úgy Luna! A macska mozogni ugyan nem tudott, de annál éberebb volt. A szeme csak úgy guvadt! Láttam rajta, hogy irtó mérges.

Most, hogy társaimat szemrevételeztem, figyelmem ismét Charonra irányult. A férfi még mindig az erőtér foglya volt. Tehetetlenül ült a földön. Még ebből a távolságból is ki tudtam venni, majd szétveti a düh. Mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy figyelem, rám nézett. A pillantásunk összekapcsolódott. Tudtam, ő is ugyanarra gondol, mint én. Óvatlanok voltunk. A félórával ezelőtti támadás után nem feltételezte egyikünk sem, hogy újból megtámadhatnak minket, kiváltképpen nem a táborhelyünkön.

Charon pillantása elfordult rólam. Láttam, hogy Sailor Plutot nézi. A tekintete tele volt félelemmel fekete hajú barátnőm iránt. Meg tudtam érteni. Szerelmes volt belé, és most mozdulatlanul fekve látja a lányt. Ekkor újra rám nézett kérdően. Tudtam, azt szeretné megtudni, hogy még életben van-e Pluto. Én lassan bólintottam, jelezve, hogy csak eszméletlen. Láttam rajta valamennyire megnyugodott. Charon figyelme most újra az erőtér felé fordult. Alaposan szemügyre vette, kereste, hogyan juthat ki esetleg belőle.

Én a ránk felügyelő két szörnyet néztem meg jobban. Az egyik nagy medvére emlékeztetett, valamennyi emberi beütéssel. Két méter körüli lehetett, a rőt szőre sötétszürke volt. A pofáján nem sok értelmet fedeztem fel, csak bambán bámult ránk, az apró vörös szemeivel.

A másik ellenben egész emberinek nézett ki, leszámítva, hogy háromszor nagyobb volt, mint egy átlagos ember, és a bőre sötétzöld volt, valamint a homlokát két jókora csavart szarv ékesítette. A pillantásából, amit rám vetett, mikor észrevette, hogy nézem, arra következtettem, hogy őt nagyobb értelemmel áldotta meg a sors, mint bamba társát.

– Brad, megértetted a parancsomat? – hallottam meg ismét a szörnyek parancsnokának a hangját, amint kérdést tesz fel annak a szörnynek, aki megkötözött engem. Feltételeztem ebből, hogy a behemót szörny valami főnök lehet a többi között.

– Igen, Lord Thadmor – felelte a jó két és félméteres, sárgás árnyalatú, emberszabású behemót, aki a Brad névre hallgatott. – A foglyokat őrizzük, ahogy meghagytad. Kettő közülük eszméletlen, egyet Drigit mozdulatlanná tett, a negyediket, – akire te hívtad fel a figyelmemet, hogy erős –, saját kezűleg kötöztem meg.

– Ajánlom is, hogy ne történjen semmi, míg beszélek az Időkapu őrével! – figyelmeztette a férfi Bradet.

A foglyul ejtőnket eszerint Lord Thadmornak hívták. Amíg a férfi a szörnnyel beszélt, alkalmam nyílt jobban megnézni őt. Átlagos termetű, középmagas férfi volt, rövid barna hajjal, világos bőrrel. Az arca egészen megnyerő volt, mondhatni helyes, ha nem a szörnyek társaságában pillantottam volna meg – ráadásul csapdába csalva minket – egészen szimpatikusnak találtam volna.

Az öltözéke fekete ingből, nadrágból és csizmából állt. A ruházata felett, egy aranyszínű, könnyű páncélinget viselt, – hozzá a vállán átvetve, féloldalasan – egy hosszú, sötétarany köpenyt. Az oldalán egy jókora kétkezes kardot hordott arany rúnákkal díszített hüvelyben. A férfi egész lényéből valami hanyag elegancia áradt. A legmeglepőbb az volt számomra, hogy a szörnyek félelemmel, vegyes tisztelettel viseltettek a férfi iránt, pedig azok jóval nagyobb termetűek voltak nála, és sokkal brutálisabb benyomást kelltettek bennem.

– Látom, megfogadtad a tanácsomat, Charon. Nem próbálkoztál semmivel. A köréd vont erőteret úgysem tudnád áttörni, kifejezetten neked lett kifejlesztve. Blokkolja és semlegesíti az erődet, ha hozzáérsz, erős, égető fájdalmat érzel – mondta Thadmor Charonnak.

Mialatt beszélt, egészen közel ment foglyához. Féloldalas mosollyal, elégedetten szemlélte Charont, aki tehetetlenségében szinte tajtékzott a dühtől. A két férfi farkasszemet nézett egymással, így mérve fel a másik erejét, valamint hatalmát. Charon szeme villámokat lövelt a parancsnok irányába. Ha a szemmel ölni lehetett volna, akkor a másik már holtan esett volna össze. Eközben Thadmor elégedetten bazsalygott, látni lehetett rajta, hogy roppantul szórakoztatja az Időkapu őrének helyzete.

– Akkor akár a lényegre is térhetnénk – mondta a férfi. – Ideadod az Időkapu kulcsát szépszerivel, vagy erővel vegyük el?! Választhatsz! – közölte a tényeket a Lord.

– Tudod, hogy sohasem adom át a kulcsot – jelentette ki határozottan Charon. – Most én mondhatom neked, hogy hiába próbálkozol bármivel – mondta kárörvendően a férfi.

– Ne hidd, hogy packázhatsz velem, Charon! – mondta élesen a másik férfi, de már nem volt olyan jókedvű és önelégült. Úgy nézett ki, Charonnak sikerült felbosszantania. – Így vagy úgy, de megszerzem azt az átkozott kulcsot. Nem azért áldoztam rá több hetet, hogy csapdába csaljalak, hogy aztán üres kézzel távozzak. Én végül is ráérek. Eltölthetünk itt akár napokat is, úgysincs már senki sem a bolygón, aki megzavarhatna minket. Arról már gondoskodtam – közölte a szörnyek parancsnoka újfent vigyorogva.

– Szóval a te parancsodra támadták meg a Nisht, és irtották ki a teljes lakosságot?! – bődült el Charon. A dühtől elvakítva felugrott és azonnal beleütközött az erőtérbe. – ÁÁÁ! – ordította fájdalmában a férfi, miközben visszahanyatlott a földre.

– Én mondtam, hogy fájdalmas lehet, ha nem maradsz nyugton – hallatszott a csúfondáros figyelmeztetés. – És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, igen én adtam ki a parancsot a Nish lerohanására. Valahogy el kellett érnem, hogy ide gyere, és belesétálj a csapdámba.

– A bolygó egész lakosságának azért kellett meghallania, hogy kelepcébe tudjál csalni engem?! – ordította dühében Charon.

– Tudtam, hogy kutatni fogsz utánunk. Így már csak az volt a feladatom, hogy olyan nyomra vezesselek, amilyenen el is találsz hozzánk. Parancsba adtam a szörnyeimnek, hogy öljenek meg itt mindenkit. Aztán gondoskodtam róla, hogy valaki véletlenül erre járjon, elvigye a támadás hírét. Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb elér hozzád, és idejössz, hogy kiderítsd, mi is történt. Be is vált a tervem. Itt vagy, a számodra felállított csapdában csücsülve.

– De miért kellett ártatlanokat megölni, ha engem akartatok elkapni? – kérdezte Charon halkan, megtört hangon.

– Nem lett volna erre szükség, ha minden egészen jól alakult. Az Időkaput elfoglaltuk, ugyan te kicsúsztál a kezeink közül, de végig a nyomodban voltunk. Már csak idő kérdése volt, mikor hagy el a szerencse, és akkor elkaptunk volna, valamint már nálunk lenne a kulcs. De akkor, váratlanul segítséget kaptál. Mondanom sem kell, amikor az a szerencsétlen Golmon egyedül tért vissza hat hete, nagyon dühös voltam. Hagytam, hogy minden elmondjon, majd gondoskodtam róla, hogy soha többet ne tévedjen. Új tervet kellett kidolgoznom, hogy el tudjalak kapni. Főleg miután a kémeim kiderítették, hogy két senshi sietett a segítségedre. Ugyan még nem találkoztam személyesen eggyel sem, de már hallottam róluk. A szóbeszéd alapján tudtam, hogy a senshik erősek és veszélyesek, mivel egy adott bolygóból, vagy valamilyen más égitestből nyerik a hatalmukat. Be is igazolódott a sejtésem, hogy erősek a lányok, ezért nem is támadtunk meg titeket az elmúlt hetekben. Szépen kivártam, hogy besétáljatok a nektek állított csapdába, és tessék, most itt vagytok az én fogságomban – fejezte be monológját a férfi.

– Jól kitervelted, hogyan is csaljál minket kelepcébe – sóhajtott egy nagyot Charon. A férfi hangjában szomorúság, lemondottság és még valami más bujkált. Ugyan nemrég ismertem Charont, de tudtam, hogy az a valami a hideg elszántság. Elszántság, hogy ha módja adódik, akkor irgalmat nem ismerve fog az ellenségeivel leszámolni. – De még egyszer utoljára közlöm veled, nem fogom átadni a kulcsot.

– Akkor másként kell megszereznünk – szögezte le a Thadmor elgondolkodva. – Figyeljetek a férfire, és a nőkre, míg kigondolom a további teendőket – utasította a szörnyeket, majd szoros őrizet alatt hagyva minket a férfi félrevonult.

– Parancsára, Lord Thadmor – felelték kórusban a szörnyek.

Mialatt a két férfi beszédét hallgattam, a fejemben a gondolatok egymást érték. Nem tudtam felfogni, valakik csak azért rohanták le a bolygót, hogy minket elfogjanak, és így szerezzék meg az Időkapu kulcsát. Az elmúlt heteket arra használta fel az ellenség, hogy tőrbe csaljon minket. Az orrunknál fogva vezettek minket, mi meg mint a barmok, szépen bele is sétáltunk a kelepcébe.

A délelőtti támadásra is csak azért került sort, hogy elaltassák a figyelmünket. Most meg szó szerint itt csücsülünk a csapda kellős közepén. Charon az erőtérben fekszik sérülten, én megkötözve ülök egy sziklatövében, Luna mozdulatlanságra van kárhoztatva, Pluto és Artemis meg ájultan fekszik mellettem. A helyzetünket elég kilátástannak találtam.

A szörnyekkel talán még valahogy el tudnák bánni, ha sikerülne kitalálnunk valamit, de engem leginkább a parancsnok aggaszott. Thadmor hányavetinek tűnt elsőre, ahogy az egész ügyhöz hozzáállt. De tudtam, hogy a laza külső, borotvaéles elmét takar, amint az egész csapdát kitervelte és kivitelezte, valamint ahogyan szinte harc nélkül sikerült minket kiiktatnia.

Ráadásul még az sem tudtam, hogy mennyit sikerült kiderítenie Plutoról, és rólam. Azt is kifürkészte, hogy mindketten senshik vagyunk. Tud a hatalmunk forrásáról is. Ez lehetett az oka, hogy semlegesíteni tudott minket. Valahogy sikerült a férfinek, és a szörnyeinek blokkolniuk, hogy megérezzük a kisugárzásukat, és így nem tudtunk tenni sem a kelepce ellen.

Fogalmam sem volt, miként fogunk ebből a helyzetből kikeveredni. Pedig valamit tennünk kell, mert a végén még megszerzik az Időkapu kulcsát, akkor viszont mindennek vége. Akkor még a remény is oda lesz, hogy esetleg viszontláthassam még a szüleimet. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy valószínűleg mindannyiunkkal végeznek, ha sikerül megszerezniük a kulcsot. Végezetül, ha az ellenségeinknek sikerül kinyitni a kulccsal az Időkaput, akkor megszerzik a korlátlan hatalmat az IDŐ felett is.


	8. Thadmor fogságában

**_7. fejezet_**

**Thadmor fogságában**

Hirtelen riadtam fel töprengésemből. A két férfi beszédét hallgatva egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam, és nem figyeltem az eseményekre. De ekkor azt vettem észre, hogy valami a hátam mögött az összekőzött kezemet rázogatja. A vállam felett óvatosan hátra sandítottam. Egy pillanatra a döbbenettől még levegőt is elfelejtettem venni. Nem akartam hinni a szememnek. Aki a kezemet rázta, jobban mondva a köteleimet próbálta elrágni a fogaival, az nem volt más, mint Artemis.

A macska, mikor észrevette, hogy nézem, abbahagyta a rágást. Halkan suttogva rám szólt:

– Silvermoon, fordulj vissza! Nehogy észrevegyenek minket.

Gyorsan előrefordítottam a fejem. Artemisnek igaza volt. A macska éppen azon volt, hogy elrágva a köteleimet, kiszabadítson. Nem szúrhatom el azzal az egyetlen esélyünket a szabadulásra, hogy felhívom magamra a figyelmet. Ezért elgondolkodó arcot vágva a távolba meredtem, de közben összeszorított fogakkal szűrve a szavakat, halkan szóltam Artemishez.

– Az előbb még eszméletlen voltál. Hogy nem vették észre a szörnyek, hogy már magadhoz tértél? – tudakoltam a dolgot.

– A legelején, néhány percig voltam csak ájult. Akkor tértem magamhoz, mikor téged elfogtak, és Lunat megbénították – felelte a kandúr.

– Alaposan megvizsgáltak téged is és Plutot is, hogy nem csak szimuláltok-e. Hogy tudtad őket kijátszani? – érdeklődtem.

– Ebben már nagy gyakorlatom van – mondta Artemis. – Otthon Luna állandóan kritizál valamiért, okoskodik nekem, kioktat. Rájöttem, hogy az a leghatékonyabb módszer ellene, ha úgy teszek, mintha elaludnék az unalmas beszédein, vagy ha észreveszem, hogy közeledik, és morcos hangulatban van, akkor egyszerűen alvást színlelek. Így aztán békén hagy engem, és ébredés után legfeljebb csak lusta macskának titulál. Az elmúlt év során, művészi tökélyre fejlesztettem a szimulálást.

– Mondhatom, nem vagy semmi, Artemis! – közöltem fehér bundájú macskámmal. Ha nem lennék ebben a szorult helyzetben, amiben most vagyok, még egy jót is nevettem volna. – Így már érthető, hogy tudtad kicselezni a szörnyeket. Ha Lunat át tudod verni, akkor mindenkit. De most siess, szabadíts ki! – mondtam, jelezve a macskának, hogy hagyjuk abba a beszédet.

Artemis nem is késlekedett többet. Ismételten nekilátott a köteleim elrágásának. Én mindeközben tettettem magam. Kétségbeesett arcot vágtam, hogy a szörnyek azt higgyék, hogy aggódom a fogságunk miatt. De ellenben legbelül, majd szétvetett az öröm. Ha Artemisnek sikerül elrágnia a köteleimet, kiszabadítva a kezemet, tehetek valamit a kiszabadulásunk érdekében.

Amíg mi Artemisszel így ügyködtünk, azt vettem észre, hogy a szörnyek parancsnoka visszatért. Gondolkodva állt Charon felett. Majd egy önelégült vigyorral az arcán megszólalt:

– Utoljára kérdezem, Charon, átadod az Időkapu kulcsát, vagy sem? – kérdezte gyanús hangsúllyal. Közben észrevettem, hogy felénk pillant. Nem tudtam mire vélni a dolgot, de nem sokára megtudtam, mit eszelt ki a férfi.

– Nem – hangzott tömör válasza.

– Rendben. Eddig türelmes voltam, de most már elég! Ha önként nem adod át, akkor talán egy kis ösztökélés nem árt. Hozzátok ide a lányt! – mutatott Thadmor egyenesen előre, az én irányomba.

Döbbenten néztem a férfire. Szóval ezt eszelte ki. Ha Charon nem adja át a kulcsot, akkor engem és társaimat fog felhasználni, hogy jobb belátásra bírja az Időkapu őrét. Ahogy ez átfutott az agyamon, ránéztem Charonra, láttam rajta, hogy neki is hasonlók járnak a fejében.

– Ezt nem teheted! – kiáltotta Charon.

– De még mennyire, hogy megtehetem. Mire vártok, hozzátok már a lányt! – adta ki az utasítást Thadmor.

A parancsnak engedelmeskedve a Brad nevű szörny, és egy másik megindult felém. Rémülten tudatosult bennem, hogy Artemisnek még nem sikerült elrágnia a köteleimet. Most aztán szép kis slamasztikába kerültem! Nem tudom, hogy ezt a helyzetet miképpen fogom megúszni épp bőrrel. Csak egy valamit tehettem még.

– Artemis, menj innen! – utasítottam suttogva a macskát. – Próbáld meg Plutot megszabadítani a kötelékeitől. Reménykedjünk, hogy előbb-utóbb magához tér.

Épphogy csak kimondtam a szavakat, a szörnyek odaértek hozzám. Brad teketóriázás nélkül fölrántott a földről. Majd nem túl gyengéden a két férfi irányába lökdösött. De még tudtam vetni egy oldalpillantást társaimra. Láttam, hogy Artemis jól szimulál, nagyon tetteti, hogy eszméletlen. Plutonak nem kellett semmit sem imitálni, ő tényleg ájult volt. Luna pedig még mindig kőszoborként meredt előre, csak éber szemein láttam mélységes mély aggódást.

A szörnyek odatereltek a parancsnokukhoz. Az alaposan szemrevételezett engem, majd megragadva a karomat, Charon elé állított.

– Gyerünk Charon, add szépen ide a kulcsot, vagy a kis barátnőd látja a kárát – ajánlotta fel készségesen a férfi a választás lehetőségét Charonnak. – Hogy döntesz?

– Sajnálom, Silvermoon! Ha tehetném, neki adnám, hogy békén hagyjon titeket, de semmilyen körülmények között sem adhatom át az Időkapu kulcsát – mondta Charon, de mindeközben nem tudott a szemembe nézni.

– Tudom – feleltem a férfinek. Mi mást mondhattam volna neki. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy Charon még az élete árán sem fogja a kulcsot az ellenségei kezébe adni. Éppen ezért hiába is fogják először velem, és feltételezhetően utánam a többiekkel zsarolni, nem fog belemenni az alkuba. Az én szempontomból ugyan félelmetes volt kimondani – tisztában voltam a következményekkel –, de éppen ezért tiszteltem a férfit, mert sziklaszilárd jellem volt. Számára első volt a kötelesség. Soha nem hagyná magára, illetve tenné ki veszélynek a társait, de ő volt az Időkapu őre! Ha átadná a kulcsot, akkor lehet, hogy perpillanat megmentene minket, de ezzel a galaxisunk többi élőlényét sodorná veszélybe. Ezt ő soha nem tenné meg. De még ha meg is fordulna a fejében ez a lehetőség, akkor én mondanék nemet. A másik, amiben biztos voltam, a végén úgyis megölnének minket, és ahogy most álltak a dolgok, erre egyre nagyobb volt az esély.

– Milyen hősies a kisasszony! – gúnyolódott Thadmor, majd minden átmenet nélkül pofonütött.

Az ütés váratlanul ért. Az erejétől – egy nagy nyekkenés kíséretében – a földre hanyatlottam. Mivel a kezeim össze voltak kötözve a hátam mögött, még csak esélyem sem volt, hogy védekezhessek. Fájdalom járta végig az egész testemet, ahogy nekiütődtem a kemény, törmelékkel borított talajnak.

– Te vadállat! Ezért megöllek! Te átko… ÁÁÁ! – hallottam Charon kiáltását, de nem tudta folytatni, mert egy fájdalmas ordítás hagyta el a torkát.

Charon látva, hogy Thadmor mit tesz velem, a segítségemre akart sietni, de megfeledkezett a köréje vont erőtértől, és immár harmadszorra okozott az égető fájdalmat neki.

– Ez a véleményed rólam? Akkor mit fogsz szólni ehhez? – kérdezte negédesen a Lord.

Megragadva a karomat, felrántott a földről. Majd egy újabb ütést mért rám, amitől ismételten a földre zuhantam, de most már én is felsikítottam a fájdalomtól.

– Hagyd abba! – hallottam Charon hangját.

A férfi felé fordítva a fejemet láttam, hogy majd felrobban a méregtől és a tehetetlenségtől. Segíteni szeretett volna nekem, de nem tudott. Átéreztem a cselekvőképtelenségből fakadó dühét. Én is hasonlót éreztem. Forrt bennem az indulat, hogy nem tehetek semmit társaim, és jó magam érdekében.

– Hagyjam abba? Pedig még csak most kezdek belejönni – jelentette ki a szörnyek parancsnoka.

Megint felrántott a földről, hogy egy újabb ütéssel ismét visszaküldjön ugyanoda. Mialatt nem túl gyengéden talpra ráncigált, döbbenten fedeztem fel, hogy a kezeim szabaddá váltak. A kötél, ami eddig béklyóba vert, elszakadt. Ezek szerint Artemis jó munkát végzett. Teljesen elrágni ugyan nem tudta a köteleket, de annak a hatására, hogy Thadmor jóvoltából többször a földre kerültem, a béklyó nem bírta tovább, és elszakadt.

Mielőtt azonban bármit tehettem volna, ismét elterültem egy ütéstől. De most nem érzékeltem fájdalmat, ellenben hideg elszántságot. Már tudtam, mit is kell tennem. Nyögések kíséretében fél térdre küzdöttem magam, úgy téve, mintha még mindig meg lenne a kezem kötözve. Ellenben közben úgy helyezkedtem, hogy háttal legyek Charonnak. Így mikor Thadmor ismét felállított, szembe kerültem vele, továbbá a társammal. Ránéztem Charonra.

A férfi lassan bólintott. Ebből tudtam, hogy észrevette, a kezeim szabaddá váltak. Mélyen a szemébe néztem, majd intettem a fejemmel, hogy húzódjon annyira az erőtér másik végébe, amennyire csak tud. Ő meg is tette. A földhöz lapult, a kezeit a feje fölé téve, így védte az arcát. Ekkorra már én is készen álltam.

– Te meg mit csinálsz?! – kérdezte gyanakodva Thadmor a másik férfit, észlelve, hogy az lekuporodott a kupola alatt.

Én kihasználva, hogy a parancsnok nem figyel rám, támadtam.

– Moonlight! – kiáltottam, és az útjára bocsátottam egy ezüstös fénysugarat. Amint a sugár végig száguldott a talaj fölött, eközben én felkészülve az ütközésre, hasra vetettem magam. A támadásom abban a pillanatban csapódott be az erőtérbe, ami ettől felrobbant.

Annak ellenére, hogy hason feküdtem, éreztem az irtózatos erejű detonációt. A robbanás okozta hangorkántól majdnem megsüketültem. A kezeimet a füleimre szorítva védekeztem a dördüléstől. Érzékeltem, hogy a robbanás ereje törmelékkel borítja be a testemet. Kődarabok, éles szilánkok fúródtak be fájdalmasan a hátamba, és a végtagjaimba.

Aztán hirtelen csönd lett. Halálos csönd. Nem lehetett hallani semmit. Én ekkor nem törődve sajgó testemmel, felpattantam a földről. Charon irányába kezdtem rohanni. Láttam, hogy a férfi elnyúlva fekszik a földön, megpróbált felállni, de összecsuklott. Amint odaértem hozzá, a könyöke alá nyúlva felrántottam a földről. A karját átvetettem a nyakamon, hogy így segítsek neki talpon maradni, majd félig húzva, félig rángatva magammal vonszoltam Plutoék irányába.

Végig botorkáltunk a törmeléken. Közben körbe-körbe forgattam a fejemet, egy esetleges támadástól tartva. De csak a földön fekvő a robbanás által megölt, illetve a fájdalomtól nyöszörgő, jajgató szörnyeket láttam. Az erőtér felrobbanása nagyobb volt, mint vártam. A detonáció ereje szétrepítette a szörnyeket, aki az erőtér közelében álltak, így biztosítva nekünk menekülési lehetőséget.

Az a húsz méter, amit a társainkig kellett megtennünk, egy örökkévalóságnak hatott. Utunk felénél éreztem, hogy Charon kezdi összeszedni magát a sokkból, ami akkor érhette, mikor felrobbantottam a körülötte lévő erőteret. Így már könnyebb volt a haladás. Már majdnem odaértünk a többiekhez, mikor egy figyelmeztető hangot hallottam meg.

– Előtettek! – ordította Artemis.

Ekkor megpillantottam azt a két szörnyet, akik társainkat őrizték. Felénk tartottak. Elengedtem Charont. Villámgyorsan egy ezüstnyalábot lőttem ki a kezeimből. Charon mellettem az aranybarna ikercsóváját küldte útjára. A két támadóerő egymás mellett haladt, majd telibe találva két szörnyet, elpusztította azokat.

Közben láttam, hogy több irányból is szörnyek tartanak felénk. Ezek azok voltak, akiket Thadmor a táborhely őrzésére rendelt ki, így ők megúszták a robbanást. Nem tétováztunk Charonnal. Támadtunk, de közben egymást fedezve, lassan hátráltunk társaink felé. Az intenzív támadásainknak köszönhetően lassan elfogytak a szörnyek.

Megérkezvén társaink mellé, én Artemist és Lunat kaptam fel. Charon az eszméletlen Plutot vette a karjaiba. Minél gyorsabban el akartunk teleportálni, de nem sikerült. Valami megakadályozott minket a teleportálásban. Gyanítottam, hogy ez ugyanaz az erő lehet, ami miatt nem éreztük meg a nekünk felállított csapdát sem. De ha nem tudjuk elhagyni a bolygót, akkor ismét csapdában leszünk.

– Menjünk minél messzebb innen. Rejtőzzünk el valahol! – mondta Charon, aki Plutoval a karjaiban el kezdett rohanni, északi irányba.

– Egyetértek – mondtam, és követtem őt, hónom alatt a két macskámmal.

– Két utcával feljebb az épületek még viszonylagos jó állapotban vannak. Ott elbújhatunk – hallottam Artemis hangját.

Megfogadva a fehér macska tanácsát, Charonnal arrafelé vettük az irányt. Befordulva a sarkon, végigrohantunk az utcán a romos épültek között. Artemis irányított minket, aki előző nap felderítette a környéket, így nagyjából ismerős volt arrafelé, amerre elrejtőzni szándékoztunk.

Befordulva egy újabb sarkon, Artemisnek igaza lett. Itt az épületek romosak voltan ugyan, de álltak. Charon nem teketóriázott sokat, berohant az egyik két emeletes épületbe. Én pedig utána szaladtam.

* * * * *

Az épület, amiben elrejtőztünk az ellenfeleink elől, rossz állapotban volt, de még állt. Így közvetlenül nem fenyegetett az a veszély, hogy bármelyik pillanatban a fejünkre dőlhet. A ház földszintjén, az egykori nappaliba húzódtunk be. A falakat repedések borították, a bútorok többsége törött volt. Charon, egy viszonylag épségben lévő kanapéra fektette Plutot. Rögtön nekiállt megvizsgálni barátnőmet.

Én eközben Lunat vizsgáltam meg. De azt leszámítva, hogy a macska szoborrá volt merevedve, jól volt. Legalábbis a nézéséből ezt állapítottam meg. A barna szemeit mérgesen forgatta. Láttam a tekintetén, hogy rettentően szeretne mondani nekem valamit, de nem tud, és ettől a pillantása hol kétségbeesett, hol dühös volt. Nem tudtam, hogyan szabadíthatnám meg a mozdulatlanságából. Egy, a földön lévő szakadt, egykori falikárpitra helyeztem Lunat.

Eközben Artemis – akin csodák-csodájára egyetlen karcolás sem volt – felmászott az épület tetejére, hogy onnan tartsa megfigyelés alatt a környéket, tartva a szörnyek felbukkanásától. Tudtuk, ha a túlélők magukhoz térnek, és rendezik a soraikat, a keresésünkre fognak indulni. Én leginkább attól tartottam, hogy újabb szörnyek érkezhetnek a Nishre erősítésként, és így még csak lehetőségünk sem lesz, hogy elmenekülhessünk a bolygóról.

Végezve Luna vizsgálatával, Pluto és Charon mellé léptem. Lepillantottam barátnőmre. Láttam, hogy a teste tele van karcolásokkal, horzsolásokkal. Megnyugodva láttam, hogy az oldalán lévő mély vágás nem vérzik.

– Hogy van? – kérdeztem Charontól.

– A sérülései nem súlyosak. Az oldalán, meg a fején van egy-egy komolyabb seb – mondta a férfi. Feltűnt, hogy a komoly, határozott, kemény férfi hangja tele volt aggodalommal, féltéssel kedvese iránt.

– Az oldalán lévő sebet közvetlenül a támadás után el tudtam látni. De azt nem vettem észre, hogy a fején lenne sérülése.

– Nem láthattad a ködben. A haja eltakarta – mutatta meg Charon Pluto fejsérülését.

Vigyázva hajtotta félre a senshi zöldes-fekete haját a férfi, és ezzel láthatóvá téve a tíz centi vágást. A seb nem vérzett, de láttam, hogy a sérülés körül a fekete hajat vér borítja.

– Szerinted milyenek az esélyei? – puhatolóztam, de konkrétan nem mertem rákérdezni arra, amitől a leginkább tartottam.

– Nem tudom – válaszolta Charon szomorúan. – De félek, hogy csak akkor van esélye a túlélésre, ha minél előbb orvoshoz kerül.

– Tehát el kell mennünk erről az elátkozott bolygóról, amilyen hamar csak tudunk – mondtam mintegy magamnak, de igazából bárhogy törtem a fejem, fogalmam sem volt, hogy is tudnánk elhagyni a Nisht, ha nem bírunk elteleportálni. – Te hogy vagy? – kérdeztem a férfitől, közben végignéztem rajta. Az egykor makulátlan öltözéke, most igencsak siralmas látványt nyújtott. A köpenye elmaradt valahol útközben, a ruhája szakadt volt, és vérrel borított. Rajta is horzsolások, vágások éktelenkedtek. Ott, ahol hozzáért az erőtérhez, égési sérülések borították a testét.

– Plutohoz képest én jól vagyok – mondta keserűen, a lányra pillantva. Majd rám nézve, láttam, hogy végig mér. – És te? Az a gazember jó párszor keményen megütött.

– Mit is mondhatnék – feleltem fanyarul. Tudtam, hogy hozzá hasonlóan én is tele vagyok zúzódásokkal, és kék-zöld foltokkal. – Majd csak rendbe jövök. De esküszöm, hogy Thadmor ezért megfizet – tereltem más irányba a beszélgetésünket. – Azért, amit velünk és a Nish lakosaival tett.

– Én is jövök neki, nem is eggyel – mondta Charon. A férfi tekintete – amiben eddig félelmet, és szorongást láttam Sailor Pluto állapota miatt –, egyszerre csak megkeménykedett. Jéghideg áradt a férfiból. – Ha legközelebb találkozok Thadmorral, akkor azt nem éli túl – közölte Charon jeges hangon.

– Ez meg mi! – kaptam fel a fejem – Mintha robbanásokat hallanék? Csak nem találtak ránk a szörnyek? – néztem riadtan Charonra.

– Ha ők azok, akkor… – de nem tudta tovább mondani a férfi, mert Artemis rontott be a szobába, lélekszakadva. – Mi történt?

– Nem fogjátok elhinni, de két sárkány támadta meg a szörnyeket! – hadarta egy szuszra a macska.

– Tessék?! – értetlenkedtem. – Mi az, hogy sárkányok támadják a szörnyeket?

– Mondom, hogy két igazi, tűzokádó sárkány! – ordította Artemis, akin látszott, hogy igazából még ő maga sem hiszi azt, amit mond. – Odafönt voltam a tetőn, mikor váratlanul az égbolton egy fekete örvény jelent meg, amiből előbukkant két repülő sárkány. Villámgyorsan ereszkedtek alá, egyenesen az egykori táborhelyünk felé, ahol most a szörnyek tanyáznak. Egy ideig fölöttük keringtek, majd lecsaptak az ellenségeinkre, a szájukból tűzet okádva. A szörnyeknek még csak esélyük sem lehet ellenük.

– De-de-de, hogy kerültek ide?! – hebegtem össze-vissza, közben elég értelmes képet vágva.

– Honnan tudnám! – mondta Artemis. – Eddig azt sem tudtam, hogy léteznek a valóságban sárkányok. Úgy tudtam, hogy csak a mesékben vannak.

– Hát ez az! Én is – folytattam továbbra is rettentően értelmesen.

– Sárkányok! – gondolkodott el a hallottakon Charon. – Csak nem? De igen! Lehetséges! Ez az! – kiáltott fel a férfi megkönnyebbülten. Az egészben az volt a legfurcsább, hogy örömében még a levegőbe is bokszolt. Eddig ilyet még nem láttam Charontól.

– Mi van? Te ismered őket? – érdeklődtem a férfitől.

– Találkozni még nem találkoztam velük, de már hallottam róluk – mondta Charon. – Ha igaz az, amit Artemis mond, és tényleg sárkányok pusztítják a szörnyeket, akkor segítséget kaptunk.

– Segítséget, de kitől? – kérdezte a kandúr.

– A Sárkánylovagoktól – jelentette ki határozottan a férfi.

– Sárkánylovagok?! – tudakoltam. – Hát ilyet sem hallottam még!?

– Igen, a Sárkánylovagok. Emberek, aki sárkányokat használnak hátasként. Ők Chronosnak, az Idő Urának a lovagjai. Kevesen vannak. Az idejük nagy részében önállóan cselekszenek, de ha Chronos utasítja őket, akkor megjelennek az adott helyen, és időben, teljesítve a parancsait – mondta Charon.

– Chronos a te urad is, ugye? – kérdeztem.

– Mint az Időkapu őrének, igen. Valószínűleg feltűnt neki, hogy valami nincs rendben – ebben a galaxisban – az Idő körül. Próbált velem kapcsolatba lépni, de mivel a szörnyek kiűztek az Időkapuból, nem tudtam neki válaszolni. Ezért aggódni kezdett, és utánam küldte a lovagokat, hogy derítsék ki, mi is történt velem – fejezte be Charon.

– Nem kellene jeleznünk, hogy itt vagyunk? – jegyeztem meg, mivel időközben a robbanások abbamaradtak.

– De igen – értett velem egyet Charon. – Kimegyek, de egyedül! – tette hozzá ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Ők úgy tudják, hogy egyedül vagyok, így csak engem várnak. Meg Plutot sem hagyhatjuk magára – tette hozzá, a kanapén fekvő lányra célozva.

– Rendben – egyeztem bele. – Menjél, de vigyázz magadra. Nem lehetünk biztosak, hogy tényleg a Sárkánylovagok azok – célozva rá, hogy a mai napon már belesétáltunk egy nekünk állított csapdába.

– Sietek, és óvatos leszek. Plutonak mielőbb orvosi segítségre van szüksége – mondta, majd odahajolva barátnőmhöz, megcsókolta az ajkait. Charon ezután szó nélkül felállt, és kiment a szobából.

Döbbenten néztem rá. Ő, és Pluto eddig nem mutatta ki nyíltan előttünk egymás iránti érzéseit. Most meg Charon megcsókolta a senshit. Lenézve Artemisre láttam, hogy tágra meredt szemekkel néz ő is a férfi után. Ebből azt szűrtem le, hogy neki még nem tűnt fel két társunk szerelme.

Gondterhelten néztem Charon után. Nagyon reméltem, hogy tényleg a Sárkánylovagok érkeztek meg segíteni nekünk. Pillantásomat újra Plutora vetettem. Barátnőmnek mielőbb orvoshoz kell kerülnie, hogy legyen esélye az életben maradásra. Lunat is fel kellene oldania valakinek a szobormerevségéből. Charonnak, Artemisnek, és nekem se ártana egy kis pihenés.


	9. A Sárkánylovagok

_**8. fejezet**_

**A Sárkánylovagok**

„Miért nem jön már Charon?" – gondoltam türelmetlenül. Nem volt rám jellemző, hogy ne tudjak mit kezdeni magammal, de most valahogy nem találtam a helyem. Nyugtalanul járkáltam fel s alá. Charon több mint tíz perce ment el, és még nem tért vissza. Szívből reméltem, hogy tényleg a Sárkánylovagok érkeztek meg, ahogy azt Charon feltételezte. Aggodalmasan néztem Plutot. Barátnőmnek orvosi ellátásra volt szüksége, hogy legyen esélye az életben maradásra.

– Silvermoon! – hallottam Artemis kiáltását, és rögtön azután a fehér macska beviharzott az ajtón. – Charon most fordult be a sarkon, de nincs egyedül, valaki jön vele. Alighanem az egyik Sárkánylovag lehet.

– Maradj itt Plutoval és Lunával. Kimegyek eléjük – mondtam a macskának.

– Rendben – felelte Artemis. Kifelé menet még láttam, hogy odamegy Lunához, és letelepszik a fekete macska mellé, aki még mindig mozdulatlanságra volt kárhoztatva.

Átvágva az előcsarnokon, kiléptem a bejárati ajtón, s megpillantottam Charont egy ismeretlen társaságában, tőlem úgy harminc méter távolságra. A Sárkánylovagról ilyen távolságból nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy férfi, vagy nő. Ekkor láttam, hogy ők is észrevettek engem. Charon gyorsított a léptein, a társa követte. Közelebb érve láttam, hogy a Sárkánylovag egy fiatal nő. Most volt alkalmam jobban szemügyre venni a nőt. Az első dolog, amit vele kapcsolatban megállapíthattam, hogy nő létére jó magas. Még Charont is lehagyta néhány centivel. A testalkata karcsú volt, a járása kecses, nőies, de ugyanakkor erőteljes, és határozott. Rakoncátlan, rövid, vörös haja a zöld szemeibe hullott. Az arca hosszúkás volt, a szája vonala egyenes. Az egész arckifejezéséből, és a pillantásából – amit rám vetett – keménység áradt. A korát úgy húsz-huszonöt közöttire becsültem.

Egész öltözéke fehér volt. Az inge, a hosszú mellénye, a nadrágja, a csizmái, és a kesztyűi is. Kivételt képezett ez alól világoskék színű könnyű testpáncélja. A páncélhoz két rövid kard is tartozott, amit a hátán keresztezve hordott. A jobb kezében egy kb. két méteres lándzsát tartott. A bal oldalán a hóna alá szorítva egy fehér sisakot szorongatott.

Mialatt én alaposan szemrevételeztem a nőt, addig ő is ugyanígy tett velem. Nem nyújthattam valami bizalomgerjesztő látványt szakadt, piszkos, és vérborított fukumban. Kezdtem kényelmetlenül érezni magam a nő jéghideg pillantásától. Még folytattuk volna egymás vizslatását a nővel, de akkora odaértek hozzám, és Charon bemutatta nekem.

– Silvermoon, ő Bhandara – nevezte meg a nőt Charon. – A sejtésem igaznak bizonyult. Őt, és az öccsét Bharavit, Chronos kérésére a Sárkánylovagok nagymestere küldte. Az volt a feladatuk, hogy megtaláljanak, és mielőbb a lovagok bolygójára, a Dracaenara vigyenek.

– Jó holdat! – köszöntem a nőnek otthonom, a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyság köszönésével. – Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek – ez nem volt ugyan teljesen igaz, elvégre valami furcsa ellenszenvet éreztem Bhandara iránt, aminek nem tudtam megmondani az okát.

Bhandara nem szólalt meg. Köszönésképpen csak biccentett egyet a fejével. Ezt is csak szükségszerűségből – legalább is én akkor úgy gondoltam. A számomra roppant kínos helyzetnek Charon vetett végett, aki véleményem szerint semmit sem érzékelt, Bhandara és a közöttem lejátszódott kis közjátékból, vagy ha mégis, akkor nem foglalkozott vele.

– Pluto hogy van? – kérdezte a férfi

– Változatlan az állapota – feleltem.

– Értem – mondta a férfi, a hangjában egy leheletnyi szomorúsággal, majd a lényege tért. – Bhandarának, és Bharavitnak a sárkányaik segítségével sikerült elkergetniük a szörnyeket, de azok bármikor visszatérhetnek erősítéssel. Azt javaslom, mielőbb hagyjuk el a Nisht.

– Egyetértek – válaszoltam. – Menjünk el innen.

Nem is tétováztunk sokáig. Charon bement az épületbe, én követtem. A férfi felemelte Plutot, és megindult vele kifelé. Én Lunat kaptam fel. Artemis mögöttem baktatott. Kint csatlakoztunk Bhandarához, és a vezetésével elindultunk arra, ahol az öccse a sárkányokkal várakozott. Öt perces gyaloglást követően egy nagyobb üres térségre értünk, az egykori piacra. Amit ott pillantottam meg, attól még a szájam is tátva maradt egy másodpercre. A piac közepén két sárkány pihent. Eddig én csak a mesékből hallottam róluk, de most itt voltak előttem élőben. Nem voltak különösen megtermettek, de így is jó nagyok voltak. A talajtól a fejük, úgy három, három és fél méter magasságban lehetett. A hosszuk a fejüktől a farkuk végéig jó hét-nyolc méter volt. Négy lábuk volt, a szárnyuk a törzsükből nyúlt ki, melyeknek – ahogy a későbbiekből kiderült – kilenc-tíz méter volt a fesztávúk. Az egyik vörös színű volt, és egy kissé nagyobb, mint a másik, aminek a pikkelyei halványzöld színben játszottak, ahogy a késő délutáni napfény rájuk sütött.

Amint megérkeztünk, egy fiatal férfi sietett elénk. Ő volt Bhandara öccse, Bharavit, aki a nővéréhez feltűnően hasonlított. Egyforma magasak voltak. A hajuk, valamint a szemük színe is megegyezett, akárcsak az öltözettük, és a fegyverzetük. A különbség csak az volt a két testvér között, hogy Bharavit barátságosabbnak látszott már elsőre, mint a nővére. A természete is vidámabbnak tűnt, mint Bhandarának, ahogy mosolyogva üdvözölt minket.

– Bharavit vagyok, üdvözöllek – mutatkozott be nekem. – Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek.

– Jó holdat – köszöntem. – Én Silvermoon vagyok. Ő itt Luna – mutattam a karomban lévő macskára, majd a talaj irányába –, ő pedig Artemis.

– Ti velem jöttök az én sárkányomon, Doanon – mondta, mialatt a vörös sárkányra mutatott.

– Rendben – mondtam, majd a nyomába szegődve követtem Doanhoz.

Eközben Charon – a karjaiban Plutoval –, Bhandarával ment a zöld sárkányhoz, Duallahoz. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a két sárkányon nincs semmiféle kötőfék, csak nyergek voltak a hátukon, a mellső lábaik mögött. Mint kiderült a Sárkánylovagok telepátia útján kommunikáltak a sárkányaikkal, így nem volt szükség kantárra az irányításukhoz.

Bharavit segített felszállnom a vörös sárkányra. Majd mikor már biztosan ültem, feladta nekem Lunat és Artemist, majd ő elém ült fel Doanra. Amint a gazdája is fennült a hátán, a sárkány azon nyomban elrugaszkodott a talajról. Kitárva a szárnyait, a levegőbe emelkedett.

Velünk egy időben Bhandara sárkánya is felszállt a hátán a lánnyal, Charonnal és Plutoval. Gyorsan emelkedtünk felfelé spirál alakban, magunk mögött hagyva a Nisht. Mielőtt elhagyhattuk volna a bolygó légterét, Bhandara a lándzsájával előremutatott. Abból egy fekete sugár lövellt ki, és előttünk tíz méterrel megnyitott egy teleportkaput. A két sárkány pedig egyenesen belerepült velünk együtt.

* * * * *

Kilépve a teleportkapun megérkeztünk a Sárkánylovagok bolygójára, a Dracaenara. A bolygó felső légrétegében a sárkányok megkezdték a bolygófelszín felé az ereszkedést. Lefelé tartva láttam, hogy a bolygó két részre osztható. Egyik felét óceán borítja, a másik oldala összefüggő, hatalmas kontinens. Elrepülve a kontinens keleti oldalán láttam, hogy a földrész egész felszíne vörös-arany színben tükröződik. Ameddig elláttam, kietlen hegyeket tudtam kivenni. Némelyik hegyből olykor-olykor tűzcsóva csapot fel vöröslően az ég felé. Ekkor tudatosult bennem, hogy azok a hegyek működő tűzhányók.

Bharavit a kérdésemre elmondta, a kontinens egészét vulkánok borítják, és sok közülük igen aktív. De mosolyogva hozzátette, hogy a sárkányok igen csak jól érzik magukat ebben a környezetben. Hozzátette – meglepett arcomat látva – hogy a sárkányok az általuk ismert galaxisban egyedül itt őshonosok.

Ekkor elhagyva kontinenst, jobbra fordultunk. Tíz perc után Bharavit megmutatta a bolygó egyetlen városát, Draconist, ami egy nagyobb – emberek számára is lakható – szigeten helyezkedett el az óceán közepén. Ahogy közeledtünk a város felé, észrevettem, hogy maga a város nem összefüggő épületek komplexusából állt, hanem a sziget egész területén, ritkásan épültek a különböző nagyságú házak.

A sziget középpontjában helyezkedett el a Sárkánylovagok messziről fehéren csillogó, égbenyúló, csupa torony vára, ami olyan benyomást keltett benne, mintha egyetlen márványtömbből faragták volna ki. A két testvér ide irányította sárkányaikat. Dualla, és Doan lovasaik akaratának engedelmeskedve, könnyedén landolt a vár egyik tetőteraszán. Miután leszálltunk a hátukról, a két sárkány ismét szárnya kapott, elrepültek a kontinens felé – mint Bharavit mondta –, hogy csatlakozzanak a fajtársaikhoz.

– Charon nagyúr, köszöntelek a Dracaenan – szólalt meg egy hang a hátunk mögött.

Engem annyira lenyűgöztek a sárkányok, hogy őket néztem, ahogy elrepültek, és így nem láttam, hogy a tetőteraszra vezető toronyajtóban várnak ránk. Odapillantva egy középkorú nőt, és férfit pillantottam meg. Mindketten fehér ruhát viseltek. A férfi nadrágot, térdig érő inget – amit a derekán ezüst övvel kötött meg –, és hozzá a földet súroló palástot hordott. A nő hosszú ujjú, földig érő ruhát viselt.

A férfi Bhandarához, és Bharavithoz hasonlóan vörös hajú, és zöld szemű volt. Az arca is feltűnően hasonlított a testvérpáréhoz. Egyedül a magasságukba volt különbség, a férfi még náluk is egy jó fejjel magasabb volt. A nőnek a háta közepéig érő – a tarkóján egy fejér pánttal összefogott –, szőke haja volt. A számomra nagyon meglepő volt, hogy az arca neki is hasonlított a testvérekére, sőt a férfiére is. Feltételeztem, hogy a férfi, és a nő is Bhandara és Bharavit rokona lehet.

Míg én így elmélázva szemrevételeztem a két újonnan érkezőt, Charon sietősen megindult feléjük, még mindig a karjaiban tartva Plutot. Én követtem a macskáimmal a férfit. A testvérpár is velünk tartott. Charon odaérve a férfihez és a nőhöz, gyorsan a lényegre tért.

– Nagymester, sajnálom, de nincs időm udvariaskodásra. Egyik társam súlyosan megsérült, mihamarább orvosi ellátásra lenne szüksége – mondta Charon a férfinek.

– Ez csak természetes. Saját gyógyítóm, fogja megvizsgálni – mondta a nagymester. – Erre jöjj – mutatta az utat a férfi. Charon és ő az ajtón belépve eltűntek a toronyban.

– Engem Boarexnek hívnak. A nagymester, Bhagavant felesége vagyok – mondta nekem a nő bemutatkozva. – Hölgyem, te és két társad pedig gyertek velem, ahogy elnézem, nektek sem ártana, ha látna egy gyógyító – invitált Boarex maga után minket. – Bhandara, te menjél a nagybátyád után. Nézd meg, mire van szüksége a nagyúrnak, és milyen állapotban van a sebesült hölgy. Bharavit, te szólj a szolgáknak, hogy készítsenek elő a vendégeink számára lakosztályokat – adta ki az utasításokat a nő, – mint kiderült a beszédéből – az unokahúgának, és az unokaöccsének. A két testvér engedelmeskedve a nagynénjük parancsának, sietősen távoztak. Bhandara egy fejbiccentéssel köszönt el tőlem, de még Bharavit odaszólt nekem.

– Megyek, és a szobáitok után nézek. Még találkozunk – mondta barátságosan, és elsietett a nővére után.

– Hölgyem, kövess a kórházrészlegünkbe – szólalt meg ismét a nő.

– Köszönöm, asszonyom, a kedvességét, de először a társamat, Sailor Plutot szeretném látni – mondtam, miközben nagyon szorongtam barátnőm állapota miatt –, és kérlek, szólítsál Silvermoonnak. Ők pedig Artemis, és Luna – mutattam be a két macskát, és ekkor eszembe jutott, hogy a cicának is segítségre lenne szüksége. – Az a helyzet, hogy Luna nem tud mozogni. Az egyik szörny, mikor elfogtak minket, valahogy kőszoborrá változtatta. Azóta ugyan magánál van, de egyáltalán nem tud mozogni – mutattam meg Boarexnek a mozdulatlan macskalányt.

– Ha minden igaz, akkor talán rajta is tudnak segíteni a gyógyítóink, Silvermoon. Egyébként, te is nyugodtan szólítsál engem, Boarexnek – tette hozzá a hölgy barátságosan. – Menjünk! – Azzal mutatva az utat, mi is beléptünk a toronyba.

* * * * *

Utunk egy széles csigalépcsőn haladtunk lefelé több emeletet, majd leérve a torony aljába egy balra nyíló folyosón folytattuk az utunkat. Innen, még ötperces séta után értünk el a kórházrészlegbe. Míg odatartottunk, alkalmam nyílt megállapítani, hogy Boarex roppantul szimpatikus nekem, ahogy az unokaöccse is, leszámítva a még egyetlen szót sem szóló unokahúgát.

Útközben a nő elmondta nekem néhány szóban, hogy ő maga is Sárkánylovag, pluszban ő meg a férje még harmad-unokatestvérek is. Elbeszélte, hogy férjét, a nagymestert, Chronos három hete értesítette, hogy nem tud kapcsolatba lépni Charonnal. Kérte Bhagavant, keressék meg az Időkapu őrét. Két, kéttagú csapat hagyta el még aznap a Dracaenát. Az ikerpár – Bhandara, és Bharavit –, valamint Bhagavant unokatestvére, Buarcos, aki a lánya, Bacca társaságában indult el felkutatni Charont.

Kiderült, hogy a házaspárnak van két fiúk Bias, és Botrychium. A fiatalabbikat, Botrychiumot négy hónapja nem látták. Egy titkos küldetést teljesített valahol az apja megbízásából. A bátyja a kontinensen tartózkodik, és a most kikelő kissárkányokat ellenőrzi, az emberei társaságában.

Én is elmeséltem nagy léptekben Boarexnek, hogyan találkoztunk először Charonnal hat hete. Elmondtam, hogy az óta közös az utunk, mert mint kiderült, a szüleim abban az időviharban tűntek el, ami miatt Charon az Elton rendszerbe érkezett. Vázoltam csapdába kerülésünk és szabadulásunk történetét is. Majd, hogy találkoztunk össze az ikrekkel, és jöttünk velük ide, a bolygóra.

Éppen befejeztem a történetünk elmesélését a nőnek, mikor végre valahára megérkeztünk a kórházrészlegbe. Ott Boarex utasítására egy gyógyító magához vette Lunat, és elvitte megvizsgálni. Az eddig csöndben lévő Artemis ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a társával tarthasson. Ebben senki sem akadályozta meg.

Nem sokáig voltunk egyedül Boarexszel, ugyanis Bhandara lépett ki az egyik szobából. Ekkor nagynéni és unokahúg vagy két percig némán kommunikált egymással. Én nem értettem az egészből semmit. Miért nem szólalnak meg, és mondják el végre, mi van Plutoval?! Nem vagyok egy udvariatlan típus, de már ott tartottam, hogy közbeszólok, bármit is csinálnak éppen, mikor Boarex megszólalt.

– Először is, a társad Sailor Pluto a körülményekhez képest jól van. A fejsérülése nem olyan súlyos, mint azt gondolták. A gyógyító azt gyanítja, hogy a sérülésein át, valamiképpen felszívódott a szervezetében az a pára, amit a szörnyek használtak a támadásuk kezdetén. Ettől most csak nagyon mélyen alszik, szinte kómaszerű állapotban. A gyógyító úgy véli, akkor fog magához térni, ha a méreg kiürült a szervezetéből. Addig itt tarják a kórházrészlegben. Amint ellátják a többi sérülését, bemehetsz hozzá, és megnézheted őt. – Ahogy ezt elmondta a nő, mélységes mély megkönnyebbülés futott végig rajtam, de akkor, mielőtt megszólalhattam volna Boarex folytatta a beszédet. – Másodszorra Silvermoon az elnézésedet kérem, hogy az előbb úgy megvárakoztattalak, de Bhandarával – csak a Sárkánylovagokra jellemző – telepátia útján tudok kommunikálni. Az unokahúgom ugyanis a születésétől fogva néma.

– Néma! – mondtam döbbenten, miközben a mellettem álló fiatal nőre néztem. Most értettem meg csak, miért volt az, hogy ez idáig egy szót sem szólt hozzám a lány. Elszégyelltem magam, hogy azt feltételeztem Bhandaráról, hogy azért nem szólt hozzám, mert azt rangon alulinak tartja. – Azt hiszem, bocsánatot kell kérnem tőled Bhandara – mondtam a lánynak, de közben igencsak kényelmetlenül éreztem magam. – Sajnálom, hogy félreértettem a viselkedésedet. Nem tudtam, hogy nem tudsz beszélni, én meg a beszéd hiányát úgy értelmeztem, hogy lenézel.

A lány rám vetette, szokatlanul kemény, jéghideg pillantását. Néhány pillanatig méregetett, majd biccentett egyet, és először találkozásunk óta elmosolyodott, még ha az csak egy icike-picike, halvány mosoly volt is.

– Bhandara elfogadja a bocsánatkérésedet, de ő is kér téged, hogy bocsáss meg neki, mert ő sem úgy állt hozzád, ahogy kellett volna – tolmácsolta Boarex a lány gondolatait. – Bent volt a vizsgálóban, mikor Charon nagyúr elmesélte Bhagavantnak, hogy mi is történt veletek eddig. Megérti, mit érzel a szüleid eltűnése miatt. Ő még csak kilenc éves volt Bharavittal, mikor a szüleik egyszerre haltak meg tizennégy éve egy harc során – fejezte be a nő.

A lányra néztem. A tekintetünk összekapcsolódott. Tudtam, hogy abban a pillanatban mind a ketten ugyanarra gondoltunk. Még ha barátnők nem is leszünk talán sohasem, de tisztelni fogjuk a másikat, különösen a tragédiák miatt, amik minket értek.

Ez után Boarex utasítására – hiába erősködtem, hogy először Plutot szeretném látni – engem is megvizsgált egy gyógyító. Ellátta a sérüléseimet. Mondta, hogy nincs különösebb bajom, de azért előírt néhány napos pihenést, és egy jó kiadós alvást. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ő is, Boarex, és Bhandara is nézett egy nagyot, mikor a vizsgálat megkezdése előtt visszaváltoztam senshiből egyszerű emberré, majd a befejeztével újra felöltöttem Sailor alakomat. Különösen azon lepődtek meg, mikor az átváltozás után, az addig szakadt, piszkos, és vérborított fukum teljesen ép állapotú volt.

A vizsgálat után végre megnézhettem barátnőmet, akit addigra átvittek egy kórterembe, ami leginkább egy luxuslakosztályra emlékeztetett. Pluto sérüléseit ellátták, sebeit az oldalán és a fején bekötözték. Békés aludt egy puha ágyban, párnák és takarók között.

Charon mellette ült, és a kezét fogva némán nézte a lányt. A férfi testén lévő karcolásokat, vágásokat, égési sebeket ellátták. Időközben a férfi átöltözött. Egyszerű, de tiszta, fehér inget, és nadrágot viselt.

Percekig csendben ültünk Pluto ágyának két oldalán, de akkor bejött egy gyógyító, és erélyesen kitessékelt minket a szobából, mondván, hogy a betegnek egyedüllétre van a leginkább szüksége. Hozzátette, hogy nekünk is le kell pihennünk, hogy a sérüléseink mielőbb meggyógyuljanak. Eleget téve az utasításnak Charon és én is kimentünk Pluto szobájából, de akkor szó szerint belénk szaladt két bundás valami. Artemis, és – legnagyobb örömömre az eleven, mozgékony – Luna voltak azok a valamik.

– Luna! – kiáltottam fel örömben, és azon nyomban felkaptam fekete macskámat, boldogan ölelve magamhoz. – Végre nem vagy már mozdulatlan kőszobor.

– Elhiheted, hogy ennek én örülök a legjobban! A gyógyítóknak volt ellenszerük a varázslat ellen, amit rajtam alkalmazott a szörny, így most újra tudok mozogni – jelentette ki Luna. – De azért nem kéne úgy szorítanod, még megfojtasz a nagy ölelgetésben, Silvermoon – tette hozzá a szokásos kioktató hangnemében a macskalány. De én most azt sem bántam. Elégedett voltan, hogy épen, és egészségesen kaptam vissza a macskámat.

– Luna is nagyon boldog – mondta Artemis. – Nem tehet róla, de ő csak így tudja kifejezni az örömét.

– Mit mondasz te! – kiáltotta felháborodva Luna, majd kiugorva a kezemből, rögtön neki állt Artemis kioktatásának.

A fehér macskára nézve láttam, hogy ő most egyáltalán nem bánja Luna kiselőadását. Artemis most kifejezetten örült a dorgálásnak, mivel ez azt jelentette, hogy a fekete maccs újra a régi. Eközben Charon, és én mosolyogva néztünk össze. Mindkettőnkből megkönnyebbült kacagást csalt ki a cicák újabb, értelmetlen vitája.

– Luna már egyértelműen jól van – jegyeztem meg halkan somolyogva, hogy csak Charon hallja. Nem akartam a két macska vitáját félbeszakítani.

– Ez nyilvánvaló – mondta a férfi vidoran. – Ha így utólag visszagondolok, még egészen tűrhetően megúsztuk a nekünk állított csapdát. Egyikünk sem halt meg, és már csak idő kérdése, hogy Pluto mikor tér magához.

– Teljes mértékig egyet tudok veled érteni – feleltem. – Most már csak azt kellene… – de soha sem tudtam befejezni, amit akkor el kezdtem mondani a férfinek, mert egy határozott hang meggátolt benne.

– Még nem pihentetek le! Tudtommal a gyógyítók mindkettőtöknek pihenést írtak elő! – hallottam Boarex hangját a hátunk mögül. – Charon nagyúr, Silvermoon, most azonnal lefeküdtök aludni! Nem akarok semmiféle ki fogást hallani! – tette hozzá ellentmondást nem tűrően a Sárkánylovag.

Mit volt mit tenni, engedelmeskedtünk a parancsnak. Boarex utasítására, két szolgáló elvezetett minket a vár, északi szárnyában található vendéglakosztályokig. Charoné a harmadik emeleten volt, az enyém meg a macskáké – mert mondanom sem kell, ahhoz ragaszkodtam, hogy a cicáim velem aludjanak – a negyediken.

Belépve a hálószobába átöltöztem, és lefeküdtem az illatos, pihe-puha ágyba. Luna, és Artemis felugrott az ágy végébe, ott összegömbölyödve, többé-kevésbé azon nyomban el is aludtak. Míg le nem feküdtem, nem is hittem milyen kimerült vagyok. Most ólomsúllyal nehezedett rám a fáradság. Így a kimerültségtől – a két macskához hasonlóan –, én is szinte azonnal elaludtam, amint lehajtottam a fejem a párnára.

* * * * *

Két és fél hónap telt el Dracaenara való megérkezésünk óta. Ezt az időt pihenéssel töltöttük. Első nap, mikor holtfáradtan feküdtem le, nem is gondoltam, hogy a következő két napot át fogom aludni. Mikor felébredtem Luna közölte, hogy mennyit is aludtam, de ennek köszönhetően úgy éreztem magam, mint aki újjászületett. A fekete macska elmesélte, hogy Charon is csak tegnap este ébredt fel – ő másfél napot aludt egyhuzamban. De az, azóta eltelt félnapban a legtöbb idejét Pluto betegszobájában töltötte. Ez alól csak az, az idő képezett kivételt, mikor a Sárkánylovagokkal tartott tanácsot, az elmúlt napok eseményeiről. Luna erről nekem nem tudott semmit mondani, mert sem őt, sem Artemist nem engedték be. Mikor rákérdezett Charonnál, a férfi közölte vele, hogy majd csak akkor mondja el, ha én is felkeltem.

Ébredésemet követően, én is Plutohoz siettem. Barátnőm továbbra is az igazak álmát aludta, a vérébe került fertőző ködtől. A gyógyítók közölték velünk, hozzávetőleg négy-öt hétbe is bele fog telni, mire a lány felébred.

Charon még aznap délután beszélt velem és a macskákkal, miután magára hagytuk a beteget. A férfi elmondta, hogy miről beszélt a lovagokkal. Mint kiderült, a nagymesternek már egy ideje tudomása volt arról, hogy egy rossz szándékú királyság, a Dark Kingdom sorban, egymásután elfoglalt több bolygót, naprendszert. A birodalom katonákként szörnyek egész légióit használta, az ő segítségükkel rohanta le a többi rendszert. Eddig még senki sem tudott szembeszállni velük, akik megtették, azokat kegyetlenül elpusztították. Bhagavant ezért is küldte ki négy hónapja a fiait Biast és Botrychiumot, hogy kémleljék ki, valamint tudjanak meg minél több információt a Dark Kingdomról. A két Sárkánylovag teljesítette is a rájuk bízott feladatot, amit ki lehetett deríteni az ellenséges királyságról, azt meg tették. Két hónap elteltével Bias egyedül tért haza, hogy a megtudtakat elmondja a nagymesternek, és a többi lovagnak. Az öccse hátra maradt, mivel a birtokába került értesülések alapján, úgy látta jónak, hogy tovább nyomoz újabb információk után. Így róla az óta semmit sem hallottak a lovagok.

Charon és Bhagavant egyetértett abban, hogy az Időkaput is a Dark Kingdomnak szörnyei támadhatták meg. Valamilyen oknál fogva a királyság vezetői ellenőrzést akarnak gyakorolni az Idő folyása felett. A tervük nem sikerült két hónapja, mert ugyan a kaput elfoglalták, de Charon az Időkapu kulcsával együtt kicsúszott a kezük közül.

A két férfi megegyezett abban, hogy amíg új információkat nem sikerül szerezni az ellenségről, addig mi itt maradunk a Dracaenan. Ellenben, ha belátható időn belül nem jutunk új hírek birtokába, akkor tovább indulunk, amint Pluto magához tért, valamint a gyógyítók egészségesnek nyilvánítják.

A bolygón eltöltött napjaim gyorsan teltek. Plutot mindennap meglátogattam, de mivel barátnőm aludt, nem tehettem többet, mint hogy fogtam a kezét. A gyógyítók utasítottak minket, ha lehetséges, akkor egyszerre csak egy valaki legyen a szobájában. Így négyen – Charon, Artemis, Luna és én – egymást váltva őriztük Pluto álmát.

Ha nem batárnőm betegágya mellett voltam, sok időt töltöttem a várkönyvtárában. Rengeteg olvasnivaló volt ott a legkülönbözőbb témákban, illetve nyelveken. Ha tehettem, kiültem olvasni a tengerpart egy csendes öblébe, amit a szigeten való tartózkodásom második hetében fedeztem fel.

A Dracaenan töltött hetek alatt a Sárkánylovagokkal is jobban megismerkedtem. Bhagavanttal nem sokat tudtam beszélni, de azon kevés alkalmakkal, amikor találkoztam vele higgadt, csendes, nagy tudású embernek ismertem meg. Megtudtam, azért ő most a nagymester, mert ő rendelkezik a legnagyobb erővel a lovagok közül. A feleségével, Boarexszel kivételes párost alkottak. Látni lehetett rajtuk, hogy szeretik és tisztelik egymást. Ellenben azt hamar észrevettem, hogy hiába Bhagavant a Sárkánylovagok nagymestere –ebből adódóan a bolygó uralkodója is –, a házasságukban Boarex viselte a nadrágot. A hölgy kivételesen erős akaratú személy, főleg, ha a családjáról volt szó, akkor nem tűrt ellentmondást – mint azt, nekem Bharavit megsúgta mosolyogva –, egyértelmű volt, hogy ő a családfő. Boarex sokban emlékeztetett engem a nagymamámra, Bhagavant pedig az édesapámra, így mindkettőjüket hamar a szívembe zártam.

Az idősebb fiúkkal, Biasszal is igencsak jóban voltam. A harminc éves lovag – aki külsőleg ugyanolyan volt, mint édesapja és két unokatestvére – természetében sokban hasonlított Holdon maradt barátnőmre, Lady Uranusra. Mindketten igencsak makacsok voltak, és önkéntelen védelmező ösztönnel rendelkeztek.

Megismertem a család másik két tagját is, Buarcost és a lányát Baccát. Mondanom sem kell rajtuk is fel lehetett fedezni a hasonlóságot a család többi tagjával. A szemük, mint az összes lovagnak zöld volt. A hajúk színe, Boarexével egyezett meg, de a többiekkel ellentétben ők nem voltak magas termetűek. Fél fejjel kisebbek voltak, mint Charon. Buarcos természetileg Bhandarára hasonlított – csendes, visszafogott, magának való volt. Vele a viszonyom kb. olyan volt, mint az unokahúgával. Ellenben a lányával Baccával, már találkozásunk első percétől fogva egy hullámhosszon voltunk. Sokat beszélgettünk, nevettünk együtt a legkülönbözőbb dolgokon. Mint kiderült az érdeklődési körünk is sokban hasonlított. Szinte azonnal barátnők lettünk – ha nem Pluto betegágya mellett ültem, vagy kedvenc öblömben olvastam –, akkor a legtöbb időmet vele töltöttem. Bacca körbevezetett a szigeten, illetve a szárazföldre is magával vitt a sárkányán Daalderon, mikor ott volt dolga.

Sokszor előfordult, hogy egy harmadik személy is csatlakozott hozzánk, Bharavit személyében. A fiatal férfi valahogy olyan volt számomra, mint az a báty, akit sokszor szerettem volna magamnak testvérként, egyke lévén.

Társaim is jól érezték magukat a bolygón. Charon legtöbb idejét Plutonál töltötte. Ha nem mellette volt, akkor tanácskozott Bhagavanttal. Tudtam – igaz nem mondta, de egyszer véletlenül megláttam –, hogy próbálkozik az Időkapu kinyitásával, de eddig nem járt eredménnyel.

Luna volt köztünk a legtevékenyebb. Föl, s alá száguldozott a várban, akivel csak tudott beszélt, mondván, minél több információt próbál összeszedni a Dark Kingdomról. De én tudtam, hogy igazából, azért ilyen – mert ugyan nem mondta –, de nagyon megviselte az az idő, amit mozdulatlanná merevedve kellett eltöltenie. Szegény Artemis szenvedte meg nagyon a lánymacska, ezen viselkedést. Jó formán mindenhová magával cipelte a fekete maccs, a fehéret. Artemis a végén megunva Luna rohangálását, az alvásba menekült. Luna meg is jegyezte egyszer, hogy milyen lusta is ez a kandúr, de én tudtam, hogy Artemis csak szimulál, hogy így szabaduljon meg társa örökös nyaggatásától.

*

Egy verőfényes szép reggelen végre felvirradt a nap, mikor Pluto kinyitva a szemeit, végre felébredt. Ez, ahogy a gyógyítók is megmondták, az ötödik héten következett be, amikor éppen én voltam bent nála.

– Pluto! – kiáltottam fel boldogságomban, mikor láttam, hogy barátnőm öt hét alvás után végre kinyitotta a szemeit. – Jaj de örülök, hogy végre felébredtél! Olyan hosszú volt ez az öt hét – mondtam, miközben átöleltem az ágyban felülő lányt.

– Silvermoon – mondta egy kicsit megzavarodva. – Mit értesz azon, hogy öt hét? – kérdezte Pluto értetlenül.

– Amennyi ideig aludtál egyfolytában – mondtam neki, de akkor eszembe jutott, szólni kellene társainknak, hogy a senshi magához tért. Felállva az ágyáról, az ajtóhoz siettem Megkértem egy arra járó szolgálót, szóljon Charonnak és a macskáknak, hogy Pluto végre felébredt.

Míg a többiek megérkeztek elmondtam neki nagy léptekben, mi történt azóta, hogy a Nishen még a támadás legelején elájult. Ő hüledezve fogadta a híreket, miszerint csapdába estünk, ő maga súlyosan megsérült, milyen körülmények között szöktünk meg, hogyan találkoztunk össze a Sárkánylovagokkal, és legvégül itt kötöttünk ki a lovagok bolygóján, legvégül pedig nem számítva azt, hogy ő öt héten át egyhuzamban aludt. Mondtam volna még részleteket, de akkor megérkeztek a cicák.

– Pluto! – ordította Artemis, végig száguldva a szobán, felugrott Pluto ágyára. – De jó, hogy végre ébren látlak.

– Hála a Holdistennőnek, hogy felébredtél! – sóhajtott egy nagyot a megkönnyebbüléstől Luna, és ő is felugrott az ágyra barátnőm mellé.

– Köszönöm nektek, hogy aggódtatok értem – mondta a lány, miközben megsimogatta mindkét macskát. – Silvermoon elmondta miken mentettek keresztül. Téged Luna mozdulatlanná tett az egyik szörny, Artemis te meg egy igazi kishős lettél azáltal, hogy tulajdonképpen neked köszönhetjük, hogy megmenekültünk – mondta Pluto elmosolyodva azon, hogy Artemis jó alaposan elpirult a fehér bundája alatt, mikor a lány hősnek nevezte.

Folytattuk volna a beszélgetést, de akkor meghallottam, hogy kinyílt a betegszoba ajtaja. Megérkezett Charon. Mikor láttam, hogy tanácstalanul álldogál az ajtóban, nem tudván mit is tegyen most, hogy Pluto végre felébredt, a hónom alá kaptam a macskáimat, és kimentem a szobából. De amint elhaladtam Charon mellett, löktem egyet a férfin, mintegy beljebb ösztökélve a szobába, miközben a fülébe súgtam:

– Gyerünk, menj már oda hozzá – mondtam a férfinek, de azután nem maradtam tovább. Kilépve az ajtón letettem a földre a macsekokat, és bezártam az ajtót, kettesben hagyva a szerelmeseket.

A következő öt hétben Pluto állapota rohamosan javult. Felébredése után elmondtunk neki mindent, amit eddig sikerült megtudnunk a szörnyekről, és az őket irányító Dark Kingdomról. Ekkor viszont már tíz hete voltunk a Dracaenan, és mivel az eltelt idő alatt sem tudtunk meg új információt, úgy döntöttünk tovább indulunk.

Bhagavant tanácsára a Tilanuxra szándékoztunk menni, mert a bolygón a jövő héten lesz a szokásos háromévenkénti nagyvásár, ahová még távoli naprendszerekből is érkeznek emberek. Szerinte elképzelhető, hogy találunk valakit, aki tud hírekkel szolgálni az ellenségeinkről, vagy valami nyomra bukkanunk ott.

A nagymester, hogy nagyobb biztonságban legyünk a szörnyek egy esetleges újabb támadáskor, velünk küldte a három fiatal Sárkánylovagot Bhandarát, Bharavitot és Baccát. Így egy nap a kora reggeli órákban, a három fővel gyarapodott csapatunk elindult a Tilanuxra.


	10. Tilanuxoni vásár

_**9. fejezet**_

**Tilanuxoni vásár**

Megérkezvén a Tilanuxonra az első reakcióm a meglepődés volt. Bhagavant ugyan mondta, hogy éppen ezekben a napokban zajlik a négy hétig tartó nagyvásár, de arra az embertömegre nem számítottam, ami a bolygón fogadott minket. Ameddig a szem ellátott, mindenhol embereket láttam. A tömeg valósággal hömpölygött az utcákon egyik árus bódéjától a másikéig. A vásáron mindent lehetett kapni. Sok dolgot ismertem, de még több olyan portékát is kínáltak eladásra, amit soha életemben nem láttam, valamint fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy eszik-e, vagy isszák?

A szállásunk a főváros egyik külső kerületében volt, Bhagavant – úgymond egyik – összekötőjének, Singhon kereskedőmester házában. A kereskedő miután elolvasta a nagymester levelét, nem kérdezett semmit sem tőlünk az érkezésünk után, csak közölte, hogy Bhagavant kérésének megfelelően mindenben a segítségünkre lesz. Immár a nyolc tagúra bővült csapatunk megbeszélte kinek mi lesz a dolga az itt tartózkodásunk alatt. Luna és Artemis az eddigiekhez hasonlóan a város könyvtáraiban keres valami információt az ellenségeinkről. Charon, Pluto társaságában érdeklődik a vására érkezők biztonságára vigyázóktól. Bhandara és Bharavit utána néz, hogy nincsenek-e ismerőseik, illetve szövetségeseik a bolygóra látogatók között, tőlük remélve így hírekhez jutni. Bacca és én a vásározók között nézünk szét, hátha valami nyomra bukkanunk.

Az elkövetkező napokban, mikor végig sétáltam Baccával a vásárlóutcákon nagyon kellett figyelnünk, hogy el ne keveredjünk egymástól a nagy tömegben. Ha nem nyomok után kellene kutatnom, akkor legszívesebben jó alaposan bevásároltam volna. De nagyon kellett fegyelmeznem magam, hogy a feladatomra tudjak koncentrálni, annyi volt a látnivaló a vásáron.

Az idő előre haladtával sikerült némi információra szert tennünk. A vásáron kósza híreket lehetett hallani arról, hogy néhány távoli bolygót megtámadtak és elfoglaltak, de senki sem tudott semmi biztosat mondani, kik lehettek a támadók. Mi azonban sejtettük, hogy a támadó nem lehet más, mint a Dark Kingdom. A tudomásunkra jutott információ morzsákból azt szűrtük le, hogy a királyság célja nem csak az Időkapu, hanem más birodalmak elfoglalása is. Sajnos arról, hogy hol és merre lehet magának a birodalomnak a központja semmit sem tudtunk kideríteni.

A Tilanuxon való tartózkodásunk harmadik hetében különös dolog történt. Baccával a vásárváros északi részén sétáltunk az árusok között, mikor váratlanul furcsa érzés fogott el. Az egész olyannak tűnt, mintha már éreztem volna ehhez hasonlót, valamint úgy rémlett számomra, hogy nem is oly rég.

– Silvermoon! Minden rendben van? – váratlanul Bacca hangja szakította félbe a töprengésemet.

– Mi…mi van? – kérdeztem dadogva, miközben a lányra pillantottam.

– Hogy mi van?! Vagy már egy perce állsz itt az utca kellős közepén furcsa arcot vágva – mondta Bacca.

– Egy perce?! – kérdeztem vissza zavartan.

– Igen – hangzott a válasz. – Odébb kéne mennünk, az emberek nem tudnak miattunk elmenni – tette hozzá még Bacca.

Ezt hallva szétnéztem. Valóban az emberek körülöttünk álltak, érdeklődve néztek ránk, jobban mondva rám. Baccának igaza volt, ott álltam az utca kellős közepén feltartva a gyalogosforgalmat. Gyorsan arrébb húzódtam, hogy utat engedjek az embereknek.

– Hoppá! Ez egy kicsit ciki volt – mondtam mintegy magamnak, mialatt újból elindultam egy meghatározott irányba. Bacca jött utánam, de közben tovább érdeklődött az előbbi dologról.

– Mi volt ez az előbb?

– Váratlanul valami furcsát érzékeltem. Mintha már éreztem volna ehhez hasonlót, sőt nem is olyan régen, de nem tudom hová tenni az egészet – magyaráztam.

– És ha nem indiszkrét a kérdés, most hová megyünk? Mert ahogy látom nem arra amerre megbeszéltük – mondta Bacca.

– Nem is tudom – mondtam halkan elmerengve. – De azt tudom, hogy erre kell mennem. Úgy érzem, mintha valami húzna egy adott irányba.

– Hát ez elég különös – töprengett hangosan a lány.

– Nekem mondod – értettem vele egyet.

– Végül is mindegy merre megyünk – vonta meg a vállát Bacca. – Még az is lehet, hogy valami pozitív dolog sül ki ebből az egészből. Elképzelhető, hogy rábukkantál valamire, ami előbbre visz minket a kutatásban. Tehát menjünk csak tovább.

– Induljunk – mondtam, miközben befordultam egy sarkon.

*

Már vagy tíz perce mentünk az általam érzékelt irányba. Egyre határozottabban éreztem, hogy az, ami mágnesként vonz magához, már nem lehet messze. Egyszerre csak valami élesen belém hasított. Ebből azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy célhoz értem. Megálltam, és körül néztem. A jobb oldalamon egy, a legkülönbözőbb növényeket árusító bódé állt. Száz százalékosan biztos voltam benne, hogy az, ami ide vonzott, annak ennél az árusnál kell lennie.

– Megérkeztünk – mondtam a mellettem álló Baccának.

– Eléggé érdekes, hogy pont egy növényeket árusító bódéhoz jöttünk – jegyezte meg a társam.

– Szerintem is különös, hogy pont itt lyukadtam ki, de ha már egyszer itt vagyunk, nézzük meg jobban a növényeket – mondtam, miközben odaléptem az árusítóhelyhez.

Az árus – egy idősebb, köpcös férfi, ősz hajjal – rengeteg növényt kínált eladásra. Voltak ott kicsi, néhány centis virágoktól kezdve egészen magas – már cserjének, illetve fának minősülő – növények is. Jó alaposan szemrevételeztem a kínálatot, keresve azt a – feltehetően – növényt, ami valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva ide csalogatott.

– Segíthetek a hölgyeknek? – hallottam egy hangot, amire felkaptam a fejem, és egyenesen az árus kerek, derűs arcába néztem. – Van konkrét elképzelésük, vagy esetleg ajánlhatok valamit.

– Egyenlőre csak nézelődünk – mondtam a férfinek, tovább folytatva az árukészlet szemrevételezését. Éreztem, hogy itt kell lennie, annak a dolognak – pontosítva növénynek –, aminek a kisugárzását messziről is megéreztem. Ahogy így nézelődtem, kutattam hirtelen egy ismerős növényt vettem észre, és abban a pillanatban tudtam, megtaláltam a keresett virágot.

– Ez az! – kiáltottam fel izgatottan, a kezembe véve egy cserepet, benne egy húszcentis, kétlevelű, lila szirmú Kristályvirágot. Meglepődve néztem, hogy majdnem pontosan olyan volt, mint az Alton rendszer holdján talált másik virág. A különbség csak a szirmok színében volt, az citromsárga, miközben ennek, amit a kezemben tartottam a szirmai lila színben pompáztak.

– Mit találtál? – tudakolta mellettem kíváncsian Bacca.

– Majd elmondom – feleltem neki, és az árushoz fordultam. – Ezt megvenném. Mennyibe kerül?

– Jó ízlése van, hölgyem. Ez egy igazán különleges növény. Még nem láttam hozzá foghatót. Egy hónapja – innen két naprendszernyire – a Tangl bolygón, egy réten találtam, de csak ez az egy volt ott belőle – mesélte az árus, és ahogy kivettem jó bőbeszédű fickó lehetett, mert olyat mondott el nekem, amit nem is kérdeztem tőle, csak pont a lényeget nem közölte még velem, a virág árát. Igazából nem is baj, hogy elmondta, úgyis rákérdeztem volna, mivel érdekelt, hogy honnan van neki a virág. De most már ideje visszatérni a lényegre.

– Mennyit kell érte fizetnem? – tudakoltam újfent.

– 200 solariskreditet – felelte az árus.

„Hú!" – gondoltam magamban. – Ez egy kicsit húzós." Valószínűleg, hogy 200 solarisért az árukészlet jó pár növényét megkaphattam volna, de tudtam, hogy igaza van a férfinek ez a virág rendkívüli, ezért ilyen drága. Még szerencse, hogy mielőtt elváltunk az Okon a holdi küldöttségtől magamhoz vettem egy nagyobb összeget, mondván biztos, ami biztos. Így nem okozott gondot kifizetni a virágot.

– Megveszem – jelentettem ki. A virágot Bacca kezébe nyomva, gyorsan leszámoltam a kért összeget az árus kezébe, mihamarább a sajátomnak akartam tudni. A fizetés után visszavettem a virágot, majd elköszönve az árustól elindultam vissza Singhon mester házába, Bacca társaságában.

– Elmondanád végre mi olyan különleges ebben a virágban? – érdeklődött a lány.

– Amint visszaértünk a szállásunkra rögtön megmondom, és ott mutatni is fogok valami érdekeset – feleltem –, de most menjünk.

– Felőlem. De siessünk, mert csak úgy tudhatom meg, miért fontos neked ennyire ez a virág – mondta Bacca.

* * * * *

Visszaérkezvén a mesterkereskedő házába, elmondtam Baccának az Alton rendszerben talált Kristályvirág történetét, valamit megmutattam – az eddig a szobámban lévő – citromsárga kristályt is.

– Tehát azt feltételezed, hogy a most vett virág is egy Kristályvirág lehet? – kérdezte Bacca.

– Igen – válaszoltam neki – és, ha ez igaznak bizonyul, akkor a virág is átalakul, a szirmok színével megegyező árnyalatú kristállyá. Megkérhetlek, hogy először te érintsd meg? Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy most is bejön az, mint a múltkor. Artemis hozzányúlt, és nem történt semmi, de mikor én érintettem meg, akkor változtak át kristállyá a virág szirmai.

– Persze – felelte Bacca. Nem is késlekedve barátnőm óvatosan megérintette a Kristályvirágot. De most is, mint az első virág megtalálásakor, mikor Artemis ért hozzá először, most sem történt semmi. – Nem csinált semmit a virág. Akkor azt hiszem, most te jössz.

– Igen – mondtam, mindeközben megérintettem a szirmokat, és akkor ugyanaz játszódott le, mint az első Kristályvirág átváltozásánál.

Szemkápráztató fény villant fel, amint hozzányúltam a virághoz, majd amikor másodpercek múltán kialudt, ott álltam Holdhercegnőként, a kezemben egy lila színű kristállyal.

– Azta! – kiáltott fel Bacca meglepődve. – Tehát így nézel ki, mint Holdhercegnő, és a virágszirmok is tényleg átalakultak kristállyá – mondta a Sárkánylovag, alaposan megnézve engem a számára új alakomban, valamint a lila kristályt is.

– Eszerint már két kristályom van – jegyeztem meg, a jobb kezemben tartva a lila kristályt, a balba, pedig felvettem a citromsárga színűt. – Csak még halvány fogalmam sincs, hogy mihez kezdjek velük.

– Előbb-utóbb majd csak rájössz, miért kerültek éppen hozzád. Valamint mi az oka annak, hogy csak a te érintésedre alakulnak át a virágok kristályokká, és miért változol át minden alkalommal Holdhercegnővé – összegezte a tényeket barátnőm.

– Hát nagyon remélem, hogy majd csak rájövök, mire is valóak – mondtam. – Lehet, hogy… – de ekkor az ajtó hangos dörejjel kicsapódott. Bharavit rontott be rajta, Luna és Artemis társaságában.

– Minden rendben van Bacca? Len voltunk a kertben Lunával és Artemisszel. Láttuk, hogy a szoba ablakából különös fény sugárzik ki – mondta aggodalmasan Bharavit a másod-unokatestvérétől. – Ő meg kicsoda!? – mondta egy kissé fenyegetően, és bizalmatlanul a férfi, miközben rám nézett. Egy pillanatig nem értettem a reakcióját, de aztán beugrott, hogy Baccához hasonlóan ő sem látott még Holdhercegnőként. De mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, Luna megelőzött.

– Selene, miért változtál át? – tudakolta a macska.

– Tudod, az úgy volt Luna… – kezdtem volna a történet elmondásához, de Bharavit közbevágott.

– Selene?! Ő meg kicsoda? És hogy került ide? – kérdezte.

– Hogy kicsoda Selene? Hát ő a Holdhercegnő – válaszolta Artemis Bharavit kérdéseire. – És mellesleg ő Sailor Silvermoon is, ha éppen senshivé van átváltozva – tette még hozzá a kandúr.

– Silvermoon! – kiáltott fel megütközve Bharavit. – Ez tényleg te lennél? – nézett rám tanácstalanul.

– Igen, de mint Luna és Artemis mondta, most Selene vagyok, a Holdhercegnő – feleltem.

– Nem lehetsz ennyire lüke Bharavit! Silvermoon még a Dracaenan elmondta, hogy nem csak senshi, hanem ő a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium örököse is, úgy Selene a neve – tolta le dühösen az unokafivérét Bacca, a kezeit a csípőjére téve.

– Ezt el is felejtettem – mondta elvörösödve Bharavit.

– Persze, hogy elfelejtetted, mert olyan lyukacsos az agyad, mint a szita – fujtatott egyet a lány.

– Hé, azért ezt nem kellene Bacca! Én csak… – mondta védekezően a férfi, de én gyorsan közbe szóltam. Nem akartam, hogy azért vesszen össze a két unokatestvér, mert Bharavit nem emlékezett rá, hogy a Silvermoon mellett, a Selene névre is hallgatok.

– Hagyjátok abba a veszekedést – mondtam nekik, majd meg sem várva a válaszukat a fekete cica felé fordultam. – És, hogy a te kérdésedre is feleljek Luna, azért változtam át Holdhercegnővé, mert találtam még egy Kristályvirágot, illetőleg ebből kifolyólag van egy újabb, ez utal egy lila színű kristályunk.

– Még egy Kristályvirágot találtál?! – kiáltott fel Artemis.

– Már két kristályod van! – kontrázott rá Luna.

– Hogy mid van?! – értetlenkedett Bharavit.

– Már megint nem jut eszébe – csóválta a fejét Bacca, az unokafivére előbbi kérdését hallva.

Elővettem a két kristályt, megmutattam azokat Bharavitnak és a macskáknak. Elmondtam nekik, hogy a vásárban sétálva Bacca társaságában, váratlanul egy furcsa érzést követve találtam meg a második Kristályvirágot, és ezzel együtt a lila kristályt.

Miután befejeztem a történetet, már öten tanakodtunk azon, hogy mi célból is kerültek hozzám a kristályok, illetve miért éppen hozzám. Lassan már estébe hajlott a délután, de mi még mindig ugyanott tartottunk. A hogyanokon, és a miérteken gondolkodunk, de ekkor már Pluto, Charon és Bhandara is csatlakozott hozzánk.

* * * * *

A második Kristályvirág megtalálása után egy héttel véget ért a vásár a Tilanuxonon. A Dark Kingdommal kapcsolatban új, lényegesebb információra nem tettünk szert, de azért gazdagodtunk néhány apróbb hírrel, a királysággal kapcsolatosan. A Tilanuxon eltöltött hónap legjelentősebb eseménye a második kristály előkerülése volt. Ezért is már az indulásunkat terveztük – ami a vásárt követő másnapon volt esedékes –, amikor váratlan esemény történt. Plutoval voltam kinn a városban, mikor is a vásárpiac középpontjának számító főtérre érkezvén, nagy csődületre lettünk figyelmesek. Láttuk, hogy egy emelvényszerűségen egy katonának látszó férfi mond valamit a tömegnek. Közelebb menve már hallottuk is, a férfi hangját.

– Sajnos igazak az egy órája még csak pletykának induló hírek. A Malandas rendszert megtámadta egy ismeretlen ellenség. A tudomásunkra jutott információk szerint a rendszer hét lakhatóbolygója közül hármat már el is foglaltak a támadók, de a Malandasiak a negyedik bolygónál – nagy veszteségek árán – meg tudták állítani az ellenséget. A Malandas sürgős segítséget kért a szomszédos rendszerektől. A Tilanuxon katonai egységeket küld segíteni a Malandasiakat. Ezúton kérünk mindenkit, akinek nem életbevágó az ne hagyja el a bolygót, de ha nincs más választása, akkor messze kerülje el a Malandas rendszert. Nekik javasoljuk kerülőútként, a Valmos rendszert. Amint új hírekhez jutunk, azonnal közétesszük – fejezte be ezzel a férfi a mondanivalóját, majd sietős léptekkel hagyta el az emelvényt, és a főteret.

A férfi távozása után a tömeg hangosan zúdult fel. Innen-onnan lehetett hallani, hogy ki dühösen kiáltozott, illetve kétségbeesetten, ki pedig csak zavarodottan, illetőleg tanácstalanul meredt maga elé. Akadtak olyanok is, akik egyszerűen nem akarták elhinni, hogy a Malandast támadás érte.

Én egy másodpercig lemerevedtem a hír hallatán, de aztán rögtön tudatosult bennem, hogy a támadók nem lehetnek mások, mint a Dark Kingdom katonái. Plutora pillantva láttam, hogy ő is ugyanerre a következtetésre juthatott.

– Siessünk vissza a szállásunkra, Silvermoon – mondta Sailor Pluto. – Ne késlekedjünk, mi hamarább mondjuk el a többieknek, hogy megtámadták a Malandast. Én szinte biztosra veszem, hogy az eddigi ellenfeleink támadták meg a rendszert.

– Teljes mértékig egyetértek veled, Pluto – feleltem a senshinek. – Azt javaslom, hogy időt megtakarítva teleportáljuk Singhon mester házához.

– Igazad van, ne vesztegessük az időnket – mondta Pluto. Ezt követően nem késlekedtünk tovább, hanem elteleportáltunk a mesterkereskedő házához.

A szállásunkon a többieknek elmondtuk, mit hallottunk az előbb a főtéren. Mindannyian egyetértettünk abban, hogy nem vesztegethetjük az időt, és azonnal a Malandas rendszerbe kell nekünk is mennünk. Csak abból volt egy kisebb vita, mikor Charon azt javasolta, hogy a három Sárkánylovag térjen vissza a Dracaenara a sárkányaikért, illetőleg hozzanak segítséget is magukkal, ha tudnak. Bharavit és Bacca ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy ők is velünk jönnek, mondván, hogy a nagybátyjuk, Bhagavant parancsba adta nekik, maradjanak Charon mellett. Bhandara ellenben Charonnak adott igazat – ezt természetesen Bharavit tolmácsolta nekünk, lévén, hogy a lány néma –, mondván, mint lovagok ők a sárkányaikkal a legütőképesebbek egy esetleges összecsapáskor. Ez ellen a másik két Sárkánylovag nem tudott ellenérvet mondani. Legvégül a vitát Singhon mester oldotta meg azzal, hogy a kapcsolatait felhasználva elérte, hogy a tilanuxoni csapatokkal mehessünk a Malandas naprendszerbe. Így tehát még aznap a három Sárkánylovag visszatért a bolygójukra, mi pedig öten – Pluto, Charon, Luna, Artemis és én – a Tilanuxonaikkal tartottunk.

* * * * *

Kora reggel érkeztünk meg a Malandas rendszer negyedik bolygójára, a Rorra. Ahogy a Tilanuxonon hallottuk a rendszer három bolygóját elfoglalta a Dark Kingdom, de itt a negyediken – óriási veszteségek árán – sikerült a Malandasiaknak megállítani az ellenség előrenyomulását. Ez két napja történt, azóta a támadók nem mozdultak az állásaikból. A Malandasiak szerint erősítésre várnak, ami ha megérkezik, minden bizonnyal megindítják ismételten a rohamot, a bolygót védők ellen.

A Roron köszönettel fogadták a tilanuxoni csapatokat a segítségnyújtásért. A bolygóra már több szomszédos rendszerből érkeztek katonai egységek, valamint, ha a híreknek hinni lehetett, még több csapat volt úton a bolygóra.

A mi kis öt fős csapatunkról mindenki úgy tudta, hogy a Tilanuxonon csatlakoztunk az egységhez. A csapat parancsnoka is csak annyit tudott, hogy vásárra érkeztünk a bolygójukra, és ott hallva a támadásról döntöttünk úgy, idejövünk a Rorra segíteni. De Charon még a legelején tisztázta a parancsnokkal, ha úgy hozza a szükség, akkor különválunk tőlük, mert úgy hatékonyabbak vagyunk, ha küzdelemre kerülne a sor.

Már félnapja voltunk a bolygón, de még nem történt semmi különösebb említésre méltó esemény, azonban tudtuk, hogy az ellenség támadása az idő múlásával egyre közeledik. Az órák így várakozással teltek, mikor minden átmenet nélkül, egy hatalmas dörej rázta meg a környéket – az ellenség megindította a támadást. A szörnyek, mintha a földből nőttek volna ki, egyszerre csak ott voltak előttünk, senkit sem kímélve, aki a közelükbe került. Kegyetlen harc bontakozott ki. A védők soraiból rengetegen estek el, de a szörnyek sem jártak másként – ők is úgy hullottak, mint a legyek.

Most gondoltam csak bele, még jó, hogy pár órája Lunat és Artemist hátraküldtem a várakozó csapatok mögé, ott legalább valamennyire biztonságban vannak a harc idejére. Charonnal és Plutoval a csata sűrűjében voltunk, így nem tudtuk volna a macskák biztonságát garantálni.

Valósággal záporoztak körülöttünk a legkülönfélébb támadóerők a cikázó villámoktól kezdve, a lángoló tűzlabdákon át, a sistergő energia gömbökig, de mi sem tétlenkedtünk. Háromszöget alkotva álltunk a harc közepén – így védve a másik hátát –, egymásután szórtuk a szörnyekre az áldást. Charon ikercsóvái arany-barnán szelték keresztül-kasul a környéket, pusztítva a szörnyeket. Pluto lilás-szürkén gomolygó gömbökkel szórta meg az ellenségeinket, a halálukat okozva ezzel. Én jó magam ezüstös fénysugaraimat lövelltem a támadókra, nem kímélve őket.

Igencsak hatékonynak bizonyulhattunk, mert egy idő elteltével a szörnyeknek nem nagyon akaródzott a közelünkbe jönni. Így hát nem tehettünk mást, mi mentünk utánuk. Lassan, megfontoltan haladtunk a csatamezőn keresztül, mikor egyszerre csak a szörnyek visszahúzódtak. Társaimhoz hasonlóan én is döbbenten néztem a jelenetet. Nem kellett sokat várnunk, szinte azonnal megkaptuk a választ az ellenség visszavonulására. Egy ismerős alak állt előttünk.

Lord Thadmor volt az. De nem volt egyedül. Két másik férfi is volt a társaságában. Mind a ketten Thadmorhoz hasonlóan fekete inget, nadrágot és csizmát viseltek. Az öltözetükben a különbség csak a páncéljuk, illetőleg a köpenyük színében volt. Míg Thadmoré aranyszínű, addig a két ismeretlen férfié rubin vörös volt, illetve füst szürke.

A vörös páncélú azonos magasságú volt Thadmorral, csak robosztusabb testalkattal áldotta meg sors. Neki fekete haja, valamint furcsán, vörös színben világító szemei voltak. Fegyverként kétoldalt az övéről két, azonos hosszúságú rövid kard lógott le.

A harmadik férfi – a szürke köpenyes – jó fejjel magasabb volt a társainál, egy valóságos izomkolosszus. A feje tar kopasz, egyetlen hajszála sem volt, ettől és a hatalmas termete miatt, egész megjelenése brutálisnak tűnt.

Míg én így szemrevételeztem Thadmor társait, a férfi néhány lépést tett felénk, hátrahagyva a másik kettőt. Nem tudtam mi sül ki ebből, de hogy jó nem, az biztos. Ekkor azonban ahelyett, hogy megtámadott volna minket, beszélni kezdett.

– Nicsak, nicsak, régi ismerősök – mondta a már megszokott lazaságával, de a hanglejtéséből fenyegetést véltem kihallani. – Szinte biztosra vettem, hogy előbb-utóbb összefutunk itt. De azért csalódást okoztatok nekem, hogy nem hamarabb jöttetek.

– Thadmor, ne húzd az időt! – szólította fel a vörös köpenyes a Lordot. – Melyik az Időkapu őre? Vegyük el a kulcsot, aztán húzzunk innen, erről a tetves bolygóról – tette még hozzá lefitymálóan a férfi.

– Abaiki, miért nem maradtál szépen otthon, ha annyira kényes vagy – mondta lesajnálóan Thadmor, a társa felé nézve. – Szerinted mégis melyik az Időkapu őre, ha tudod, hogy egy férfi? Még te is rájöhetnél azzal a csöppnyi agyaddal, hogy nem a két nő az, és akkor nem sok választás marad – tette hozzá felsőbbrendűen.

– Te! Ezért megfizetsz! – kiáltotta Abaiki, miközben neki akart rontani Thadmornak, de csak akart, mert a harmadik férfi lefogta.

– Nem gondoljátok, hogy nem egymással kellene foglalkoznotok, hanem a feladatunkkal! Meg kell szereznünk végre már az Időkapu kulcsát – utasította rendre a férfi a másik kettőt.

– De hát direkt teszi Irgizito – mondta sértődötten Abaiki, bosszúsan Thadmor felé pillantva.

– Persze, hisz tudja, hogy még a semmiből is képes vagy ügyet csinálni. Mellesleg még igaza is van abban, ha csak kényeskedni tudsz, akkor miért jöttél velünk – figyelmeztette Irgizito dühösen a társát.

Mialatt ellenségeink között ez a kis közjáték zajlott le, láttam, hogy hozzám hasonlóan Charon és Pluto is meglepetten nézett egyikről, a másikra. Nem igazán értettem, hogy mit veszekszenek ezek itt a csata kellős közepén. Nemhogy nem támadtak ránk, de Thadmor és az Abaiki nevű, majdnem egymásnak estek, ha Irgizito nem avatkozik közbe.

– Hadd, tanácsoljak nektek valamit fiúk, tudjátok így még csak, esélyetek sincs megszerezni a kulcsot – hallottam Charon kioktatóan, megvető hangját. – Szerintem rendezzétek le egymás között az ügyeiteket, minket meg hagyjatok békén – tanácsolta a három férfinek.

– Te csak ne poénkodj itt nekünk, Charon! – mondta dühösen az Időkapu őrének Thadmor.

– Miért is ne, mikor még igaza is van – közölte Thadmorral teljes lelki nyugalommal Pluto. – Még nem láttam három ilyen szánalmas alakot, mint ti – tette még hozzá barátnőm.

– Még hogy mi szánalmasok lennénk?! – bődülte el magát Irgizito.

– Ne hagyd, hogy felbosszantsanak Irgizito, ha a sejtésem igaz, most arra megy ki a játék – figyelmeztette Thadmor a társát. – Azt akarják elérni, hogy bedühödjünk, és meggondolatlanul támadjunk.

– Tudjátok, amit általában Pluto mond, az úgy is van. Ő soha sem beszél ok nélkül, úgy is mondhatnám, hogy ez tény – kapcsolódtam be én is a szóváltásba, de közben megint csak meg kellett állapítanom, hogy Thadmor éles logikával van megáldva, néhány szóból leszűrte, mire is ment ki Charon és Pluto közjátéka, mármint, hogy összeugrasszák az ellenfeleinket.

– Te, csak maradj csöndbe! – mondta sziszegve Thadmor, a fogai között szűrve a szavakat.

A hányaveti férfit, akit eddig nem lehetett kihozni a sodrából semmivel sem, nekem az előbbi beszólásommal sikerült dühbe gurítanom. Ezt nem nagyon értettem, de a következő pillanatban megtudtam az okát. Miközben az előbb rám mordult, a férfi önkéntelenül is az arca bal feléhez kapott, amin egy jókora forradás éktelenkedett. Ahogy visszaemlékeztem, az arca a múltkor még nem volt sebhelyes. Ez csak azt jelenthette, a Nishen való találkozásunk óta kellett a sérülést szereznie, vagy még az is lehetséges, hogy akkor, amikor elmenekültünk a csapdájából.

– Nem elég, az amit velem tettél?! – mondta nekem síri hangon. – A kis robbantásod nyomát örök életemben magamon kell viselnem! – közölte velem most már egészen vészjóslóan.

Thadmor a jobb kezét felemelve minden átmenet nélkül egy aranyszínű energiavillámot dobott felém. Még csak fel sem foghattam, mit tesz a férfi, nemhogy akár csak cselekedni lett volna időm. Álltam ott bénultan, mialatt a gyilkos energia felém tartott…


	11. Garnet Orb

_**10. fejezet**_

**Garnet Orb**

– Silvermoon! – halottam Pluto kiáltását. A következő másodpercben barátnőm nekem rontott, majd mind a ketten elterültünk a földön. Ugyanekkor ott, ahol még az imént álltam, egy energiavillám csapódott be, gőzölgő lyukat égetve a talajba. Pluto azzal, hogy még idejében félrelökött megóvta az életemet.

Barátnőm, míg engem mentett meg, Charon támadást indított Thadmor ellen, de az felkészült az ellencsapásra, így ki tudta kerülni az arany-barna ikercsóvát. Időközben Thadmor két társa is reagált, ők is felénk indítottak egy vörös fénygömböt, illetve egy szürkén izzó energiadárdát. De ekkorra már Plutoval mi is harcra készen állva, az útjukra bocsátottuk saját támadóerőinket. A négy erő félúton találkozva, irtózatos erejű detonációval robbant fel. Az ütközés következtében a felszabaduló energiahullám mindannyiunkat a földhöz csapott, a törmelékdarabokkal szórva meg a környéket, de minket is.

A robbanás okozta hangzavar elültével már talpon is voltam készen várva egy újabb támadást, ami nem is késett. Thadmor ismételten felém küldött egy energiavillámot. Mielőtt elért volna, én is elindítottam az ezüstös fénysugaramat, a következő másodpercben, pedig kitértem a felém tartó arany villám elől. Ez alatt Thadmor az én sugaramat hárította, de rögtön újabb energiát küldött felém. Én sem késlekedtem, ellentámadásként az útjára bocsátottam a holdfény sugaramat. Míg én Thadmorral bonyolódtam közelharcba, addig Plutonak Abaikivel gyűlt meg a baja, Charon pedig Irgizitoval vívott párbajt. Folyamatosan küldözgették egymás felé a támadóerőiket, ugyanúgy ahogy én Thadmorral.

Nem tudom meddig ment ez így, mikor ellenfeleink minden átmenet nélkül elteleportáltak harcunk színhelyéről. Társaimmal nem értettük miért tették ezt, de aztán sajnos megtudtuk. A három férfi Charon háta mögött megjelenve, indította el az arany energiavillámot, a vörös fénygömböt, és a szürke energiadárdát. Az erők félúton egyesültek egy óriási szürkés, arany-vörösen gomolygó, sistergő-sziszegő energiafelhővé, ami veszélyes gyorsasággal tartott egyenesen Charon felé, akinek esélye sem volt, elkerülni azt. A férfinek – hallva a sistergést – csak egy félfordulatra volt elegendő ideje, amikor elérte az energiafelhő.

– ÁÁÁÁÁ…!!! – üvöltötte Charon fájdalmában, amint a villódzó felhő teljesen elborította.

– Charon! – hallottam Pluto kétségbeesett sikolyát, mikor látta, hogy szerelme veszélyben van.

– Nem! – kiáltottam elkeseredetten, végignézve az eseményeket.

Az energiafelhő egyszerre csak eloszlott. A látványtól, ami a szemem elé tárult elborzadtam. Charon kifacsaródott pózban feküdt a földön, testéből patakokban ömlött a vér. Néhány méternyire tőle, a földön hevert fénylően szikrázva az Időkapu kulcsa, majd egy utolsó villanással kialudt a fény.

A következő másodpercek, mintha lassított felvételként peregtek volna le a szemem előtt. Pluto szerelme felé rohant, nem törődve semmivel, és senkivel. Én csak bénultan álltam a helyemen, mozdulni sem tudtam. Az agyam azt súgta, tennem kellene valamit, de a testem nem engedelmeskedett az akaratomnak. Időközben Pluto odaért a földön fekvő férfi mellé, térdre rogyva az ölébe vette Charon fejét. Reményvesztetten szólongatta a férfit, de ő meg sem mozdult.

– Na, ezzel is meg volnánk – jelentette ki önelégülten Thadmor, mikor egy villanással Charon és Pluto mellé teleportált Abaiki társaságában. Eközben Irgizito előttem jelent meg. Tudtam itt a vég, innen nem fogunk megmenekülni, de akkor sem fogom harc nélkül megadni magam, döntöttem el, de mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, két hang ütötte meg a fülemet. Gyorsan arrafelé fordítottam a fejem, két alakot pillantva meg a távolban.

– World Shaking – kiáltotta az első. Lehajolva, jobb kezét a földre téve egy sárgán izzó gömböt indított el.

– Deep Sabmerge – csatlakozott hozzá a második, aki a kezeit a feje fölött összetéve egy kéken fodrozódó gömböt hozott létre, azt bocsátva az útjára.

A két gömb iszonyatos gyorsasággal közelített felénk. A sárga nyílegyenesen Thadmor és Abaiki felé tartott, míg a kék Irgizitonak.

Bénultságom abban a szempillantásban elmúlt, amint meghallottam a két hangot, így most gyorsan hátraugrottam. Még szerencse, mert abban a másodpercben a kék gömb neki csapódott Irgizitonak, aki ettől egy nagy nyekkenés kíséretében elterült a földön. Ez alatt a sárga Abaikit találta telibe, leterítve őt. Thadmor még idejében ellépett előle, megúszva azt.

Miközben hátraugrottam, azonmód egy mikro-teleportálással Plutoék mellé érkeztem. A lány mellé térdeltem, hogy segítsek neki ellátni Charon sérüléseit.

– Hogy van? – kérdeztem Plutotól, megvizsgálva a férfi borzalmas sérüléseit, amikből egyre csak folyt a vér.

– Nem tudom – felelte barátnőm csüggedt hangon. – Nagyon sok vért veszített már eddig is, és nem tudom elállítani a vérzést – mondta Pluto.

Ránézve barátnőmre, láttam rajta, hogy a máskor oly nyugodt lány kétségbe van esve, mert nem tud segíteni a szeretett férfin. Plutoról, Charonra nézve meg tudtam érteni a senshi érzéseit. A férfi rettenetes állapotban volt. Nem akartam elfogadni, de szembe kellett néznünk azzal, hogy Charon nem fogja túl élni a nagy vérveszteséget. A férfi testét borító iszonyatos sebeket elnézve, azt sem tartottam kizártnak, hogy már esetleg nincs is életben. Ebbe még belegondolni sem mertem, de ha én így vagyok ezzel, mit érezhet Pluto, aki szerelmes volt a férfibe.

Eközben hallottam, hogy a két jövevény, akik a segítségünkre siettek, szembeszálltak az ellenfeleinkkel – legalábbis ezt tudtam leszűrni a csatazajból. Ekkor viszont minden átmenet nélkül csend állt be. Felnézve észrevettem, hogy megmentőink felénk tartanak, ellenben a minket megtámadó három férfinek nyoma sem volt. Ahogy közelebb értek hozzánk hallottam, hogy miről beszélnek.

– A fene essen beléjük, hát nem elinaltak! – háborgott a magasabbik.

– Most ne velük törődj! Segítenünk kell Silvermoonnak, és Plutonak ellátni a sérült férfit – mondta társának nyugtatóan az alacsonyabbik.

Döbbenten néztem a felénk közelítő két lányra. Honnan tudhatják nevünket? De jobban megnézve őket, valahogy ismerősnek tűntek a számomra. A ruházatuk éppen olyan volt, mint Plutoé, és az enyém, csak a színűk volt más. A magas, szőke fukuja egészen sötét két volt, már-már áthajlott az indigóba, hozzá a masni sárga színű. Az alacsonyabb, fekete hajúé türkizben pompázott, és az ő masnija kék volt. A kezükön a kesztyű nem ért könyékig, mint a mienk, hanem az övék csak az alkarjuk közepéig. A magasabbik lábán egy bokáig érő csizma volt, az alacsonyabb körömcipőt viselt, amit a bokáján keresztpántok tartottak.

Rájuk nézve, hirtelen belém hasított a felismerés. Másik két barátnőm állt előttem. Lady Uranus, valamint Lady Neptun. De nem is, hanem Sailor Uranus, illetve Sailor Neptun. A két lány immár senshi volt.

– Uranus! Neptun! Tényleg ti vagytok?! – kérdeztem hihetetlenkedve.

– Uranus! Neptun! – kiáltott fel meghökkenten Pluto is, aki eddig teljes figyelmét Charonnak szentelte, így csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy kik is a jövevények.

– Igen, mi vagyunk – felelte Uranus, megállva mellettünk. – Utánatok jöttünk segíteni.

– A barátotok nagyon rossz állapotban van – jegyezte meg Neptun lehajolva Charonhoz.

– Hárman támadtak rá– mondta Pluto aggodalmasan –, még csak védekezni sem tudott ellenük. Silvermoonnal amennyire csak tudtuk elláttuk Charonnak sérüléseit, de nagyon sok vért veszített.

– Minél előbb orvoshoz kell vinnünk – mondtam a többieknek.

– Igazad van. Ne késlekedjünk – értett egyet velem Pluto.

– Neki már nincs szüksége orvosra – mondta csendesen Neptun.

– Hogy érted ezt?! – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan Pluto.

– Sajnálom, de a barátotok halott – közölte a szörnyű hírt Sailor Neptun.

– Az nem lehet! Kérlek, mond, hogy nem igaz?! – mondta kétségbeesetten Pluto, mialatt könyörgően nézett barátnőnkre.

– Nincs pulzusa – mondta Neptun. Csak most vettem észre, hogy a lány Charon csuklóját fogva, a férfi pulzusát tapintotta ki. – A szívdobogását sem hallom – közölte a fejét félre fordítva, meghallgatta a férfi szívverését.

– Mióta itt vagyunk, levegőt sem vett – jegyezte meg Uranus. – Ti is már rég rájöttetek volna erre, de mivel a barátotok volt, nem akartátok észrevenni a jeleket. Abban reménykedtettek, hogy még életben van. Sajnos annál több vért veszített, hogy egyáltalán esélye lett volna a túlélésre.

– NEM! – sikoltott fel Pluto, zokogva borult szerelme mellkasára.

Szomorúan néztem barátnőmre, aki hangosan sírt a szeretett férfi elvesztése miatt. Éreztem, hogy akaratlanul, de nekem is könnyek folytak le az arcomon. Ismeretségünk öt hónapja alatt Charonnal nagyon jó barátok lettünk, így fájdalmasan érintett az elvesztése. De ha én, aki csak a barátja voltam, így fogadtam a halálát, akkor mit érezhetett Pluto, aki szerelmes volt a férfibe.

Lassan felállva, körül néztem. A környéken nem volt senki, a harcok arrább dúltak. Csak mi voltuk a kietlen, kopár tájon. Tudtam, hogy szörnyű volt Charon halála, de össze kellett szednünk magunkat. Mielőbb el kell innen mennünk, mielőtt Thadmorék visszatérnek.

– Pluto! Mennünk kell! – mondtam, lehajolva síró barátnőmhöz, a kezemet a vállára téve. Igazán nem tudtam, mit is mondhatnék még neki, de az ő érdeke is, hogy minél hamarább elhagyjuk a harcteret.

Pluto felemelve a fejét, kisírt szemekkel nézett rám. Egy éles nyilallást éreztem a szívem tájékán, ahogy belepillantottam barátnőm bánattal, és gyásszal teli szemébe. Rossz volt látnom, hogy a máskor oly határozott, bátor lány összetört a bánat súlya alatt.

– Silvermoonnak igaza van – mondta Uranus. Majd ellentmondást nem tűrően talpra állította Plutot. – El kell mennünk innen, most azonnal.

– Ne! Nem akarom itt hagyni Charont! – zokogott fel újra Pluto.

– Ez csak természetes – mondta Neptun, vigasztalóan átölelve a lányt. – Silvermoon az lesz a legjobb, ha te kíséred Plutot. Uranus, és én majd magunkkal visszük a holttestet.

– Jó – mondtam, Pluto mellé állva, gyengéden magammal vontam a lányt, mialatt Neptun, Uranus társaságában felemelte Charon holttestét.

* * * * *

Felkészülvén a teleportra, már éppen indulni akartunk, mikor nem várt dolog történt. Éreztem, hogy Pluto megmerevedett, majd kirántotta a kezét az enyémből, és rohanva indult egy irányba.

– Pluto! – kiáltottam barátnőm után. – Hová mész?!

– Te átkozott gazember! – hallottam Pluto dühös ordítását. – Nem merészelj ahhoz hozzáérni!

Pluto szavaira, arra felé néztem, amerre barátnőm szaladt. Döbbenten láttam, hogy Thadmor visszatért. A férfi – néhány méterre attól a helytől, ahol Charon holtan esett össze –, egy tárgyat tartott a kezében. Rémülten tudatosult bennem, hogy az Időkapu kulcsa az, amiről teljesen megfeledkeztünk. Pluto ezt vette észre az előbb, és meg akarta akadályozni, hogy a férfi magával vigye a kulcsot, ami oly fontos volt a szerelme számára.

– Lányok, segítsünk Plutonak! – mondtam Uranusnak, és Neptunnak. Ezt kimondva, Pluto után futottam, nyomomban másik két barátnőmmel. Ugyancsak sietnünk kellett, hogy utolérjük a lányt, aki már jócskán előttünk járt.

Thadmor, akit megzavart Pluto kiáltása, kezében az Időkapu kulcsával éppen teleportálni készült. Ezt megakadályozandóan Uranussal, és Neptunnal egyetemben – majdnem azonos időben – lőttük ki támadóerőinket. Azok nem messze a férfitől egyesültek, eltalálva őt. A három erő körbe vette az üvöltő férfit. Thadmor a fájdalomtól ordítva, fetrengett a földön, mikor is Pluto odaért hozzá. A lány nem törődve a vonító férfivel, kikapta kezéből az Időkapu kulcsát. Abban a pillanatban – amint Pluto megérintette a kulcsot –, az éles fénnyel felragyogva, beborította a lányt.

Uranussal és Neptunnal, ekkor érkeztem oda én is, de amint a fény felvillant, a szemünk elé kellett kapnunk a kezünket, védve a világát a vakító világosságtól. Amilyen váratlanul felragyogott a fény, olyan hirtelen ki is aludt.

Meglepődve láttam, hogy Pluto előtt egy kristályosan ragyogó csillagszerű valami lebegett. Barátnőm eközben furcsán bámult maga elé. A szemei üregessé váltak, úgy nézett előre a semmibe. Újabb villanással a csillag bordó fénnyel felragyogott, és lassan kettévált. Maradt maga a kristályos csillag, valamint egy nagyobb ezüstszínű tárgy. A tárgy szív alakú volt, a tetején egy kisebb szívvel, valamint a közepén egy bordó színű gömbbel. Ekkor újabb különleges esemény következett be. A kristálycsillag lassan Pluto mellkasába süllyedt, azután barátnőm szemei újra élettel telivé váltak.

A két másik senshivel együtt, hol Plutot néztük megigézetten, hol a gömböt. Az egész olyan volt, ha az ember mélyen belenézett a gömb közepébe, az az érzése támadt, minta elveszne magában az időben.

Feltűnt, hogy – az időközben teljesen magához tért – Pluto is értetlenül bámult a gömbre. Olybá tűnt, ő maga sem érti, mi is történt az imént. A balkezében tartva a tárgyat, hol jobbra fordította, hol balra, úgy szemrevételezve azt.

Annyira elmerültünk a semmiből előbukkanó gömbre koncentrálva, hogy teljesen elfeledkeztünk Thadmorról. A férfi – aki a támadásunk következtében több sebből vérzett – erőlködve felállt, és Plutonak rontva el akarta ragadni tőle az Időkapu kulcsát, de a terve nem sikerült. A lány maga elé tartotta a szív alakú tárgyat, közepén a gömbbel. A gömb felragyogva, egy éles fénynyalábot lőtt ki Thadmor felé. Ami ez után következett be az ijesztő volt. Ahogy fénynyaláb elérte Thadmort, a férfi a szemünk láttára, villámgyorsan öregedett meg, majd mikor már úgy nézett ki, mint egy összeaszott, kétszáz éves aggastyán, egy mély síkoltással, porrá omlott szét. Nem maradt utána egy homokkupacnál több.

– A Holdistennőre! Mi volt ez?! – kérdezte hüledezve, a mellettem álló Uranus.

– Ez borzalmas! Kirázott tőle a hideg – rezzent össze fázósan Neptun, a karjait dörzsölve, hogy egy kicsit felmelegítse magát.

– Ilyet én még nem láttam – jelentettem ki, de még mindig el voltam szörnyedve attól, amit az imént néztem végig. – Pluto, mit tettél?!

– Nem tudom – mondta őszinte csodálkozással a lány. – Higgyétek el, fogalmam sincs, hogy mi ez az egész.

– Az egyszer biztos, hogy nagyon furcsa volt – mondta a fejét rázva Uranus. – Ahogy megjelent az a kristálycsillag, vagy mi, majd meg kettévált. Utána az a csillag egyesült veled, a másik fele meg itt maradt, e különös tárgyként. Legvégül pedig, ahogy elintézted egyszer, s mindenkorra azt a férfit Pluto. Gratulálok, lenyűgöző volt.

– De Uranus, hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! – vonta kérdőre felháborodva Neptun a szőke senshit.

– Miért nincs igazam? – kérdezett vissza hetykén a lány.

– De igazad van – mondta érzelemmentes, kemény hangon Pluto. – Megérdemelte az a gazember, amit kapott. Ő is benne volt Charon meggyilkolásában.

Értetlenül meredtem Plutora. Nem olyannak ismertem barátnőmet, mint aki vérszomjas lenne. De most irgalmat nem ismerve ölte meg Thadmort, bosszút állva ezzel a szerelme haláláért. Jobban megnézve a lányt, láttam rajta, hogy valami nagyon megváltozott a magatartásában. Pluto keményé, megközelíthetetlené, és valamilyen szinten rideggé vált Charon halálát követően. De annak ellenben örültem, hogy a férfi halála mégsem törte meg barátnőmet, hanem újra a régi, tettre kész senshi volt.

* * * * *

Miközben én azon merengtem mi is történt tulajdonképpen Plutoval, egyszerre csak egy gomolygó fekete üreg jelent meg tőlünk, úgy tíz-tizenöt méterre. Mind a négyen arrafelé fordulva, bámultuk az egyre csak növekvő feketeséget. Olyan volt, mintha a semmiből egy fekete lyuk bukkant volna fel előttünk. Még jobban meglepődtünk, mikor a gomolygó üregből egy alacsony, fehér hajú férfi lépett elénk. Az öltözéke egy egyszerű szürke talárból állt, a kezében egy, az Időkapu kulcsához roppantul hasonlító, aranyszínű tárgyat tartott. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy semelyikünk sem tudott megmoccanni, egy láthatatlan erő mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatott mindannyiunkat.

Az ismeretlen férfi nesztelenül suhant végig, megtéve a köztünk lévő távolságot. Amikor belenéztem a szemébe, ugyanolyan érzés fogott el, mint nem is oly régen, mikor Pluto bordó gömbjébe pillantottam. A férfi felemelve a kezében tartott kulcsot, koppantott kettőt vele a talajon, ezt követően nyomban éreztem, hogy újra zavartalanul tudok mozogni. De nem csak én szabadultam ki, hanem társaim is. Uranus nem is vesztegette az idejét, rögtön támadásba lendült.

– World Shaking – mondta, az útjára bocsátva sárgán izzó gömbjét.

– Ne! Uranus várj! – hallottam Pluto hangját, amint megpróbálta megakadályozni a támadást. – Ő nem ellenség – de elkésett a figyelmeztetéssel.

A sárga gömb egyenesen a férfinek tartott, de mielőtt elérhette volna, ő felemelte a kezében tartott arany kulcsot. Megpörgetve maga előtt, hatástalanította Uranus gömbjét.

Tátott szájjal néztem, hogy a férfi milyen egyszerűen semlegesítette barátnőm támadását. Most már aztán semmit sem értettem. A férfi csak úgy, egy szempillantás alatt itt termett, utána Pluto – pedig nem is ismerte –, azt állította, hogy nem ellenség, utána meg az ismeretlen csak úgy egyszerűen közömbösítette egy senshi támadóerejét. Mielőtt bármelyikünk is cselekedhetett volna, Pluto előre lépve, lassan a férfi felé indult.

– Pluto, mit csinálsz?! – kiáltott utána Uranus, és már indulni is akart utána, de a megszólított egy intéssel megállította.

– Uranus, maradj ott, ahol vagy! – szólt ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Pluto. – Mint már mondtam, ő nem ellenség.

– És mitől vagy ebben annyira biztos? – érdeklődött Neptun, bizalmatlanul méregetve a férfit.

– De ha nem ellenség, akkor még is kicsoda, és hogy került ide? – tettem fel a leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést.

– Fogalmam sincs, honnan van az az érzésem, hogy nem ártószándékkal érkezett. Biztos vagyok benne, nem akar rosszat nekünk – mondta magabiztosan Pluto.

– Igazad van Sailor Pluto, nem azért jöttem, hogy ártsak nektek – szólalt meg első ízben a férfi. – Jöttem, mert jönnöm kellett.

– Mit értesz ez alatt?! – tudakolta kihívó hangon Uranus, karba tett kezekkel.

– Nem oly régen megérezem, hogy az általam ebben a galaxisban kiválasztott Időkapu őr meghalt. Eljöttem, hogy magamhoz véve az Időkapu kulcsát kinevezzek egy új őrt. de nem sokkal a megérkezésem előtt észleltem, hogy újra van őre az Időkapunak, valamint a kulcs is biztonságban van – mondta a férfi.

– Azért jöttél, hogy kinevezz egy új őrt, Charon halála után?! – kérdeztem a döbbenettől felkiáltva, és ekkor halványan derengeni kezdett, ki is lehet a férfi. Mielőtt még megszólalhattam volna, valaki más már kimondta a nevét.

– Chronos – mondta csöndesen, mély tisztelettel Pluto. – Te vagy Chronos, az Idő Ura!

– Helyes a meglátásod Sailor Pluto, Chronos vagyok – mondta a férfi.

– Idő Ura! Időkapu! Nem hittem, hogy léteznek ilyenek – álmélkodott Neptun.

– De igen, léteznek – feleltem a lánynak. – Charon, az Időkapu őre. Illetve csak volt, de ne…ne…nem is tudom, mit mondjak – dadogtam bánatosan, miközben belegondoltam, úgy beszélek Charonról, mintha még mindig életben lenne.

– Nincs semmi baj, Silvermoon – mondta Pluto alig hallhatóan. – Még én sem tudtam feldolgozni a halált.

Néhány másodpercre kínos csönd állt be, amit Uranus tört meg, egy lényegre törő kérdést téve fel Chronosnak.

– Már elnézést, hogy megkérdezem, de azt mondtad, mielőtt ideértél volna – annak ellenére, hogy az előző őr, Charon meghalt –, már tudtad, hogy ismét van az Időkapunak őre?

– Igen, a kapunak már új őre van. Őt ugyan nem én választottam, de amint megláttam a Garnet Orbot tudtam, hogy ki az – felelte Chronos a szőke senshi kérdésére.

– Garnet Orb! az meg mi? – tudakolódzott Neptun.

– Megláttad az őrt! De itt csak mi négyen vagyunk – mondtam meghökkenten. Elvégre rajtunk kívül közel, s távol senki sem volt. – Csak nem valamelyikünk az új őr?!

– Sailor Pluto az. Nála van az Időkapu kulcsa, valamint a Garnet Orb is – válaszolta egyszerűen az Idő Ura.

– Pluto, az Időkapu őre! – sikkantottam egyet meglepetésemben.

– Nála a kulcs, meg az az Orb, vagy mi?! – csodálkozott hangosan Uranus.

– Én vagyok az őr?! – kérdezte döbbenten Chronostól Pluto lassan, tagoltan, mint aki képtelen felfogni az elhangzottakat. – De ez, hogy lehetséges? Te magad mondtad, azért jöttél, hogy magadhoz vedd a kulcsot, egy új őrt válassz.

– Igen, így volt, de mostantól te vagy az Időkapu őre, annak minden kötelezettségével együtt – felelte Chronos. – Efelől kétségem sincs, mivel te birtoklod a Garnet Orbot, vagy ha jobban tetszik az Időglóbuszt.

– Ez volna az? – érdeklődött Pluto, magasra emelve a balkezében tartott tárgyat.

– Igen, de tudnod is kell, elvégre már használtad is az erejét. A gömbbel képes vagy az időt lassítani, illetve felgyorsítani – mondta a férfi.

– Így végeztél Thadmorral is! Önkéntelenül felgyorsítottad számára az öregedés folyamatát, azért halt meg olyan váratlanul – mondtam meredten nézve barátnőmre.

– A társadnak igaz van – értett velem egyet Chronos. – az a férfi, Thadmor azért öregedett meg olyan gyorsan, mivel sietetted számára az időfolyását a Garnet Orbbal.

– De nem is tudtam, hogy mit teszek! – mondta Pluto döbbenten.

– Nagy valószínűséggel öntudatlanul, ösztönösen cselekedtél, és aktivizáltad a Garnet Orbbal hatalmát – közölte a tényeket összegezve Chronos.

– De hogyan került elő ilyen hirtelen, ez a Garnet Orb? – puhatolódzott Neptun kíváncsian.

– Nekem csak az rémlik, mikor Pluto megfogta a kulcsot, egy éles villanás kíséretében, megjelent előtte egy kristálycsillag. A Garnet Orb abból vált ki, majd olyan volt, mintha a csillag, Pluto mellkasában merült volna el – emlékeztem vissza a történtekre.

– Tényleg így történt – erősítette meg a beszámolómat Uranus.

– Az a kristálycsillag, Sailor Pluto tisztaszíve volt – kezdte a férfi –, a Garnet Orb pedig a benne lévő talizmán. Erről annyit kell tudnotok, hogy három ember tisztaszívének mélyén lakozik talizmán, amelyek csak akkor jelennek meg, ha az illető önzetlenül cselekszik, bebizonyítva azzal, hogy valóban az ő szíve a legtisztább. Az egyik talizmán a Garnet Orb, a másik kettő a Space Sword, és a Deep Aqua Mirror, melyek két másik rendkívüli tisztaszívvel rendelkező ember lelkében rejtőznek. Pluto azzal, hogy még az élete árán is meg akarta védeni az Időkapu kulcsát, nehogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön, előhívta a szíve mélyén lakozó talizmánt. Ezért is lett ő az Időkapu új őre, mert aki a Garnet Orbot birtokolja, annak egyben őrnek is kell lennie.

– Ez felfoghatatlan! – ámuldozott Neptun, de egyet kellett értenem barátnőmmel, mert én sem hittem volna, hogy létezhetnek az emberi szívek mélyén talizmánok.

– Azt tudod, hogy ki a másik két személy? – érdeklődött Uranus, a lényegre térve.

– Nem, de ha a Garnet Orb felbukkant, akkor a másik kettőnek is előbb-utóbb elő kell kerülnie. Ha a három talizmán együtt van, akkor megjelenik a Szent Grál. A talizmánhordozók feladata, hogy annak a kézbe juttassák a Grált, aki fel tudja szabadítani a végtelen erejét.

– Tehát amellett, hogy most már én vagyok az Időkapu őre, meg kell találnom azt a két másik személyt is, aki hozzám hasonlóan szintén talizmánhordozó – mondta Pluto.

– Nagy a feladatod, Sailor Pluto. Először is el kell űznöd az Időkapuból azokat, akik elfoglalták, majd meg kell találnod azokat, akik a Space Swordöt, illetve a Deep Aqua Mirrort birtokolják – közölte barátnőmmel az előtte álló feladatokat Chronos.

– De egyáltalán, hogyan kezdjen bele az egészbe Pluto? – puhatolódzott Neptun.

– Csak azt tudom tanácsolni, hogy folytassátok a megkezdett utatokat, ami idáig hozott titeket – mondta sejtelmesen Chronos. – Nekem most mennem kell, előtte azonban van még egy fontos, ámde szomorú feladatom. Gondoskodnom kell Charon holtestéről.

– Mit akarsz vele tenni? – kérdezte Pluto aggodalmas hangon.

– Nyugodj meg, Sailor Pluto! – mondta a lánynak Chronos. – Charon életét már nem tudom visszahozni, mert még én, az Idő Ura sem változtathatom meg az időfolyását. Ezt ne felejtsd el soha! a legfontosabb, hogy senki nem másíthatja meg az múltat, a jelent, illetve a jövőt. Mint az Időkapu őrének az, az első számú kötelességed, hogy gondoskodj az idő természetes folyásáról. Ezért is nem adhatom vissza Charon életét, de adhatok neki egy újat, a messzi jövőben.

– Tessék?! – kiáltottam fel döbbenten, de nem csak én lepődtem meg az előbb elhangzottakon, hanem a társaim is.

– Micsoda! Az meg hogyan lehetséges?! – hüledezett Neptun is, miközben kikerekedett szemekkel nézett Chronosra.

– Ez egy kicsit sok már nekem! – sóhajtott halkan Uranus a fejét csóválva.

– Azt mondod, hogy Charon újjá fog születni!? – kérdezte Chronostól Pluto.

– Valamikor, valahol, egy távoli helyen, új személyiséggel, de igen, élni fog. Ez lesz a tőlem kapott végső jutalma – mondta Chronos.

A férfi nem is késlekedett többet, hanem cselekedett. Mielőtt bármelyikünk akár csak megmozdulhatott volna, Chronos ötöt koppintott a kezében lévő aranykulccsal, mire egy fehér örvény jelent meg Charon holtteste felett. A férfi testét elborította az örvényből sugárzó fehér fény. Váratlanul egy villanással a fény, és az örvény is kialudt. Charon már nem volt sehol, ebből tudtam, Chronos elindította a férfit a ráváró új élet felé. Miközben az örvény egy villanással eltűnt, történt valami más is. Pluto bal kezében lévő Garnet Orb felemelkedett, és az Időkapu kulcsának tetején megállva, egybe olvadt azzal. Így mostantól az ezüstkulcs tetején, ott ragyogott a szívalakba foglalt, bordó színben tündöklő talizmán.

Álmélkodva néztem a szemem előtt lejátszódott eseményeket. Szomorú voltam Charon halála miatt, de az a tudat vigasztalt, hogy a férfi, egyszer majd újjá fog születni a jövőben, új életet kezdve. Biztos voltam benne, Pluto is hasonlóan érez. Gyászolja a szerelme halálát, de ugyanakkor boldog is, hogy a férfi még, ha egy teljesen új tudattal, és személyiséggel is, de élni fog a jövőben.

Azonban amíg ezzel voltunk elfoglalva, minden átmenet nélkül sistergés törte meg a csendet. A fejemet hátrakapva még láttam, ahogy Chronos eltűnik egy ugyanolyan feketeörvényben, mint amilyennel érkezett. Mi pedig négyen barátnők ott álltunk a kietlen harcmező közepén elmerülve a gondolatainkban, majd egymásra nézve, szó nélkül elteleportáltunk.


	12. Kétségek között

_**11. fejezet**_

**Kétségek között**

Visszaérkezvén a tilanuxoni csapat szálláshelyére, Luna és Artemis azon nyomban megrohant, kérdésekkel bombázva minket.

– Lányok, minden rendben van? – kérdezte Artemis aggodalmas hangon, de láttam rajta megkönnyebbült, hogy épségben viszontlátott bennünket. – Véget ért a csata?

– Hol van Charon? – érdeklődött Luna, kinek feltűnt, a férfi hiánya.

Másodpercekig egyikünk sem tudott megszólalni. Nem tudtam, mit is mondhatnék a két macskának, akik hozzám hasonlóan – ismeretségünk öt hónapja alatt – megkedvelték a férfit. Mielőtt azonban akármelyikünk mondhatott volna bármit is, Pluto szólalt meg.

– Charon meghalt – közölte a lány síri hangon.

– Micsoda?! Halott! – ordította döbbenten Artemis.

– Az nem lehet! Mondjátok, hogy nem igaz, hogy meghalt?! – kérlelt minket esdeklően Luna.

– Sajnos igaz. Charont megölték – ahogy ezt kimondtam, láttam rajtuk, hogy letaglózta őket a hír.

– De hát, ho…hogy? – dadogta Artemis.

– Thadmor, és társai ölték meg – sóhajtott fájdalmasan, lehajtott fejjel Pluto. Ahogy barátnőm ezt kimondta, hallani véltem a hangjából a mélységes bánatot, amit Charon elvesztése miatt érzett. – Bocsássatok meg, de most egyedül szeretnék maradni – majd válaszra sem várva, a lány otthagyott minket.

– Persze – feleltem, a lány után nézve. Mi mást is mondhattam volna. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy barátnőm most magányra vágyik. Fel kell valahogy dolgoznia Charon halálát. Pluto valamilyen szinten, mindig is befelé forduló volt. Ha bánat érte, akkor – ugyan tudta, hogy számíthat a támogatásunkra, és társaságunkra – ő mégis jobban szeretett egymagában lenni. Most is egyedül akart maradni, mi pedig tiszteletben tartottuk, ezen szándékát.

Pluto távozása után beszámoltam Artemisnek, és Lunának mi történt a harcmezőn. Kezdve azzal, hogyan találtuk szemben magunkat Thadmorral, illetve két társával, miképpen ölték meg közös erővel Charont, valamint Uranus, és Neptun váratlan felbukkanását, és segítségüket. Hogyan lett Pluto az Időkapu új őre, miképpen került a birtokába a Garnet Orb, illetve milyen hatalma van a gömbnek. Legvégül elmeséltem Chronosnak, az Idő Urának a felbukkanását, illetőleg mit mondott a három talizmánról, és hordozóikról. Befejezésül pedig, Chronos a távozása előtt, Charont előre küldte az időben, hogy a jövőben újjászülethessen.

– Sailor Pluto az Időkapu új őre! Felfoghatatlan! – álmélkodott Luna, kikerekedett szemekkel.

– Charon újjá fog születni, ez azért jó hír, legalább is azt hiszem. Akarom mondani azok után, hogy elvesztettük, ez valamennyire vigaszt nyújt – mondta Artemis bánatosan, de ugyanakkor reményteljesen.

– Igen Artemis, én is így érzek, és szerintem Pluto is – válaszoltam a macskának szomorúan, miközben visszagondoltam arra az öt hónapra, amit Charon táraságában töltöttünk el.

*

Merengésem közepette, ahogy Uranusra és Neptunra tekintettem, hirtelen beugrott, hogy még nem kérdeztem meg tőlük egy fontos dolgot.

– Lányok, majdnem el is felejtettem, hogy kerültettek ide egyáltalán?

– Már javában tombolt a harc, mikor Neptunék megérkeztek – magyarázta Luna, mielőtt akár csak szóra nyithatta volna a száját bármelyik megkérdezett is. – Először nem ismertük őket meg Artemisszel, csak miután elmondták kik is ők valójában.

– Nagyot néztünk Lunával – szólat meg Artemis is –, mikor szinte a semmiből bukkantak elő a lányok. De nem volt időnk a beszélgetésre, miután útbaigazítottuk Uranusékat, azon nyomban utánatok mentek a harctérre.

– Még éppen időben érkeztünk, hogy meg tudjunk menteni Plutot, és téged – mondta Uranus. – Serena királynő megérezhetett valamit, mert egy hónapja, mikor Neptun is senshi lett, azonnal utánatok küldött minket.

– Őfelsége rettenetesen aggódott – vette át a szót Neptun. – Menaben nagykövet a kíséretével másfél hónapja érkezett vissza a Holdra. Elmondta mióta az Okon elváltatok, nem hallottak rólatok semmit sem. Uranus – aki ekkor már egy hónapja senshi volt – rögtön indulni szeretett volna megkeresni titeket, de a királynő nem engedte, mondván egyedül veszélyes lehet az út. Várnia kellett, míg be nem töltöttem a tizennégyet, és senshi nem lettem. Amint viszont ez megtörtént, Őfelsége nyomban utánatok küldött minket. Azt hozzá kell még tennem, hogy ha egy nappal is később indultunk volna, Uranus nagy valószínűséggel beleörült volna a várakozásba – bazsalygott a lány, miközben vidoran nézett társára.

– Nem lehetett semmi a nagymamának féken tartania téged Uranus az utolsó napokban – jegyeztem meg vidáman, először engedve meg magamnak egy apró mosolyt Charon halála óta. Szinte magam előtt láttam, amint heves vérmérsékletű barátnőm türelmetlenségében nem tudott egyhelyben maradni, felidegesítve mindenkit a környezetében. Nem lehetett könnyű Serena nagymamának gátat szabnia a nyughatatlan lánynak.

– Az biztos. A királynőnek meggyűlt alaposan a baja Uranussal – mondta a kékes fekete hajú senshi mosolyogva.

– Hehe! Mondhatom nagyon vicces – méltatlankodott bosszúsan a szőke lány. – Nem kellene inkább a fontos dolgokkal foglalkoznunk ahelyett, hogy engem piszkáltok?

– Igazad van – feleltem, és rögtön fel is tettem a számomra legfontosabb kérdést. – A nagymama, hogy van? De kérlek benneteket, a színtiszta igazat mondjátok.

– Nincs jól – válaszolta csendesen Neptun, közben szomorkásan nézve rám. – A szüleid eltűnése nagyon megviselte. Mikor a küldöncöd meghozta a hírt, hogy egy időviharban veszett nyomuk, valamint annak, hogy még életben lehetnek nagyon kicsi az esélye, szó szerint a szemünk láttára öregedett meg a királynő.

– Az embereknek nem tűnt fel, csak azoknak, akik közelről ismerik – folytatta Uranus, átvéve a másik lánytól a szót. – Próbálta tartani magát, elvégre ő a Holdkirálynő, a népének szüksége van rá, de már nem ugyanaz az életvidám hölgy, akinek egész életemben ismertem. Ezért is küldött utánad minket Neptunnal, ugyan nem mondta ki, de én biztosan tudom, hogy azt már nem tudná elviselni, ha veled is történne valami.

Döbbenten hallgattam barátnőimet. A nagyi amióta az eszemet tudom, mindig határozott, erős, céltudatos, igazságos uralkodó, ugyanakkor kedves, vidám, szeretni való nagymamám volt. Felfogni sem tudtam, hogy nincs minden rendben vele, de ha jobban belegondolok, öt éve a nagypapa halála nagyon megviselte, ehhez hozzájött a szüleim eltűnése, valamint én sem voltam mellette, az azóta eltelt idő alatt, hogy vigasztalni, illetve támogatni tudjam. A gondok ellenére sem lazíthatott akár csak egy percre se, elvégre – ahogy Uranus is mondta – ő a Holdkirálynő, és ebből adódóan a népét kell szolgálnia.

– Nem tudom, most mit csináljak! – sóhajtottam halkan. – Haza kellene mennem, hogy mellette legyek, támogatva őt. De nem hagyhatom annyiban, itt sem a dolgokat. Segítenem kell kinyitni Plutonak az Időkaput, mert csak így lehetek biztos benne, hogy anya, és apa még életben vannak-e, vagy meghaltak – mondtam, miközben éreztem, hogy két malom között őrlődök. A szívem fele haza a nagymamához húzott, a másik fele, pedig azt súgta, hogy maradjak, és folytassam a küldetésemet, illetve menjek végig a megkezdett utamon. Kétségek között gyötrődve nem tudtam eldönteni, mit is tegyek. Mióta féléve eljöttem a Holdról, most először fordult elő, hogy nem voltam biztos magamban, valamint célomban.

Első ízben merengtem el azon, hogy megérték-e egyáltalán az eddigi erőfeszítések az elszenvedett veszteségeket. A szörnyek támadásai, a folyamatos harc velük, Pluto súlyos sérülése, Charon halála, valamint a mostani rossz hír, hogy a nagymamám már nem a régi önmaga.

Nem tudtam dönteni. Első alkalommal történt meg, hogy képtelen voltam a célomra összpontosítani. Eddig határozottan, megingás nélkül mentem előre, de most nem is tudom. Valahogy hirtelen már semmi sem tűnt olyan fontosnak. Minden összekuszálódott, értelmét vesztette. Csak álltam ott egyhelyben kétségek között vergődve…

*

– Silvermoon! – a váratlanul rám törő mély depresszióból, egy éles kiáltás rázott fel. De ezt szó szerint kellett érteni, mert amellett, hogy valaki a nevemet ordította közvetlen közelről a fülembe, hogy majd megsüketültem, hozzá még alaposan meg is rázott. – Nem jellemző rád, hogy egy rossz hírtől, ilyen depis hangulatba, illetőleg letört állapotba kerüljél. Most azonnal térj magadhoz! – hallatszott Uranus, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja.

– Jobb, ha azt teszed, amit Uranus mond! – szólított fel emlékeztetően Neptun. – Tudod milyen, ha nem úgy van valami, ahogy ő akarja?!

– Már jobban vagyok – feleltem zavarodottan, még mindig csengő fülekkel.

– Ajánlom is neked! – figyelmeztetett Uranus. – Egyáltalán mi történt veled? Csak azt láttam, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra magadba zuhansz, egyre mélyebbre merülve a búskomorságba.

– Fogalmam sincs – mondtam elmélázva. – Annak a híre, hogy a nagymama nincs jól, elindított bennem valamit, ami egyre csak húzott lefelé. Elkeseredetté, és reményvesztetté váltam.

– Lehetséges, hogy most jött ki rajtad, az elmúlt hónapokban felgyülemlett feszültség, illetve bánat az átélt veszteségek miatt – jegyezte meg Luna. Meglepődve néztem oldalt, csak most tűnt fel, hogy a két macska már jó ideje egy szót sem szólt.

– Helyes lehet a meglátásod Luna – értettem egyet a fekete macskával, továbbá miközben így beszéltem éreztem, hogy a mélabú elenyészik, átadva helyét a visszatérő céltudatosságnak. Újra tudtam kétségek nélkül gondolkodni. Minél hamarabb intézem el itt a feladatomat, annál előbb térhetek haza a Holdra, a nagymamához.

– Köszönöm nektek, hogy mellettem vagytok – mondtam hálásan a társaimnak.

– Ez csak természetes – mondta Neptun. – Elvégre azért vagyunk barátnők, hogy segítsünk egymásnak.

– Ne felejtsd el Silvermoon azt sem, hogy mindennek a dacára Plutoval, és Neptunnal a testőreid is vagyunk egyben. Elsődleges feladatunk megvédeni téged, és a helyes úton tartani, illetve ha letérsz róla, akkor finoman, de ha kell erélyesen visszaterelgetni rá – hívta fel a figyelmemet egy fontos dologra derűsen Uranus, de láttam rajta, nagyon is komolyan gondolja, amit az előbb mondott. Biztos voltam benne, ha kell akár erőnek, erejével is, de a helyes irányba terel barátnőm.

– Uranusnak igaza van, ezért is vagyunk melletted kisgyermekkorod óta – mondta mosolyogva Neptun, de rajta is észrevettem, hogy a szőke senshihez hasonlóan gondolkodik.

– Valakinek meg úgyis vigyáznia kell rád – tette hozzá Luna.

– Mond Luna – érdeklődött Artemis, aki eddig csöndben volt – nem unod, hogy mindig ezt mondod?

– Miket beszélsz te?! – kérdezte felháborodva a lány maccs, miközben a fekete bundájának valamennyi szőrszála az égnek állt.

– Az igazat. Az elmúlt évek alatt, éppen elégszer hallottam, hogy azt hajtogatod, hogy „Valakinek meg úgyis vigyáznia kell rád" – mondta a fehér cica, ugratva társát.

– Te pimasz, ostoba, mihaszna kandúr! – kiáltotta Luna. – Most meg hová mész? Állj meg azonnal! Nem hallod?!

Egy másodpercig döbbenten néztem a szemem előtt lejátszódó jelenetet. Artemis megelégelve Luna sértegetéseit, magasra emelt fejjel, és farokkal elvonult a szálláshelyünk irányába. A fekete cica tátott szájjal bámult utána, majd nem tudva szó nélkül hagyni a dolgot, a fiú macska után sietett. Artemis viszont résen volt. Észrevéve a fekete maccs közeledtét, gyorsan szaladni kezdett, Luna pedig kiabálva rohant utána.

Szemlélve az eseményeket, minden átment nélkül kitört belőlem a harsány nevetés. Csak nevettem, és csak nevettem a két macska egy újabb, ám értelmetlen vitáján. Ahogy kacagtam, éreztem, hogy a szívem egyre könnyebbé válik, végleg megszabadulva a nyomasztó kétségektől.

* * * * *

A beszélgetést követő órákat, szállásunkként szolgáló sátorban töltöttük. Uranusszal, és Neptunnal elmondtuk egymásnak az elmúlt hónapok cselekményeit. Részletesen beszámoltam neki, mi történt velünk azóta, hogy eljöttünk a Holdról. Viszonzásul ők is ismertették útjuk fontosabb állomásait. Az Okról, a Nishre mentek, onnan követve nyomainkat a Dracaenan lyukadtak ki. Ott Bhagavant, a Sárkánylovagok nagymestere igazította őket útba a Tilanuxonra, majd miután beszéltek a kereskedőmesterrel, Singhonnal, érkeztek meg a Malandas rendszer negyedik bolygójára, a Rorra.

Időközben Luna, és Artemis is csatlakozott hozzánk. A macska hölgy úgy megsértődött a fehér kandúrra, hogy a sátor legtávolabbi sarkába húzódva, duzzogott magában. Artemis nem lévén más dolga, összegömbölyödött egy, a földön lévő párnán, és mély álomba szenderedett.

Az esti órákban Pluto is megjött. Nem mondott egy szót sem arról, hol járt, illetve mit csinált, de mi se kérdeztük őt. Charonról sem tett említést, mi pedig tiszteletben tartottuk az óhaját, ha akarja, úgyis meg fogja velünk osztani az érzéseit, valamint a gondolatait. Inkább elmondtuk neki is, hogy Uranus, és Neptun miképpen talált ránk, illetőleg mi történt otthon az elmúlt hónapok során.

Az éjszakánk nyugodtan telt. Az ellenség visszahúzódott az állásaik mögé, nem indítva újabb támadást. Örültünk, így legalább kipihenhettük magunkat, egy kiadós alvással.

Reggel felébredve azt vártuk, hogy a támadók előbb-utóbb folytatják a harcot, de nem történt semmi. Dél körül jöttek az első hírek, hogy az ellenség feltehetően távozott a Rorról. Az első félórában ezt senki sem merte elhinni, de utána megerősítették az információt, a szörnyek valóban elmentek. A Malandasiak, és szövetségeseik nem értették – de mi sem –, miért tették ezt. A bolygó felét már elfoglalták, tovább ugyan nem jutottak, de azért még nem álltak vesztésre – a harcoló felek között patthelyzet alakult ki. Így még különösebb volt a távozásuk.

A Malandasiak azt tervezték, hogy kihasználva a kialakult helyzetet, megkísérlik a megszállt bolygók felszabadítását. Társaimmal nem tudtuk mit is tegyünk. Maradjunk a Roron, és segítsünk a további harcokban, vagy távozzunk. Végül Pluto vetett fel egy harmadik lehetőséget.

– Eddig mindig mi mentünk az ellenség után – kezdte a Pluto bolygó harcosa. – Próbáltunk róluk minél többet kideríteni. Híreket, információkat gyűjtöttünk. Többször összecsaptunk, egyszer a csapdájukba is belesétáltunk. Egész idő alatt, aszerint cselekedtünk, ahogy az adott helyzet megkívánta, és a Dark Kingdom lépéseire reagáltunk – összegezte a tényeket a lány.

– Mit tanácsolsz, mi tegyünk? – tettem fel a kérdést barátnőmnek.

– Az ellenség ez idáig Charont üldözte, hogy megszerezze tőle az Időkapu kulcsát. Most, hogy én lettem az új őr, amondó vagyok, használjuk ki az új helyzetet. Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy mi tegyük meg az első lépést – mondta Pluto érzelemmentes hangon.

– Ha jól veszem ki a szavaidból, azt javaslod, hogy ezúttal mi állítsunk csapdát az ellenfeleinknek, így „ugrasztva ki a nyulat a bokorból"? – puhatolódzott Uranus, közben elismerően nézett Plutora.

– És te lennél a csali – jelentette ki Neptun komolyan.

– Igen – felelte Sailor Pluto elégedetten, hogy a másik két senshi rögtön felfogta, mi is az elképzelése. – Ha jó a sejtésem, ezzel többet is megtudhatunk magáról a szörnyekről, illetve a vezetőik elképzeléseiről.

– Veszélyes terv – mondtam eltűnődve, majd még hozzá tettem –, de nem rossz elgondolás. Abban is igazad van, épp itt az ideje, hogy cselekedjünk, valamint mi irányítsuk a dolgokat.

– Akkor abban egyetértünk mind a négyen, hogy most mi állítsunk fel egy csapdát az ellenségnek? – kérdezte tettre készen Pluto.

– Igen – hangzott fel mindhármunk egyöntetű válasza.

– Már csak azt kellene eldönteni, hogy hol, és mikor – mondta Neptun.

– Ha jól sejtem, Pluto már kigondolta azt is – jegyzete meg Uranus. – Különben nem mondta volna el nekünk.

– Uranusnak igaza van – felelte a zöldes fekete hajú senshi.

– Csak nem tegnap délután ötlötted ki, mialatt egyedül voltál? – faggattam kíváncsian barátnőmet, félrehajtott fejjel.

– Tegnap sokat gondolkodtam az elmúlt hónapokon – válaszolta Pluto. – Rájöttem, lehet, hogy Charont elvesztettem – ebbe már bele is nyugodtam valamilyen szinten –, de nem fogom engedni, hogy a Dark Kingdom még valakit elvegyen tőlem, aki fontos a számomra – mondta a lány határozottan, és céltudatosan.

Ránézve tudtam, hogy nagyon is komolyan gondolja, amit az imént mondott. Pluto szerelme a harcok miatt halt meg. Biztosra vettem, a jövőben mindent el fog követni, hogy soha többet ne ismétlődhessen meg az eset. Ismerve a senshit, kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy a Holdistennő irgalmazzon annak, aki az eljövendőekben a szeretteire támad. Irgalmat nem ismerve fog leszámolni azokkal, akik még is megkísérlik.

– Az lenne a legjobb, ha minél hamarább elhagynánk a Rort, illetve a Malandas rendszert. Ha mi nem vagyunk itt, akkor, még ha a Dark Kingdom folytatja is a támadásokat, talán nem olyan erőbedobással, mintha mis is itt lennénk. Nagy a valószínűsége, több egységet is utánunk fognak küldeni, hogy kutassanak utánunk, helyesebben mondva, próbálják megszerezni tőlem az Időkapu kulcsát – mondta Pluto.

– Azt tanácsolom, keressünk egy lakatlan bolygót, és ott állítsuk fel a kelepcét – indítványozta Uranus.

– Indulásunk előtt mondjuk azt az ittenieknek, hogy találtunk egy fontos nyomot az ellenséghez, és azt szeretnénk ellenőrizni. Lehetséges, sőt mi több, valószínűnek tartom, hogy ez a hír, el fog jutni a szörnyekhez hamarosan. Így biztos, hogy utánunk fognak jönni – javasolta Neptun.

– Jó ötletek – jegyeztem meg, de még hozzá tettem az én elképzelésemet is. – Mielőtt elindultunk a Tilanuxonról, Baccáék visszamentek a Dracaenara, a sárkányaikért. Most már hamarosan meg kell ide érkezniük. Javaslom, várjuk meg őket, ezzel is nő az esélye annak, hogy a tervünk beválik. – Ezzel társaim is egyetértettek.

*

A felvázolt tervet később Lunával, és Artemisszel is megosztottuk, akik – míg mi tanácskoztunk –, körbejárták a tábort, új értesüléseket szerezni. Megtudták, hogy a csapatok másnap reggel indulnak a rendszer ötödik bolygójára, megkísérelni a felszabadítását.

A Sárkánylovagok – Bacca, Bhandara, és Bharavit – késő este érkeztek meg. Amikor a három sárkány leszállt, kisebb riadalom támadt a táborban, de gyorsan felvilágosítottuk az embereket, hogy nem az ellenség támad, hanem társaink érkeztek meg.

A lovagok leszállva a sárkányaikról, felénk indultak. Bacca, és Bharavit mosolyogva üdvözölt bennünket, Bhandara szokásához híven, kimérten biccentett egyet. A Sárkánylovagokat, valamint Uranust, illetve Neptunt bemutattam egymásnak.

Bharavit, Charon felől érdeklődött, de csak a férfi halálhíréről tudtam beszámolni neki, és a két lánynak. Nem is kell mondanom, hogy mind a hármukat szíven ütötte a tragikus hír. Igazán csak akkor hitték el, hogy Charon meghalt, mikor közöltem velük, most már Sailor Pluto az Időkapu őre. Szomorúan meséltem el az előző nap végzetes eseményeit nekik, végezetül pedig, hogyan lett éppen Pluto, az új őr.

Nehezen, de lassanként elfogadták a férfi halálát. Uranus javaslatára visszavonultunk a sátrunkba. A Sárkánylovagok előtte még ellátták a hátasaikat, majd ők is csatlakoztak hozzánk, ekkor felvázoltuk a tervünket, hogyan, és miképpen szeretnénk kelepcébe csalni az ellenségeinket. Egyet értettek a szándékunkkal, kiegészítve azzal, mielőtt hozzálátnánk a terv végrehajtásához, térjünk velük vissza a Dracaenara, hogy ott biztonságos körülmények között, végleges formába önthessük az eltervezett csapdát. Ez ellen egyikünknek sem volt ellenvetése. Megállapodtunk, hogy másnap reggel a lovagok, a sárkányaikon indulnak vissza a bolygójukra, mi pedig teleporttal megyünk.


	13. Egy különös tárgy

_**12. fejezet**_

**Egy különös tárgy**

Lassan, céltalanul őgyelegtem táborunk körül. Unalmamban a földön szétszórva heverő kavicsokat rugdostam. Vállam fölött hátrapillantva, a tábortűz körül üldögélő társaimra néztem. Pluto magában hevert a tűz jobb oldalán, az Időkapu kulcsát tartva a kezében – más dolga nem lévén –, gondosan tanulmányozta azt. A baloldalon ücsörgő Uranus egyre feszültebb volt, nehezen viselte a tétlen várakozást. Idegességét levezetendően egy bottal, a tűzet piszkálta. Mellette Neptun ült. A lány, vagy Uranust próbálta csitítani – ami nem kis teljesítmény volt a részéről –, vagy a csillagos eget bámulta elmélázva.

Mielőtt idejöttünk a bolygóra, öt hetet töltöttünk a Dracaenan, Pluto által javasolt terv kidolgozásával, és tökéletesítésével. Az Időkapu őrének elgondolását követve, a csillagtérképek segítségével találtunk egy lakatlan naprendszert, egyetlen jelentéktelen kisbolygóval. Mivel azonban a bolygó közel esett egy jelentősebb kereskedelmi központhoz, megfelelőnek tartottunk, főleg, úgyhogy egy régen feledésbe merült civilizáció romjai is fellelhetőek voltak az égitesten. Ez jó álcának tűnt. Elhatároztuk úgy fogunk tenni, mintha a romok között kutatnánk nyomok után.

A Sárkánylovagokkal megállapodtunk, továbbra is Bacca, Bhandara, és Bharavit velünk tartanak segíteni. Abban is megegyeztünk, tőlünk kellő távolságra fognak elrejtőzni, és csak akkor mutatkoznak, ha az ellenség megindította a támadást.

Az elhatározást tett követte. Egy nap hatan indultunk el a Dracaenáról a délutáni órákban, a három lovag kora este követett minket a hátasaikkal.

Nyolc nap múlt el, azóta, hogy megérkeztünk a bolygóra, de még mindig nem történt semmi. Az idő múlásával egyre nyugtalanabb lettem. Feszülten, de felkészülten vártam azt a pillanatot, mikor ellenségeinek megjelennek a bolygón, és reményeink szerint egyenesen belesétálnak a nekik állított csapdába.

Az első hét gyorsan véget ért. Tartva magunkat a megbeszéltekhez, az eltelt napok alatt átkutattuk a romokat, persze csak figyelemelterelés céljából. Leginkább arra törekedtünk, hogy minél jobban megismerjük a környezetünket, így téve szert helyismeretre.

Táborunk körül több helyen is elhelyeztünk – a Sárkánylovagoktól kapott – érzékelő kristályokat, amik azonnal működésbe lépnek, ha akárcsak egyetlen egy szörny is felbukkanna a környéken. Amint ezzel is megvoltunk, már nem igazán volt más dolgunk, mint várakozni.

A ma esti látszólagos semmittevésünk valójában csak álca volt, mind a négyen a nap huszonnégy órájában ugrásra készen álltunk. Tisztában voltunk vele, hogy bármikor támadás érhet minket, ezért a figyelmünk egy percre sem lankadt.

Lunat, és Artemist sem vettem észre sehol, de ez így is volt rendjén. A két macska kistermetét kihasználva, elrejtőztek a tábor közvetlen közelében, hogy ha a Dark Kingdom támad, észrevétlenek maradjanak, valamint élve a lehetőséggel, el tudjanak osonni, és értesíteni tudják a távolabb rejtőzködő Sárkánylovagokat.

Megunva a nagy semmittevés imitálását, társaim felé indultam. Ők észrevéve, hogy megjöttem, közömbösen rám néztek, majd folytatták eddigi tevékenységüket. Tovább mímelve a színlelést, leheveredtem Pluto mellé. Kezeimet fejem alá tettem támasztékként, lábaimat egymáson keresztbe rakva, az esti égbolt tanulmányozásába kezdtem.

Megérkezésemet követő egykedvű pillantásokból, egy külső szemlélőnek az egész jelenet úgy tűnhetett, mintha a három lány nem sokat törődött volna a jelenlétemmel. Mindezekkel ellentétben tudtam, társaim pontosan tudják, hogyan is áll a helyzet. Nézésükből kiolvastam, hogy hozzám hasonlóan ők is készenlétben vannak, számítva a szörnyek támadására bármelyik másodpercben.

* * * * *

Éles, fülsiketítő vijjogás harsant fel, az egész térséget betöltötte. Meghalva a hangot, mintha rugóra járnánk, úgy pattantunk fel a földről mind a négyen. Az előre megbeszéltek szerint eljárva, haladéktalanul a négy égtáj felé fordultunk. Szinte egy időben hangzott fel a négy hang – egyszerre indítottuk el támadóerőinket.

– Dead scream! – kiáltotta Sailor Pluto, először alkalmazva új támadását. A Pluto bolygó harcosa szokásához híven hívta életre szürkésen gomolygó gömbjét, de mielőtt elengedte volna, egyesítette az Időkapu kulcsán található Garnet Orbbal, így erősítve fel a kétszeresére a szürke gömb erejét. Ezt követően északi irányba bocsátotta útjára, a duplájára duzzadt, kavargó gömböt.

– World shaking! – ordította Sailor Uranus, a jobb kezét letéve a földre, küldte délre a sárgán izzó bolygógömböt.

– Deep submerge! – csatlakozott Sailor Neptun is a másik két senshihez. Kezeit a feje felett összetéve hozta létre a kéken fodrozódó tengergömböt, majd a nyugati égtáj felé irányította.

– Moonlight! – mondtam kezeimet magam előtt összeillesztve, majd kinyújtott kezekkel indítottam keletre ezüstholdsugaramat.

A négy erő sebesen süvöltött végig a megadott irányokba, és másodpercek múlva becsapódtak egy-egy szörnybe. Akiket a támadóerők eltaláltak, holtan roskadtak le a talajra. A többi szörny döbbenten állt, illetve meghökkenten néztek felénk, nem számítottak rá, hogy mi fogunk először támadni. A meglepetés erejét kihasználva ők szerettek volna ránk támadni váratlanul, de mivel tudtuk, előbb-utóbb fel fognak bukkanni, a tervünknek megfelelően cselekedtünk. A tanácstalanul tébláboló tömeget elnézve tudtam, hogy a minden előjel nélkül felhangzó – még mindig szóló – szirénázás is megzavarta őket. Ezt kihasználva ismételten támadást indítottunk a szörnyek ellen, így még az előtt, hogy felocsúdhattak volna, tovább ritkítottuk soraikat.

– Ostoba barmok! – hallottam egy dühös ordítást. – Mégis meddig ácsorogtok csak úgy ott?! Talán addig, amíg mindannyitokkal nem végeznek?! Támadás ostobák!!! – adta ki a parancsot, egy a számomra ismerős hang, miközben egy szürke villanást láttam a szemem sarkából.

A fenyegető utasításra a szörnyek abbahagyták a téblábolást, nem tétováztak tovább nekünk rontottak. A lányokkal egyetemben, még az előzőnél is nagyobb intenzitással szórtuk meg az ellenséget, jó párral végezve.

Táborunk közepén, hol védekezve, hol hárítva, hol támadva álltunk. Védvonalunkon semmi sem hatolt át, de mi annál hatékonyabbnak bizonyultunk. A szörnyek csak úgy hullottak, mint a legyek. De akkor, minden átment nélkül mély üvöltés rázta meg az eget, s földet.

Fejemet felkapva, az égre néztem, és megpillantottam a nyílegyenesen felénk tartó három sárkányt, hátukon az őket irányító lovagokkal.

– Lányok, itt az idő! – kiáltottam, aztán válaszra sem várva elteleportáltam. Tudtam, hogy barátnőim hallva a kiadott parancsot – tartva magukat a tervhez –, hozzám hasonlóan cselekedtek.

Jó száz méterre csatánk helyszínétől bukkantam fel ismét. Egy másodperccel utánam a három senshi is megérkezett, az előre megbeszélt pontra.

– Látom, épségben vagytok mind a négyen – hallottam meg Lunát. A hang irányába tekintve, megláttam fekete macskámat. Ő, valamint a fehér maccs tőlünk öt méterre álltak. – Ezek szerint tökéletes volt az időzítés. Tehát eddig minden működik.

– Pont akkor teleportáltatok el, mikor a Sárkánylovagok megtámadták a szörnyeket – mondta Artemis, miközben megtette a köztünk lévő néhány métert. – Egy kicsit aggódtam, hogy Lunával nem érünk időben a lovagok búvóhelyére, de igazából, még riasztanunk sem kellett őket, megtették helyettünk a jelzőkristályok. Mire megérkeztünk hozzájuk, már harcra készen álltak a sárkányokkal együtt, és csak a mi felbukkanásunkra vártak.

– Eddig minden oké – jegyezte meg szárazon Uranus, de közben ugrásra készen a környéket fürkészte, felkészülve egy újabb támadásra. – Most jön a második fázis.

– Reméljük az is zökkenőmentes lesz – mondta Neptun, aki gyanakodva szemlélte a látóhatárt. – Már amennyire feltételezhető ez, a harc előtt.

– Ha most is ugyanúgy cselekednek, mint a múltkor, akkor bármelyik pillanatban várható, hogy felbukkan egy-két parancsnoki beosztású egyén – mondta figyelmeztetően Pluto, mindenre elszánt hangsúllyal. – Nincs más dolgunk, mint kivárni, amíg feltűnnek.

– Ha jól látom, meg is érkeztek – mondtam társaimnak, déli irányba mutatva, ahol tőlünk úgy ötven méter távolságra, hat alak homályos körvonala derengett fel a késő esti félhomályban. Mialatt ezeket mondtam, hogy jobban lássam ellenfeleinket, fellépdeltem egy kisebb földhalomra. Egyenes háttal, valamint derékkal feszülten álltam, ugrásra készen.

A három senshi mellém lépve, az általam megadott irányba tekintett. Pluto a jobb oldalamon állt, kezében tartva az Időkapu kulcsát, rezzenéstelen, érzelemmentes arccal nézte ellenségeinket. Uranus karba tett kezekkel, hegykén feszített a baloldalon, harci lázban égő szemekkel. Mellette Neptun a csípőjére téve a kezeit, veszélyesen bazsalygott, de abból a mosolyból semmi jóra nem lehetett számítani.

– Artemis, Luna bújjatok el! – utasította a két macskát Pluto.

– Vigyázzatok, ne vegyenek észre titeket – javasolta nekik Neptun.

– Addig ne gyertek elő, míg nem szólunk! – figyelmeztette őket Uranus.

– Rendben – felelte Luna. – Gyere, Artemis! – majd hallottam a hátam mögül, az apró tappancsok távolodó hangját.

– Sok szerencsét. Szükségetek lesz rá – mondta Artemis, futtában kívánva sikert nekünk, az ellőttünk álló küzdelemhez.

– Itt az idő! – jelentettem ki, és amint azt az előző hónap folyamán többször is egyeztettük, készen álltam a támadásra. Biztos voltam abban, hogy harcostársaim is felkészültek. Ahogy ott álltunk a kisdombon, a feltámadó szél belekapott szoknyánkba, valamint lobogtatta hajunkat. – Menjünk! – adtam ki a parancsot, és a senshik társaságában elteleportáltam.

* * * * *

Tervünknek megfelelően, az ötven méterre álló ellenség jobb oldalára teleportáltam, míg Uranus a bal felükre, Neptun mögéjük, Pluto pedig eléjük. A megjelenésünket követő első másodpercben rögtön támadásba lendültünk.

– Dead scream!

– World shaking!

– Deep submerge!

– Moonlight! – hangzott fel egyszerre négyünk hangja. A szürke, a sárga, és a kék bolygógömb, valamint az ezüst holdsugár egyazon időben, életveszélyes gyorsasággal indult meg a hat alak felé. Közülük négyen dermedten álltak a helyükön, váratlan akciónk meglepte őket. Nem ahhoz voltak szokva, hogy mi indítunk először támadást. De ketten az ellenfeleink közül a pillanat töredéke alatt átlátta a helyzetet, és erőteret vont maguk köré, még éppen időben, mert a következő másodpercben elérte őket a négy támadóerő. Iszonyatos, mennydörgésszerű robbanás hallatszott, ahogy az erők neki csapódtak a védőpajzsnak, egy vakító energiagömböt hozva létre körülötte.

Nem tétovázva, azonnal az eltervezetteknek megfelelően cselekedtem, és Pluto mellé teleportáltam. Eközben Uranus ugyanígy tett, csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy ő Neptun mellett kötött ki. Plutoval egymásnak vetettük a hátunkat, úgy fedezve a másikat; két társunk hasonlóképpen járt el velünk átellenben.

A detonáció okozta zaj elült. A fénygömb eltűnésével láthatóvá váltak ellenségeink. A hat alak közül – két nő, és négy férfi – hárman a földön hevertek, ketten négykézláb álltak, egy férfi pedig, térdelő helyzetben volt. Egy másodpercig nem történt semmi, a támadásunk okozta sokk hatására, de a következőben ellenfeleink életre kelve megmozdultak.

A térdelő szőke hajú férfi volt az első, aki felállt. Őt követte egy fekete hajú nő, valamint egy régi ismerősünk, Irgizito. A három földön fekvő alak közül ketten megmozdultak. A másik nő, bár nagy nehézségek árán, de fel tudott tápászkodni. A harmadik férfi szédelegve akart felegyenesedni, de nem sikerült neki, és visszapottyant a fenekére, hangos szitkozódások, nyögések kíséretében, miközben fájdalmasan rezzent össze, sérült karját fogva – a férfit Abaikiként azonosítottam be. A negyedik férfi továbbra is mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön.

Társaimmal nem tétováztunk, újból támadtunk. A tervünk az volt, hogy harcképtelenné téve az ellenséget, foglyokat próbálunk ejteni, hátha így ki tudunk csikarni belőlük némi információt a Dark Kingdom céljairól. De most ellenfeleink is résen voltak. Ahogy mi feléjük, úgy ők – mármint a négy talpon lévő – felénk indítottak ellencsapást.

A nyolc erő közül négy összeütközve, hatalmasat szólt, és egy kisebb krátert égetett a talajba. Pluto szürkén gomolygó gömbje, és az én ezüst sugaram nyílegyenesen az ellenségnek tartott, míg egy fekete fényörvény felénk, valamint egy kék energiavillám Uranuséknak. Pluto megpörgette az Időkapu kulcsát, úgy védte ki a fényörvényt – hasonlóan ahhoz, ahogy néhány hete Chronos hatástalanította Uranus támadását a Roron. Az energiavillám elől Uranus, illetve Neptun egyszerűen elugrottak, az így a hátuk mögött a földbe csapódott be, megperzselve a talajt.

Ellenfeleink maguk köré vontak egy védőpajzsot, de az előbbivel ellentétben – mikor a mostani két támadóerő helyett négy csapódott az erőtérnek, és csak ketten generálták a pajzsot –, most erőink ártalmatlanul enyésztek el az erőmezőn.

A támadásokat kísérő zajok elültével, néhány másodpercig csöndben néztünk farkasszemet – mi négyen két oldalt, ellenségeink középen. Társaimmal egyetemben némán, mozdulatlanul álltam. Most nyílt alkalmam alaposan szemre venni a hat embert.

Irgizitot, és Abaikit sajnos már jól ismertem, így őket nem is nagyon méltattam figyelemre. A harmadik férfi még mindig mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön, szétvetett végtagokkal, véres, szakadt ruhában. Ő, vagy eszméletlen volt, vagy netán halott. A negyedik férfi ellenben nagyon is aktív. Ő volt az, aki először reagálva ránk – a fekete hajú nővel együtt –, felvonta az első pajzsot, megvédve így saját magát, és társait, valamint ő volt az, aki elsőként tért magához a támadás után, és ő bocsátotta útjára a kék energiavillámot is. Így őt alaposan szemrevételeztem.

Szőke haja a háta közepéig ért, tarkóján összefogva. A termete magas volt, jócskán odavert a két méterhez. Ilyen távolságról az arcát olyannak láttam, mintha egy tökéletes fehér márványból faragták volna ki, de azon semmi érzelem nem tükröződött, azonban egy valami feltűnt, irtó jóképű volt („Illetve miket is beszélek itt össze-vissza!" – fedtem meg magam gondolatban!). Öltözéke a társaihoz hasonlóan fekete volt, kivéve smaragd zöld köpenye, és páncélja.

A két nő eltérően a férfiaktól füst szürke inget, nadrágot, és csizmát viselt. Köpenyük, illetve testpáncéljuk nekik is volt, sötétkék, illetve barna színben. A kék színű a rövid, fekete hajúé volt, ki magasabb volt néhány centivel, mint a vöröses-barna, közép hosszú sörényű társa, aki világos barna színekben pompázott. A fekete hajú – hát, hogy is mondjam –, nem volt egy nagy szépség, egyszerűen szólva, hosszúkás ló arca volt. Társa ellentétben vele, igazi bombázó volt. Ez nem csak az arcán, de az idomain is meglátszott.

Amíg így szemügyrevettem legújabb ellenfeleinket, addig ők is alaposan megnéztek minket. Látni lehetett rajtuk, hogy képességeinket, erősségeinket, valamint gyengeségeinket mérik fel. Majd minden átmenet nélkül, Irgizito, a szőke hajú férfi, és a két nő szétváltak. A férfiak Pluto, illetve felém fordultak, míg a nők Neptun, és Uranus irányába. A sérült Abaikit, és a még mindig mozdulatlanul heverő negyedik férfit közrefogva, védték őket. Abaiki, hogy ő is valami hasznos dolgot tegyen, társa állapotát mérte fel.

Egy láthatatlan jelre, egyszerre indította meg mindkét oldal ismételten a támadást. A levegő sistergett az egymásnak feszülő energiáktól. Csatánk helyszínén köröskörül egyre-másra keletkeztek újabb, és újabb kráterek, valamint lyukak az eltérített, kikerült, eltévedt energia kisülésektől. Lassan az éktelen lármától, a robbanásoktól, és a csatazajtól már a saját hangomat sem hallottam. Hamarosan nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy egyik oldal sem bír a másik fölé kerekedni, az erők kiegyenlítettek voltak. Ellenségeinken nem látszottak a fáradság jelei. Plutoval mi sem álltunk rosszul, és ahogy ki tudtam venni, velünk átellenben Neptunék is derekasan állták a sarat. A kérdés már csak az volt, ki bírja tovább. Egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy az fog nyerni, aki hosszabb ideig ki fog tartani…

*

Nem tudom már, hogy mennyi ideje tarhatott harcunk, mikor egy váratlan esemény szerencsére a mi oldalunkra billentette a mérlegnyelvét. A horizont keleti oldalán, három gyorsan közeledő repülő tárgy tartott felénk. Az esti szürkületben sárkányok körvonalai rajzolódtak ki az égen. Megérkeztek a Sárkánylovagok, akik végezve a szörnyekkel, tartva magukat a megbeszéltekhez a segítségünkre siettek. A középen álló ellenség föléérve, háromszög alakot vettek fel. A három sárkány kitátva hatalmas pofáját, zúdított lávafolyamhoz hasonlatos tűzesőt az alant állókra. Ezzel megegyező időben, mi négyen senshik is elküldtük támadóerőinket.

A négy erővel párosuló sárkánytűz megtette a magáét. Ellenségeink felhagytak a támadással, és attól fogva a védelemre összpontosítottak. Erőteret hívtak életre maguk körül. A pajzs, egyelőre kitartott, de azonban minden újabb támadással kisebbe, és kisebb lett. A pajzsot tartókon észre lehetett venni a fáradság első jeleit, ebből tudtam, hogy már nem sokáig lesznek képesek az erőmezőt életben tartani.

Valószínűleg a Dark Kingdom emberei is erre a következtetésre jutottak. A két férfi továbbra is a pajzsra koncentrált, míg a két nő Abaikihez, és a földön fekvő férfihez sietett. Ezt látva tudtuk, hogy visszavonulást terveznek, de azt nem engedhettük meg, mert legalább egy fogolyra szükségünk volt ahhoz, hogy információkhoz juthassunk a királyságról. Ezért hát megkétszerezett erővel támadtunk, aminek meg is lett az eredménye. Az erőtér – melyet, most már csak a két férfi tartott –, egy vakító villanással összeomlott. Az ezt követő másodpercek alatt felgyorsultak az események.

Beszűntetve a támadást, az ellenség felé rohantunk, igyekeztük meggátolni a szökésüket. A Sárkánylovagok ezalatt úgy irányították a hátasaikat, hogy a sárkánytűz minket fedezzen. Irgizito, és a barna hajú nő látva a fejleményeket, hátrahagyva négy társát, elteleportált. A mozdulatlanul heverő férfinek, és Abaikinek erre esélye sem volt. A szőke férfi az ő segítségükre akart sietni, de ekkor Bhandara sárkánya, Dualla egy tűzoszlopot lövellve elé, megállásra kényszeríttette. A férfi, hogy kikerülje a sárkánytüzet, hátraugrott, de közben elbotlott egy kőben. Egy hangos puffanás kíséretében elterült a földön. A fekete hajú nő, aki mögötte rohant, megállt mellette, és a karjánál fogva felrántotta a férfit.

– Rymicothub! Ne! Rajtuk már nem tudunk segíteni! – kiáltotta a nő a szőke férfinek, látva, hogy az újra másik két társukhoz szeretne futni.

– Reyna, nem hagyhatjuk itt őket csak úgy! – mondta az előbb Rymicothubnak nevezett férfi.

– Tudom, de nem tehetünk mást, mert akkor minket is elfognak. Vissza kell térnünk az uralkodóhoz, és jelenteni mi történt itt – figyelmeztette társát Reyna. – Most ez a legfontosabb dolgunk!

– Igen, de… – tovább nem tudta mondani a férfi, mert ekkor újabb, az előbbinél is sokkal erőteljesebb tűznyaláb csapódott be közvetlenül mellettük. Bacca, és Bharavit hátasa Daaldera, valamint Doan közös akciója miatt volt nagyobb a támadás ereje.

Reyna észlelvén a sárkányok rohamát, még idejében lépett el a tűz elől, magával vonszolva a nálánál két fejjel magasabb Rymicothubot. A férfit készületlenül érte a nő rántása. A köpenye beleakadt egy nagyobb, éles sziklába, és az leszakadt a válláról. Rymicothub rögtön letérdelt a rongydarabbá vált ruhadarab mellé, és a belsejéből elővett egy négyszög alakú tárgyat, de akkor Reyna ismételten elrántotta a férfit, egy feléje tartó kék-sárga színekben fénylő energiagömb elöl – jobban mondva a két egyesült támadóerő elől, melyet Uranus, illetve Neptun küldött a férfire.

Rymicothub, Reyna taszításának okán, kiejtette a kezéből a kockát. Le szeretett volna hajolni, hogy magához vegye, de abban a pillanatban újra ki kellett térnie, most történetesen Pluto, valamint az általam egyesített, ezüst-szürkén világító gömbsugarunk elől. A férfi felfogva, hogy már semmit sem tehet, Reyna társaságában váratlanul elteleportált.

A nő, és a férfi távozása után minden elcsöndesedett, mintha elvágták volna az addig tomboló csatazajt. A síri csendet szinte tapintani lehetett, olyan mély volt. Mi négyen senshik csak álltunk egyhelyben, és hallgattuk a beálló végtelen némaságot. A sárkányok – lovasaikkal a hátukon –, felettünk lebegtek. Abaiki hallgatagon meredt maga elé, felfogva, hogy társai magára hagyták, a mozdulatlanul heverő férfivel. Az egész olyan volt, mintha másodpercekre megállt volna az idő, és csak a nagy néma csendesség maradt volna.

* * * * *

A csöndet két éles, számunkra ismerős kiabálás szakította meg. Minden, ami mozdulatlanná volt merevedve, az évszázadoknak ható másodpercek alatt, életre kelt.

– Látom sikerrel jártatok! – hallottam Artemis messziről jövő ordítását. – Két foglyot is ejtettetek.

– A terv tökéletesen bevált! – csatlakozott a kandúr hangja mellé, Luna kiabálása is.

A hangok irányába fordulva láttam, hogy a két macska lélekszakadva rohan felénk. Most, hogy a csatának vége volt, ők is előjöttek rejtekhelyükről, ahová a mi utasításunkra bújtak el.

A sárkányok eközben leereszkedtek a földre, tőlünk jó húsz méterre, a lovagok leszálltak a hátukról. Bhandara – szokásához híven – ott maradt velük, felügyelve rájuk, Bacca, Bharavittal megindult hozzánk. Uranus ez alatt Abaiki mellett állva őrködött, szigorú pillantással méregette a férfit, kétséget sem hagyva neki, bármivel is próbálkozna, az, számára nem járna kellemes következményekkel. Neptun, a harc kezdete óta meg se mozduló férfit vizsgálta. Pluto mellettem állt, és a környéket vizslatta, tartva egy újabb – ám nem valószínű –, támadástól. Luna, és Artemis ekkora értek oda hozzánk.

– Most hogyan tovább? – érdeklődött a fehér cica. – Mit tegyünk?

– Legjobb az lenne, ha ezt a kettőt mielőbb elvinnénk a Dracaenara – mondta Bacca, aki Bharavittal együtt szintén megérkezett. – Ott biztonságos körülmények között tudnánk kikérdezni őket.

– Ezt a férfit már nem visszük sehová – válaszolta felállva Neptun, Bacca előbbi javaslatára. – Halott.

– Azt hiszem az első támadásunk egy kicsit nagyra sikeredett – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Uranus, célozva rá, hogy a férfi már a legelső csapásunk óta halott lehetett. – De azért jobban örültem volna, ha életben maradt volna.

– Ez ellen már nem tudunk mit tenni, most már csak azt kellene eldönteni, mi legyen a következő lépésünk? – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Bharavit is.

– Baccának abban igaz van, hogy Abaikit a Dracaenara kell vinnünk – értettem egyet a Sárkánylovag előző ötletével. – Még, ha úgy is döntünk, hogy mi nem megyünk a bolygóra, akkor is célszerű lenne őt odaküldeni. Biztosak lehetnénk, hogy jó helyre került, és az sem utolsó, hogy a Dark Kingdom nem tudja, hol van a lovagok bolygója, így nem is bukkannának Abaiki nyomára.

– Nem tudom, mit kell ezen gondolkodni – mondta erélyesen Pluto. – A tervünkben is az szerepelt eredetileg, ha sikerül foglyot ejteni, akkor visszatérünk a Dracaenara.

– Nekem mindegy mit teszünk, de javaslom, hogy innen minél előbb menjünk el – indítványozta Neptun. – Ellenségeink bármikor visszajöhetnek erősítéssel, főleg, hogy két – jobban mondva –, egy társukat elfogtuk.

– Neptun nem mond butaságot – mondta Uranus. – Fogjuk ezt az alakot, aztán húzzunk innen.

– Tehát abban mind egyetértünk, hogy irány a Dracaena – összegezte a beszélgetést Pluto. – Csak, hogy vigyük Abaikit magunkkal? Teleporttal nem menne egykönnyen – jegyezte meg a lány, de közben kérdően nézett a Sárkánylovagokra.

– Őt bízzátok ránk. Valamelyikünk elviszi a sárkányán – ajánlotta fel Bacca, aki megértette Pluto néma kérdését. – Nem hiszem, hogy ha jól megkötözzük, sok gondot okozna.

– Míg előkészítitek a férfit az indulásra, addig Bhandarával, és Baccával felkészítjük a sárkányokat az útra – mondta Bharavit, majd nem is késlekedett sokat a férfi, az unokatestvérével együtt visszament a sárkányok mellett várakozó nővéréhez.

– Azt hiszem, vele is kellene valamit tennünk – mutatott Uranus a holttestre. Bár Uranus nézett ki közülünk a legkeményebbnek, még is ő volt az első, kinek eszébe jutott, hogy az elhunytnak meg kellene adni a végtisztességet. Ilyenkor tudtam, hogy barátnőm kemény, és szigorú külsője mögött valójában érző szív lapul.

– Ezt bízzátok ránk Uranussal. Sok mozdítható kő, valamint szikla van itt, azokkal majd megoldjuk a dolgot – javasolta Neptun. – Pluto, te gondoskodj erről itt – mutatott a lány Abaikire, aki mióta a fogságunkba esett meg sem mozdult, egy szót sem szólt, csak némán, lehajtott fejjel ült, és bámult maga elé. – Te meg Silvermoon, jobb, ha a macskáid után nézel, már elég régen egy szót sem szóltak, és az általában gyanús, főleg Luna esetében – tette még hozzá a senshi mosolyogva.

Értettem én, mire célozott Neptun, ha Luna, illetve Artemis sokáig voltak csendben, akkor rendszerint történt valami. Egyikük sem arról ismert, hogy sokáig csöndben tudnának maradni, míg mások beszélnek. Különösen igaz ez Lunára – mint azt barátnőm meg is jegyezte –, akinek szinte kényszere volt, hogy beleszóljon mindenbe. Artemisre pedig általában a közbekotyogás volt jellemző. Egyszóval mindent összegezve az lesz a legjobb, ha megkeresem a két rendívül kíváncsi állatot.

*

Társaim, amíg tették a dolgukat, addig a macskáim után néztem. Nem is kellett őket sokáig keresgélni, tőlem nyolc méterre voltak, és éppen nagyban vizsgáltak egy különös, négyzet alakú tárgyat. Gyorsan feléjük vettem az irányt, mielőtt még valami galibát okozna a két maccs kíváncsiskodása.

– Luna, Artemis, mit találtatok?! – tettem fel a kérdést mögéjük lépve. A két macska annyira el volt merülve ténykedésükben, még csak észre sem vették, hogy megérkeztem melléjük.

– Silvermoon!!! – kiáltott fel ijedten Luna, és a riadalomtól tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rám. – Megijesztettél!

– Silvermoon, te itt?! – kérdezte csodálkozó pillantással Artemis.

– Igen, itt vagyok – feleltem nekik bazsalyogva. – És most már megtudhatnám mit találtatok?

– Míg te a többiekkel beszéltél, különös érzés fogott el – kezdte Luna. – Követtem, és nem messze tőletek, megtaláltam ezt a tárgyat. Ennek a kisugárzását észleltem.

– Nekem, pedig feltűnt, hogy Luna hirtelen elindult ebben irányba, hát követtem, és akkor észrevettem, hogy ezt a kockát vizsgálja. Mikor elmondta, hogy egy megérzés után jött ide, koncentrálni kezdtem, és attól fogva én is érzékeltem a tárgyból áradó furcsa erőt. Már éppen azon voltunk Lunával, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgáljuk, amikor ideértél, és a frászt hoztad ránk – mesélte Artemis, de közben szemrehányóan nézett rám. Tudtam, magában azt gondolja, ha nem jöttem volna, akkor a számukra nyugodt körülmények között folytathatták volna a tárgy szemrevételezését.

– Még szerencse, hogy időben ideértem, mielőtt meggondolatlanul neki álltatok volna hozzápiszkálni a kockához – mondtam szigorúan macskáimnak, nem hagyva kétséget nekik a felől, hogy haragszom rájuk, mert elfelejtettek szólni, nekem, vagy valaki másnak a csapatból, a tárgyról, ami veszélyes is lehet.

– Ne haragudj, Silvermoon – kért bocsánatot Luna. – Esküszöm többé nem fog előfordulni. Ígérem, a jövőben megfontoltabb leszek – látva macskám bűnbánó képét, tisztában volta vele, nagyon is komolyan gondolja azt, amit az előbb mondott.

– Én is ígérem – csatlakozott társához, Artemis.

– Akkor lássuk azt a kockát – mondtam leguggolva, úgy vételeztem szemügyre a tárgyat.

A kocka nagyjából tízszer tíz centis volt. Lilás szürkén világított haloványan. A felülete teljesen simának látszott. Semmi rendkívülit nem vettem észre rajta. Jobban nézve egy kép ugrott be. Magam előtt láttam Rymicothubot, amint harcközben lehajolt a szakadt köpenyéhez, és egy négyszög alakú tárgyat vett ki belőle, de egy robbanás miatt elejtette. A továbbiakban már nem volt ideje felvennie a földről, mert ki kellett térnie Sailor Plutoval közös támadásunk elől.

Megnézve a tárgyat, egészen biztos voltam benne, hogy ez a, Luna által talált kocka, megegyezik azzal, amit a férfi elveszített. Fogalmam sem volt, mire kell használni, de egyet százszázalékosan tudtam, hogy, ha Rymicothub az élete kockáztatásával is magával akarta vinni az elejtett tárgyat, akkor nagyon fontosnak kellett lennie a számára – azt is gyanítottam, hogy nem csak a férfinek, de a Dark Kingdomnak is –, így nem láttam más lehetőséget, magamhoz kellett vennem a tárgyat. Mivel nem tudtam, hogy veszélyes-e, ha hozzáérek, azért kerestem valamit, amivel megérinthettem. Ekkor megakadt a szemem a férfi tépett, zöld köpenyén, ami nem messze hevert a kockától. Odalépve, felvettem, majd leterítettem a kocka mellé. Ezt követően vigyázva, óvatosan nehogy hozzáérjek, egy nagyobb kő segítéségével rágörgettem a tárgyat a köpenyre. A ruhadarab négy sarkát összefogva, batyut készítettem a köpenyből, és így, messze magam előtt tartva felálltam. Ügyködésemet macskáim kíváncsian nézték végig. A minden lében kanál fehér kandúr, persze nem állhatta meg kérdés nélkül.

– Most mi teszel a kockával? – tudakolta vizslató tekintettel Artemis.

– Szerinted, mégis mit tesz Silvermoon, a kockával?! Természetesen magával viszi – mondta kioktatóan Luna.

– Most úgy beszélsz, mintha az előbb nem te akartad annyira megfogni azt a tárgyat – mondta a lány macskának a fiú, szembesítve a saját meggondolatlan viselkedésével Lunat.

– Te…te…inkább nem is mondok semmit! – válaszolta a fekete cica, és durcásan, magasra emelt fejjel peckesen elvonult, de pechére nem vett észre maga előtt egy picike, gömbölyű kavicsot. Rálépett, az pedig kigurult a tappancsa alól, ennek, az lett a vége, hogy Luna egy nagy nyervogás közepette elterült a földön, széttárt lábbakkal, fejjel előre.

Egy szemvillanásnyi ideig néma csönd volt, majd Artemisszel egy időben tört ki belőlem a hangos kacaj. Egyszerűen nem bírtam abbahagyni, úgy nevettem, hogy még a könnyem is kicsordult. A kandúr ugyanígy lehetett ezzel, ő is jó hangosan röhögött társán. Luna feltápászkodott, közben szemrehányóan pillantott felénk. Ez csak olaj volt a tűzre. Másik macskámmal még hangosabban kacagtunk. A macska hölgy méltósága romjain, összeszedve megmaradt büszkeségét, duzzogva állt odébb, de most már azért a lába elé is figyelt, nehogy megismétlődjön az előbbi, számára oly megalázó helyzet.

Artemisszel a sarkamban, kezemben a rögtönzött batyuval, melyben a különös kocka lapult – még mindig bazsalyogva a fekete cica szerencsétlen esésén –, Luna után indultam, hogy csatlakozzak a többiekhez. Ők időközben már indulásra készen vártak minket a sárkányok mellett. A Sárkánylovagok hátasaik nyergében ültek. A megkötözött Abaiki, Bhandara háta mögött gubbasztott. A három senshi egy kissé távolabb álldogált. Amint csatlakoztam hozzájuk a macskákkal, örökre búcsút mondtunk a bolygónak, és elindultunk a Dracaenara.


	14. A felismerés

_**13. fejezet**_

**A felismerés**

Két órával a Sárkánylovagok után érkeztünk meg, immár harmadjára a Dracaenara társaimmal, és macskáimmal – akik, mint mindig, most is valamelyikünk vállán utaztak – a Sárkányvár tetőteraszára. Ott már vártak ránk. Boarex kedvesen üdvözölt minket.

– Jó látni, hogy valamennyien épségben vagytok.

– Köszönjük – válaszoltam. – Jó újra itt lenni. A többiek hol vannak? – érdeklődtem a három fiatal Sárkánylovag után.

– Az ikrek levitték a vár tömlöcébe az Abaiki nevű férfit, akit sikerült foglyul ejtenetek. Bacca egy fél órája ment el az édesapja után, aki járőrszolgálatban van kin a naprendszerünk határán. A férjem, Biassal indult útnak három napja, megkeresni a kisebbik fiamat. Botrychiumról már öt hónapja semmi hírt nem hallottunk – felelte Boarex kérdésemre.

– Beszélhetünk Abaikivel? – tért a lényegre Uranus. – Ki kellene minél előbb vallatni, hogy információkat szerezzünk a Dark Kingdomról.

– Ezt még is, hogy gondold Uranus?! – kérdezte Neptun. – Csak nem süllyedünk le az ő szintjükre, hogy olyan dologgal jussunk hírekhez, amit teljes mértékben elítélünk?!

– Neptunnak igaza van – jelentette ki Pluto. – A kínzás meg egyenesen ki van zárva.

– Én sem ilyen drasztikus megoldásra gondoltam! – mondta felháborodva Uranus, aki egy kissé megsértődött, hogy társai miket feltételeznek róla.

– Nyugi, Uranus – csitítottam a lányt. – Neptun, és Pluto nem gondolna rólad ilyet.

– Remélem is – mondta a szőke senshi, valamelyest már békésebb hangulatban. – Véleményem szerint, hogy valamilyen szert kellene alkalmazni, esetleg igazságszérumot. Attól nem lenne semmi baja, és mi is hozzájutnánk az áhított információkhoz.

– Sailor Uranus az ötleted nagyon jó – mondta Boarex –, de felesleges emiatt izgatnotok magatokat. A gyógyítóink rendelkeznek egy, még az igazságszérumnál is hatékonyabb szerrel. Sárkánykönnynek hívják, mert a legfőbb összetevője az, ami a neve is. Ha ezt a szert valakivel megitatják, akkor egy hónapig mély, kómaszerű állapotba kerül, és az alatt, mentálisan kérdéseket tudunk feltenni neki. Az egész olyan, mint mikor a sárkányainkat irányítjuk telepatikus úton. A Sárkánykönny révén ugyanezt a hatást tudjuk elérni. Akivel megitattuk, az a feltett kérdésre ugyan nem tud válaszolni, de arról álmodik, és a telepátia segítségével tudjuk őt követni az álmaiba. Tulajdonképpen így kapunk választ a feltett kérdésre.

– Egész jó módszer – mondta elismerően Uranus –, mi is tudunk majd így Abaikivel kommunikálni?

– Nem – felelte tömör egyszerűséggel a Sárkánylovag –, erre csak mi lovagok vagyunk képesek, és még közülünk is nekem van a legnagyobb tapasztalatom e téren. Ebből kifolyólag én fogok Abaikivel tartani az álmaiban.

– Mikor kezdik el? – szólalt meg a megérkezésünk óta először Artemis.

– A gyógyítóink, már be is adták a szert a férfinek – közölte velünk Boarex. – De azért kell hozzá két nap, míg hatni kezd a Sárkánykönny.

– Mi addig, mit fogunk itt csinálni? – érdeklődött Neptun.

– Hát, amit eddig is – mondta neki Pluto.

– Példának okáért mondjuk, megnézhetnénk Silvermoonnál lévő kockát – jelentette ki az ez idáig csendben lévő Luna.

– Milyen kockát? – puhatolódzott Uranus. – Miről beszél Luna egyáltalán?!

– Hát arról a különös kockáról, amit Luna talált a csata után, és Silvermoon magával hozott abban a batyuban – mutatott a mancsával Artemis a nálam lévő csomagra.

– Az lenne abban a…a, hogy is mondjam micsodában? – kérdezte Pluto, bizalmatlanul méregetve a kezemben tartott, tépett, poros egykori köpenyt, ami most leginkább egy szakad, rongyos valamire emlékeztetett.

– Igen – feleltem a kérdésre. – Majd mindent elmondok később, de előbb foglalkozzunk Abaikivel.

– Beszélgessetek csak. A férfivel meg úgysem tudtok mihez kezdeni, én is csak holnapután fogok vele először mentálisan kapcsolatba lépni, addigra fog hatni nála a Sárkánykönny. Most pedig, ha megbocsátotok, de most mennem kell, sürgős dolgom van, beszélnem kell a sárkánygondozók vezetőjével – mondta Boarex, majd köszönésképpen biccentett, és elsietett, mi pedig magunkra maradva álltunk a tetőteraszon.

– Javaslom, menjünk fel valamelyikünk lakosztályába – tanácsolta Neptun. – Ott folytassuk a megbeszélést, és lehetőleg ne itt a tetőn.

– Rendben, de csak egy óra múlva találkozzunk. Szeretnék először megtisztálkodni, és mellesleg nektek sem ártana – indítványozta mosolyogva Pluto, ahogy végignézett saját magán, illetve rajtunk is.

– Hát, ami igaz, az igaz, eléggé ziláltak vagytok – tette hozzá Luna is vidáman.

– A végén még nem ismernek fel benneteket a várban, és kiteszik a szűrőtöket – kontrázott rá vidoran Artemis.

A macskák ezen megjegyzésein mindannyian jót derültünk. Be kellett látnom, hogy Plutonak, illetőleg a cicáknak igaza volt, nem voltunk éppen szalonképes állapotban. Magunkon viseltük a csata nyomait. Ránk fért egy alapos tisztálkodás.

– Javaslom, találkozzuk nálam – mondtam a lányoknak. – Az én szobám van éppen középen.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Menjünk! – mondta ki a végszót Uranus, nekünk, pedig nem volt ellenvetésünk.

* * * * *

A megbeszélteknek megfelelően, az óra leteltével vártam barátnőimet, hogy közösen vegyük szemre a furcsa kockát. A szakadt köpenyt óvatosan széthajtogattam, és a benne lévő tárgyat elővigyázatosan kigurítottam a nappalim ablaka alatt álló kisasztalra. Leültem az asztal mellett álló kanapéra, és elmerengve néztem a különös tárgyat. Mi lehet olyan fontos ebben a ránézésre egyszerű kockában, hogy Rymicothub nem törődve a veszélyekkel, magával szerette volna mindenképpen vinni? Gondolataimból léptek zaja zökkentett ki.

– Látom már kicsomagoltad a kockát – jegyezte meg mögöttem Luna.

– Kibontottam a batyut, hogy ha a többiek megérkeznek, ne akkor keljen ezzel vesződni – feleltem hátrafordulva, közben a kanapé háttámlájára könyököltem, úgy néztem a hálószobából kilépő Lunat. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mit tudunk kideríteni, a tárgyal kapcsolatban?

– Hát arra én is – mondta Luna, felugorva mellém. – De hol vannak a lányok? Nem jellemző egyikkőjükre sem a késés? – csodálkozott a fekete cica, de amint elhangzott a kérdés kopogtattak a lakosztály ajtaján.

– Úgy hangzik, valaki már meg is jött – hallottam meg Artemis hangját. Az ajtó felé pillantva megláttam a fehér macskát. Artemis éppen az ajtó előtt sétált el, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk, mikor kopogtattak az ajtón.

– Szabad – mondtam hangosan. A következő másodpercben kinyílt az ajtó, és Uranus lépett be rajta, Neptun társaságában.

– Sziasztok! Megjöttünk – köszönt Neptun, majd átsétálva a szobán, leült a velem szembeni kanapéra.

– Pluto még nincs itt? – nézett körül Uranus.

– Mint látod ti voltatok a gyorsabbak – válaszoltam barátnőm kérdésére.

– Ez volna az a híres tárgy? – érdeklődött Neptun, közelebb hajolt az asztalon álló kockához, alaposan szemrevételezve azt.

– Igen – felelte Luna. – Nem tudom, mi lehet, csak azt, hogy a csata után valami szokatlan érzés fogott el. Koncentrálva, erre a tárgyra bukkantam. A földön hevert, éppen meg akartuk Artemisszel vizsgálni, mikor Silvermoon felbukkant.

– Még időben, mert meggondolatlanul hozzányúltatok volna – mondtam.

– Biztos nem történt volna semmi bajunk. Veszélytelennek tűnt – szólalt meg Artemis.

– És ezt a következtetést honnan vontátok le, ha szabad érdeklődnöm? – kérdezte Uranus.

– Hát, mi csak úgy hittük… – szabadkozott Artemis.

– Tehát, ti csak úgy hittétek! – vízhangozta a szőke lány. – Egy kicsit több értelmet néztem ki belőletek, mint, hogy csak úgy hozzápiszkáltok egy ismeretlen tárgyhoz, kiváltképpen, ha azt éppenséggel az ellenségeink vesztették el.

– Jól van, na! – mondta elpirulva szégyenében Luna, a könnyelmű cselekedete miatt.

– Héhahó! – avatkozott közbe Neptun, figyelmeztetően Uranus, és a macskák vitájába. – Nem gondoljátok, hogy most nem vitatkozni kellene, hanem ezzel a micsodával foglalkozni. Ki kellene minél előbb deríteni, mire is való, és hogy veszélyes-e? Véleményem szerint ez most fontosabb, mint holmi vita.

– Ebben egy véleményen vagyunk – értettem egyet Neptunnal. – De ha már itt tartunk, hol marad ilyen sokáig Pluto?

– Majd én utána nézek – mondta Uranus, akin meglátszott, egy kicsit megsértődött, azon, hogy Neptun nem csak a macskákat tolta le, hanem őt is.

Uranus válaszra sem várva, már indult is az ajtó felé, de amint kinyitotta meg is torpant a lány. Egy pillanatig Uranus, valamint Pluto szoborrádermedten nézett farkasszemet az ajtó két oldalán. A szőke lány keze még mindig a kilincsen volt, a fekete hajú meg éppen készült bekopogni, mikor az ajtó az orra előtt váratlanul kinyílt. Az adott helyzetre válaszul mindkettőjükből kitört a kacagás.

– Éppen érted indultam, hogy megnézzelek, miért nem jöttél még – jelentette ki Uranus vidoran, majd félreállva az ajtóból, beinvitálta a másik lányt.

– Látom pont az utolsó utáni percben érkeztem – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Pluto, mialatt belépett a szobába.

– Egyébként mi tartott ilyen sokáig? – kérdeztem meg az idő senshit.

– Az Időkapu kulcsával volt egy kis problémám – mesélte Pluto, helyet foglalva a jobb oldalamon, míg Uranus, Neptun, illetve Artemis közé ült le. – Jobban mondva a gond, a kulcson lévő Garnet Orbbal volt. Egy kis ideig érdekesen villogott, aztán minden átmenet nélkül abbahagyta.

– A Garnet Orb villogott? – csodálkozott Luna.

– Igen, és fogalmam sincs, hogy miért csinálta – felelte tanácstalanul az Időkapu őre.

– Most, hol a kulcs? – érdeklődött Neptun, kíváncsian nézve a másik lányra.

– A szobámban hagytam, csak nem lesz baj belőle – mélázott el Pluto.

– Hát azt én is nagyon remélem – jegyezte meg Uranus, akin láttam, hogy egy kissé nyugtalanítja, barátnőnk által említett fejlemény.

– Egyébként, hol van az a tárgy, ami miatt így összegyűltünk? – kérdezte Pluto.

– Itt az asztalon – feleltem rámutatva a kockára. – Eddig még semmi lényegeset sem tudtunk kideríteni a kockával kapcsolatban, csak találgattunk.

– Ez lenne? – tudakolta a Pluto bolygó harcosa.

A lány, kezeit a térdeire téve, előredőlt, úgy nézte a kockát. Ahogy Pluto szemügyre vette a tárgyat, döbbenten láttam, hogy barátnőm szinte megdermedt. A szemei kitágultak, úgy nézte a kockát. Az egész olyannak tűnt, mintha a különös kocka megbabonázta volna a senshit. De ez még csak a kezdett volt! A testtartása görcsössé vált, majd mielőtt akárcsak egyikünk is megakadályozhatta volna, Pluto hozzáért a kockához.

– Pluto! Ne! – kiáltottam barátnőmre, de többre nem futotta az időmből.

Amint Pluto megérintette a kockát, sercegő hang ütötte meg a fülemet, és azzal egy időben a tárgyból, egy buborék alakú, hullámzó, bordó gömb tört elő. A gömb ezredmásodpercek alatt a sokszorosára duzzadt, beborítva hatunkat, valamint az egész szobát is. Az utolsó dolog, amit éreztem egy nagy rántás volt, mielőtt elvesztettem volna az eszméletemet…

* * * * *

Nem tudom, meddig lehettem ájult, de arra ocsúdtam fel, hogy valaki az arcomat ütögeti. Kinyitottam a szemem, és egyenesen Neptun arcába bámultam, aki mellettem térdelt.

– Ébren vagyok – jelentettem ki a fejemet rázva nem túl határozottan. – Mi történt? – kérdezősködtem barátnőmtől, miközben szédelegve felültem.

– Sejtelmem sincs róla – felelte a lány –, és arról sem, hol is vagyunk egyáltalán, mert, hogy nem a Dracaenan, az egyszer biztos.

– Tessék?! – kiáltottam fel meghökkenve.

– Nézz csak szét! – mutatott körbe a lány.

Neptun utasításának megfelelően, először jobbra, majd balra fordítottam a fejemet. Képtelen voltam megszólalni attól, amit láttam, illetve látni véltem a gomolygó, lilás ködben. Jobban koncentrálva, a jobb oldalamon felfedeztem, az éppen éledező Plutot, és a tántorogva felálló Lunat. Tőlük nem messze Artemis, a még mindig mozdulatlanul heverő Uranust keltegette.

– Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte a kétségbeesés határán álló Luna. – Hol vagyunk?

– Ez meg, hogy került ide?! – hallottam meg, Pluto döbbent kiáltását. A hang irányába nézve, észrevettem, hogy barátnőm a földön ülve, egy hosszú, rúdszerűséget tart a kezében. Meglepődve ismertem fel a tárgyban az Időkapu kulcsát.

– Nem azt mondtad, hogy a szobádban hagytad?! – tettem fel a kérdést barátnőmnek. – Akkor meg, hogy-hogy itt van a kulcs?

– Otthagytam a Sárkányvárban, de most még is itt van – jelentette ki a lány, eltartva magától a kulcsot, karnyújtási távolságban.

– Hát ez egyre furcsább! – ingatta a fejét Neptun.

– Ho…hol vagyok? – hangzott fel egy újabb tanácstalan kérdés, melyben Uranus hangjára ismertem.

– Egyikünk sem tudja – válaszolta neki Artemis, aki eddig azon fáradozott, hogy magához térítse a lányt.

– A Holdistennőre! Ez is itt van! – sikított fel Luna. – Lányok! A kocka is itt van!

– Micsoda?! – kiáltottunk fel mindannyian egy időben, miközben egyszerre pattantunk fel a talajról, és rohantunk Lunához, aki meredten nézte a tárgyat. Körbe állva hihetetlenkedve pislogtunk mindahányan, a kockára, ami egy kisebb lyukban hevert.

– Ez egyre szebb – mondtam csendesen a fejemet csóválva. – Nem elég, hogy fogalmunk sincs hová kerültünk, még ennek is itt kell lennie! – sóhajtottam egy nagyot a többiekre nézve, magam is tőlük remélve választ.

– Itt valami nagyon nincs rendjén – nézett körül gyanakvóan Neptun. – Rossz előérzetem van.

– Nekem még a szőröm is feláll ettől az egésztől, nem is beszélve erről a lilásan gomolygó ködtől – mondta megborzongva Artemis, közben a hátát felpúposította.

– Nem akarok durva lenni, de mond meg őszintén Pluto, mi a fészkes fenéért kellett hozzányúlnod, ehhez az átkozott tárgyhoz?! – kérdezte mérgesen, valamint felettébb éles hangon Uranus, az Időkapu őrét.

– Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg vállát a lány. – Valamilyen késztetést éreztem, hogy meg kell fognom… – tette még hozzá elmélázva a senshi. Mondta volna ő tovább is, de valaki megakadályozta ebben.

– Fogalmad sincs! – vágott a szavába Uranus. – Legalább neked lehetne több eszed, mint ennek a két féleszű macskának, akik mindent megfogdosnak!

– Miért kell állandóan ezt az orrunk alá dörgölni! – mondta sértődött hangon Luna, dühösen nézve fel a magas szőkére.

– Nem is igaz! Nem nyúlkálunk mindenhez, csak ami felkelti a figyelmünket… – harapta el a szót Artemis, mert rájött, mit is mondott valójában. De mindhiába, Uranus észre sem vette a két macska közbeszólását, és ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta Plutonak szánt mondandóját.

– Nem hittem, hogy ennyire meggondolatlan vagy, nem ilyennek ismerlek, de mint mondják, tévedhet az ember – húzta el a száját Uranus. – Most nézd csak meg, mi lett a ténykedésed végeredménye! Itt állunk a nagy semmi közepén, ebben a nyálkás ködszerűségben, és a leghalványabb sejtésünk sincs arról, hogy egyáltalán hol is vagyunk. Te meg erre csak annyit mondasz; késztetést éreztél, hogy megfogd azt a nyavalyás kockát! – ordította a végén már teljesen kikelve magából a lány.

– Idefigyelj, Uranus! Te ne merészelj, ilyen alpárian kiabálni velem! – figyelmeztette társát vészesen nyugodt hangon Pluto. – Igen hozzáértem, mert úgy éreztem szükségét. Ha vetted volna a fáradságot ahhoz, hogy végig hallgasd, azt, amit éppen mondani akartam nektek, akkor tudnád, hogy miért tettem. De nem, neked rögvest ordibálnod kell!

– Lányok, nekem nehogy elkezdjetek itt veszekedni! Erre van most a legkevésbé szükségünk! – léptem gyorsan két barátnőm közé, közben megrovóan pillantottam Uranusra. – Mellesleg Plutonak igaza van. Máskor Uranus hagyd, hogy befejezze, mit is szeretett volna mondani. Nem akarok semmi felesleges vitát! Értve!? – néztem két testőrömre, összeszedve minden hercegnői felsőbbrendűségemet, úgy utasítva rendre őket, kiváltképpen a fiatalabbikat, szúrósan tekintve a szemébe.

– Silvermoonnak igaza van – éretett velem egyet Neptun. – Erre most nincs időnk. Legelőször is, meghallgatjuk Plutot, utána ki kell derítenünk, hová kerültünk. Végül, pedig nem ártana Uranus, ha elnézést kérnél Plutotól! – sorolta fel a lány a teendőket, egyszersmind heves vérmérsékletű társunkat is felszólította a bocsánatkérésre.

– Ne haragudj Pluto. Ostoba voltam. Meg kellett volna, hogy hallgassalak – mondta szégyenkezve, lehajtott fejjel Uranus. – Megbocsátasz?

– Persze, elvégre barátnők vagyunk – felelte békülékenyen Pluto, és somolyogva pillantott a másikra. Uranus ettől láthatóan megkönnyebbült. Mi, többiek is örömmel vettük, hogy a két lány nem neheztel egymásra. – De most már ideje lenne a lényegre térni – folytatta a zöldes-fekete hajú harcos. – A kockához, mikor hozzáértem önkívületi állapotban voltam. Mint azt Luna, és Artemis is mondták, a tárgynak van egy bizonyos fajta, különös kisugárzása. De míg ők nem tudták pontosan megmondani mi is az, én most már egészen biztosan állíthatom, emlékeztet arra, amit az Időkapu kulcsa áraszt magából – fejezte be a lány, mi meg csak bambán meredtünk rá, annyira meglepődtünk azon, amit is közölt velünk.

– Tessék?! Hasonló a kisugárzása a kulcséhoz? – kérdezte Neptun, aki elsőként eszmélt fel a megdöbbenésből.

– Pontosan – válaszolta Pluto. – Ezért is lehetett, hogy öntudatlanul hozzáértem a kockához. A két erő megegyezik, és valószínűleg így kerülhettünk ide.

– Én totálisan kész vagyok! – jegyezte meg Uranus. – Mi fog még kiderülni! Már azon sem lepődnék meg, ha kiderülne, hogy az Időkapunál kötöttünk ki – mondta nevetve a saját komolytalan ötletén a lány.

– Uranus, ne nevess! Ugyan nem sejtetted, de úgy hiszem, ráhibáztál a lényegre – mondta Pluto, mire a szőke lány abbahagyta a kacagást, és meglepetten bámult az Időkapu őrére. – Egyre határozottabban érzem, sőt, minél jobban elgondolkodok rajta, annál biztosabb vagyok benne, hogy az Időkapu itt van valahol a ködfüggönyben elrejtve a szemünk elől.

– Itt lenne a közelben a kapu? – kérdezte körbepillantva a lilás ködben Luna.

– De hogyan kerülhettünk ide? – tudakolta Artemis. – Én úgy emlékszem, Charon azt mesélte, hogy mióta az ellenség megtámadta az Időkapuban, és egy varázslattal eltávolították onnan, nem tudta kinyitni a kaput. Ha jól tudom Pluto, te is próbálkoztál kapunyitással, azóta, hogy te lettél az új őr, de neked sem sikerült az elmúlt hetek alatt felnyitnod az Időkaput? – összegezte egészen jól a tényeket a kandúr.

– Ez így van Artemis – felelte Pluto. – Tényleg különös, de akkor is valahogy tudom, hogy a kapu itt van nem messze.

– Akkor mit állunk itt, keressük meg! – javasolta Uranus. – Váljunk ketté. Silvermoon, Pluto, és Luna nézzetek szét jobbra, Neptunnal, és Artemisszel együtt, mi majd balra megyünk.

– Nekem sincs jobb ötletem – válaszolta Pluto, aki egyetértett a másik senshi indítványával. – Akkor lássunk neki. Egy óra múlva találkozzunk ugyanitt.

– Rendben, menjünk – mondta Artemis, és már indult is oldalain a két senshivel balra, hogy felderítsék a környéket.

*

– Silvermoon, jössz már! – hallottam Luna felszólítását, aki Plutoval tőlem néhány lépésnyire már csak arra várt, hogy kövessem őket.

Az elmúlt percek alatt töprengve álltam a helyemen, nem nagyon hatolt el a tudatomig, hogy a többiek miről is beszéltek. Tudtam, hogy egy lényeges dologról valahogy elfeledkeztünk. Próbáltam felidézni mi is lehet az, mikor váratlanul belém hasított a felismerés – pontosan akkor, mikor meghallottam Luna kiáltását.

– Álljatok meg! – ordítottam a többiek után, de főleg Neptunéknak, akik már eltávolodtak tőlünk. – Eszembe jutott valami. Már sejtem, hogy a kocka, miért is olyan fontos az ellenségeinknek, valamint Rymicothub, miért akarta még az élete kockáztatásával is visszaszerezni a harc után. Ha minden igaz, akkor a kocka valamilyen kulcs lehet ahhoz, hogy a Dark Kingdom emberi meg tudják közelíteni az Időkaput. Belegondolva, alighanem ennek a segítségével tudták hónapokkal ezelőtt megtámadni Charont, de mivel az Időkapu kulcsát nem tudták megszerezni, így a kaput sem tudták használni. Emellett feltehetőleg a kocka erejével, valahogy blokkolni tudták a kapu környékét, hogy bárkinél is van a kulcs, ne tudja kinyitni az Időkaput – hadartam el egy szuszra mindazt, ami az eszembe jutott.

– Jó ötlet! Valószínűleg ez lesz az igazság – mondta Pluto, miközben elismerően nézett rám, logikus következtetésem kapcsán. – Ha így nézzük a tényeket, akkor minden világossá válik. Azért kerültem ide, mert megérintettem a kockát. Már csak azt nem értem, ti miért jutottatok ide, mikor egyedül én nyúltam a kockához? – tette fel mintegy sajátmagának töprengően a kérdést a lány.

– Jó feltevés, hogyan is kerültünk ide mindnyájan? Az ellenség biztosan ismer egy módszert, amivel közlekedni tudnak a kulcs segítségével, de mi valamennyien elájultunk, és csak itt tértünk magunkhoz – mondta el tűnődve Uranus, aki már visszaért hozzánk, másik két társunkkal egyetemben.

– Plutonak lehet hozzá valami köze – kapcsolódott be elmélkedve a fejtegetésbe Neptun is. – Elvégre te vagy az Időkapu őre, lehetséges, hogy valamilyen úton-módon felerősítetted a kocka hatását. A tetejében még akaratlanul is tudtad irányítani, anélkül, hogy akár a leghalványabb sejtésed is lett volna arról, miképpen is kell. Így már érthető, hogy az a férfi, miért akarta annyira visszaszerezni a kockát. Félt, hogy megtaláljuk és rájövünk mire is jó, illetve miképpen működik, főleg úgy, hogy Pluto az Időkapu őre, és mint kiderült sikerült is neki – még ha nem is a legjobban – működésbe hoznia.

– Most már nem is csodálkozom, hogyan került ide az Időkapu kulcsa, pedig a szobámban hagytam – emelte fel a kulcsot Pluto, úgy nézve azt. – Valahogy érzékelhette, hogy megérintettem a kockát, és működésbe hoztam, így annak megfelelően a kulcs is aktivizálódott. Ha jó a sejtésem, bárhová is megyek, az Időkapu kulcsától már nem szabadulhatok, még ha ott is hagyom valahol, előbb-utóbb meg fog jelenni nekem, ha akarom, ha nem. Nagyon úgy néz ki, erős a kötés az Időkapu őre, valamint az Időkapu kulcsa között – mondta a Pluto bolygó harcosa vidám hangon, ám ki lehetett venni belőle a rendkívüli felelősség tudatot is.

– Még szerencsére, hogy Luna megtalálta a kockát – mondta Artemis bazsalyogva, aki ki nem hagyhatta, a következőket: – Látjátok, néha még a mi kíváncsiságunk is jól jön, ha nem lennénk azok, akkor most nem lenne kocka, nem tudnák mire használható, és ide sem jutottunk volna el.

– De azért ne bízzátok el magatokat! – mondtam figyelmeztetően a macskáimnak. – Most az egyszer jól sült el a dolog, de legközelebb…

– Legközelebb elővigyázatosabbak leszünk, és mielőtt legyőzne minket a kíváncsiságunk szólni fogunk – vágott a szavamba Luna. – Ezt már megtárgyaltuk a Dracaenan, nem kell vele szaporítani a szót, inkább folytassuk, amit elkezdtünk, és derítsük fel a környéket, mint azt elterveztük.

– Oké. Ja, és még mielőtt elfeledkeznénk róla, ezt sem ártana magunkkal vinnünk – jegyeztem meg, a még mindig a földön heverő kockára mutatva. – Azt hiszem, keresnünk kellene valamit, amibe beletehetnénk – javasoltam a többieknek.

– Ne fáradjatok vele, azt hiszem, már tudom, hogyan kell irányítani – állított meg Pluto minket, mielőtt neki álltunk volna keresgélni.

– De mégis hogyan? – kérdezte Neptun.

– Nézzétek – mondta Pluto, majd az Időkapu kulcsát lefelé fordítva, a kockához érintette a Garnet Orbot. A gömb bordó színűen felragyogott, valamint a kocka is hasonlóan cselekedett. Amint a két tárgy találkozott újra felhangzott a sercegő zúgás, amit akkor hallottam, mielőtt még a Dracaenan elvesztettem volna az eszméletemet, illetve a kocka idehozott minket. Mielőtt azonban bármi történhetett volna, Pluto megszakította a kontaktust.

– A Garnet Orb, és a kocka reagálnak egymásra! – hallottam saját meglepődéssel teli megjegyzésemet.

– Nem semmi – közölte Uranus –, de legalább már nem kell attól tartanunk, hogy minden átmenet nélkül, egyik helyről a másikra rángat minket a kocka.

– A talizmánommal tudom irányítani, most már minden rendben lesz vele, ezért egyértelműnek tűnik a számomra, hogy én veszem magamhoz a kockát – ezzel Pluto meg sem várva, hogy tiltakozhassunk az ötlete ellen, lehajolva a kezébe vette a különös tárgyat.

Egy kicsit tartottam, hogy adódni fog valami, és mi elájulva egy másik helyen kötünk ki. Szerencsére Plutonak lett igaza, nem történt semmi. Mivel a kocka dolga is megoldódott, nem láttuk immár semmi akadályát annak, hogy körbenézzünk, mint azt már előzőleg elterveztük. Uranus, Neptun, és Artemis elindultak – ismételten – balra, én pedig Pluto, valamint Luna társaságában jobb felé távoztam el.


	15. Harc az Időkapuért

_**14. fejezet**_

**Harc az Időkapuért**

Csendben haladtunk, nem akartuk magunkra vonni az ellenség figyelmét. Sejtettük, hogy valahol a gomolygó ködben található az Időkapu. Gyanítottuk, hogy a Dark Kingdom nagyszámú őrrel védheti betolakodók ellen a kaput. Pluto haladt elől, kezében tartva az Időkapu kulcsát, próbálta bemérni a kapu helyzetét. Luna középen ment, minden érzékszervével a tájat kutatta. Én hátul, mintegy a hátvéd szerepét töltöttem be.

Megpróbáltam bármit is kivenni a környezetünkből, de igazából nem volt semmi értelme. Ameddig a szem ellátott – ami nem lehetett több mint tizennyolc-húsz méter –, csak a nagy semmi volt. A föld a talpunk alatt valami – milyen véletlen, szintén, mint a köd, lilás színű – porszerű anyag volt. Körülöttünk meg csak a köd kavargott nyálkásan. Elég lehangoló volt az egész.

Plutoval, és Lunával előre megbeszéltük, hogy a rendelkezésünkre álló egy óra alatt egy nagyobb kört teszünk meg, így nem fésüljük át kétszer ugyanazt a helyet, mintha egyenes vonalban haladtunk volna előre, illetve visszafelé.

Már a kör legvégső szakaszában jártunk, és még mindig nem történt semmi említésre méltó esemény. Az órából úgy körübelül egy-két perc volt már csak hátra, mikor a bal oldalamról a kavargó ködből egy apró fehér, felénk gyorsan közeledő pontot pillantottam meg.

– Nézzétek! – kiáltottam fel, és a fehér pont felé mutattam. Társaim azonmód reagálva rám, szintén arra felé tekintettek. – Artemis!

– Silvermoon! Pluto! Luna! – ordította Artemis. – Végre megtaláltalak benneteket! Uranus, és Neptun nagy bajban vannak!

– Micsoda?! – hallottam Luna aggódó hangját. – Mi történt?!

– Néhány perce, minden átmenet nélkül megtámadtak minket a szörnyek. Rengetegen voltak. Uranus elküldött, hogy értesítselek benneteket, addig ő, és Neptun harcba szálltak az ellenséggel – hadarta egy szuszra Artemis amint a közelünkbe ért. Látszott rajta, az elmúlt percek alatt lélekszakadva rohant, hogy mielőbb hozzánk érjen segítséget kérni.

– Azonnal indulnunk kell – jelentette ki Pluto. – Minden perc számíthat Neptunéknak.

– Siessünk! – értettem egyet barátnőmmel. – Artemis, mutasd az utat!

– Rendben, gyertek utánam! – mondta a kandúr, és válaszra sem várva sarkon fordult, majd rohanvást indult meg abba az irányba, amerről érkezett. Mi hárman szorosan a nyomában loholtunk.

*

Artemis percekig szaladt nyílegyenesen előre. Nekem fogalmam sem volt, a macska hogy-hogy nem tévesztett irányt az átláthatatlan ködben, de ő csak ment előre a kifinomult érzékeire támaszkodva, vezetett minket Neptunhoz, és Uranushoz, mikor váratlanul minden előjel nélkül a kandúr megállt. Szólni akartam neki, de mielőtt megtehettem volna, megértettem, miért is torpant meg oly hírtelen Artemis. A ködfüggöny mögül hangokat hallottam meg. Kiáltásokat, robbanásokat, illetve durranásokat véltem kihallani a homályon át, ebből tudtam megérkeztünk a csatahelyszínére. Artemis elővigyázatosságból állt meg az előbb, időt szeretett volna hagyni Plutonak, és nekem, hogy felkészülhessünk a harcra, valamint ellenségeink se fedezhessék fel jöttünket, és ne is gyanítsák, hogy a két senshi segítséget kapott.

– Artemis, Luna maradjatok itt! – parancsoltam a macskáknak, majd Plutora tekintettem. Nem is kellett kimondani a szükséges szavakat, barátnőm szemébe pillantva tisztában voltam, hogy ő is ugyanazt gondolja, mint én. – Megyünk?! – kérdeztem, de nem is kellett volna, mert úgy is tudtam a választ.

– Menjünk! – biccentett egyetértve Pluto.

Luna, Artemisszel együtt mélyen a földhöz lapulva a helyén maradt. A két macska próbált minél észrevétlenebbnek tűni, és beleolvadni a környezetbe. Tudtam, hogy a korábbiakhoz hasonlóan a hátérben maradnak, hogy ezzel se zavarjanak minket, valamint a harc közben ne kelljen rájuk is vigyáznunk.

Plutoval lassan, megfontoltan indultunk előre a harcszínhelyére. Gondunk volt rá, hogy a legkisebb zajt se csapjuk, nehogy felhívjuk magunkra az ellenség figyelmét. Amint óvakodtunk előre, éreztem, ahogy Pluto megérintette a vállamat. Az úját a szája elé helyezte, ezzel közölve, hogy maradjak néma, majd előre mutatott. Arrafelé pillantva láttam, hogy a ködfüggönyön át alakok körvonalai sejlenek át halványan. Egymásra néztünk, majd mindketten bólintottunk, jelezve a másiknak készen állunk. Egy picit rákoncentrálva Neptunra, illetve Uranusra szinte azonos időben melléjük teleportáltunk.

A két lány hátát egymásnak vetve harcolt – mint azt Artemis korábban elmondta – igencsak nagy létszámú szörnnyel. Egymásután küldték az ellenfeleikre a halálos áldást. Mikor mi megérkeztünk, már halmokban álltak köröskörül a szörnyek hullái. Megjelenésünk nem váltott ki Uranusból, és Neptunból különösebb reakciót, legfeljebb csak annyi jelét adták annak, hogy észlelték érkezésünket, hogy egy-egy halovány mosoly jelent meg szájuk sarkában a megkönnyebbüléstől, mert megjött a segítség.

Nem úgy a szörnyek. Ők aztán nagyot néztek, hogy szinte a semmiből két újabb senshi bukkant fel. Egy villanásnyi ideig meghökkenten bámultak ránk bambán, de az a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenség elég volt Plutonak, illetve nekem, hogy felmérjük a helyzetet, és mi is bekapcsolódjunk a harcba. Ettől fogva a szörnyek nem csak ellőről, valamint hátulról számíthattak támadásra, de két oldalról is. Ki is használtuk a lehetőséget, és tovább ritkítottuk – most már négyen – a soraikat.

– World shaking! – kiáltotta Sailor Uranus, majd a kezét a földre rakva, elindított egy sárgás színben tündöklő gömböt.

– Deep submerge! – hangzott fel Neptun hangja is. Kezeit a feje fölé emelve létrehozta a türkiz kéken fodrozódó tengergömbjét, azt küldve a szörnyekre.

– Dead scream! – szólalt meg Sailor Pluto, amivel a lilás szürkén gomolygó gömbjét hívta életre, és egyesítve az Időkapu kulcsával, bocsátotta az útjára.

– Moonlight! – csatlakozott az én hangom is társaiméhoz, majd kinyújtott kezekkel ezüstholdsugaramat indítottam el az ellenség felé.

Az eredmény nem is váratott magára. A négy támadóerő elérve az ellenséget, hangos robbanások kíséretében, jó néhánnyal kevesebb lett a szörnyek száma. Az életben maradtak látva társaik halálát, felocsúdtak megjelenésünk okozta sokkból, attól fogva ők is alapos intenzitással támadtak minket.

A levegő fájdalmas kiáltásokkal, halálordításokkal, hörgésekkel telt meg, ahogy az idő múlásával egyre több szörnyet öltünk meg, de tudtuk nem lehetünk kíméletesek. Megpróbálhatnánk szép szóval megadásra bírni őket, de úgysem mennének bele, így nem maradt más választásunk, védve saját, és társaink életét, irgalmat nem ismerve folytattuk a támadást, egészen addig – míg a szörnyek mind életüket nem vesztették a harcban.

A csatazaj elültével a lányokkal egymásra néztünk, és örömmel állapítottam meg, hogy egyikünknek sem esett komolyabb bántódása harc közben. Kisebb-nagyobb karcolásokat, horzsolásokat szereztünk, illetve kék-zöld folt is virított itt-ott rajtunk, de ezeket leszámítva sértetlenek tűntünk. A csöndnek Neptun vetett véget, egy észszerű javaslattal állt elő, ami ellen egyikünk sem tiltakozott:

– A legokosabb az lenne, ha mihamarább eltűnnénk innen, nem szívesen várnám meg, amíg újabb szörnyek rontanának ránk.

– Már én is éppen ajánlani szerettem volna, hogy menjünk minél messzebb innen – mondtam, de még hozzátettem –, előbb még szedjük össze Lunat, és Artemist – ezeket kimondva nem is késlekedtem, és el is indultam barátnőimmel arra felé, ahol a macskákat hagytuk Plutoval. Közeledve a helyhez elkiáltottam magam: – Luna, Artemis előjöhettek! – alighogy kiejtettem a szavakat a fekete, meg a fehér maccs rögtön előbukkant a kavargó homályból.

– Uranus, Neptun jaj de jó nem történt semmi bajotok! – mondta a megkönnyebbüléstől vidáman Artemis. – Ezek szerint Silvermoon, és Pluto idejében érkezett?

– Igen, és köszönjük, amiért ilyen gyors voltál – felelte Uranus rámosolyogva a macskára, aki a dicsérettől büszkén kihúzta magát.

– És most hogyan tovább? – puhatolódzott Luna, kérdően nézve ránk.

– Mivel a szörnyek titeket nem támadtak meg, de minket igen – kezdte Neptun – nem tartom kizártnak, hogy az Időkapu valahol itt lehet a közelben. A támadás intenzitásából azt vonom le, hogy már közel járhattunk hozzá. Pluto nem érzékelsz semmit?

– Ahogy így mondod Neptun, határozottan állíthatom, hogy már nem vagyunk messze. Várjatok! Kipróbálok valamit – válaszolta az Időkapu őre, majd felemelte a kulcsot magasan a feje fölé. Sailor Pluto szemeit behunyva koncentrált egy darabig, és egyszerre csak a Garnet Orbból egy vékony vöröses barna fénysugár tört elő, keresztülhasítva a ködfátyolon. A lány leengedte az Időkapu kulcsát, és vízszintesen tartva maga elé, lépésben indult el követve a sugarat. – Gyertek utánam! Végre meg van a kapuhoz vezető út.

– Te csak azzal törődj, hogy ne tévesszük el az irányt – mondtam a lánynak. – Luna, Artemis maradjatok Pluto mellett, a ti érzékeitek jobbak, mint a mieink, így előbb észreveszitek, ha a szörnyek újból támadnának. Uranus, tied a jobb oldalunk védelme, enyém a bal. Neptun te a hátunkat véded – adtam ki az utasításokat a többieknek, ők pedig, ellenvetés nélkül elfogadták, így az elhangzottaknak megfelelően cselekedve megindultunk Pluto, illetve az ő általa követett fénysugár után.

* * * * *

Percekig haladtunk halkan, némaságba burkolózva Pluto mögött. Barátnőm rezzenéstelenül, magabiztosan vezetett minket egyenes vonalban a lilán gomolygó ködön át. Egy pillanatra sem ingott meg, ment töretlenül előre, majd minden átmenet nélkül hirtelen megtorpant. A Időkapu kulcsát maga mellé engedte, miközben a jobb kezében tartotta, míg a ballal jelezte, hogy ne szóljunk egy szót se.

– Megérkeztünk – suttogta halkan. – Itt van az Időkapu előttünk nem messze, de közelebb sem mehetünk, mert, ha az, amit érzek igaz, akkor a kapu, és köztünk szörnyetegek egész légiói tanyáznak.

– Akkor most mi a teendő? – kérdeztem az idő senshitől. – Innentől fogva te irányítasz, mi pedig tesszük, amit mondasz.

– Nem ártana egy terv sem – jegyezte meg tűnődve Neptun.

– De ne gondolkodjunk sokáig, mert ha jól sejtem, az ellenség már tudja, hogy itt vagyunk. Legalábbis abból, hogy olyan váratlanul támadtak meg minket, én ezt a következtetést tudom levonni. Ráadásul a ránk küldött szörnyek sem tértek vissza, így már biztosan gyanítják, hogy valamennyit elpusztítottuk, ebből azt is feltételezhetik, hogy hamarosan támadni fogunk – összegezte a nagyon is valószínű tényállást Uranus.

– Igazatok van, és már tudom, mit is fogunk tenni – mondta határozottan, ellentmondást nem tűrően Pluto. – A macskák itt maradnak biztonságban. Te Silvermoon, Uranusszal, és Neptunnal áltámadást intézel a szörnyek ellen, hogy elvonjátok a figyelmüket az Időkapuról. Én akkor oda teleportálok a kapuhoz, és megnézem, mit tudok tenni, ha semmit, akkor jelezni fogok, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, tűnjetek el. Ha mégis valami csoda folytán ki tudom nyitni az Időkaput, akkor mindhármatoknak oda kell jönnötök, mert attól fogva a kaput kell védenünk. Beletelhet egy kisidőbe, míg tisztába jövők a működésével. Azt pedig semmilyen körülmények között sem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy a nyitott kapu az ellenség kezére kerüljön, minden erőnkkel védelmeznünk kell.

– Arról se feledkezzünk meg, hogy rád, és rajtad keresztül az Időkapu kulcsára is vigyázni kell – vette át a szót Neptun. – Ha az ellenségeink rájönnek, hogy akcióba lendültünk, onnantól fogva te, illetve a kulcs lesztek az elsőszámú célpontjai.

– Javaslom, hogy míg Pluto az Időkapuval foglalatoskodik, addig te, Silvermoon maradj végig mellette, és felügyeld a ténykedését. Baj esetén, rögtön a segítségére tudsz sietni – vázolta fel a saját ötletét Uranus is. – Az ellenség lefoglalását bízzátok ránk Neptunnal.

– Akkor azt hiszem mindent megbeszéltünk – mondta legvégül Pluto. – Lássunk hozzá!

– Várjatok még! – mondtam megállítva a már éppen teleportálni készülő barátnőimet. – A terv ránk vonatkozó részével minden rendben van, de Lunat, és Artemist nem szeretném itt hagyni védtelenül.

– Tudunk magunkra vigyázni – felelte egy kissé sértődött hangon Luna, miközben rám nézett. – Eddig sem voltunk láb alatt a harcok során, most is itt maradunk egyhelyben.

– Nyugi Luna, tudom – csitítottam a macska hölgyet –, de bármi megtörténhet, és elképzelhető, hogy sietve kell távoznunk, sarkunkban az ellenséggel. Nem vagyok benne teljes mértékig biztos, hogy ha arra kerülne a sor, lenne időnk értetek jönni. Azonban bármi is lenne, nem hagynánk itt benneteket, mindenképpen szakítanánk rá időt, hogy felszedjünk titeket, de előfordulhat, hogy éppen emiatt kerülnénk mind a hatan veszélybe. Mindemellett számotokra más feladatot tartogatok. Pluto ugye azt mondtad, hogy most már tudod irányítani a kockát?

– Ha arra lenne szükség, akkor a válaszom: igen – felelte az Időkapu őre, kérdésemre válaszolva.

– Miért, mi a terved? – tudakolta Uranus.

– Lunáékat vissza akarom küldeni a Dracaenara. Ott biztonságban lennének, és elmondhatnák a Sárkánylovagoknak, hol is vagyunk, és mit készülünk tenni – közöltem társaimmal az elgondolásomat.

– Így a lovagok is tudnák, mit csinálunk, és ha belátható időn belül nem térnénk vissza, akkor legvégső esetben értesíthetnénk Chronost, az Idő Urát is a fejleményekről – mondta Neptun, egyetértve a tervemmel.

– Rendben, visszaküldöm a Dracaenara Lunáékat most rögtön – azzal Pluto elő is vette a kockát, és az Időkapu kulcsával egyesítve az erejét felkészült a használatára.

– Luna, Artemis minden világos, hogy mi a feladatotok?! – kérdeztem két macskámtól.

– Igen – felelte Artemis. – Visszamegyünk a Dracaenara, és mindent elmondunk a Sárkánylovagoknak. Ti pedig nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra, nem is tudom, mi lenne velünk nélkületek – mondta a fehér kandúr, aggódó hangon.

– Sok sikert lányok, a mihamarabbi viszontlátásra – köszönt el Luna.

– Viszlát! – hangzott fel egy időben búcsúköszönésem Uranusszal, és Neptunnal.

– Érintsétek meg – utasította a macskákat Pluto, letérdelve melléjük kezében a kockával. – Jó utat! – köszönt ő is el Artemiséktől, majd miután a két cica a mancsával megérintette a kockát, megszólalt az ismerős sercegés. A következő pillanatban a macskák egy bordó burok belsejében már el is tűntek a szemünk elől.

– Legalább ők biztonságban lesznek – mondta nagyot sóhajtva Neptun.

– Jó elmentek, és ha szabad megkérdeznem mi mégis mire várunk, netalántán tapsra?! – érdeklődött Uranus, aki már teljes egészében harci lázban égett.

– Egyetértek, ne vesztegessük feleslegesen az időt – mondtam határozottan, már az előttünk áltó feladatra koncentrálva.

– Menjünk! Teleportra fel! – adta ki a végsőparancsot Pluto, mi pedig nem késlekedtünk tovább, tervünknek megfelelően egy azon időben teleportáltunk el végrehajtani a küldetésünket, visszafoglalni az Időkaput.

* * * * *

Tervünknek megfelelően Uranus, és Neptun társaságában egyenesen az ellenség orra elé teleportáltam, mondanom sem kell, eme lépésünkkel nem kis meglepetést okozva nekik. Mi persze alaposan kihasználtuk a helyzetet, és rögtön támadásba lendültünk.

– World shaking!

– Deep submerge!

– Moonlight! – hangzott fel egyszerre mindhármunk szájából a kiáltás, majd egyszerre bocsátottuk útjaikra támadóerőinket. A sárga, és kék gömb, valamint az ezüstsugár fej-fej mellett haladt, mígnem az ellenség közepébe csapódott. Az eredmény nem is maradt el. Ahol a három erő telibe találta a szörnyeket, ott élőnek még csak nyoma sem maradt. Akiket csak a támadás oldalszele érintett meg, azok sem jártak sokkal jobban. A fájdalomtól ordítottak, és kínjukban fetrengtek a földön.

Mi azonban egy szempillanatra sem állhattunk meg. Az első támadásunkat követte a második, ami hasonló károkat okozott az Időkaput megszállva tartó szörnyek között. Mire azonban a harmadik támadást is elindítottuk, az ellenség azt már felkészülten várta, ezért erőink nem okoztak akkora pusztítást, mint az azt megelőző két alkalommal, de még így is szép számú szörnyet megöltünk. De ettől fogva nem volt megállás. A szörnyek egyre csak jöttek, és jöttek, mi nem győztük ritkítani a soraikat, olyannyira rengetegen voltak. Azonban célunkat egyértelműen elértük, az Időkapu közvetlen közeléből elcsaltuk őket. Még a szörnyeket irányító két ember figyelme is felénk fordult. A távolság, és az Időkapu körül ritkásabban ugyan, de még mindig örvénylő ködtől nem tudtam őket igazán kivenni, de azt megállapíthattam, hogy mind a kettő férfi volt. Észrevettem, hogy a férfiak – a már korábban megismert – a szörnyeket vezető emberekéhez hasonló páncélt, és egyenruhát viseltek – a magasabbik sárga színűt, az alacsonyabb, pedig lilát. De jobban szemügyre venni őket nem volt időm. Nem csak a csata okozta időhiány gátolt meg ebben, de itt volt az ideje tervünk következő lépését is megejteni.

– Azt hiszem már eléggé messze csaltuk a szörnyeket az Időkaputól – ordítottam oda a mellettem álló Uranusnak, és Neptunnak, de azért közben megállás nélkül szórtam az ezüstholdsugarakat a szörnyekre. – Pluto bármelyik pillanatban teleportálhat a kapuhoz, ezért úgy hiszem itt az idő, hogy távozzak.

– Rendben, mi itt tartjuk a frontot – kiáltott vissza Uranus, két sárgán izzó bolygógömb küldése között.

– Aztán várjuk a jelzést, hogy mikor menjünk mi is a kapuhoz – hallottam Neptun hangját, aki éppen akkor bocsátotta útjára támadóerejét.

– Megyek, nektek meg sok szerencsét! – mondtam társaimnak, és még egy utolsó sugarat kilőttem, majd annak a takarásában elteleportáltam az Időkapuhoz.

*

Mielőtt akárcsak egyet is pislanthattam volna, már fel is bukkantam, az ellenség háta mögött. Az elképzelésünk úgy rémlett bejött, mert a szörnyek nem vették észre eltűnésemet. Uranus, és Neptun olyan jól végezték a figyelemelterelést, hogy az ellenfeleinknek fel sem tűnt, hogy három helyett már csak két senshivel harcolnak.

Megérkezésem utáni első másodpercben a csatát néztem, de utána már fordultam is hátra, mivel a szemem sarkából mozgásra lettem figyelmes. A pillanattöredék alatt támadóállásba helyezkedtem, és készen álltam a harcra, de szerencsére nem egy szörny volt az.

– Pluto! – kiáltottam fel a megkönnyebbüléstől, meglátva barátnőmet.

– Silvermoon, végre megérkeztél – mondta Pluto, akinek a hangjából ki hallatszott, hogy fellélegzett, hogy megjöttem.

– Sikerült már valamit csinálnod? – kérdeztem az Időkapu őrétől.

– Még nem sok mindent – felelte a lány. – Én is csak egy-két perce vagyok itt. Eddig a harcot tartottam szemmel. Nem akartam kockáztatni, nehogy valaki meglepjen, mielőtt teljes figyelmemmel a kapura összpontosíthatnék, ezzel akadályozva meg az Időkapu kinyitását. De, hogy most már itt vagy, azt hiszem, neki is látok.

– Jól van, te csak foglalkozzál a feladatoddal, az őrködést meg bízd rám – mondtam Plutonak. Attól fogva félszemmel a kegyetlenül tomboló harcot néztem, de közben fél szememet barátnőmön tartottam. Sailor Pluto sem vesztegette tovább az időt, és a bal oldalunkon lévő Időkapura koncentrálta minden erejét, valamint figyelmét.

A kapu nem volt tisztán kivehető abból a távolságból, a még mindig szünet nélkül kavargó lila ködben. Hiába álltam előtte, így sem tudtam teljes egészében megpillantani. Magasnak magas volt, szélesnek széles, és mintha halvány ezüstös fényt árasztott volna ki magából az Időkapu. Mivel a kapuval nem mentem sokra, inkább az őrét vettem szemügyre.

Sailor Pluto néhány méternyire a kaputól mozdulatlanul, lehunyt szemekkel állt. Az Időkapu kulcsát a két kezében tartva magához szorította, úgy koncentrált elmélyülten, majd minden átmenet nélkül a feje fölé emelte a kulcsot, a szemeit tágra nyitotta, és önkívületi állapotban, szinte már transzba esve a következőket mondta:

– Chronosnak, az Idő Urának nevében, én Sailor Pluto, az Időkapu őre parancsolom: Időkapu nyílj ki!

A szavak elhangzásával azonos időben a gomolygó köd, akár egy függöny, szép lassan kettévált. A szemünk előtt ekkor, teljes pompájában láthatóvá vált, a tíz méter magas, öt méter széles, gyönyörűen megmunkált, díszes, makulátlanul csillogó, ezüstös fényben fürdő Időkapu. Ezzel egy időben, Pluto által magasra tartott kulcs tetején lévő Garnet Orból sötét bordó színben játszó, kis gömbök váltak ki, amik egyenesen a kapu felé tartottak, és ahogy közeledtek ahhoz, úgy lettek egyre nagyobbak. A gömbök, amint céljukhoz elértek, az Időkapu két súlyos, ezüst ajtószárnya – mely öt-öt egyenlő részre volt osztva, és a felületére a hold egyes fázisai (fogyástól a hízásig) voltak rávésve – lassan, hangtalanul elkezdett kitárulni.

Az Időkapu megnyitása teljes mértékig lekötötte Plutot, így neki nem volt sem ideje, sem módja értesíteni Uranusékat, hogy hagyják ott a harcot, és csatlakozzanak hozzánk. Igaz barátnőm nem is bírta volna megtenni, mivel a csatazaj minden más hangot elnyomott. Most jött jól az én saját, egyéni, egészen pontosan Holdhercegnői képességem – egy bizonyos határon belül, érzékelni tudtam testőreimet, a nekem hűséget fogadott három senshit. Gondolkodás nélkül alkalmaztam is, és értesítettem Neptunékat. Nem is kellett sokat várni a felbukkanásukra, és Uranus, Neptunnal az oldalán már ott is állt előttem, teljes életnagyságban, épen és egészségesen, de a harctól egy kissé kifulladva, és verejtékezve.

– Látom, minden a legnagyobb rendben van itt – nézett körül Uranus, majd a szeme megakadt Pluton, aki még mindig az előbbi helyén állt. A különbség csak az volt, hogy az Időkapu kulcsát már leeresztette, de még mindig minden idegszálával a kapura összpontosított.

– Sikerült kinyitni az Időkaput! – lelkendezett Neptun, miközben áhítattal nézte a kaput.

– Meg kell hagyni, nem is került sok idejébe Plutonak – magyaráztam a két másik senshinek.

– Most kell majd csak aztán résen lennünk – hívta fel a figyelmünket Uranus, és a háta mögémutatott a csatatérre. – Ha azok a gügyék ottan rájönnek, hogy amíg velünk foglalkoztak, addig az Időkapu őrének sikerült kinyitnia a kaput, hát nem lesznek oda a boldogságtól. Megkétszerezett erővel fognak minket támadni, kiváltképpen Plutot, hogy megszerezzék tőle a kulcsot, és átvegyék a hatalmat az Időkapu felett.

– Ha az előérzetem nem csal, még az eddigieknél is keményebb csata vár ránk, de csak jöjjenek – jelentette ki Neptun eltökélten, és amit a hanglejtéséből ki lehetett hallani, az semmi jót nem ígért a szörnyekre nézve.

– Egyszóval nincs más választásunk, mint hogy megvédjük a kaput, és barátnőnket – tettem hozzá, de közben lelkiekben már az előttünk álló újabb harca készültem fel.

– Nyugalom lányok, nem lesz semmi baj, már teljesen uralom az Időkaput, és tudom, mit kell tennem, hogy megvédjem – szólalt meg először Pluto, azóta, hogy megnyitotta a kaput.

– Most jut eszembe! – csaptam egyet a homlokomra, mert Pluto előbbi mondatának hatására, egy emlékkép ütött szöget a fejembe. – Mikor annak idején Charonnal találkoztunk, ő azt mondta, hogy egy varázslat segítségével taszították ki az Időkapunak még a környékéről is. Mi a garancia, hogy nem alkalmazzák újból, csak most rajtad Pluto?

– Ez már nekem is eszembe jutott Silvermoon – válaszolta a lány. – Gondoltam is már rá, és azt hiszem, sőt biztosan tudom, hogy velem ilyen nem fog megtörténni.

– Hogy-hogy? Már ha megkérdezhetem ezt? – puhatolódzott Neptun, kérdően nézve Plutora.

– Ne kérdezzétek, hogy honnan van tudomásom, de valahonnan tudom, hogy a talizmánom hatástalanítja a varázslatot – felelte a Pluto bolygó harcosa. – Hozzá kell tennem még, most, hogy az Időkapu kulcsa egyesült a Garnet Orbbal, úgy hiszem, én vagyok az eddigi legerősebb őr, és erre az ellenség nem készült fel.

– Remélem, igazad van – szólt közbe Uranus, oldalra biccentve a fejét –, mert a szörnyek mindjárt itt vannak a nyakunkon.

A szőke senshi ezen kijelentésére mindannyian a jelzett irányba fordultunk, és valóban az ellenség már közeledett is felénk. Valószínűnek tartottam, rájöhettek már arra, hogy a támadás ellenünk csak megrendezett színjáték volt, hogy elvonjunk őket az Időkapu közeléből, ami sikerült is. Éppen ezért most roppant módon fel voltak bőszülve, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű trükkel szó szerint átvertük őket, és közben még a kapu is ki lett nyitva. Mit volt, mit tenni felkészültünk egy újabb csatára.

* * * * *

Négyen senshik szótlanul, tettre készen álltunk az Időkapu előtt. Feltett szándékunk volt, hogy lesz, ami lesz, de megvédjük a kaput a közeledő ellenségtől. Azok ellenben ahelyett, hogy ránk rontottak volna, a támadóerőink hatósugarán kívül egyszerűen csak megálltak, mintha várakoznának valamire. A válaszra nem kellett sokat várnunk. A szörnyek két parancsnoka – a lila, illetve a sárga páncélos férfi – lépett elő a szörnyek soraiból.

– Na lányok, már megint a szokásos szöveg jön, a tettek helyett – mondtam társaimnak igencsak csúfondáros hangnemben, amitől láthatóan a két férfi dühösen nézett rám. Az pedig csak olaj volt a tűzre, hogy barátnőim hangosan felkuncogtak kijelentésemen.

– Még is, mit képzelsz magadról! Ki vagy te, hogy sértegetni merészeled a Dark Kingdom katonáit?! – üvöltötte el magát indulatosan a magasabb férfi, miközben fenyegetően nézett rám.

– Ha most ide adjátok az Időkapu kulcsát, elmehettek sértetlenül! – szólalt meg az alacsonyabb.

– Silvermoon, igazad volt, ezek tényleg a már Thadmortól is megszokott szöveget nyomják – mosolygott lenézően Pluto.

– Azt mondjátok, hogy ezek itt – Neptun rábökött a két férfire – ugyanazt ismételik, amihez már egyszer-kétszer szerencsétek volt?

– Bizony – feleltem derűsen. – Eléggé szegényes szókinccsel vannak megáldva, majdnem mindig azonos az a szöveg, amivel felszólítanak, minket, hogy adjuk át nekik a kulcsot.

– De még az is elégé gyatra – kontrázott rá Pluto.

– Nem csodálkozok ezek után, hogy nem sikerült nekik megszerezniük az Időkapu kulcsát, ha már a dumájuk is ilyen béna – szólalt meg nevetve Uranus, és a fejét csóválta, így adva még nagyobb hangsúlyt a mondandójának.

Egy külső szemlélő azt hihette volna, olyannyira biztosak vagyunk a dolgunkban, hogy ráérünk még viccelődni is az ellenséggel, vagy csak egyszerűen túlontúl elbíztuk magunkat. Pedig a látszat ellenére, amit tettünk, azt tudatosan csináltuk. Az volt az elképzelésünk, hogy jól felbosszantva az ellenfeleinket, meggondolatlan lépésre késztessük őket, ami úgy nézett ki, be is jött. A két férfi feje már lilult a dühtől, hogy majd felrobbantak.

– Na ebből elég! Vagy ide adjátok a kulcsot, vagy… – de nem mondhatta tovább, mert Uranusnak még ez sem volt elég, rátett még egy lapáttal.

– Vagy mi lesz? Újabb harc?! – kérdezte a lila köpenyes férfitől. – Jöhet, már úgyis halálra untam magam a fárasztó dumátoktól – vonta meg nem törődően a vállát a lány.

– Ti akartátok – jelentette ki a sárga páncélos. – Támadás! – adta ki a parancsot a férfi a szörnyeknek. Azok nem is késlekedtek, és rögtön megindultak irányunkba, csak úgy hömpölyögtek felénk, mintegy mindent elsöpörni készülő árhullám.

Tervünk bejött. Az ellenség vezetői a haragtól elvakultan adták ki a támadási parancsot, és nem egy akciótervnek megfelelően. A végeredmény, pedig az lett, hogy a szörnyek rendezetlen sorokban, egymást is félre taszítva tülekedtek felénk, mi meg kihasználva a helyzetet alaposan megritkítottuk soraikat.

Barátnőim mellett állva, hozzájuk hasonlóan vettem ki részemet a harcból. Irgalmat nem ismerve küldtem a szörnyekre az ezüstholdsugarakat, azokkal is csökkentve a létszámukat. Neptun is igen csak hatékony volt, kéken hullámzó tengergömbje tisztességes rendet vágott az ellenség soraiban. Pluto lilásan örvénylő gömbje elől sem volt menekvés – hullottak a szörnyek, mint a legyek. De négyünk közül Uranus volt a legaktívabb, sárgán izzó támadóereje úgy kaszálta el a szörnyeket, mint aratáskor a búzát volt szokás. Ellenfeleinknek így esélyük sem volt, akár csak megközelíteni is az Időkaput. Határozottan, megingás nélkül álltuk a sarat velük szemben, egy lépést sem hátrálva helyünkről, mikor váratlanul meghallottam Sailor Pluto kiáltását:

– Lányok, vissza! – szólított fel minket az Időkapu őre.

Uranusszal, és Neptunnal együtt ugrottunk hátra a rákövetkező pillanatban, minthogy felhangzott Pluto parancsa. Sejtésem sem volt arról, hogy mire készülhet a senshi, de eszembe jutott, hogy még a harc előtt jelentette ki a lány, uralja az Időkapu hatalmát, valamint tudja, miként használja fel azt a kapu védelmében. Ennek tükrében majdnem biztos voltam abban, hogy Pluto tisztában azzal, hogy mit, miért tesz. Nem is kellett sokáig várnom, hogy megtudjam mit tervezett Pluto.

A szörnyek, attól, hogy hirtelen visszahúzódtunk, felbátorodtak, és megújult erővel közeledtek felénk, de Pluto már felkészülten várta őket. A lány jobb kezében tartva, magasra emelte az Időkapu kulcsát, és egy nagy sugarú kört írt le vele maga körül, végül pedig rámutatott a kapura a kulccsal. Abban a szemvillanásban a Garnet Orb felragyogott, és egy mély bordósugár lövellt ki belőle. A sugár keresztül haladt a kapun. Néhány másodpercig semmi sem történt, majd minden átmenet nélkül az Időkapu felmorajlott, és teljes egészében kitárult. Amint ez bekövetkezett, a kapuból lilás-bordó színben pompázó fény kavalkád tört elő, beborítva, valamint elnyelve mindent, és mindenkit. Olybá tűnt, mintha egyszerre csak megszűnt volna körülöttünk tér, és idő – az egész világ megállt egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatra…


	16. Szomorú hír

_**15. fejezet**_

**Szomorú hír**

Nem tudtam megítélni, mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, hogy Pluto aktivizálta az Időkapu védőmechanizmusát – eltelhetett egy perc, de akár egy év is, ha nem több. Egyszerűen nem érzékeltem semmit magam körül, csak lebegtem a légüres térben. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy merre a fent, a lent, a jobbra, vagy a balra – elvesztettem még az irányérzékemet is. Sejtelmem se volt, mit is csinálhatnék, így csak sodródtam a semmi közepén, aztán váratlanul, minden előjel nélkül, újra szilárd talajt éreztem a talpam alatt. Az előbbi helyemen találtam magamat, még egy centit sem mozdultam el onnan. Az idő, rendes kerékvágásába történő gyors visszatérésem hatására felkavarodott a gyomrom, kicsit megszédültem, és homályos foltokat láttam magam előtt.

Minden akaraterőmet össze kellett szednem, hogy újra tudjak gondolkozni, és ne szédelegjek, mint egy részeg. Minél előbb szedem össze magam, annál jobb. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy elvégre egy csata kellős közepén voltam.

Gondolatban idáig jutottam, mikor éreztem, hogy a fejem, és vele párhuzamosan a látásom is el kezdett kitisztulni. Megráztam a kobakomat. Zavarodottan pislogtam körül. Tőlem jobbra Neptun a földön törökülésben ült, kezeit a halántékára szorítva fogta a fejét, de nem láttam rajta semmi nyomát sem, hogy egy jó alapos fejfájáson – és a tőle szokatlan ziláltságon kívül –, bármi baja is lenne. Uranus, Neptuntól nem messze görnyedten állt, kezeivel térdein támaszkodva, lehajtott fejjel a földet bámulta. Szőke haja az arcába hullott, de ő nem törődött semmivel, bénultan meredt maga elé, mindezt leszámítva, sértetlennek tűnt. Pluto valamivel előttem az Időkapu kulcsára nehezedve állt. Úgy kapaszkodott a kulcsába, mintha azon múlna az élete, de közben elmélyülten szemlélte az kaput. Elnézve, még ő volt a legjobb állapotban négyünk közül.

Látva, hogy barátnőim épek és egészségesek, pillantásomat a velünk szemben álló szörnyekre fordítottam – illetve csak fordítottam volna, mert ott, ahol az ellenségnek lennie kellett volna, nem volt semmi. Elképesztő, de valóban nem volt semmi! Döbbenten forgattam a fejemet, hol balra, hol jobbra, de a szörnyeknek, és parancsnokaiknak nyomuk sem volt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. Egy gondolat ütött szöget a fejemben! Pluto, mint az Időkapu őre tett valamit! Csakis ő lehetett, tudatosult bennem. Mielőtt elvesztettem az időérzékemet, azt megelőzően Pluto kombinálta a saját senshi hatalmát az Időkapuéval, és a Garnet Orb erejével, ennek hatására mindegyszálig eltűntette a Dark Kingdom alattvalóit.

Újfent szétnéztem, és örömmel konstatáltam, hogy a lányok már jobb állapotban voltak, mint az előbb. Neptun már nem fogta a fejét, sőt éppen Uranus segítségével készült felállni ültőhelyéből. Pluto sem támaszkodott már az Időkapu kulcsára, helyette állt, mint a cövek, úgy vizslatta az Időkaput. Nem lévén más dolgom, Pluto mellé lépdeltem, és kérdően pislantottam rá oldalvást.

– Ugye jól gondolom, hogy valahogy ötvözted az erődet az Időkapuéval?

– Igen – felelte magabiztosan Pluto. – Kezdetben, mikor én lettem az Időkapu őre, a leghalványabb fogalmam sem volt, hogy igazából, mi a dolgom, hiába mondott róla többet is Chronos, és hiába volt nálam a kulcs, de mihelyst ide kerültünk, egyre jobban tisztában voltam azzal, mi a feladatom. Továbbá, minél közelebb jutottam az Időkapuhoz, úgy nőtt bennem a tudás a kapuról, és a kulcs használatáról…

– Szabad megkérdeznem mégis, mit tettél, hogy eltűnt az összes szörny, és velük együtt a két férfi?! – hangzott fel a hátunk mögül Uranus hangja.

Plutoval együtt arrafelé fordultunk, és láttuk, hogy Uranus, Neptunnal néhány lépésnyire áll tőlünk.

– A Garnet Orb erejét felerősítettem az Időkapuval – jelentette ki az idő senshije.

– Felgyorsítottad az időmúlását, mint tetted azt másfél hónapja a Roron, mikor végeztél Thadmorral, csak most az Időkapu segítségével a többszörösére növelted a talizmánod hatalmát – így győzted le az ellenséget – mondta eltöprengve Neptun, majd Plutora tekintve, tőle várta eszmefuttatása megerősítését.

– Pontosan Neptun – válaszolta a zöldes-fekete hajú lány. – Jó a megállapításod, valóban ezt tettem.

– Kár – mondta sajnálkozóan, duzzogó képet vágva Uranus. – Pedig már egészen kezdtem belejönni a szörnyirtásba.

– Uranus! Remélem, ezt most nem gondoltad komolyan?! – vonta kérdőre a szél senshijét felháborodottan Neptun, csípőre tett kezekkel.

Uranus egy kis ideig farkasszemet nézett Neptunnal, majd egyszerre csak kirobbant belőle a nevetés: – Persze, hogy nem! Csak látni szerettem volna, milyen képet vágtok. Be is jött. Nem volt semmi az, ahogy rám néztél! – ugratta társát a lány.

– Te, és a te szarkasztikus humorod – legyintett lemondóan, a fejét csóválva Neptun, de észre lehetett venni rajta, nem tud komolyan haragudni a szőkére.

– Silvermoon, min merengtél el olyan nagyon? – szólított meg Pluto. – Nagyon furcsán nézted az Időkaput?

– Te…tessék?! – mondtam felriadva, tanácstalanul nézve barátnőmre. – Ja, persze! Csak elgondolkoztam valamin – vallottam be neki az igazságot. Az elmúlt percek alatt csak fél füllel figyeltem oda társaim beszélgetésére. Tűnődve bámultam a kaput, közben egyre csak egy, a számomra rendkívül fontos dilemmán töprengtem. Rettegtem feltenni Plutonak a sorsdöntő kérdést, de már nem várhattam tovább, így hát félve, de egyben reménykedve nekiszegeztem a senshinek a kényes kérdést: – Charon annak idején, azt mondta, ha az Időkapu ki lesz nyitva, meg tudja majd mondani, hogy a szüleim túlélték-e az idővihart egy időbuborékba zárva? – kimondva a szavakat egyre idegesebb lettem. A kérdésre, ami az elmúlt hónapokban kétség, és bizakodás között tartott, most meg lesz a válasz.

– Silvermoon, tényleg tudni akarod? – tudakolta rejtett aggodalommal a hangjában Pluto. – Ha megteszem, amit kérsz, nem lesz visszaút.

– A hónapokig tartó bizonytalanság után, bármi jobb lehet – sóhajtottam egy mélyet. – Tudni akarom az igazat, ha rossz, ha jó – jelentettem ki határozottan.

– Rendben, megteszem, amit kérsz – mondta nem tétovázva tovább Pluto. Szembefordulva a nyitott Időkapuval, maga elé emelte a kulcsot, és lehunyt szemekkel koncentrálni kezdett. Valamennyi idegszálával a feladatra összpontosított.

– Minden rendben lesz – hallottam meg a közvetlen közelemből Neptun megnyugtató hangját. A lány látva szorongással teli félelmemet vigasztalóan átölelt, én pedig, végtelenül hálás voltam a gesztusért.

– Reménykedjünk benne, hogy Pluto jó hírekkel fog szolgálni – szorította meg biztatóan a kezemet a másik oldalamon Uranus.

Így álltunk ott hárman egymás mellett, és néztük Plutot, aki az Időkapura összpontosított. Örültem, hogy barátnőim mellettem vannak ebben a számomra nehéz percben. Bizakodás, és aggódás között vergődtem, és reménykedtem, hogy minél előbb végett ér ez a rémálom!

* * * * *

Végtelennek tűnő percek után Pluto leengedte az Időkapu kulcsát, és felénk fordult. A lány nem szólt egy szót sem, de nem is kellett neki. Szemébe nézve, megláttam a választ. Szüleim halottak voltak! Nem élték túl az idővihart. Az elmúlt hónapok során erre a lehetőségre is felkészültem, de egyidejűleg reménykedtem is, hátha valamilyen csoda folytán életben maradtak egy időbuborékban. Hiába készítettem fel lelkileg erre magamat, most mégis készületlenül ért a halálhírük.

Szívembe éles fájdalom hasított. Szemem nedves lett a feltörő sírástól. Arcomon könnycseppek peregtek végig. A kimondhatatlan bánattól hangosan felzokogtam. Kezeimet arcom elé kapva, kitéptem maga Neptun védő öleléséből, és elrohantam, de nem jutottam messzire, mert lábaim felmondták a szolgálatot. Erőtlenül rogytam térdre. A keserűség mindjobban maga alá temetett. Nem tudtam abbahagyni a fel-feltörő sírást. Egész lelkemet mérhetetlen gyász töltötte el. Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy a szüleim már nem élnek. Soha többé nem ölelhetem őket magamhoz, nem beszélhetek velük. Nem tudtam elfogadni, hogy meghaltak, azt akartam, hogy éljenek, habár tisztában voltam azzal, hogy ez, lehetetlen…

Egyre csak sírtam, amikor egy kéz gyengéd érintését éreztem meg a vállamon. Könnyektől csillogó szemekkel néztem fel, egyenesen Uranus aggódó tekintetébe pillantva. Barátnőm szemeit is bánatosnak láttam. Őt is fájdalommal töltötte el szüleim halálhíre, elvégre kiskora óta ők nevelték a lányt, velem együtt. A senshi egy szó nélkül vigasztalóan átkarolt, én pedig, mint egy fuldokló kapaszkodtam belé. A válla felett elnézve, felfedeztem a mellettem térdelő Neptunt, valamint Plutot. Mindkettőjük szemében ugyanazt a szomorúságot fedeztem fel, mint Uranuséban. A szőke lányhoz hasonlóan, számukra is szüleim jelentették a családot, ebből kifolyólag őket is mélyen érintette anya, és apa elvesztése.

*****

Miután zokogásom alábbhagyott, kibontakoztam Uranus öleléséből, előbb Neptunt, utána Plutot szorítottam magamhoz hálásán, hogy mellettem voltak gyászomban. Elengedve őket bánatosan, de szájam sarkában egy halvány mosoly kíséretében megszólaltam.

– Köszönök lányok mindent. Örülök, hogy itt vagytok nekem – és ahogy így kimondtam a szavakat, a fájdalom leple alatt szívemet melegség járta át. Szüleim halála még mindig nagyon fájt, de már nem sírtam. Próbáltam a velük eltöltött csodás időkre gondolni, valamint a szép emlékekben vigaszt találni. Visszaemlékezve gyermekkorom napjaira, boldogság öntötte el szívemet. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy ugyan szüleim örök nyugovóra tértek, de az emléküket már senki sem veheti el tőlem. Biztos voltam abban, a haláluk még sokáig fájni fog, de azt is tudtam, ők sem szeretnék, hogy a szomorúság maga alá temessen, hanem azt akarnák, hogy folytassam tovább az életemet.

– Silvermoon, annyira sajnálom, hogy nem mondhattam azt neked, hogy a szüleid még életben vannak… – szólalt meg bánatosan Pluto, de hirtelen elcsuklott a hangja. Nem voltaképes, mit mondani nekem, csak szomorúan nézett rám.

– Semmi baj, Pluto – feleltem neki, biztatóan megfogva a kezét. – Reménykedtem benne, hogy anya, és apa még életben vannak, de valahol legbelül, a szívem mélyén tudtam, hogy halottak – mondtam reményvesztetten.

– Silvermoon, ugye tudod, hogy ránk mindenben számíthatsz – mosolyodott el lágyan Neptun, közben végtelen szeretetet láttam a tekintetében. Nem mondtam semmit, csak biccentettem egyet köszönésképpen.

– Lányok, nem gondoljátok, hogy van még elég teendők?! – hallottam meg Uranus felszólítást, aki ezzel is szerette volna elterelni figyelmünket a szomorú hírről. – Be kéne fejeznünk, amit elkezdtünk! Meg azzal is tennünk kellene valamit! – bökött a lány az Időkapu felé. – Nem maradhat csak úgy nyitva! – mondta határozottan csengő hangon.

Ráemelve pillantásomat a magas szőkére, és biztos voltam benne, hogy az iménti beszédével a gyászról, illetve a fájdalomról próbálta elterelni a gondolatainkat. És még igaza is volt! Ha fájt is szüleim halála, be kellett látnom, sürgősen biztosítanunk kell a kapu végleges védelmét, mert az ellenség visszatérhet. Ráadásul, ha a feladatunkra összpontosítok, az elvonja a figyelmemet – még ha csekély időre is – a szüleim halála feletti bánatomról.

– Egyetértek veled, Uranus – mondtam szőke barátnőmnek. – Pluto tudsz tenni valamit, hogy a kapu soha többé ne kerüljön rossz kezekbe?

– Igazatok van. Nem tűr további késedelmet az ügy, valamint azt is meg kell akadályoznom egyszer s mindenkorra, hogy a Dark Kingdom, többé ne tudjon az Időkapu közelébe férkőzni. Most már teljesen uralom a kaput. Eljött az ideje, hogy felhasználjam az ellenségtől szerzett kockát, vagy kulcsot, vagy minek is nevezzem? – tűnődött hangosan a lány. – Örökre meggátolom, hogy az engedélyem nélkül a jövőben, bárki is az Időkapu közelébe jusson. Le fogom zárni végérvényesen a kapu környékét, és attól fogva csak az jöhet ide, akinek van tőlem kapott kulcsa – alighogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat Pluto, az Időkapu kulcsa felragyogott, és a lány karcsú derekán – fényes villanás kíséretében – egy ezüstlánc vált láthatóvá, rajta jó pár egészen kicsi, az Időkapu kulcsára nagymértékben hasonlító kulcsocskákkal. – Lányok, az lesz a legjobb, ha hátrébb húzódtok a kapu közeléből, míg végrehajtom a dolgom!

Sailor Pluto nem is vesztegette tovább az idejét, neki látott, hogy teljesítse a kötelességét. Uranus, és Neptun társaságában – engedelmeskedve barátnőm utasításának – eltávolodtam az Időkapu mellől. Húsz méterről szemléltem, amint az idő senshije bal kezébe fogva, elővette az ellenségtől szerzett kockát. Jobbjában tartva az Időkapu kulcsát, el kezdte bezárni a kaput, illetve lepecsételni még a környéket is, hogy az ő akaratán kívül soha többé senki ne léphessen a kapu tájékára se.

Feszülten vártam, hogy Pluto végrehajtsa a feladatát, mivel minél előbb szerettem volna visszatérni a Dracaenara, utána pedig – ha beszéltünk a Sárkánylovagokkal, valamint felszedtük Lunat, és Artemiszt – indulni szándékoztam haza, a Holdra. Biztos voltam benne, nehéz lesz elmondani a nagyinak, hogy anyu, és apu halottak, de akkor is haza kívántam már menni. Otthon legalább a számomra megszokott környezetben – a nagymama mellett, egymást átsegítve a fájdalmunkon –, nyugodtan meggyászolhatom a szüleimet.

* * * * *

De, mint általában lenni szokott, soha sem az történik, amit az ember eltervezett. Így volt ez most is. Minden átmenet nélkül, egy jeges fuvallat futott végig a tájon – ott, ahol eddig még csak légmozgást sem éreztünk. A szél pillanatok alatt a sokszorosára nőtt, és orkán erejű viharként tombolt, az addig oly nyugodt vidéken. Négyünket pedig – a szó legszorosabb értelmében – a vihar a szélrózsa minden irányába szórva, a földhöz vágott, hogy még csak mozdulni sem bírtunk.

Nagy nehezen sikerült a fejemet néhány centire felemelni, így láttam, hogy Uranus tőlem huszonöt méterre fekszik, és habár minden erejével próbált felállni, az örülten fújó széltől nem tudott. Rajta túl, észrevettem Neptunt, aki legnagyobb rémületemre nem mozgott. Reméltem, hogy a kapott ütéstől csak elájult, és nem sérült meg súlyosabban.

Erőlködve az Időkapu felé tekintettem, és örömmel vettem tudomásul, hogy Pluto, még ha kínkeservesen is, de térdre küzdötte magát. A kulcsot maga előtt vízszintesen feltartva, valamennyire csökkentette a vihar fergeteges erejét.

Ekkor sajnálatos módon felhangzott a hátunk mögött – a már oly ismerős – sercegés. Ellenségeink valószínűleg rájöttek, mi történt a kapunál állomásozó alakulataikkal, és egy másik kocka segítségével, új csapatokat küldtek. Kijátszva éberségünket, még azelőtt támadtak, hogy Plutonak esélye lett volna lezárni az Időkaput, és a környékét.

A sercegő hang irányába nézve láttam, hogy egy sötét örvényből szörnyek jönnek át tömegével, valamilyen erőpajzs védelme alatt, mivel rájuk nem hatott a vihar ereje. Néhány embert is felfedeztem, akik harsány ordításokkal utasították a szörnyeket, fogjanak el minket, és támadják meg Plutot. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy ilyen közel a célhoz, pont most fogunk elbukni! Hogy lehettünk ilyen felelőtlennek?! Eddig jutottam gondolatban, mikor egy túlontúl ismerős hang szólalt meg:

– Nocsak! – jegyezte meg felettem állva, kárörvendően Irgizito. – Most nem vagy olyan nagy mellényű?! – röhögte el magát, látva dühös tekintettemet.

– Irgizito, ne pofázz! – kiáltotta oda valaki a férfinek. – Hozd már a lányt! Mozogj!

– Velem ne üvöltözzél, Reyna! – bődülte el magát a kopasz, majd felém fordulva hozzátette: – Te most velem jössz! – ahogy ezt kimondta, lehajolt hozzám, hogy megkötözzön.

A haragtól, és tehetetlenségtől könnyek szöktek a szemembe. A földhöz szegezve, a tomboló széltől, mozdulni sem bírtam. Esélyem sem volt, hogy ellen tudjak állni a férfinek, aki összekötötte a hátam mögött kezeimet, majd felemelt, és – mintha csak liszteszsák lennék – átdobott a vállán.

– Uh! – szakadt ki tüdőmből a levegő, a nem éppen gyengéd mozdulattól. Fogalmam sem volt, hogyan lehetséges az, hogy rám még ekkor is hatott a vihar ereje, de a férfire ellenben nem. Jobbnak láttam, ha nyugton maradok – nem mintha bármit is csinálhattam volna.

Irgizito, amint felrakott a vállára, rohanva indult meg az örvény felé velem együtt, én meg csak lógtam keresztbe vetve rajta. Félúton jártunk mikor, kihasználva a helyzetet – ha már mást nem is tehettem –, barátnőim után néztem, ami fejjel lefelé lógva nem volt könnyű. A borzasztóan dühös Uranust, ekkor nyalábolta fel egy másik férfi, az eszméletlen Neptunnal a karjai között egy harmadik meg, indulóban volt az örvénylés felé. Valamennyire nyugtatóan hatott rám, hogy láttam, Plutot még nem fogták el. Sőt! a senshi már talpon volt, és szorgosan irtotta, az őt támadó szörnyeket. Legalább neki volt rá esélye, hogy megmeneküljön négyünk közül, és a későbbiekben talán ki is tud majd hármunkat szabadítani a Sárkánylovagok segítségével. Ekkor azonban új helyzet állt elő.

Az Időkapu ma már másodjára morajlott fel. Az őre működésbe hozta, és ismételten használta a hatalmát. Odapislantva láttam, hogy Pluto felfogja a kulccsal a kapuból feltörő energiát, és a bordó fényben, saját élettel lüktető erőt a szörnyekre irányítja.

A mély bordó színben játszó gömb közeledve az ellenség soraihoz, a sokszorosára nőtt. Elérve őket, jószerivel az összes szörnyet magába foglalta. a gömb, bordó fénnyel ragyogva, borította be a támadókat. Az energia gömb belsejéből elfojtott kiáltások, jaj-veszélykelések, halálsikolyok szűrődtek ki, amik lassacskán abbamaradtak. A csend beálltával, a fény elmúltával, a szélvihar elültével közel, s távol az összes szörnynek nyoma veszett. Csak Pluto állt ott az Időkapu előtt elszántan, tettre készen, valamint a hármunkat foglyul ejtő emberek, pluszban néhány ide-oda lézengő szörny.

A lejátszódó események hatására Irgizito – aki meghallotta a morajlást, megállva nézte végig azt, ahogy Pluto egy csapással megsemmisítette csak nem a szörnyek teljes csapatát – most rohanvást indult meg legnagyobb dühömre velem együtt a sötét örvény felé, mialatt én továbbra is a vállán himbálóztam. Hasonlóképp tettek Uranust, valamint Neptunt cipelők is. Mind a három férfi el szerette volna érni az átjárót, mielőtt még Pluto velük is végezne, kiszabadítva minket. Reyna, aközben két másik nő, és egy férfi segítségével a menekülök hátát fedezte, Pluto meg-meg újuló támadásaitól.

– Dead scream! – hangzott fel Pluto hangja, majd egy halálsikoly.

Odanézve láttam, hogy Uranust magával hurcoló férfi holtan esik össze, kiejtve barátnőmet a kezei közül. A lány – most, hogy már nem gátolta a mozgásban az elült szélvihar – földet érve, átfordult a vállán, utána ugyanazzal a lendülettel kecsesen talpra szökkent, és hiába voltak összekötözve a kezei, máris támadásba lendült. Egy jól irányzott oldalrúgást vitt be a hozzá legközelebb álló nő bordái közzé. A váratlan akció hatására a nő fájdalmas nyögéssel terült el a talajon. Uranus viszont itt nem állt meg, tovább folytatta a támadást, de én azt már nem nézhettem, mert Irgizito elugrott Pluto egyik újabb támadása elől, aminek az volt a célja, hogy engem szabadítson ki a kopasz fogságából, de a férfi sajnos résen volt. társa halált követően lassabban, és óvatosabban haladt az örvény felé.

Nem sokkal később Irgizito el is érte az átjárót, azonos időben Neptunt cipelő férfivel. Ekkor egy új tényező hívta fel magára a figyelmemet. Neptun résnyire nyitott szemmel rám hunyorított, és a tekintete egy kicsit jobbra rebbent az örvény felé. Megnyugodtam valamicskét, hogy a lánynak nem esett komolyabb baja. Éppen ellenkezőleg, csak tetteti az ájulást, készülve egy lehetséges szabadulási kísérletre. A jelzéséből leszűrtem, hogy azt szeretné, ha egyszerre lépnénk akcióba. Válaszként visszakacsintottam, és nem is tétováztunk tovább.

Neptun – akit figyelmetlen fogva tartója nem kötözött meg, mert eszméletlennek hitt – egy hangos reccsenés kíséretében, jól orrba vágta a férfit. Az keserves hangon felordított a rátörő fájdalomtól, és ösztönösen kapott vérző, betört orrához – miközben szó szerint –, eldobta a tenger senshijét. A lány, aki felkészült erre, zuhanás közben egy félfordulatot tett a törzse körül, így négykézláb fogott talajt. A földre érkezés erejét kihasználva, Neptun a hátára fordult, és elkaszálta a férfi lábait egy jól irányzott rúgással. Ezután a jobb lábával egy erős ütést mért a felbukó – még mindig az orrát szorongató – férfi ágyékára, majd felülve az összegörnyedő alak halántékára sújtott le, ökölbe szorított kezeivel. A férfi az ütlegtől eszméletét vesztette.

Eközben én – mivel lábaim éppen Irgizito mellkasa előtt himbálóztak – alaposan összerugdostam a férfi hasát, és bordáit. Irgizito, akit váratlanul ért támadásom, előre hajolt kínjában. Nekem kapóra jött ezen cselekedete, mert ahogy az előregörnyedő ember vállain lógtam, lábaim alatt hirtelen talajt éreztem. Kihasználtam a helyzetet, és felhúztam a jobbtérdemet egyenesen a férfi állába, akinek ettől hátrabicsaklott a feje, de ez még nem volt elég a számomra. hátra léptem, és felszökkenve a levegőbe egy kettős rúgást helyeztem el a képe kellős közepébe, amitől a szemei fennakadtak, és hangtalanul zuhant hátra ájultan.

A következő pillanatban egy rántást éreztem, és a földre zuhantam. Odakapva a fejemet Neptunnal néztem farkasszemet, aki szorosan mellettem feküdt.

– Maradj fekve! – szólított fel a lány. – Pluto és Uranus támadnak – mondta, és vigyázva, hogy ne emelje fel túl magasra a kezét, egy adott irányba mutatott. Onnan tényleg két barátnőnk – egymást fedezve – tartott felénk, közben folyamatosan lődözték sárga, illetve lilás-szürke gömbjeiket az ellenségre. Neptun azért figyelmeztetett, hogy lapuljak a földre, mert nehogy a senshik támadásai véletlenül engem találjanak el, mialatt felállok. – Fordulj meg! Megpróbálom szabaddá tenni a kezedet.

– Rendben – feleltem megfordulva, és rögtön éreztem is, hogy barátnőm megkísérli kikötözni a köteleket, de nem tudta megtenni, mert az örvényből szörnyek rontottak ki, és mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, ketten közülük felkaptak.

Rugdosva a szörnyeket, reményvesztetten ficánkoltam, de hiába izegtem-mozogtam, a két szörny behurcolt az örvénybe. Mielőtt azonban elnyelt volna a sötétség, még hallottam Neptun elhaló hangját, ahogy a nevemet kiáltja, és az engem elrablók után küldi tenger gömbjét, így próbálta megakadályozni, hogy elvigyenek. De hiába volt barátnőm minden igyekezete, a két szörny belépett velem az átjáróba, ami nyomban felsercegett. Egy rántást éreztem, és a következő másodpercben egy, a számomra ismeretlen helyen találtam magamat.


	17. Az uralkodó

_**16. fejezet**_

**Az uralkodó**

A két szörny nem éppen kíméletes módon tett le a földre – egyszóval alaposan megütve a hátsómat pottyantottak le –, az átjáróként használt örvény túlsó oldalán. Megkötözött kezekkel, a fájdalomtól összeszorított fogakkal ültem a talajon, jobban mondva egy simára csiszolt, sötét gránitszerűségen. A szörnyek, mint két óriási kőszobor álltak mellettem némán, mozdulatlanul, ebből azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy várnak valamire, vagy valakire. Addig is kihasználtam az időt, és óvatosan körülnéztem.

Tekintetem először azokon a szörnyeken akadt meg, akik az átjáró körül álltak őrségben, és nem túl kedves pillantásokkal méregettek engem. Hát, mit is mondjak? egyik sem volt éppen bizalomgerjesztő, de feltűnt, hogy jóval nagyobbak is voltak, mint azok, amelyekkel eddig harcoltam. Ez nem töltött el éppen örömmel.

A szörnyek után a környéket vettem szemügyre. A hátam mögött az átjáró örvénylett feketén. Előttem, és két oldalt lehangoló színű barna oszlopokat pillantottam meg, jó pár méter távolságra. Az oszlopokon girbe-gurba, kékeszöld indák futottak végig, alulról felfelé a terem tetejéig. Tekintetemmel követtem az indák vonalát, egészen a mennyezetet fedő, áttetsző kupoláig. Kinézve a nagyméretű tetőablakokon, egybefolyó, kavargó fellegeket pillantottam meg, melyeken a napfénynek még esélyese sem volt áthatolni, és fénnyel elárasztani a termet, melyben éppen fogolyként tartózkodtam. Így már érthető, miért volt olyan sötét a helységben – csak az oszlopokon kígyók módjára tekerődző indák ontottak magukból csekély, sejtelmes, halvány kék színű derengést.

Szemlélődésemből, az átjáró irányából felhangzó hangfoszlányok zökkentettek ki. Óvatosan oda pislantva, három embert láttam meg. Két nőt, és egy férfit.

– Ezt nem tudom elhinni! – hallottam egy női hangot. – Elvesztettük az Időkapu feletti uralmunkat, és mindezt négy átkozott lány miatt!

– Ne felejtsd el Reyna, hogy mind a négy bolygó senshi, és közülük az egyik, maga az Időkapu őre! – szólalt meg a másik nő.

– Ettől még tény marad, hogy a kaput visszafoglalták! Ráadásul még egy rakás, nyavalyás szörnyet is megöltek. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy Dimonu és Riyo, akik a kaput őrizték, nyom nélkül eltűntek. Most meg csak hárman tértünk vissza, pedig hetünket küldte a – szörnyek élén – az uralkodó, a senshik ellen – mondta élesen Reyna, a másik nőnek. – Simi halott, megölte az Időkapu őre. Irgizitot, Aminat, Zolt, valamint Mikat a másik három senshi intézte el, azt sem tudjuk, hogy életben vannak-e, vagy meghaltak-e? – összegezte a tényeket a fekete hajú nő.

– Az egyszer biztos, az uralkodó nem lesz boldog – jegyezte meg hidegen az első nő.

– De legalább ezt az egyet sikerült elfognunk – halottam meg egy férfi hangját közvetlenül mellőlem. Tudtam, hogy beszédében rám célzott. – Takarodjatok odébb! – utasította a két szörnyet a férfi, akik engedelmeskedve a parancsnak arrébb húzódtak. A férfi nem teketóriázott, keményen megragadva a karomat, rántott fel ültőhelyemből, és fordított maga felé. – Most, hogy elfogtuk, már nem is olyan harcias! – jegyezte meg kárörvendően a férfi, közben jó alaposan megcsavarta a karomat, valamint nem túl gyengéden megrázott, amitől fájdalmasan nyöszörögtem fel.

– Elég, Giter! – figyelmeztette a férfit Reyna, és egy határozott rántással kiszabadított a férfi kezei közül. – Kissé finomabban! A lánynak nem eshet bántódása. Az uralkodó parancsa, hogy sértetlenül vigyünk elé foglyokat.

– Legalább tudni fogja mi vár rá, ha nem működik együtt, és nem válaszol az uralkodó kérdéseire – hallottam a férfi hangját.

– Ike, menj előre! Jelentsd Őfelségének, mi történt, valamint, hogy sikerült elfognunk az egyik senshit – mondta Reyna a másik nőnek, akiben felismerni véltem a vöröses-barna hajú nőt, aki együtt volt Reynával annál az összecsapásnál, mikor hozzánk került az átjárót nyitó, kocka alakú kulcs. – És ne felejtsd itt, ezt sem! – mutatott lenézően Giterre. – Még valami kárt tesz a lányban.

– Rendben – felelte Ike. – Te meg, mozogj már! – lökte oldalba Gitert a nő, hogy induljon már el.

– Jól van már! Nem kell taszigálni! – fortyant fel dühösen a férfi, és sértetten indult meg a baloldalon lévő ajtó felé, Ike meg követte a termen átvonuló férfit.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam fel halkan, végre megszabadultam két ellenségem nem kívánatos társaságától, de még mindig ott volt mellettem Reyna, az engem foglyul ejtő két behemót, illetőleg a szörnyek, egy egész légiója.

– Van egy tanácsom a számodra! – szólalt meg Reyna. Kíváncsian néztem a nőre, mit akarhat nekem javasolni. – Működj együtt az uralkodóval, akkor nem lesz különösebb bántódásod, de ha ellenállsz, akkor keserves napok várnak rád – mondta a nő.

– Ezt sajnos nem ígérhetem meg – válaszoltam Reyna figyelmeztetésére.

– Te tudod – jegyezte meg vállat vonva a nő, de mintha a tisztelet apró jelét is fel véltem volna fedezni a tekintetében, ami annak szólt, hogy nem rezeltem be attól, hogy fogságba estem. – Induljunk, Őfelsége már vár! – mondta, azzal elindult ő is a terem kijárata felé, én meg kénytelen voltam követni, mert biztosra vette, ha önként nem megyek, akkor két mögöttem cammogó szörny, örömmel segédkezett volna benne.

A teremből egy hosszú fekete folyósóra jutottunk, aminek nem láttam a végét. Menetközben eltűnődtem mostani helyzetemen. Nem tudtam, mi fog velem történni, de azzal tisztában voltam, hogy semmi jó. Félelmet ugyan nem mutattam, de legbelül igenis rettegtem attól, ami feltehetően rám várt. Egy dologban biztos voltam, semmilyen információt nem fognak kiszedni belőlem, inkább meghalok, ami egyre inkább valószínűbbé vált számomra, ahogy haladtunk célunk felé, a végtelennek tűnő folyóson.

* * * * *

Szótlanul baktattam Reyna mögött, őreimtől közrefogva. Reménykedtem, hogy minél később érünk oda, ahová éppen tartottunk. Próbáltam minél több bátorságot összeszedni. Tisztában voltam, hogy nagy szükségem lesz rá, ha megérkezünk az uralkodó elé, akihez fogva tartóim igyekeztek velem.

Fejemben egymást kergették a gondolatok. Elmerengtem kétségbeejtő helyzetemen. Minél jobban próbálkoztam kisütni valami menekülési lehetőséget, annál inkább szembesülnöm kellett az egyértelmű tényekkel – szökésnek az esélye, egyenlő volt a nullával. Így minden erőmet, az előttem álló feladatra tartalékoltam, mást nem is tehettem, de azért volt egy apró tény kilátástalannak tűnő sorsomban, ami valamennyire örömmel töltött el. Barátnőim szabadok voltak. Reméltem, hogy Plutonak, Uranusnak, illetve Neptunnak nem esett komolyabb baja, leszámoltak az ellenséggel, és most biztonságban vannak mindhárman. Azért is bizakodtam a dologban, mert csak Reyna, és két társa tért vissza a Dark Kingdom területére, az Időkapuért folytatott harcból. Ez a bizonyíték reményt adott nekem, hogy kitartsak. Tudtam, hogy társaim azon lesznek, hogy az elfogott embereket a Dracaenara vigyék, és ott információkhoz jussanak a királyságról. Biztosra vettem, hogy megtudva a Dark Kingdom pontos helyét, Plutoék mindent el fognak követni, hogy tervet kovácsolva – és a Sárkánylovagok segítségével –, megkísérelnek majd egy mentőakciót. Mindezt végig elemezve arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy ki kell tartanom minél tovább. Közben annyira el voltam gondolkodva, hogy mikor Reyna hirtelen megállt, nem véve észre azt, simán neki mentem a nő hátának.

– Te meg, mit ügyetlenkedsz?! – mordult rám dühösen a nő, megpördülve a tengelye körül. A két behemót szörny közül az egyik, látva az eseményeket nem túl finoman rántott rajtam egyet, melynek következtében csaknem hanyatt estem.

– Bo…bocsánat. Én csak… – kértem elnézést nem túl meggyőzően, már éppen bele kezdtem volna valamilyen magyarázatba, hogy miért is ütköztem a nőnek, mikor Reyna leintett.

– Maradj csöndben! – szólt rám a nő. – Megérkeztünk! Mielőtt belépnénk a trónterembe, még egyszer figyelmeztetlek, ha jót akarsz magadnak, működj együtt az uralkodóval! – mondta Reyna jelentőségteljesen nézve rám.

Azon voltam, hogy válaszolok a nőnek, mikor halvány derengést vettem észre. Odakapva a pillantásomat, láttam, hogy egy hatalmas – vagy öt méter magas, és ugyanolyan széles – kétszárnyú obszidián ajtó lassan, méltóságteljesen elkezd kétfelé nyílni. Mielőtt tovább szemlélődhettem volna, Reyna megindult előre, nekem meg – hála a két őrömnek – követnem kellett az ajtón át a trónterembe nőt.

A terem óriási volt. A zöldes-fekete szélső falait nehezen tudtam csak kivenni a nagy távolság okán, de ugyanez volt a helyzet a végével is, ahová éppen tartottam őreimmel. Az első dolog, ami rögtön feltűnt belépéskor, hogy a trónterem tele volt megszámlálhatatlan számú szörnnyel. Voltak ott alacsonyak és magasak, soványak és kövérek, csupaszok, illetve tetőtől-talpig szőrrel borítottak. Színűk, a szivárvány valamennyi színében tündökölt, a fehértől, a világos színeken át, a sötéteken keresztül, egészen a legmélyebb feketéig. A trónteremben lévő szörnyek létszáma, sokkolóan hatott rám. Ha ebben az egy helyiségben ennyien voltak, akkor az egész királyság területén mennyien lehetnek?! Belegondolni sem mertem.

A szörnyek mellett néhány ember is volt a teremben, akikről gyanítottam, hogy a királyság katonai parancsnokai. Férfiak és nők vegyesen, a már korábban megismert egyenruhákban – a férfiak feketében, a nők szürkében, csak a páncéljuk, valamint a hozzátartozó köpeny színében volt eltérés. Közöttük váratlanul, egy ismerős arcot is felfedeztem. Egy férfiét, akivel már korábban egy harc alkalmával összefutottam: Rymicothub volt az, aki elvesztette a Luna által megtalált különös kockát. Most kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett, látszott rajta felismert, mert a szája alig láthatóan megrándult. Valószínűleg emlékezett rá, hogy én voltam – Plutoval együtt –, ki megakadályozta abban, hogy visszaszerezze az átjáró kulcsát. De nem volt több időm rá, mert tovább haladtam Reynával, és a két szörnnyel.

A trónteremben lévők után, magát a helységet vettem szemügyre. Jobban megnézve felfedeztem, hogy a teteje a magasba nyúlt, és barlangszerű hatást keltett a mennyezetről lefüggő, méregzölden csillogó, misztikus cseppkövektől. Az egész olyannak hatott, mintha nem egy épületben lettem volna, hanem egy elképesztő méretekkel büszkélkedő sziklaüregben. A monumentális nagyságú trónteremben semmi szépet nem láttam, mivel leginkább félelmet ébresztett bennem. Mégis – nem bírtam volna megmondani miért –, de valamiképpen lenyűgözött a terem, különösen a túlsó végében elhelyezkedő sötét trónemelvény – amely a terem ajtajához hasonlóan, egyetlen impozáns, fekete obszidián kőből volt kifaragva –, ami meg egyenesen vonzott magához. Ahogy egyre jobban a hatása alá kerültem, még hallani is véltem, ahogy hívott, szólongatott. A trónig meglévő, végtelennek tűnő távolságot, szinte hipnotikus állapotban tettem meg.

Egy bökésre riadtam fel. Értetlenül bámultam oldalvást Reynára, hogy ezt most miért is tette a nő, de ő ekkor már nem rám koncentrált, hanem vigyázban állt a helyén. Mélyen előrehajolt, a kezét ökölbe szorítva, a szívére téve, szertartásos üdvözlésképpen. Elnézve Reyna viselkedését, csak egy dolgot szűrhettem le belőle, hogy megérkeztünk a trónhoz, és a nő az uralkodóját köszöntötte ekképpen. Döbbenten jöttem rá, hogy valamilyen álomszerű állapotban tettem meg, a trónhoz vezető út legnagyobb részét.

Feleszmélve a kábulatból, lassan a trón felé fordultam, és akkor pillantásom összetalálkozott egy mélyreható szürke szempárral, ami szinte foglyul ejtette a tekintetemet. Éreztem, amint a szürke színű szemek, lelkem mélyéig hatoltak, hogy legrejtettebb titkaimat is kifürkésszék. Tudtam, gyorsan kell ez ellen tennem valamit, és nem lévén más megoldás, felhúztam a mentális védvonalamat, amivel, mint senshi rendelkeztem. Így álltam ott, néma küzdelmet folytatva, egy irtózatos erejű elmével. Biztos voltam abban, hogy valami információt szeretne kicsikarni belőlem e módon. Így még jobban megerősítettem az ellenállást. Ezt észlelte a tudatomat bombázó erő is, tehát még hevesebb rohamot indított ellenem.

Mialatt így összecsaptam a tudatomat kutató elmével, hangfoszlányokat hallottam, amiknek, ha nehezen is, de felfogtam az értelmüket. A hangok alapján Reynát azonosítottam be, amint egy férfivel beszélgetett.

– Felség! Parancsodnak engedelmeskedve, elfogtunk egy senshit – mondta a nő tiszteletteljesen.

– Tudom. Ike és Giter már jelentették – ütötte meg a fülemet egy parancsoláshoz szokott, basszusként zengő férfihang. – Volt bátorságuk elém jönni, ezzel a hírrel, remélve, hogy elnézem a hibájukat, amiért nem fogták el mind a négyet, főleg nem az Időkapu őrét. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy az Időkapu feletti uralmunkat is elvesztettük; de meg is kapták érte, méltó büntetésüket – mondta az uralkodó hidegen. – Neked is volt merszed ideállni elém, ezzel az egy lánnyal!

– De Felség! Én csak… – kezdte volna a magyarázatát Reyna, mikor hirtelen egy éles villanás töltötte be a trón előtti térséget. – ÁÁÁÁÁ!!! – sikoltott fel fájdalmasan a nő, majd elnémult, és egy halk puffanás hallatszott.

Csak sejtésem volt arról, hogy mi is játszódhatott le, mert még mindig a mentális támadót próbáltam távol tartani magamtól. Az uralkodó dühében, mert Reyna nem teljesítette a parancsát, valamiképpen megtorolta a nő hibáját, miként – még érkezésünk előtt – tette azt Ikevel és Giterrel. De nem volt időm ezen merengeni, mert egyre fájdalmasabb nyomást éreztem a fejemben. Kezdtem elfáradni a folyamatos támadástól. Féltem, hogy már nem sokáig bírok ellenállni.

– Meg kell hagyni, figyelemreméltó mentális pajzzsal rendelkezik a lány – hallottam meg az uralkodó elismerő hangját. – Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen sokáig képes lesz kitartani velem szemben – tette még hozzá a férfi.

– Terril! Ne játszadozz, itt ezzel a senshivel! – szólította fel az uralkodót egy parancsoló, távolinak ható, mély női hang. – Csikard ki belőle a szükséges információkat az Időkapu őréről, aztán végezz vele, egyszer s mindenkorra! Így is túl sokáig élt már, és azzal is súlyos károkat okozva nekünk.

– Nyugalom, anyám! Bízd rám az ügyet! – felelte Terril, válaszolva a nőnek, akiről kiderült, hogy nem volt más, mint az édesanyja. – Megszerzem a lánytól a szükséges tudást, annak segítségével pedig, el fogjuk fogni az Időkapu őrét, és végre megkaparintjuk a kulcsot is.

– Akkor tedd a dolgod! – utasította a fiát, a nő. – De igyekezz! Így is túl sokat vártam. Ki akarok szabadulni ebből az elátkozott dimenzióból, ahová még a drágalátos apád zárt, miután rájött, mi is a végső célom – a királynő hangjából ki lehetett hallani a rettentő dühöt, valamint csalódottságot, amiért valaki – mint hallottam a férje – megakadályozta a terve elérésében.

– Szabad leszel anyám. Megígértem neked, és meg is tartom – mint ahogy azt is, mikor arra kértél, hogy öljem meg, azt az áruló apámat. Hát megtettem a kedvedért, végeztem vele – jegyezte meg elégedetten az uralkodó.

Hallgatva anya és fia között lezajló társalgást, elborzadtam teljesen attól, amit ezek ketten műveltek. Micsoda két „szörnyeteg" képes ilyet tenni?! Az egyik arra biztatta a fiát, hogy ölje meg a férjét, az meg örömmel meg is tette, megölte a saját édesapját! Végig gondolva a hallottakat, belém hasított a felismerés! Aki már egy jó ideje mentális csapásokat mér a tudatomra, az nem volt más, mint maga az uralkodó! Megdöbbentem! Mekkora ereje lehet a férfinek, ha képes egyazon időben támadni engem, közben megbüntetni Reynát, mialatt meg – csak úgy mellékesen – az anyjával társalogott?! Tudatosult bennem, hogy eddig feltehetően, azért voltam képes ellenállni Terril erejének, mert megosztotta a figyelmét, de most már rám fog koncentrálni. Félelem hasított belém, mihez kezdjek most?! Lassacskán nyomasztó kétségbeesés kezdett rajtam eluralkodni. Ha nem teszek belátható időn belül bármit is, alul fogok maradni az uralkodóval szemben.

Kezdtem kifogyni az időből, és még csak a leghalványabb fogalmam sem volt, mit is tehetnék? Hogyan védjem meg magam! Testem egyre jobban elnehezült, és elgyötört elmém kezdte feladni a végtelennek tűnő, fárasztó harcot…

* * * * *

A reményvesztettség határán állva, már azon voltam, hogy feladom a harcot, mikor egy új gondolat vert gyökeret, fáradt agyam egy eldugott zugában. Volt még egy esélyem! Senshi erőm már nem tarthatta fel sokáig az uralkodót, hogy megkaparintsa a számára fontos értesüléseket Sailor Plutoról. Azonban volt még egy mód, hogy megakadályozzam ebben. Nem is teketóriáztam, neki is láttam tervem megvalósításának.

– Azt hiszem, mindjárt kész vagyok anyám – jelentette ki önelégülten Terril. – Bármelyik pillanatban összeomolhat a védelme, és akkor hozzáférek a szükséges hírekhez.

Az elmúlt percek alatt, miközben a mentális csapásoktól egyfolytában gyengültem, arcomra fájdalmas grimasz ült ki. Ellenben most, akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam – mielőtt bárki bármit tehetett volna –, amint eltűnt a tiara a homlokomról, és felragyogott az aranyfélhold, ami hercegnői mivoltomra utalt. A hold megjelenésével egy időben ezüstfény vett körül, majd a következő másodpercben már nem Sailor Silvermoon voltam, hanem Selene, a Holdhercegnő!

A fény elültével, ott álltam a Dark Kingdom tróntermében ezüstfehér hercegnői ruhámban. A legszerencsésebb az egészben az volt, hogy mindeközben a kezeim is szabaddá váltak.

Az átváltozás után, nyomban akcióba lendültem. Senshi erőmet felváltotta a holdhercegnői, ami mentális értelemben a többszöröse volt az eddigieknek, és így most már gond nélkül szembeszállni Terrillel.

A szemünk mindvégig egybe volt fonódva. A férfi lelkem legmélyéig hatoló szürke szemeivel fogva tartotta a pillantásomat, ezzel szemben most már nem félve néztem a tekintetébe, hanem eltökéltséggel. Tudtára akartam adni, még egyáltalán nincs lejátszva ez a meccs, még csak most kezdődik az igazi harc közöttünk!

– Mi ez!!! – ordított fel csalódottan az uralkodó, mivel ellentétben azzal, amit eddig hit, nem törtem meg, hanem éppen ellenkezőleg, megújult erővel álltam neki ellent. – Hogy voltál képes ilyen váratlanul megsokszorozni az erődet?! – szegezte nekem Terril a kérdést. Felállva a trónjáról, gyors léptekkel lesietett az emelvényről, és végezetül centikkel megállt előttem. Ahhoz, hogy továbbra is ellenfelem szemeibe bírjak nézni, fel kellett emelnem a fejemet egészen magasra, mivel a férfi több, mint két fejjel magasabb volt, mint én. Ez egyet jelentett, hogy a termete jóval meghaladta a két métert. Hát mit mondhatnék, egy kissé kellemetlen volt ez az új testhelyzet. A fejemet teljesen hátra kellett hajtanom, hogy fel tudjak rá nézni.

– Átváltozott! – hallottam a döbbent pusmogásokat innen-onnan a trónteremből.

– Teljesen máshogy néz ki, mint az előbb – hangzott fel egy másik meglepett megjegyzés a tömegből.

– Hogy tudta ezt megtenni? – szólt a kérdés a teremben.

Nem törődve a helyet betöltő morajlással, minden erőmmel az uralkodóra összpontosítottam, amire szükségem is volt. A férfit ugyan meglepetésként érte alakváltásom, illetve ellenállásom megerősödése, de azért továbbra sem szakította meg a támadást ellenem. Sőt, növelte annak intenzitását.

– Kérdeztem valamit?! – tudakolta mérgesen, a szemeiben dühös szikrákkal, miközben kezeivel megragadta karjaimat. – Mit tettél?!

Hiába is próbálta kikényszeríteni belőlem a válaszokat, egy szót sem szóltam. Reménykedtem abban, talán makacsságom okozta indulat, meggyengíti az erejét, de ekkor olyasmi történt, amire nem is számítottam, ahogy szerintem senki más sem a trónterembe.

– Felség! A Kristályvirágok felragyogtak! – kiáltotta az, ez idáig csöndben lévő Reyna.

– Micsoda?! – mondta meghökkenten az uralkodó. Váratlanul, minden átmenet nélkül megszakította a szemkontaktust a férfi, valamint a mentális támadást is, és attól fogva nem foglalkozott velem. Megpördült a tengelye körül, és a trón irányába nézett, de közben engem is magával rántott, a karomnál fogva.

Csodálkozva pillantottam fel a férfi arcába. Nem értettem a dolgot. Miért törte meg egy csapásra a támadását?! Értetlenül bámultam az uralkodót. Mi volt olyan fontos, amiért beszüntette az elmém ostromát?

Míg, ezen méláztam, először volt alkalmam alaposabban szemrevételezni az uralkodót. Mint azt már korábban megállapítottam a termete óriási volt. Testén jócskán dagadtak az izmok, királyi ruhája alatt, de ennek ellenére mégis karcsúnak tűnt. Szürke szemeivel tökéletes összhangban volt rövid, lilás-fekete haja. Az arcára nézve meg kellett állapítanom, nem volt különösebben jóképű. Orra nagyobb volt a klasszikusnál, a vonási szögletesek, és kemények voltak, az arcjátéka erőteljes. Mindezek ellenére volt benne valami, ami az átlagos emberek fölé emelte. Felsőbbrendűség áradt belőle – egyszóval a született uralkodó benyomását keltette bennem. Öltözete sötét lila nadrágból, illetve zubbonyból állt, amihez fekete csizmát, köpenyt, és kesztyűket viselt. Egész megjelenése egyszerű, mégis elegáns volt.

Miután szemügyre vettem a férfit, visszatértem a magamban feltett kérdésre. Miért hagyta abba oly hirtelen a támadást? Kíváncsian tekintettem a trón felé, és amit ott láttam, attól elkerekedtek a szemeim. Terril trónjának két oldalán – egy-egy emelvényen, cserepekben – piros, valamint kék színű Kristályvirág világított ragyogó fénnyel. Ezek meg, hogy kerültek ide?! Amit eddig láttam a Dark Kingdomból – az átjáró terme, a hosszú folyosó, és a trónterem nem voltak díszesek – inkább sivárnak mondanám a helyet. Erre most meg itt van díszítésként két virág a trón mellett! Egyik ámulatból, a másikba estem.

Tűnődésemből egy rántás zökkentett ki. Terril, hogy jobban megnézhesse a Kristályvirágok felragyogását, közelebb ment a trónjához, de közben engem is magával húzott – úgy nézett ki a dolog, mintha rólam teljesen megfeledkezett volna. Mit volt, mit tenni, kénytelen voltam lépést tartani a férfivel.

Közeledtünkre, a virágok erőteljesebben kezdtek fényleni, és akkor érzékeltem ugyanazt az érzést, melyhez hasonlót a két másik – már korábban, általam meglelt – Kristályvirágnál tapasztaltam. Különösnek tartottam, hogy eddig nem éreztem meg a virágok kisugárzását. Elképzelhető, hogy valahogy blokkolva voltak előlem, valamilyen ismeretlen módon, és még a tetejébe, eddig minden figyelmemet Terrillel folytatott küzdelem kötötte le. Azt is furcsállottam, hogy a másik két Kristályvirág nem világított, mikor megtaláltam őket, de akkor belém hasított a felismerés. Ennek előtte, egyik esetben sem, mint Holdhercegnő, hanem, mint senshi bukkantam rá a növényekre. Csak később, mikor a virágok kristályokká alakultak, változtam át én is hercegnővé.

– Eddig nem fénylettek – hallottam meg, Terril tűnődő hangját. Az uralkodó – velem együtt – állt a piros Kristályvirág előtt, és különös tekintettel szemlélte azt. – Miért éppen most kezdtek el ragyogni minden előjel nélkül, és pont egyszerre? – gondolkodott hangosan a férfi. – Te meg, mit keresel itt?! – szegezte nekem a kérdést dühösen Terril.

– Szerinted mégis mit?! – fortyantam fel a kelleténél jobban, először megszólalva, mióta beléptem a trónterembe. – Te ráncigáltál ide – közöltem Terrillel.

A férfi feleszmélve, hogy még mindig szorítja a karomat – a balt már korábban elengedte, de a jobbat elfelejtette –, eltaszított magától, mintha még csak arra sem lennék méltó, hogy megérintsen. Az arca is ezt tükrözte: undort, és lenézést.

A lökés felkészületlenül ért, így, hogy ne essek el, megkapaszkodtam a hozzám legközelebbi tárgyba. Jelen esetben, a piros Kristályvirágba. Megfogva a virágot, az a már megszokott rendszer alapján felragyogott piros fénnyel, és mire a világosság kialudt, ott álltam kezemben, egy piros színben tündöklő Szivárványkristállyal.

– Hopsz! – mindössze annyit tudtam kinyögni, az események ily váratlan alakulásán. Egy kissé feszengve, egyik lábamról, a másikra álltam zavaromban. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogyan fog reagálni az uralkodó arra, hogy az egyik virágát se szó, se beszéd nélkül, átváltoztattam kristállyá. Tartva a dologtól, óvatosan pillantottam fel Terrilre.

A férfi komoly arccal, elgondolkodva nézett rám, majd lassan, minden egyes szót külön hangsúlyozva megszólalt: – Ki hitte volna, hogy az a személy, akit már jó ideje keresek, szó szerint az ölembe pottyan?! Ennél örömtelibb fejlemény nem is történhetett a mai napon – mondta elégedetten Terril, és mielőtt bármit tehettem volna, a férfi kikapta kezemből a piros kristályt. – Most pedig nézzük meg, hogy tényleg jó-e a sejtésem? – mosolyodott el az uralkodó, majd maga után húzva, átvonszolt a trón másik oldalára, a kék virág elé. – Fogd meg! – adta ki az utasítást.

Megzavarodva bámultam Terrilre. Nem értettem, mit is akar tőlem. Miért fogjam meg a Kristályvirágot? És miért lett olyan elégedett egyszerre csak a férfi? Mit értett azon, hogy megtalálta a régóta keresett embert? Ez most én lennék? Totálisan meg voltam kavarodva, Terril irtó érdekes viselkedésén!

– Azt parancsoltam, hogy érintsd meg! – türelmetlenkedett az uralkodó, majd látva értetlenségemet, felemelte a kezemet, és rátette a Kristályvirágra. A fény szemet kápráztatóan ismét felvillant, és miután elült, a virág helyett egy kék Szivárványkristály lapult a tenyeremben, viszont nem sokáig, mert Terril azt is elvette. – Tehát helyes volt az elgondolásom, valóban te vagy az – jegyezte meg a férfi, elégedett pillantást vetve rám. – Anyám, be szeretnék mutatni neked valakit – mondta vigyorogva a férfi.

Terril újfent megragadva a kezemet, a trón elé ráncigált – én meg az események láncolatától sokkoltan, nem is ellenkeztem. Ott szembefordított egy, a trón mögött lévő, jókora cseppkő tetején elhelyezkedő fekete – szintén – obszidián tömbbel. Ami ezután történt, attól jóformán hanyatt dobtam magam. A kőtömb megszólalt, mégpedig Terril anyjának, a királynőnek a hangján:

– Kit akarsz nekem bemutatni? – kérdezte a királynő, jobban mondva a fekete obszidián tömb, ami vörösen fel-felvillant, minden egyes szónál.

– A leendő feleségemet – jelentette ki egyszerűen az uralkodó, rám mutatva.

– A FELESÉGED!!! – üvöltöttem torkomszakadtából, ahogy csak kifért belőlem. Ordításomtól visszhangzott az egész trónterem. Képtelen voltam felfogni – és nem is akartam elhinni –, azt, amit Terril az előbb mondott. Eddig is eléggé stresszes állapotban voltam, de a férfi e nyilatkozatától végképp kiakadtam. Általában eléggé nyugodt természetű vagyok, de ez a mostani helyzet más volt. Teljesen kifordulva önmagamból, fúriaként kiabáltam Terrillel: – Te nem vagy normális! Totális idióta vagy! Tudod, ki megy hozzád feleségül?! Az öreganyád! Az! Mert, hogy én nem, az egyszer biztos! Egy ilyen… – de nem bírtam tovább folytatni, mert a férfi befogta a számat, és tényként közölte velem a következőket:

– Dehogynem, édesem?! Nekem elhiheted, hogy te leszel a feleségem! Nem szokásom viccelődni. Főleg nem egy ilyen komoly ügyben. Szóval jobb lesz, ha minél előbb belenyugszol a dologba! Mert így, vagy úgy, de feleségül veszlek, ha akarod, ha nem! – mondta kemény hangon az uralkodó, közben ellentmondást nem tűrően nézett rám, kétséget sem hagyva a felől, hogy tűzön, vízen keresztül viszi az elhatározását.

Sokkolt Terril bejelentése. Már ordítani sem volt kedvem. Fogalmam sem volt, mit csináljak. Most aztán szép kis slamasztikába kerültem, nyakig ültem a bajban. Hogy fogok én ebből kimászni?! Csak álltam ott bénultan az uralkodó mellett, csüggedten meredtem a semmibe.

* * * * *

De ha azt hittem, hogy itt a vége, akkor nagyot tévedtem! A java még csak akkor jött!

A királynő ismét megszólalt – egészen pontosan a kőtömb újból felfénylett vörösen.

– Szóval megtaláltad a lányt, akiről a jóslat beszélt?! – kérdezte fiát a királynő, a hangjában izgatottság csengett.

– Igen, anyám – felelte Terril, feltekintve az obszidián kőre.

– Hogy kit?! – szóltam bele a társalgásba éles hangon.

– A lányt, aki átváltoztatja a Kristályvirágokat, és ennek révén megtalálja a hét Szivárványkristályt, és ha eljön az ideje, életet ad az univerzum leghatalmasabb lényének. Ő lesz, aki egyesíti a hét kristályt, és így fog létrejönni az Ezüstkristály, a végtelenerő megtestesülése – mondta Terril jelentőségteljesen rám nézve, és abból a pillantásból tudtam, hogy szerinte én vagyok az a személy, aki mindazt megteszi, amit ő az imént elmondott nekem.

– Ugye ez most nem komoly?! – puhatolóztam, és reménykedtem a nemleges válaszban.

– Nagyon is az – felelte Terril helyett az anyja, a sziklatömbből –, ha az Ezüstkristály végre egyben lesz, akkor én is újra testet ölthetek – kiszabadulva ebből a dimenzióból –, és az erejének köszönhetően, valamint a kristály hatalmát felhasználva, uralkodhatok az egész világon – tette még hozzá a királynő, egy sátáni kacaj kíséretében, amitől megborzongtam.

Most legalább megtudtam, hogy miért kell az Ezüstkristály a nőnek. Vissza szeretne térni a mi dimenziónkba, onnan, ahová a férje zárta. Az elhangzottakból arra is rájöttem, hogy Terril apja, miért börtönözte be a feleségét. A nő egy megalomániás örült, ha uralkodni akar az univerzum felett – a férje ebben akarta meggátolni, és szerencsére sikerült is neki. A királynő fia sem volt kispályás. ő sem tűnt épelméjűnek, mert egy elmebeteg, vagy csak szimplán a velejéig gonosz ember képes megölni a saját apját, hogy kielégítse az anyja bosszúvágyát.

Arra is választ kaptam az elmondottakból, miért pont én vagyok képes a virágokat átváltoztatni kristályokká. Hát ez egy kissé megrendített, főleg, mert, ha ez igaz, akkor előbb, vagy utóbb a világra fogok hozni, egy elképesztő erővel megáldott gyermeket is. Ámde volt még itt egy kérdés, ami nem hagyott nyugodni, tehát nem is késlekedtem, fel is tettem:

– Ez mind szép – kezdtem –, de miért kellene nekem feleségül mennem hozzád?! – mutattam Terrilre.

– Pedig egyértelmű – mondta mosolyogva az uralkodó. – Így én leszek az apja, a világ legerősebb halandójának, és ezzel biztosan a mi családunk fog uralkodni az egész világon.

– Az unokám születésével garantált lesz, hogy senki más nem tudja majd használni az Ezüstkristályt. A kristály így minden hatalmával csak minket fog szolgálni – tette még hozzá a királynő.

Ez volt az a pont, amikor nem tudtam már, mit mondani. Ezek ketten szép kis tervet dolgoztak ki, a totális hatalom megszerzéséért. Sajnos ebben az elképzelésben, nekem is fontos szerepet szántak. Szerencsétlenségemre – és talán az egész univerzumnak – véletlenül kerültem a kezük közé, mint azt Terril is megjegyezte. Ők csak az ellenük harcoló senshiket – élükön az Időkapu őrével – szerették volna elfogni. Erre meg pont azt kapták el személyemben, akire már amúgy is fenték a fogukat, még ha egy másik ügyből kifolyólag.

– Az Időkaput, miért akartátok elfoglalni? – kérdeztem meg, mert az Időkapu őréről eszembe jutott, hogy már csak ez az egy kérdés maradt tisztázatlan előttem.

– Az Ezüstkristály az idők hajnalán segített megteremteni az univerzumot, majd, hogy biztonságban legyen – addig, amíg el nem jön az, aki fel tudja használni a teljes hatalmát –, hét darabra választották szét. Ezek a Szivárványkristályok. A hét darabot Kristályvirágnak álcázták, és szétszórták a virágok magjait, a szélrózsa minden irányába. Az Időkapu segítségével visszamehettünk volna abba az időbe, mikor elrejtették a magokat, és akkor könnyebb lett volna megtalálni a virágokat. Kettőnek így is a nyomára bukkantunk, de a többi Kristályvirágot nem találtuk meg. Sajnálatosan az a tervünk, hogy az Időkapuval leljük meg a magvakat nem jött be, de helyette itt vagy te – mondta jelentőségteljesen az uralkodó. – Te majd szépen elvezetsz hozzájuk!

– Az eredeti tervről se kell lemondanunk fiam – mondta az anya, a fiának. – A lányt használd csalétekként. Ajánld fel az Időkapu őrének, hogyha átadja a kulcsot, akkor sértetlenül elengedjük a társát. Persze mondanom sem kell, a lányt semmilyen körülmények között sem adjuk át, de ekképpen csapdába tudjuk csalni a másik hármat is. Egyszer s mindenkorra megszabadulunk tőlük, a tetejébe még az Időkaput is mi fogjuk újra uralni.

– Jó ötlet anyám – gratulált Terril a nőnek. – Neki is látok a kivitelezésnek.

– Rendben, fiam – mondta a királynő. – A lányra meg nagyon vigyázzál, ha már elfogtuk, nem hagyhatjuk kicsúszni a markunkból!

– Természetesen anyám. Reyna! – fordult a trón előtt, eddig csendben, vigyázban álló nőhöz Terril. – Vidd magaddal a lányt, és zárd be az egyik lakosztályba! Gondoskodj róla, hogy semmiben sem szenvedjen hiányt, elvégre ő a leendő királynőm – pillantott rám jelentőségteljesen, én meg jobbnak láttam, ha nem mondok semmit. – Kinevezlek testőrparancsnokká Reyna. Annyi őrt állítsál szolgálatba, amennyit csak jónak látsz. Te tartozol felelősséggel az úrnőér! – adta ki az utasításokat az uralkodó, újonnan kinevezett testőrömnek. – Elmehetsz! – bocsátott el nagy kegyesen Terril, miközben egy elegáns mozdulattal helyet foglalt a trónján.

Engedelmeskedtem a férfi parancsának – nem is tudtam volna igazából mást tenni. Egyenes derékkal, feszes háttal, fejedelmi tartással vonultam ki a trónteremből, a szörnyek, és parancsnokaik sorfala között. Ekkor egy különös érzés lett úrrá rajtam, mintha valaki kapcsolatba szeretett volna lépni velem. Érzékeltem, hogy egy elme óvatosan megérinti az enyémet, és próbált megnyugtatni, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Az érzés valahogy ismerős is volt, de amilyen váratlanul jött, olyan hirtelen abba is maradt. Nem tudtam hová tenni az egészet. Megráztam a fejemet. Biztos csak tévedtem. Hogyan is feltételezhettem, hogy itt a Dark Kingdom kellős közepén, bárkire is számíthattam. Senki sem volt, aki mellettem állt volna, csak ellenségek vettek körül. Így tehát, tovább haladtam a kijárat felé, Reynával az oldalamon, aki szorosan mellettem lépdelt, büszkén kihúzva magát, hogy kinevezték testőrparancsnokommá, és akit tulajdonképpen ezzel, elő is léptették.

Miközben kifelé haladtam a trónteremből, végig gondoltam a fejleményeket. Tudtam, minél előbb el kell menekülnöm innen, mert ha nem, akkor mielőtt kettőt pislanthatnék, a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának neje leszek, és ami talán még rosszabb, a gyermekének az anyja. Szökésemet, azért sem hallogathattam, mert a királynő tökéletes tervét megvalósítandóan, Terril csapdába készült csalni három barátnőmet, engem használva fel csalétekként. Minél előbb eltűnök innen, annál hamarabb tudom biztonságban Plutot, Uranust, és Neptunt, nem is beszélve jómagamról, valamint az Időkapuról – és ha nagyzolhatok, az egész univerzumról.


	18. Lányszöktetés

_**17. fejezet**_

**Lányszöktetés**

– Már négy hete… – sóhajtottam egy nagyot bánatomban az ágyon ülve. – Négy hete, és még mindig itt vagyok. Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen szerencsétlen vagyok! – tépelődtem hangosan magamban, miközben az álamat felhúzott térdeimre fektettem, kezeimmel meg szorosan összekulcsoltam, és csak bámultam a semmibe.

Ez a jelenet egyre jobban szokásommá vált, rabságom hetei alatt. Mióta az uralkodó parancsára Reyna bezárt, egy percre sem hagyhattam el a börtönömül szolgáló aranykalitkát. Terril utasításának megfelelően, semmiben sem szenvedtem hiányt. Mindent megkaptam, amit csak akartam, kivéve az egyetlen dolgot, amire a legjobban vágytam – a szabadságomat. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának feltett szándéka, hogy egészen az esküvőnkig – Reynától tudtam, hogy már javában zajlottak az előkészületek – bezárva tart. Így még csak esélyem sem volt, egy szökési kísérlet megtervezésére, nemhogy lebonyolítására.

Napjaim lassú egyhangúságban teltek. Jóformán egyetlen társaságom Reyna volt, aki, mint a mellém kinevezett testőrparancsnok lelkiismeretesen végezte a feladatát, óránként benézett, ellenőrizve, hogy még meg vagyok. Az első hét végére, már nevetőgörcsöt kaptam attól, ahogy felügyelt. Mégis hová mehettem volna! A királyságból csak a vár egyes részeit láttam elfogásom napján, azt sem tudtam, hogy a galaxis melyik szegletében helyezkedik el a Dark Kingdom. A központjául szolgáló bolygó nevét sem bírtam ez idáig kideríteni, pedig próbálkoztam kiszedni valamennyi információt Reynából. Sajnos a nő nem bizonyult valami közlékenynek. Az uralkodója parancsát követve, tisztelettel bánt velem, de még beszélgetni sem volt hajlandó. Számára az volt a lényeg, hogy minden rendben legyen körülöttem, más nem számított. Így időm nagy részét magányosan töltöttem. Vagy aludtam, vagy a legörültebb – kivitelezhetetlen – szökési terveken törtem a fejem, vagy egyszerűen – mint most is – magamban beszéltem, a végén meg csak csendesen meredtem egy meghatározhatatlan pontra. Utána azonban mindig összeszedtem magam, mielőtt a depresszió végleg legyűrt volna, olyankor a számomra fontos emberekre gondoltam, a nagymamámra, barátnőimre, macskáimra, és legtöbbször halott szüleimre – kiket csak most volt időm meggyászolni. Lassanként elfogadtam a halálukat, és a velük eltöltött szép időkre gondoltam.

Sanyarú sorsom elől az emlékeimhez menekültem, mikor még boldog voltam a Holdon családom, valamint barátaim társaságában. Ezekből az emlékekből merítettem erőt, hogy ne veszítsem el a reményt, és valamikor kiszabadulva innen, még viszontláthassam a hazámat.

Most is az otthonomra gondoltam, ezzel tudtam legyőzni az ismételten elhatalmasodó kétségbeesést, és mint ilyenkor lenni szokott, az elkeseredettséget düh váltotta fel, hogy, miért nem történik már valami. Ennél a bizonytalanságnál, még a rossz hír tudása is jobb lett volna. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy Terril minél előbb feleségül akart venni, ezt ő maga közölte velem elfogásom másnapján – egyetlen látogatása alkalmával –, de hozzátette, mielőtt arra sor kerülne, még csapdába szándékozta csalni Sailor Plutot. Meg akarta szerezni tőle az Időkapu kulcsát, hogy ő és az anyja uralkodhassanak az Idő felett is. Én, ezzel valamennyi haladékot nyertem az egyáltalán nem vágyott házasságtól, de ugyanakkor féltem is, minél hosszabb ideig vagyok itt, annál több ideje lesz a férfinek, hogy felhasználjon, mint csalit, és elfogja barátnőimet is.

– Már megint rossz dolgokon merengek! – fedtem meg saját magamat mérgesen. – A végén még meg fogok zavarodni! – jegyeztem meg, sűrű fejcsóválások között, azért, hogy ez ellen tegyek valamit felálltam az ágyról, és a jó erős rácsozattal rendelkező ablakhoz léptem. Neki támaszkodva az ablakkeretnek, kitekintettem. Az égen, a fenyegetően háborgó felhőket kezdtem el nézni, mikor váratlanul kinyílt a szobám ajtaja. Odanézve, Reynat pillantottam meg, de a nő nem volt egyedül. Egy magas férfi volt a társaságában, akiben meglepetten, Rymicothubra ismertem.

– Őfelsége azt parancsolta Rymicothub, hogy a lányt a szobájában kell tartanom – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrően Reyna a férfivel. – Senkit sem engedhetek be hozzá.

– Reyna, fogd már fel, hogy éppen az uralkodó utasítása, vigyem hozzá a mennyasszonyát – felelte Rymicothub a nőre mosolyogva. – Nagyon jól tudod, hogy el akarja kapni az Időkapu őrét. Ma reggel megjött a válasz, Őfelsége üzenetére. Az Időkapu őre hajlandó tárgyalni, de csak egy semleges helyen, és előtte még látni szeretné, hogy a társa jól van, ezért oda kell vinnem a lányt.

– Engem erről, senki sem értesített – mondta kételkedve Reyna, felpillantva a magas férfire. – Biztos, hogy ez az uralkodó parancsa?

– Persze. Most jövők tőle – válaszolta Rymicothub. – Őfelsége látszólag belement az alkuba, de az egész egy csapda, ami készen áll arra, hogy az Időkapu őre belesétáljon, és már csak a csali hiányzik belőle – mondta a férfi, de ekkor már nem a nőt nézte, hanem engem diadalittasan, így adva a tudtomra, hogy nemsokára hozzám hasonlóan barátnőmet is foglyul ejtik.

Meglepett voltam. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy Pluto engedve a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának, teljesíti annak követelését, és átadja az Időkapu kulcsát cserébe értem – legalább is, ezt szűrtem ki Rymicothub pillantásából. Mozdulni sem bírtam a döbbenettől, de rögtön az után, hogy végig gondoltam a dolgokat, beugrott, ahogyan Terril csapdát állított barátnőmnek, úgy valószínűleg a társaim is készülnek valamire. Sailor Pluto, csak azért ment bele az egyezkedésbe, hogy a közelembe férhessen. El tudtam képzelni, hogy Uranusszal és Neptunnal, valamint a Sárkánylovagokkal kieszeltek egy tervet a kiszabadításomra. Ez máris más megvilágításba helyezte az egészet. Ha az uralkodó azt hiszi, hogy csak ő eszelt ki valamit, akkor nagyon csalódott lesz, ha rájön, hogy Plutoék is, hozzá hasonlóan tevékenykednek. Nekem így nem lesz más dolgom, mint engedelmeskedni, és Rymicothubbal tartani, de közben felkészülni, mit is lépnek társaim, illetve a szerint cselekedni.

– Hölgyem! – zökkentett ki Rymicothub felszólítása a töprengésből. – Ha szabad megkérnem, fáradjon velem! – mondta csúfondáros hangon a férfi, mialatt látványos udvariaskodással meghajtotta magát, ezzel is jelezte, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha minél előbb megindulok.

Magasra emelt fejjel, teljes hercegnői felsőbbrendűségemet beleadva, gőgösen vonultam el a férfi előtt, így engedelmeskedve a hangjában bujkáló burkolt fenyegetésnek. Amint elhaladtam előtte, Rymicothub felegyenesedett, és szorosan a nyomomba szegődött, de mielőtt elhagyhattuk volna a szobát, Reyna elénk lépett.

– Sajnálom Rymicothub, de amíg nem mutatod meg, az uralkodó írásos parancsát, nem viheted innen sehová sem a lányt! – mondta Reyna, a férfi elé állva.

– Mi van Reyna?! Nem bízol bennem? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Rymicothub. – Mégis, mit feltételezel, hová viszem, ha nem Őfelsége elé a lányt?

– Dehogynem, hiszek neked – felelte Reyna –, de te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy mi a szabály. Csak Őfelsége, és én vihetem ki, bárhová is a lányt a szobából. Tudod mit, én is veletek megyek – javasolta Rymicothubnak a nő.

– Azt hiszem, ez nem lehetséges Reyna – mondta higgadtan a férfi.

– Miért nem?! – érdeklődött a nő. – Míg más utasítást nem kapok az uralkodótól, addig, ahová a lány megy, oda megyek én is!

– Ha ez az óhajod, én nem bánom – egyezett bele engedékenyen Rymicothub, és még hozzátette: – Hölgyeim, fáradjanak csak előre!

Míg Reyna és Rymicothub egymással vitatkozott, értetlenül bámultam a férfit. Vajon, miért akart megszabadulni a nőtől, és bizonygatta annyira, hogy neki kell elkísérnie? Utána meg, miért járult hozzá olyan hamar, hogy Reyna is velünk jöhet? Nem értettem az egészből semmit, de nem is volt több időm tűnődni, mert Reyna egy fejbólintással jelezte, hogy kövessem. Mit volt, mit tenni, készségesen vele tartottam, de akkor olyasmi történt, amire még legvadabb álmaimban sem gondoltam. Rymicothub szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal Reyna mögött termett, és mielőtt a nő bármit is csinálhatott volna, a férfi egy csapást mért a tarkójára, amitől az, nyikkanás nélkül, arccal előre elterült a földön.

– Maradj csendben! – parancsolta figyelmeztetően a férfi, miközben mélyen a szemembe nézett. Rymicothub ezek után lehajolt Reynához. A hátára fordítva, meggyőződött róla, hogy tényleg eszméletlen.

Remegve lapultam az ajtóhoz, és nagyra meresztett szemekkel, csodálkozva bámultam Rymicothubra. Ezt most, miért tette a férfi?! Miért ütötte le Reynát? Nem értettem semmit. Az imént a férfi nagyon meg szeretett volna szabadulni Reynától, és hát végül, meg is tette. A nő nem hallgatott a szép szóra, így a férfi attól sem riadt vissza, hogy erőszakot alkalmazzon vele szemben. Egyszerűen leütötte. Most, mit fog tenni Rymicothub?! Bele sem mertem gondolni! Mit akarhat tőlem?! Mert, hogy valamit akart, abban százszázalékosan biztos voltam. Különben nem tette volna el az útból Reynát, csak azért, hogy kettesben maradhasson velem.

Félelem fogott el. Ritkán szoktam rettegni, de amit Rymicothub tett, az aggodalommal töltött el. Mozdulni sem tudtam. Reszketve álltam csak ott, és szorongva vártam, milyen sorsot is szánt nekem a férfi.

* * * * *

Rymicothub – amíg én komoly aggályokkal szemléltem a férfit – felemelte az ájult Reynát, és az ágyhoz lépett vele. Befelé, a fal felé fordítva, letette a nőt, majd jó alaposan betakarta, úgy, hogyha valaki ránézett az ágyra, azt is hihette, hogy én alszom benne. Miután ezzel végzett, a férfi hozzám lépett. Megfogta a kezemet, és magával vonszolt.

– Sietnünk kell!– mondta Rymicothub, hátrafordulva felém. – Az őrségről gondoskodtam. Megparancsoltam nekik, hogy még csak a szobád közelébe se jöjjenek. Minden azon múlik, Reyna meddig lesz eszméletlen. Bizakodom, hogy sokáig, mert amikor magához fog térni, riadoztatni fogja az őröket. Remélem, addigra jó messze fogunk már járni – hadarta egy szuszra a férfi.

Döbbenten hallgattam Rymicothub szavait. Az előbb még azt hittem, hogy bántana, erre most meg kiderült, hogy valójában meg akart szöktetni. Szóhoz sem jutottam, csak gépiesen követtem a férfit, aki immár rohant végig a kihalt folyosón, maga után vonva. Így nem tehettem mást, mint futottam, hogy lépést tudjak vele tartani – ami nem volt könnyű, mert míg én kettőt léptem, addig a nálam jóval magasabb férfi egyet, ezért jócskán kellett szaporáznom, nem is beszélve, akkor még hosszú, földig érő, uszályos hercegnői ruhámról. Végül is ruhám volt az, ami véget vetett a rohanásnak. Hiába emeltem fel szabad kezemmel a szoknyarészt, egy óvatlan másodpercben rátapostam a fehér ruha szegélyére, és megbotlottam. A lendülettől – amihez még hozzátett a futás is – neki estem Rymicothub hátának, akit ez váratlanul ért, és mivel nem volt rá felkészülve előrebukott, illetve engem is magával rántott. Egymásba gabalyodva, terültünk el a földön. A férfi alul, én pedig rajta.

Rymicothubból egy fájdalmas nyögés tört elő, az esés miatt. A tetejébe még én is teljes súlyommal (arról, hogy hány kiló vagyok, inkább ne beszéljünk, elvégre egy hölgyet nem illik erről faggatni) rázuhantam. Egy pillanatig megrökönyödve hasaltam a férfin, majd észbe kapva, próbáltam lekászálódni minél előbb róla, de az nem jött össze. Már megint a ruhám volt a hibás! A bő szoknya, alaposan kettőnk köré csavarodott, egy része meg beszorult Rymicothub alá, ezért aztán teljeséggel képtelen voltam felállni.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – szitkozódtam mérgesen, de mindhiába, mert ruhám még mindig a férfihez rögzített.

– Ebből elég! – szólalt meg dühösen Rymicothub, észlelve szerencsétlenkedésemet. A férfi oldalra fordult, amitől én lepottyanva róla, a folyosó kövezetén kötöttem ki. Meglepetten meredtem Rymicothubra. – Segítenél kibogozni ezt a vacakot! Mozdulnál már végre! – rivallt indulatosan rám, látva bénultságomat.

– Nem kell velem ordibálni! – mondtam ingerlékenyen Rymicothubnak, miközben éreztem, hogy egyre vörösebb leszek idegességemben (vagy netán valami mástól?). – Próbálom én, de ha egyszer nem megy!

– Jól van! Maradj nyugton! Megkísérlem lefejteni magamról – felelte Rymicothub, és nyomban neki is látott.

Egy-két perc múlva végre megszabadulva ruhám fogságából, és egymás mellett álltunk a folyosón a férfivel. Kihasználva a helyzetet, nekiszegeztem Rymicothubnak, a rohanásunk kezdete óta foglalkoztató kérdést:

– Elmondanád végre, hogy mit is csinálsz valójában?! Mi ez az egész lányszöktetési akció?! – ostromoltam kérdésekkel a szőke férfit, és a nagyobb nyomaték kedvéért, minden szónál jó alaposan megböktem a férfi mellkasát.

– Válaszolok az összes kérdésedre, amint biztonságban leszünk – felelte Rymicothub –, de addig értsd be, hogy meg van rá a jó okom. Most pedig menjünk, és ha megkérhetnélek, abbahagynád ezt a böködést?!

Felnéztem Rymicothub arcába, és rájöttem, hogy ebben a pillanatban nem számíthatok tőle, kielégítő válaszokra. Nem tudtam miért, de valami azt súgta, hogy megbízhatok a férfiben, ezért belenyugodva a dologba, sietős léptekkel, tovább indultam a folyosón. Rymicothub szorosan mellettem trappolt, hosszú lábain.

Szótlanul mentünk egymás mellett a palota kijárata felé. Óvatosan haladtunk, nehogy valaki felfedezze menekülésünket. A folyosók végén, és a kanyarokban vigyázva lestünk ki, de ez idáig nem találkoztunk senkivel. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy a palota kihalt volt. A legtöbben Terrillel azon voltak, hogy Plutoékat csapdába csalják, így nem tartózkodtak az építményben. Akik meg nem mentek el, azokat Rymicothub ügyesen eltávolította útvonalunknak még a környékéről is.

*

Kifelé menet, váratlanul számomra a palota ismerős részére értünk. Felismertem, hogy éppen azon a folyosón jártunk, ami a trónteremhez vezetett, és akkor belém hasított egy gondolat. Megragadva Rymicothub karját, megállásra késztettem a férfit.

– Várjál! Nem mehetünk még el! – mondtam neki.

– Hogy-hogy nem mehetünk el?! Mi jutott az eszedbe? – kérdezte a férfi, látva rajtam, hogy valami igencsak fontos dolog jutott az eszembe.

– A két Szivárványkristályt nem hagyhatjuk itt – közöltem izgatottan Rymicothubbal. – Hol tartja őket Terril?! Remélem, nem vitte magával?

– Igazad van, a kristályok nélkül nem mehetünk el – értett egyet velem Rymicothub. – A trónteremben vannak. Senki sem őrzi őket, de nehéz lesz hozzájuk férni. Az uralkodó trónja mellett vannak ugyanazokon az emelvényeken, mint annak idején a Kristályvirágok, de legjobb tudomásom szerint egy varázslattal elérte, hogy csak ő nyúlhat a kristályokhoz.

– Értem – mondtam elgondolkodva –, de azért nézzük meg, hátha tudunk tenni valamit, hogy megszerezzük a kristályokat.

Nem is késlekedtünk tovább, futva mentünk a trónterem ajtajáig. Ott Rymicothub vigyázva – hátha van valaki a teremben – kinyitotta az ajtót, de szerencsénkre a trónterem kongott az ürességtől. A trónemelvényhez szaladva, megálltam a piros kristály előtt. A férfi a bal oldalamon az állát vakargatva, vette szemügyre a kristályt. Tűnődve mérlegelte, hogyan is hatástalanítsuk Terril védővarázslatát. Engem is hasonló gondolatok foglalkoztattak, amikor is támadt egy ötletem.

– Figyelj! Ha mind az igaz, amit Terril mondott arról, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki át tudja változtatni a virágokat Szivárványkristályokká, akkor lehet, hogy nem is kell megszüntetni a varázslatot. Valami azt súgja, hogy semmi sem gátolhat meg abban, hogy bárhol, és bármikor hozzájuk érjek – mondtam Rymicothubnak, és mielőtt a férfi megakadályozhatta volna, megfogtam a piros kristályt. A varázslat tényleg nem akadályozott meg abban, hogy hozzá nyúljak a kristályhoz, de azért Terril sem volt ostoba. Amint a piros kristályt megérintettem, felzúgott egy éles szirénaszerű hang, ami betöltötte a tróntermet, illetve az egész palotát is, riadoztatva az őrséget, hogy történt valami.

– Ezt azért nem kellett volna! – mordult rám dühösen Rymicothub. – Hozd a másik Szivárványkristályt, aztán pucoljunk innen!

Engedelmeskedve Rymicothub felszólításának, átrohantam a trón másik oldalára. Megragadtam a kék kristályt – felharsant egy újabb sziréna –, és már rohantam is a férfivel együtt a kijárathoz. Már éppen elértünk volna, mikor egy felbőszült ordítás megállásra késztetett minket.

– Nyomorultak! – hallottam meg egy rettentően dühös kiáltást, amiben Terril anyjának hangjára ismertem. – Rymicothub, te aljas áruló, ezért a tettedért az életeddel fogsz fizetni! Rólad, te lány, pedig a fiam fog gondoskodni! El fogja venni a kedvedet attól, hogy ellenünk szegülj, arra megesküszöm! Őrség!!! – vízhangzott a palotában a királynő hangja, túl harsogva a szirénákat.

– Metalia királynő felébredt! Még fellármázza nekünk a palotát, idecsődítve a generálisokat, valamint a szörnyeket – kiáltotta figyelmeztetően a fülembe Rymicothub. – Siessünk, de attól tartok, hogy így is harcolnunk kell, ha ki akarunk innen jutni.

– Várjál! – mondtam a férfinek.

– Mégis mire?! A jó ég áldjon meg! – ordította türelmetlenül Rymicothub.

– Erre – feleltem tömören. A két megszerzett kristályt gyorsan betettem ruhám redői között megbúvó rejtett zsebe, és kimondtam az átváltozásomhoz szükséges szavakat: – Silvermoon power, make up! – azon nyomban megjelent, kinyújtott kezem között egy pálca, tetején egy aranyfélholddal. Az átváltoztató tollból fény csapott ki, beborítva engem, és néhány másodperc múlva ott álltam ezüstszürke harci fukumban, Sailor Silvermoonként. – Most már mehetünk. Futás! – kiáltottam rá, a meglepetéstől mozdulatlanul álló Rymicothubra. Most kivételesen én ragadtam meg a férfi kezét, és ráncigáltam magam után.

Rymicothub a döbbenetből magához térve, rohanvást indult meg a trónterem kijáratához. Én szorosan mellette futottam. Kirohanva az ajtón, számítottunk rá, hogy ott várni fognak már ránk, és valóban, sejtésünk be is jött. A trónterembe vezető folyosón több szörny is tartott felénk. Rymicothubbal, látva a fejleményeket, összenéztünk, majd szó nélkül támadni kezdtünk. Ezüstholdsugaramtól, két felénk bömbölve közeledő szörny pusztult el, de itt nem álltam meg, folyamatosan támadtam, ritkítva a folyosóról özönlők sorát. A férfi mellettem harcolt. Oldalállásban helyezkedett el. Jobbját előre tartva, bocsátotta ki nyitott tenyeréből, a korábbról már ismert – mikor még egymás ellen harcoltunk – fekete fényörvényeket. A fekete színű örvények – spirál alakúak, valamint fél méter hosszúak – elérve a szörnyeket, alaposan megtizedelték őket.

Támadásunk intenzitásától a szörnyek hátrálni kényszerültek, mi pedig kihasználva a helyzetet, megindultunk előre.

– Kövess! – hallottam meg Rymicothub hangját alig hallhatóan, ahogy túlkiabálta a csatazajt.

Válaszul bólintottam a férfinek. Ellenvetés nélkül követtem, elvégre ő itthon volt, és így helyismerettel is rendelkezett. Reméltem tudja, hogy merre tudunk viszonylagos – ha a harcot nem számítjuk – biztonságban kijutni a palotából. Szerencsénkre be is jött a dolog. Rymicothub minden előjel nélkül meghúzta a folyosó egyik oldalán elhelyezkedő egyik fáklyát, amitől mögöttünk a fal egyik szakasza félrecsúszott, és egy rejtekajtó vált láthatóvá. A férfi átlépett, és onnan fedezett, hogy követni tudjam. Kilőttem egy utolsó holdsugarat, majd teketóriázás nélkül beugrottam a titkos folyosóra. Amint bent voltam, Rymicothub rácsapott egy kiálló téglára, és a rejtekajtó azonnal visszacsúszott a helyére, elrejtve minket a szörnyek elől. Rymicothub az ajtó jobb oldalán megérintett egy jókora követ, ami azon nyomban a falba süllyedt mély nyikorgással, ezzel működésbe hozva egy záró szerkezetet, ami reméltem jó ideig kint tartja üldözőinket.

– És most merre?! Balra, vagy jobbra? – érdeklődtem, de közben örültem, hogy szusszanhatok egyet, most, hogy nem kellett támadástól tartanom.

– Balra – csak ennyit mondott Rymicothub, és már rohant is a rendkívül szűk folyosón a megadott irányba.

Szorosan mögötte haladtam. Elcsodálkozva néztem a férfi hátát, hogy-hogy nem szorult be a járatba? Átlagos termetemmel, alig-alig fértem el a keskeny helyen. Azonban, ha én így voltam ezzel, akkor ő a két méterével, széles vállaival, meg egyenesen csodaszámba ment, hogy haladni tudott a szűk folyosón, de a férfi mindezek ellenére megállíthatatlanul haladt előre. El kellett ismernem, hogy Rymicothub nem minden napi férfi volt. Még jó, hogy átállt az én oldalamra, és segített a szökésben, még ha nem is tudtam, mi hajtotta a férfit, ezen cselekedetében.

A folyosó méretei miatt nem voltam képes vele beszélni sem. Mást meg nem nagyon csinálhattam, hát futottam csak után, bizakodva abban, hogy Rymicothub valóban ismeri a kivezető utat a palotából.

* * * * *

Hosszú ideig, megállás nélkül mentem Rymicothub nyomában, a titkos járatban. A folyosó, hol egyenesen haladt, hol tett egy kanyart jobbra, illetve balra, de feltűnt, hogy a járat enyhén felfelé tartott.

Fogalmam sem volt merre is járhatok, de – hála a Holdistennőnek –, Rymicothub tudta. Magabiztosan haladt előre. Az egész olybá tűnt, mintha minden áldott nap ez csinálná – azaz ilyen szűk helyeken futkározna edzésként, de még ez is meglehet, én már semmin sem lepődnék meg.

Olyannyira elmerengtem, hogy jószerivel felkenődtem a férfi hátán, mikor váratlanul megállt. Gyorsan tettem egy lépést hátra, hogy legyen helyünk. Rymicothub szó nélkül hagyta – szerencsére – az incidenst.

– Bírod még? – kérdezte a férfi, mialatt végigmért. Láttam rajta, hogy elégedett volt, mert még a fáradságnak a jeleit sem mutattam.

– Igen – mondtam bazsalyogva, miközben jól esett, hogy Rymicothub látva teljesítményemet, elismerően nézett smaragdzöld szemeivel. Végül is még jó, hogy nem voltam kimerült, elvégre senshi lennék, és a harcos énemnek köszönhetően nagyobb erővel, több energiával rendelkeztem, mint a legtöbb ember. – Most hogyan tovább? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian.

– Felfelé – mutatott fel a plafonra Rymicothub. – Ha ki akarunk jutni innen, akkor másznunk kell.

– Már csak ez hiányzott a boldogságomhoz! – sóhajtottam egy nagyot, felnézve a folyosó tetején lévő nyílásra. A fejünk fölött egy végeláthatatlan akna húzódott, egyik felén vaslétrával, ami bizonyította, hogy Rymicothubnak igaza volt. Ahhoz hogy kikerüljünk innen, elég hosszan kell majd másznunk. – De, hát mit tegyünk? Ha ez van, ezt kell szeretni – mondtam, komoly ábrázattal nézve a férfire, és azt követően kirobbant egy megkönnyebbült kacaj belőlem.

– Te mész előre! És erről nem szeretnék vitát nyitni – jelentette ki határozottan Rymicothub, de közben halványan ő is elmosolyodott.

Nem lévén más választásunk, neki is fogtunk a mászáshoz. Egy hang nélkül haladtunk felfelé. Amint teltek a percek éreztem, ahogy a karjaim lassan kezdtek elnehezülni a fáradtságtól. Tisztában voltam, hogy a férfi, miért ragaszkodott, hogy én menjek előre. Hiába voltam senshi, és rendelkeztem emberfeletti hatalommal, Rymicothub testileg még így is erősebb volt nálam, és ha valami baj történne netán velem, például megcsúsznék, el bírna kapni.

Már azt hittem, hogy soha nem érünk célhoz, mikor hirtelen véget ért az akna. Egyik kezemet felemelve, megkíséreltem kinyitni a fedelet, de hiába is próbálkoztam, nem bírtam el a fedőlappal. Rymicothub látva küszködésemet, jelezte, húzódjak odébb, helyet adva neki, hogy fel tudjon mászni. Engedelmeskedtem, így a férfi felkapaszkodott mellém, de mindhiába, neki sem sikerült kinyitni az aknatetőt. Ezután ketten veselkedtünk neki – ami a szűk hely miatt, nem volt egyszerű –, és végre engedett a zár, és a fedél kitárult.

Rymicothub elővigyázatosan kikukucskált a nyíláson, hogy nincsenek-e szörnyek a közelben? Mázlinkra nem voltak, így először a férfi mászott ki, utána engem is kisegített a lyukból. Elgémberedett tagjaimat elégedetten nyújtóztattam ki, majd kíváncsian néztem körül, de semmi érdekeset sem láttam. Az eget – hasonlóan ahhoz, amit hetekig bámultam a börtönömül szolgáló szobám ablakán keresztül, itt is – haragvó, sötéten kavargó fellegek takarták. A táj sivár volt, csak néhol lehetett felfedezni, egy-két fűcsomót, valamint csenevész bokrokat. Jobbra fordulva rá kellett jönnöm, hogy valójában egy hegyormon álltam. Tőlem néhány méterre véget ért a sziklapárkány, és egy mély szakadék kezdődött. A szélére lépve, lepillantottam. A távolban egy fekete vár, éles körvonalait fedeztem fel. Az építmény még ilyen távolságból is hatalmasnak tűnt, száznál is több, égig törő tornyával.

Míg a várat szemléltem, váratlanul egy árnyék vetült rám. Odapillantva láttam, hogy Rymicothub állt mellettem. Kérdően tekintettem fel a férfire: – Most hogyan tovább?

– Már nem kell messzire mennünk – válaszolta Rymicothub. – Tíz-tizenöt percnyi út áll még előttünk. Induljunk, mert nem tudom, mennyi időnk van még, de szerintem már a nyomunkban lehetnek. Nem szeretném megvárni őket.

– Ebben egyetértünk – mondtam a férfinek, aki ezt beleegyezésnek vette, és elindult felfelé a hegygerinc irányába, egy járhatatlannak kinéző ösvényen. Mint ahogy eddig, most is egy szó nélkül követtem Rymicothubot fel a meredek hegyoldalon.

*

– Megérkeztünk – jelentette ki Rymicothub valamivel több, mint tízpercnyi erőltetett séta után.

– Még is hová? – kérdeztem meglepődve, mert egy összefüggő sziklafal előtt álltunk. Az ösvény, melyen eddig jöttünk, előttünk végett ért, és onnan kezdve a hegy függőlegesen tartott fel egy jó darabon. A különös csak az volt, hogy ez ideig csekély mennyiségű növényzetet láttunk, itt a sziklafalat meg valóssággal beborította jó adag indaszerű, okkersárga, szúrós szárú növény.

– Mindjárt megtudod – mondta elégedetten Rymicothub rám nézve, a szája sarkában egy halvány mosollyal. – Diaban! Előjöhetsz!

– Micsoda?! – kiáltottam fel hüledezve, mert arra nem számítottam, hogy itt találkozhatunk bárkivel is. A sziklát borító indák tömege megmozdult. Ijedten léptem hátra, de Rymicothub mögém lépett, és élőfalként tornyosult mögöttem, a kezeit a vállamra rakva.

– Nincs semmi baj – suttogta halkan, megnyugtatóan, közvetlenül a fülem mellett, hogy még a forró leheletét is éreztem a nyakamon. – Diaban, gyere már! Ő barát – mondta a férfi, és tudtam, hogy a barát szóval rám célzott. De ki lehetett az a Diaban, akit immár másodszor szólított meg Rymicothub? És ami ezután történt, hát arra tényleg nem voltam felkészülve!

Az okkersárga indák ismételten megmozdultak, és ezúttal szét is nyíltak. Az indák mögött egy barlang vált láthatóvá, melynek takarásában, egy óriási alak sziluettje rajzolódott ki. A hatalmas lény, engedelmeskedve a férfi hívásának, kilépett a barlangból. Döbbenetem, ekkor ért a tetőfokára, mert a következő pillanatban, egy sárkánnyal néztem farkasszemet.

A sárkány, a legnagyobb példány volt, amit mostanáig láttam. A magassága odavert az öt méterhez, a hossza meghaladta a tízet. A színe fehér volt, és a pikkelyei úgy csillogtak, mint megannyi apró gyémánt. Szemei arany-barnán fénylettek, és ahogy rám nézett, szinte elvesztem bennük. El kellett ismerni, hogy a sárkány volt az egyik leggyönyörűbb teremtmény, akivel életem tizenhat éve alatt összefutottam. Fenséges látványt nyújtott, ahogyan ott állt a sziklafal tövében kétméternyire előttem. Ekkor a sárkány lehajtotta a fejét, ami az én kobakommal került egy magasságba.

– Minden rendben van Diaban – hallottam meg magam mögül, Rymicothub hangját. Meglepetten láttam, ahogy a férfi ellépett mellettem, és a sárkányhoz ment. Megállva a bestia előtt, Rymicothub megsimogatta a sárkány orrát, az pedig, mint egy elégedett kölyökmacska, dorombolásszerű hangot adott ki, csak jóval erősebben. – Mondtam, hogy ő barát… Jól van… Igen elmegyünk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet… Hékás! Ne szemtelenkedj velem! – mondta gyengéd, de megrovó hangon a férfi, közben megkocogtatva a sárkány orrát.

Bénultan álltam, és bámultam a szemem előtt lejátszódó jelenetet. Rymicothub minden jel szerint beszélgetett a sárkánnyal, az meg mentálisan felelt neki. Ekkor belém hasított egy gondolat, amit először el akartam vetni, annyira abszurdnak hatott, de még is tudtam, hogy csak az lehet az egyetlen magyarázat, a dolgok ilyen fordulatára.

Felrémlett, mit mondott annak idején Boarex. A sárkányok a Dracaenan voltak őshonosak, és csak a Sárkánylovagok képesek velük mentálisan kommunikálni. Emlékezetembe idéztem, hogy jelenleg nyolc főt számlált a lovagok családja, és közülük hetet személyesen is ismertem. Csak egy lovag volt, akivel nem találkoztam, mert – mint az édesanyja elmesélte – egy küldetésen volt az édesapja, a nagymester megbízásából. Ki kellett derítenie minél több információt a Dark Kingdomról. Ő meg is tette, sőt még többet is – hogy még jobban megismerje az ellenséget, be is állt közéjük. Így hát, most már biztosan kimondhattam a férfi valódi, igazi nevét, és nem az eddig használt anagrammát:

– Botrychium.

– Igen? – fordult szembe velem, kifürkészhetetlen pillantással a férfi. – Tehát rájöttél az igazságra?

– Nem volt nehéz onnantól kezdve, hogy megjelent Diaban – mondtam, célozva a sárkány váratlan felbukkanására. – Édesanyád, mindent elmondott a Sárkánylovagokról, és mivel a családban egyedül Botrychiumot nem ismertem még, nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy ki vagy te igazából.

– Helyes az észrevételed Silvermoon – felelte Botrychium, és feltűnt csak, hogy ő is csak most szólított először a nevemen. – De most már tényleg menjünk innen – mondta a férfi. Nem is teketóriázott sokat ezután. Diaban lehajolt hozzá, ő pedig, a nagy termetéhez képest, egy könnyed mozdulattal felszállt a nyeregbe. A sárkány tett két lépést, és már ott is volt mellettem. Botrychium lehajolva, nyújtotta oda nekem a kezét. Megfogtam, és ő olyan könnyen – mintha csak tollpille lennék –, felhúzott maga mögé, Diaban nyergébe. Szorosan átkaroltam a Sárkánylovag derekát, a férfi megérezve ezt, mentálisan parancsot adott a sárkánynak az indulásra. Diaban kitárta, majd huszonöt méteres fesztávú szárnyait, és egy rúgással a hatalmas sárkány felemelkedett a szikláról. Spirálisan szárnyalt, áttörve a komoran gomolygó felhőrétegen, az ég felé vette az irányt a hátán lovasával, és velem.


	19. Botrychium vallomása

_**18. fejezet**_

**Botrychium vallomása**

Fogalmam sem volt meddig tarthatott utunk a Dracaenáig, mert – nem sokkal a felszállásunkat követően a Dark Kingdom főbolygójáról – elszenderedtem az ólomsúllyal rám nehezedő fáradtságtól. Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki a vállamat rázogatja. Az álmosságtól elnehezült pillákkal, nyűgösen néztem fel Botrychium vidámságtól csillogó szemeibe.

– Mi van? Miért keltettél fel?! – vontam élesen kérdőre a férfit, egy hatalmas ásítás kíséretében.

– Ideje lenne felébredned! Nemsokára landolunk Draconisban – mondta kajánul vigyorogva a Sárkánylovag. – Gondoltam ébren szeretnél lenni, mikor megérkezünk.

– Jól van, na! És köszönöm, hogy felkeltettél – legyintettem egyet a férfi felé, majd nem törődve tovább Botrychium heccelődésével, lefelé fordítottam pillantásomat. Alattunk, egyre kivehetőbben felsejlettek a Sárkányvár körvonalai. Közelebb érve a várhoz, már a tetőteraszon álló apró alakokat is ki tudtam venni, akik minket vártak.

Diaban behúzta a szárnyait, és egy alig érezhető döccenéssel landolt az erkélyen. Mielőtt akárcsak megmozdulhattam volna, barátnőim valósággal megrohantak. Szó szerint lerángattak a sárkány hátáról, hogy aztán elvesszek örömteli, boldog ölelésükben. A három senshi szinte megfojtott a nagy örvendezés közben, hogy épségben viszontláthatnak. A macskáim meg úgy pattogtak körülöttünk a boldogságtól, hogy sértetlenül kerültem elő, mint két gumilabda.

– Te aztán jó kis riadalmat okoztál nekünk! – mondta szemrehányóan, de megkönnyebbüléssel a hangjában Uranus, miközben jó erősen magához szorított. – Kész csoda, hogy ép bőrrel megúsztad ezt a kalandot.

– A Holdistennőnek legyen hála, hogy épen, és egészségesen visszakaptunk! – borult a nyakamba fellélegezve Pluto.

– Már a reményt is feladtuk, hogy valaha is viszontláthatunk – mondta Neptun örömmel a hangjában, hogy újra együtt voltunk. ő oldalról ölelt meg engem.

– Olyan jó itt lenni veletek – feleltem könnyekkel küzdve, amik önkéntelenül is elhomályosították szemeimet, míg viszonoztam barátnőim ölelését.

– Úgy aggódtam! – hallottam meg magam mellett Luna elcsukló hangját.

– De szerencsére, ismét itt vagy velünk! – csatlakozott a többiekhez Artemis is meghatottan.

Kibontakoztam a lányok kezei közül, és leguggolva a karjaimba kaptam két kedvenc szőrgombolyagomat. Lunat a jobb, Artemist a bal kezembe tartva, szorongattam meg alaposan a két cicát, arcomat puha bundájukba temetve. Ők hangos elégedettséggel doromboltak.

Mialatt én barátnőim, illetve macskáim társaságában örvendeztem, Botrychiumot Boarex részesítette, egy jó alapos anyai ölelésben. A hölgy úszott a boldogságban, hogy rég nem látott fiát, újra maga mellett tudhatta. Bhagavant és Bias mellettük állt. Odatekintve, láttam rajtuk, ők is megkönnyebbültek, hogy Botrychium végre otthon volt.

Mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy nézem őket, Boarex rám nézett, majd odajött hozzám, és megölelt, a fülembe suttogva: – Jó, hogy újra itt vagy.

– Köszönöm – feleltem neki hálásan –, és nektek is – mondtam biccentve az apának, és nagyobbik fiának.

– Sejtem, hogy sok megbeszélnivalótok van – szólalt meg Bhagavant, rám és a lányokra nézve –, de most szerintem, mindahányunkra ráférne egy alapos pihenés.

– Ezt, hogy érted? – kérdeztem döbbenten a nagymestertől, ellépve Boarex mellől. Nem értettem, miért mondta, hogy mindannyiunkra, mikor csak én, és a kisebbik fia voltunk veszélyben. Ezzel szemben ekkor valami beugrott, már éppen meg akartam kérdezni, de Bias közbeszólt:

– Mindent el fogunk mondani Silvermoon, de egyetértek apám javaslatával, hogy vonuljunk vissza a szobáinkba, kipihenni magunkat.

– Ne aggódj! – mondta lágyan a hozzám lépő Botrychium, nyugtatóan megfogva a kezemet, és mialatt mélyen a szemembe nézett. – Utána megbeszélünk mindent.

– Rendben – válaszoltam neki, de mi mást is mondhattam volna, mivel el voltam veszve ragyogó zöld szemeinek, delejes smaragdpillantásában.

Sejtésem sem volt, mióta állhattam ott, elmerülve Botrychium tekintetének fogságában, mikor egy határozott érintést éreztem a vállamon. Nagy nehezen elszakítottam magamat a férfi szemeitől, és láttam, hogy Pluto az, aki megfogta a vállamat.

– Menjünk! Bhagavantnak igaza van, rád fér egy alapos pihenés, ahogy elnézem – mondta az idő senshi, és gyengéd erőszakkal elvonszolt Botrychiumtól.

– A fáradtságtól alig állsz a lábadon – jegyezte meg Neptun a jobb oldalamon.

Nem volt mit tenni, engedelmeskedve testőreimnek, kelletlenül engedtem el Botrychium kezét, és indultam meg a két lány között befelé a kastélyba. A szemem sarkából még láttam, amint Botrychium tesz felém egy bizonytalan lépést, mintha még akarna nekem mondani valamit, de Uranus mintegy figyelmeztetően elé lépett, és egy határozott kézmozdulattal megállásra késztette a Sárkánylovagot. Botrychium arcára egy másodpercig csalódott kifejezés ült ki, de többet már nem láttam, mert a lányok társaságában, éppen akkor léptem be az ajtón, ami az alsóbb szintekre vezetett.

Nem értettem az egészet, de még elmerengeni sem volt időm a férfi reakcióján, mivel Uranus is bejött utánunk Luna, illetve Artemis kíséretében. Sürgetett, siessünk, hogy mielőbb ágyba kerüljünk. Ez ellen nem volt semmi kifogásom, mert már csak két dologra vágytam, egy jó forró fürdőre, és egy jó pihe-puha ágyra.

A lakosztályainkhoz érve, elbúcsúztam a lányoktól, akiknek távolabb voltak a szobáik – Plutoé az enyémen túl, Uranusé és Neptuné a következő kanyar mögött, a folyosó túlsó végén. Macskáimmal – akikkel természetesen megosztottam a szobámat –, bevonultunk a lakosztályunkba. Ott egy jó alapos fürdést követően, a kimerültségtől valósággal belezuhantam az ágyba, és szinte azonnal álomba is merültem.

* * * * *

Este, vacsora után – Bhandara és Bharavit kivételével, akik a Thilanuxonon tartózkodtak éppen – átvonultunk a vár fogadótermébe, és ott körbeülve a nagy tárgyalóasztalt, mindenki elmondta a saját verzióját az elmúlt idők történéseiről.

Legelőször Pluto ragadta magához a szót, és elmondta – Uranus és Neptun néha egy-egy megjegyzéssel kiegészítette az Időkapu őrét – mi történt az után, hogy az ellenség áthurcolt az átjárón. Pluto, másik két társunkkal próbált utánam jönni, de nem sikerült, mivelhogy nem egész egy perccel az elrablásomat követően, a talpon maradt két nő, és az egy férfi átmenekült az örvényen. Közvetlenül utánuk az átjáró is bezárult, éppen a lányok orra előtt.

Pluto elmesélte, hogy Uranus tehetetlen dühében, majdnem megölte az elfogott Irgizitot, miközben megpróbálta kiszedni belőle, hová vittek engem, de Neptun megállította azzal, majd a Dracaenan kiderítik. Sikerült a tenger senshinek meggyőznie eltökélt társát, hogy abban a pillanatban értem nem tehetnek semmit. Az adott körülmények között az volt a legfontosabb, hogy az Időkaput megvédjék, és a foglyokat mielőbb a Sárkánylovagok bolygójára vigyék. Uranus, még ha nehezen is, de belátta, hogy a másik lánynak volt igaza.

A három senshi ezt követően nem is sokat tétovázott. Pluto bezárta az Időkaput, és véglegesen blokkolta a kapu környékét – a kulcs, valamint a Garnet Orb egyesített erejével –, hogy az engedélye nélkül soha többé senki se juthasson, még csak a kapu közelébe se. Ez be is jött – az elmúlt hetek alatt a Dark Kingdom többször is próbált átjárót nyitni az Időkapuhoz, de mindig kudarcot vallottak.

Míg Pluto, az Időkapuval volt elfoglalva, Uranus és Neptun a foglyokkal foglalkozott. Megkötözték, és felkészítették őket az indulásra a Dracaenara. Amint Pluto végzett a kapuval, a lányok visszatértek foglyaikkal a lovagok bolygójára, ahol a rabokat bezárták a vár börtönébe, utána Plutoék elmondták Boarexnek és – az ekkor már a bolygón lévő – macskáknak, mi történt az Időkapunál. Boarexet, Lunát és Artemist letaglózta fogságba esésem híre. A hölgy azonnal mentális üzenetet küldött a többi Sárkánylovagnak, hogy amint módjukban áll térjenek vissza a Dracaenara, hogy tervet dolgozzanak ki a megmentésemre.

Az ikrek, akik a bolygón tartózkodtak, érkeztek meg elsőként. Bacca, az édesapjával másnap reggel tért vissza a járőrszolgálatból. Már csak Boarex családjára vártak, a férje, és az idősebbik fiára. Ők, ezzel szemben, csak nyolc nap múlva tértek haza, de nem akármilyen hírrel.

Bhagavant és Bias elmondták, hogy találkoztak Botrychiummal, aki csatlakozott a Dark Kingdomhoz, mivel így, belülről tudta kideríteni az ellenség terveit, szándékait. Botrychium, Rymicothub néven a királyság egyik legmagasabb rangú generálisa lett időközben, és ő nem volt más, mint az a férfi, akivel már egyszer összefutottunk, és aki – mint kiderült – direkt veszítette el a kocka alakú tárgyat harcközben. A célja az volt, hogy mi megtaláljuk a tárgyat, és rájőve a működésére, eljuthassunk az Időkapuhoz – ami akkora már meg is történt.

A legfontosabb hír ellenben az volt, tudja, hol vagyok, és képes megszervezni a szöktetésemet, de az nem lesz egyszerű. Ahhoz, hogy sikeres legyen a szökésünk a Dark Kingdom főbolygójáról, a Darkhallról, a többieknek roppant veszélyes cselt kell megvalósítaniuk. Botrychium megüzente, hogy a Terril, a Dark Kingdom uralkodója, azzal a ajánlattal, hogy hajlandó kicserélni engem az Időkapu kulcsára, csapdába szeretné csalni Plutot, de az egész egy – a senshi számára felállított – kelepce. Mindezek ellenére bele kell sétálni, hogy ezzel csalják el Terrilt és csatlósait a királyi várból, ahonnan az alatt Botrychium ki tud engem menekíteni.

A senshik és a lovagok meghányták-vetették Botrychium ötletét, és rögtön neki is láttak a megvalósításának. Időközben megérkezett Terril üzenete is a csereüzletet illetően, amibe Pluto, mint az Időkapu őre bele is ment. Megadott egy helyet, valamint egy időpontot – amit korábban kiválasztott a többiekkel –, hogy ott bonyolítsák le az Időkapu kulcsának, és az én személyemnek a cseréjét. Az uralkodó bele is egyezett, és még csak sejtése sem volt, hogy valójában ő lesz az, akit át fognak ejteni.

A csere napján mindkét fél megjelent, de persze egyik fél sem egyedül érkezett. Az uralkodó magával vitte a generálisait, valamint szörnyeit, míg az Időkapu őre két társát, illetve szövetségeseiként a Sárkánylovagokat. Ebből kifolyólag egy jó kis csata kerekedett ki. Plutoéknak az előre megbeszéltek alapján, csak egy óráig kellett kitartaniuk, utána visszavonultak a Dracaenara – de közben a szörnyek egész légióit semmisítették meg, és végeztek egy-két generálissal is. Ugyanakkor a vár elnéptelenedését Botrychium kihasználva, megszöktetett.

Itt még nem értek végett a történetek. Botrychium is elmondta, - hogy miután hónapokkal ezelőtt elvált Biastól -, miképpen csatlakozott a Dark Kingdomhoz. A királyság embereket toborzott, hogy vezessék a szörnyeket. A férfi is jelentkezett. Egy-két kisebb-nagyobb trükkel elérte, hogy maguk közzé fogadják. Végezetül, meg miután tett egy szívességet Terrilnek – azt nem mondta el nekünk, hanem megtartotta magának – az egyik legbizalmasabb főembere lett az uralkodónak, és bekerült az úgynevezett belsőkörbe. Innentől kezdve gyűjtötte az információkat, és ha tehette, szabotálta a királyság terveit, akcióit – persze úgy, hogy ne bukjon le. Sikerült is neki egy ügyes manőverrel a kocka alakú tárgyat eljuttatnia hozzánk, utána meg, mikor engem elraboltak, egy zseniális taktikai húzással kiszabadított a Dark Kingdom fogságából, illetve Terril karmai közül.

Legvégül én mondtam el mi Terril és az anyja, Metalia királynő szándéka, valamint végső célja – aminek szerencsétlenségemre, akaratlanul is az egyik főszereplője lettem. Elbeszéltem a hét Szivárványkristály, és a belőlük összeálló Ezüstkristály történetét is. Nem titkoltam el, hogy egy jóslat szerint, valamikor a jövőben világra fogok hozni egy rendkívüli hatalommal rendelkező gyermeket, aki képes lesz felszabadítani az Ezüstkristály végtelen erejét, de hogy azt jóra, illetve rosszra fogja-e használni, az csak tőle fog függeni. Ennek függvényében Terril feleségül szándékozik venni, hogy ő legyen a születendő gyermekem apja, és majd a későbbiekben az anyja, az Ezüstkristály segítségével vissza tudjon térni a mi dimenziónkba. A legvégső célkitűzésük pediglen, hogy uralkodjanak – a gyermekem és a kristály erejét felhasználva – az egész galaxison.

Történetemet követően, egy darabig mély csönd uralkodott a szobában. A többieknek kellett egy kis idő, míg felfogták, mit is közöltem velük az imént. Miután feldolgozták az elhangzottakat, egymás szavába vágva mondták el véleményüket, de a lényeg az egészben az volt, hogy ettől fogva egy percre sem maradhatok egyedül, valakinek, mindig mellettem kell lennie, nehogy ismételten elfogjanak, és ezzel Terril meg tudja valósítani az elhatározását, és feleségül vehessen engem. Próbáltam ez ellen tiltakozni, de alul maradtam a többség akaratával szemben, és bele kellett egyeznem az óhajukba.

Az elhangzottakat követően, még beszélgettünk egy darabig. Meghánytuk-vetettük a dolgokat. Egyetértettünk abban, szövetségeseket kell gyűjtenünk a Dark Kingdom elleni harchoz, hogy minél előbb képesek legyünk őket megállítani. Valamennyien tisztában voltunk azzal, hogy ez nem lesz sétagalopp, de nem volt más választásunk. Tudtuk ellenségeink nem fognak késlekedni, hogy visszavágjanak nekünk, amiért átvertük őket.

* * * * *

Egy hét telt el a szökésem óta a Darkhallról, azóta a Dracaenan pihenéssel töltöttük az időnket. Megegyeztem a lányokkal, hogy mielőtt hozzálátnánk a megbeszélt tervek véghezviteléhez, megérdemlünk néhány nyugodt, békés napot, amiben nagy valószínűséggel úgysem lesz sok részünk, ha megkezdődnek a Dark Kingdom elleni harcok. A legnyomosabb ok ellenben az volt, hogy Bhandara és Bharavit visszatértére vártunk, akik – ha jók voltak Bhagavant értesülései – fontos híreket hoznak a nagymester thilanuxoni kapcsolatától.

Így kihasználva az időt, próbáltam minél jobban kikapcsolódni. Jó nagyokat aludtam, és lustálkodtam, élveztem a semmittevést. Sok időt töltöttem barátnőimmel és macskáimmal, de még többet egy bizonyos személlyel, akit az ismeretségünk rövid ideje alatt igencsak megkedveltem. Kerestük egymás társaságát, hogy minél jobban megismerjük a másikat. Nagyokat beszélgettünk, valamint hosszú sétákat tettünk Draconis szigetén, néha meg csak hallgattunk, miközben a sziget partján üldögéltünk, és néztük az óceán hullámait, amint fodrozódva ostromolták a fövényt, vagy a naplementében gyönyörködtünk, és egyszerűen csak élveztük, hogy kettesben lehettünk. Valahogy magától értetődő volt számomra, hogy a férfivel voltam. Az eltelt hét alatt szoros barátság, mély bizalom alakult ki közöttünk. A legkülönösebb az volt az egészben, hogy Botrychiumnak olyan dolgokat is képes voltam elmondani, amit még három legjobb barátnőmnek sem. Legbelsőbb gondolataimat, és érzéseimet osztottam meg vele, cserébe ő is ugyanígy tett.

A hetedik nap estéjén egymás mellett hevertünk, kényelmesen elterülve kedvenc öblömben, és a gyermekkorunk számunkra kedves emlékeit osztottuk meg a másikkal, mikor is Botrychium minden átmenet nélkül témát váltott.

– Silvermoon, emlékszel, arra hogy egy hete, mikor elmeséltem, hogyan lettem Terril bizalmasa, nem mondtam el, mi is volt a tényleges oka, hiába faggatott arról az apám? – kérdezte furcsa hangsúllyal Botrychium.

– Igen – feleltem oldalvást nézve a férfire. – Az édesapád, tudni akarta, de te nem voltál hajlandó semmit sem elárulni.

– Nem is tudom, hogyan is kezdjem, de valakivel meg kell osztanom, a rám nézve nyomasztó titkot – mondta, közben szomorúan tekintett rám igéző zöld szemeivel.

– De…de, mi…mi…miért – hebegtem-habogtam lányos zavaromban, a smaragdtűzben égő pillantásának súlyától – pont nekem szeretnéd elmondani? A szüleid, vagy talán a bátyád erre sokkal alkalmasabb lenne?

– Nem tudom, ők hogyan reagálnának rá. Te más vagy. Neked bármit képes vagyok elmondani. Bízom abban, hogy meg fogod őrizni a tikomat – jelentette ki teljes őszinteséggel Botrychium.

Erre a vallomásra, képtelen voltam bármit is felelni. Meghatott a férfi feltétlen bizalma. Megtisztelve éreztem magam, hogy nekem még olyat is elbír mondani, amit még a családjának sem. Erre csak egy fajta válaszom lehetett: – Köszönöm, hogy ennyi bizalommal vagy irántam. Kettőnk között marad az, amit most el fogsz nekem mondani.

– Tudom, ezért akarom neked feltárni az igazat, különösen mivel Terrilről van szó, így rád is tartozik az ügy. Három hónapja Terril – kezdett bele a történetébe Botrychium – fontos hírt kapott. Már most a legelején le kell szögeznem, ennek semmi köze nincs a világhódító terveihez, hanem teljesen magánjellegű volt a dolog, de annál nagyobb jelentőséggel bírt a számára. Nem verte nagydobra az egészet, egy titkos akciót szervezett, amit saját maga vezetett, és csak kis létszámú kíséretet vitt magával. Úgy keveredtem bele, mikor megtudtam, készül valamire, akképpen alakítottam az eseményeket, hogy én is az öt generális között legyek, akit magával vitt. Be is jött a tervem, beválasztott a kíséretébe. Az indulásunkat követő harmadik napon érkeztünk meg egy, a Dark Kingdom által már évekkel ezelőtt elfoglalt bolygóhoz. Elmondani sem tudom, milyen állapotok uralkodtak a planétán, olyan szörnyű volt. A valaha virágzó, élettel teli bolygóból nem maradt semmi, csak egy nyomorúságos sárgolyó. Az eltelt hét éve alatt, teljesen kifosztották, kizsigerelték, a lakóit a legmélyebb nyomorba taszították. Először elképzelni sem tudtam, mi is lehet olyan fontos az uralkodónak ezen a már haldokló bolygón, mivel olyan nagy titokban jött, hogy még az általa kinevezett katonai helytartónak sem szólt róla; de nem kellett sokat várnom az igazságra – itt Botrychium egy picit elhallgatott. Felülve, némán meredt maga elé, a tengerpart homokját bámulva.

– Mi volt a valódi oka Terrilnek, hogy a bolygóra ment? – puhatolództam finoman a férfitől. Ő rám pillantott, majd egy nagy levegővétellel folytatta:

– Megérkezésünk után az egykori királyvárosba - annak is egy alaposan lepusztult részébe -, Terril gondolkodás nélkül megindult egy jobb napokat látott, egykor előkelő épület felé. Egy energiagömbbel betörte az ajtót, majd behatolt a házba, mi öten, a testőrei engedelmesen követtük. A ház belseje sem mutatott jobban, mint a külseje: fel lehetett fedezni a régi gazdagság nyomait, de már csak elszórtan. Amit Terril bent volt, gondolkodás nélkül indult meg egy irányba – olybá tűnt, mint aki ismeri a járást –, de akkor egy rongyos ruhájú öregember jelent meg egy oldalfolyosóról. Előjött megnézni, ki is az, aki betörte a háza ajtaját, de mikor meglátta az uralkodót falfehér lett. Terril annyit kérdezett, hol van a lánya, erre az idős férfi még jobban elsápadt. Tekintettel arra, hogy az újbóli felszólításra sem válaszolt, Terril nem vesződött vele többet, folytatta az útját, de előbb még az egyik testőrét hátrahagyta, hogy felügyelje az öreget. Kiérve a házból, egy kertben találtuk magunkat. Ott nem volt más, csak egy fiatal, megviselt arcú nő, és egy vörös hajú kislány. A nő – az apjához hasonlóan rögvest felismerte az uralkodót –, mert hangosan sikította nevét, de Terril nem is foglalkozott vele, minden figyelme a gyermekre irányult. A nő látva ezt, a kislány elé ugrott, a testével fedezte. Terril ezen jót kacagott, majd félre lökte az anyát, aki a földre esett, majd minden figyelmét a rettegő gyermekre fordította. Odalépve hozzá, letérdelt a lány elé, és alaposan szemügyre vette. Mivelhogy én álltam hozzá a legközelebb hallottam, amint Terril elégedetten dünnyögte, hogy igaznak bizonyult a hír, és a gyerek fantasztikus hatalommal rendelkezik. Ezek után felállt, és megragadta a halálra ijedt kislány kezét, maga után húzva a gyereket, megindult kifelé a kertből, nem is foglalkozva az őt kérlelő, síró anyával, aki könyörgött, hogy ne vigye el a lányát. A nő látva, hogy a zokogása nem hatotta meg Terrilt, minden előjel nélkül a lánya után vetette magát, és legnagyobb döbbenetemre egy kést húzott elő a ruhája rongyai közül, meg akarta ölni a saját gyermekét. Látva ezt, ösztönszerűen cselekedtem. A nő és a lánya közé ugrottam. Megragadva a nő kést tartó kezét, kicsavartam belőle a tört, és lefogtam az anyát. Terril is megérezhette a nő gyilkos szándékát, mert megfordulva a tengelye körül, maga mögé lökte a gyereket. A nő a sírástól remegve – éreztem, míg lefogva tartottam –, hangosan kiabálta, inkább végez a lányával, minthogy egy ilyen szörnyeteg nevelje fel. Erre Terril leereszkedően közölte a nővel, hogy semmi beleszólása sincs abba, hogy mi fog történni a gyerekkel, kiváltképpen, mert ő az apja…

– Az apja!!! Terrilnek van egy lánya! – kiáltottam fel, teli torokból üvöltve, és ezzel félbeszakítottam Botrychiumot, annyira letaglózott a hír, hogy az uralkodónak van egy lánya.

– Igen – felelte Botrychium. – De most folytatnám tovább Silvermoon. Terril nem is törődött többet a nővel, ismét megragadta a gyereket – a lányát –, s nagy léptekkel elhagyta a kertet. Nekünk megparancsolta, hogy kövessük. Egy pillanatig nem tudtam, mit is tegyek, így hát elengedtem az asszonyt, aki erőtlenül borult le a földre, hangosan felzokogva. A szívem összefacsarodott a látványra, de mivel nem volt más választásom, követtem Terrilt, aki ekkora már elhagyta a házat, nem foglalkozva a síró anyával, és az óbégató öregemberrel. Ahogy kint voltunk mindannyian, Terril – mielőtt akárcsak esélyem lett volna megállítani – egy újabb energiagömböt lőtt ki a házra, csak ezúttal sokkal nagyobbat. Az épület egy szemvillanás alatt felrobbant, és nem maradt más a helyén, csak egy jókora fekete, üszkös kráter. Sokkosan álltam, és néztem végig az egészet. Nem tudtam elhinni, miként lehet valaki ennyire gonosz, hogy a saját lánya szemeláttára ölte meg, annak anyját és nagyapját. Megrendülve, szinte álomszerű állapotban teljesítettem az uralkodó parancsát, és a többiekkel együtt elteleportáltam a bolygóról. Visszaúton a Darkhallra, volt időm eltöprengeni az eseményeken. Már nem voltam benne biztos, jól tettem-e, hogy megakadályoztam abban a nőt, hogy megölje a lányát. A gyerek ugyan életben maradt, de milyen élet várhatott rá, egy ilyen elvetemült apa mellett? Egész úton, ezen tépelődtem, hogy mi is lett volna a legjobb a kis Berylnek. Visszatértünk után, azt hittem, hogy az egész udvarnak be fogja mutatni a lányát az uralkodó, de nem ez történt. Metalia királynővel teljes egyetértésben, Darkhall egy távoli várában rejtették el Berylt - gondos felügyelet alatt -, hogy ott titokban nevelkedjen fel, és tanulja meg használni az apjától örökölt hatalmát. A velünk tartó másik négy testőr is a kislányt őrzők közé került, de előbb még Terril rájuk parancsolt, senkinek sem beszélhetnek az elmúlt napok eseményeiről. Ez a parancs rám is állt, azzal a különbséggel, hogy engem az uralkodó előléptetett, mert megmentettem a lánya életét. Később megtudtam, mikor hét éve a bolygót elfoglalta, néhány napig Beryl anyja, a szeretője volt. Tudott a gyermek születéséről, de nem izgatta a törvénytelen fattya sorsa. Ezzel szemben mikor, tudomást szerzett arról, hogy Beryl örökölte az erejét, elment érte. Az a szándéka, hogy titokban nevelteti fel a lányát, és mikor Beryl felnőtt, a hatalmát felhasználva még erősebbé tegye vele a Dark Kingdomot – fejezte be a férfi szomorúan a történetet, de még ironikus hanggal hozzátette: – Hát Silvermoon, így lettem én, Terril egyik legfőbb generálisa!

Elhűlve hallgattam végig Botrychium históriáját. Ledöbbentett, hogy Terril még annál is kegyetlenebb, mint azt feltételeztem róla. A lánya előtt gyilkolta meg, a kicsi édesanyját és nagypapáját, erre csak egy, a velejéig gonosz ember képes. Meglepődtem attól is, hogy a férfinek – aki engem szándékozott feleségül venni –, egy másik nőtől már van egy rendkívüli erővel rendelkező lánya. Ez még hagyján, de ez sem elég neki! Egy másik, nagyhatalommal bíró gyerekre is fáj a foga, és azt, általam, akarja megkapni. „Na, arra aztán várhat!" gondoltam mérgesen, miközben dühösen ráncoltam össze a homlokomat, és magamban füstölögtem a helyzeten.

*

– Silvermoon, minden rendben?! – riasztott fel merengésemből, Botrychium kérdése. – Látom az arcodra kiülő érzelmektől, igazam volt, mikor nem meséltem el a családomnak az igazságot. Te is, akinek pedig kertelés nélkül el tudok mondani bármit, elítélsz azért, amit tettem, vagy amit nem mertem megtenni, annak érdekében, hogy megmentsek három ártatlan embert! – sóhajtott fel bűntudatosan Botrychium, majd ezeket, a szavakat kimondva, megtörten állt fel, és bánatosan rám nézve, még hozzátette: – Bocsáss meg, hogy megterheltelek a titkommal?! Nem is zavarlak tovább.

Hihetetlenkedve hallgattam Botrychiumot, ahogy sajátmagát ostorozta minden ok nélkül. Megütköztem, hogy a máskor öntudatos férfi, most teljesen magába zuhant, és a tetejébe még az én reakciómat is félreértette. Azt gondolta, hogy elítélem egy olyan tettért, amit más követett el, és amiben véleményem szerint, teljesen ártatlan. Ezért mikor láttam, hogy megtörten készül mellőlem elkullogni, felálltam, és a karja után kapva, megállítottam.

– Botrychium! – szólítottam meg, elé állva. A fejemet felemelve, ellentmondást nem tűrően, néztem farkasszemet vele. – Félreértettél. Nem ítéllek el. Te nem vagy bűnös. Nem tehetsz arról, amit az a szörnyeteg csinált. Mind az, amit elmondtál, azt bizonyítja, hogy jó ember vagy. Lemerem fogadni, te voltál az öt testőr közül az egyetlen, akinek megfordult a fejében, hogy megállítsa Terrilt. Emiatt ne merészeld magadat büntetni! – eléggé komikus látványt nyújthattunk mi ketten, ott a tengerparton. Én, ahogyan határozottan felszólítom a nálam jóval magasabb és erősebb férfit, és ő, ahogy megadóan állt, fölém tornyosulva.

– Köszönöm – mondta Botrychium, és mielőtt bármit is mondhattam volna, a férfi átölelt izmos karjaival, és erősen magához szorított. éreztem, hogy a fejét lehajtva, az arcát a hajamba temeti.

Mereven álltam egy-két másodpercig Botrychium ölelésében, majd gondolkodás nélkül, vigasztalóan, átkulcsoltam kezeimet a férfi derekán. Nem tudom, hogy meddig állhattunk ott a parton, egymást átkarolva a lenyugvó nap fényében, amint vörös tűzben égő, aranyhidat rajzolt az óceán hullámaira, amikor váratlanul Botrychium megmozdult, és lazított a szorításán. A kezét az állam alá téve, gyengéden, de határozottan felemelte a fejemet, miközben zöld szemei furcsán csillogtak. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámultam, ezt a rám hipnotikus hatású smaragdizzást. Nem értettem, mi történhetett velem. A férfi tekintete foglyul ejtett olyannyira, hogy még csak nem is tiltakoztam, mikor bezárta a kettőnk között lévő távolságot, és a szájamra téve az ajkait, gyengéden megcsókolt.

Egy pillanatig a döbbenettől bénultam álltam, és tűrtem, ahogy Botrychium egyre hevesebben csókolt. Az agyam tiltakozni akart ez ellen, de a testem, ekkora már átvette az irányítást, és így engedelmeskedve az egyre sürgetőbb érzésnek, ösztönösen visszacsókoltam. A férfi érzékelve ezt, még hevesebb rohamot indított ajkaim ellen, ezzel is, még jobban elmélyítve, a már amúgy is heves csókot.

*

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő telhetett el, miközben Botrychiummal egymásba feledkezve álltunk a tengerparton, azon a varázslatos estén, abban a gyönyörű pillanatban, de akkor, mint lenni szokott, természetesen közbe jött valami. A későbbieken visszagondolva, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy jókor, vagy rosszkor hangzott fel egy éles kiáltás, ami Botrychiummal együtt, visszazökkentett abból a csodálatos világból, ahol csak mi ketten léteztünk.

– Silvermoon!!! – hasított az éjszaka békéjébe egy hang. – Silvermoon, merre vagy?!

Az egyre hangosabbá váló kiáltozás hatására, riadtan rebbentünk szét Botrychiummal. Elengedve a másikat, zavarodottan néztünk egymásra. Mindketten csak most kezdtük felfogni, mit is tettünk az előbb – perceken át, csókolóztunk a homokfövényen, és ha nem jött volna közbe a kiabálás, ami felriasztott minket elmélyült, vággyal teli ténykedésünkből, ki tudja, meddig folytattuk volna, a hirtelen jött szenvedélytől hajtva a csókolózást.

– Silvermoon! Silvermoon! – hangzott fel ismételten, de most már közelebbről a szólongatás, melyben Uranus türelmetlen hangjára ismertem. – Silvermoon! Silvermoon! – visszhangozták a tengeröblöt körülvevő sziklák is.

– Itt vagyok lent a parton! – szóltam vissza, válaszolva barátnőm ismétlődő hívására, mialatt megpróbáltam összeszedni magamat, hogy mielőtt Uranus felbukkan, valamennyire eltüntessem ziláltságom nyomait.

Botrychium mellettem állva, figyelte mozdulataimat, amivel igyekeztem rendbe hozni frizurámat, illetve kisimítani ruhámat. Nem mertem felnézni rá, nehogy meglássa, a mindjobban a pipacsvirág színét felvevő arcomat, így hát a szemem sarkából vetettem rá egy zavart pillantást. Ő mozdulatlanul állt, az arcán semmiféle érzelem sem tükröződött, de a zöld tekintete, amit rám vetett, annál többet elárult. Kiolvastam belőle, hogy roppant módon dühös, amiért megzavartak minket, de ugyanakkor gyengédséget is felfedeztem abban a – roppantul lenyűgöző – smaragd szempárban, ami felém irányult.

Láttam, hogy Botrychium már éppen készült valamit mondani nekem, mikor a jobb oldalunkról az öblöt, elrejtő sziklát megkerülve, sietősen felbukkant a parton Uranus. A lány egy másodpercre megtorpant, felfedezve, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Az arcán megjelenő, különös kifejezéssel méricskélt minket, amitől én még jobban elvörösödtem zavarodottságomban.

Barátnőm gyors léptekkel közeledett felém. Nézéséből, amit rám vetett, egyértelművé vált, Uranus sejti, hogy Botrychium és köztem, történt valami. Megállva előttünk, egy hideg pillantást küldött a férfi felé, majd felém fordulva, megszólalt:

– Silvermoon, azonnal velem kell jönnöd! – kezdte a senshi, és a hanglejtéséből tisztán kivettem, hogy valami fontos dolog történt. – Sürgős üzenet érkezett otthonról.

– A Holdról?! De hogyan találtak meg minket? – tettem fel barátnőmnek a kérdést.

– Menjünk! Útközben mindent elmesélek – felelte Uranus, és megfogva a kezemet, tiltakozást nem tűrően, maga után húzott. A lány nem törődött azzal sem, hogy Botrychium megkísérelte ebben megakadályozni. A férfi kezeit a vállamra helyezve, próbált maga mellett tartani, de testőröm egy határozott rántással, szó szerint elvonszolt Botrychium közeléből, és az alatt fenyegetően nézett rá. Botrychium látva ezt, ráhagyta az egészet a lányra, de közben bosszúsan bámulta Uranus hátát, de mivel nem tehetett mást, követett minket.

– A neked címzett levelet, az ikrek hozták magukkal a Tilanuxonról – mondta el ígéretéhez híven Uranus, hogy miképpen találtak meg minket az üzenettel. – Még a legelején, mikor Neptunnal kerestünk Plutot és téged, megkértük Bhagavantot, hogy jutasson el egy üzenetet a Holdra, hogy, ha bárki el akar érni minket otthonról, milyen módon tud kapcsolatba lépni velünk. A nagymester, a barátjának tilanuxoni címét adta meg a Holdra küldött levélben. Így lehetséges, hogy Bhandara, és az öccse visszatérve a Tilanuxonról, magukkal tudták hozni a leveledet.

– Okosan tettétek Neptunnal, hogy hírt adtatok az otthoniaknak, de ezt, miért nem mondtad el hamarabb? – kérdeztem meg Uranust. – Ha ezt tudom, már írtam volna a nagymamának.

– Elfelejtettem, annyi minden történt az óta – közölte a szőke lány, de még hozzátette kioktató hanggal: – A másik meg, hogy neked is eszedbe juthatott volna ez a módszer.

– Igazad van. Bocsika! – kértem elnézést Uranustól. A lánynak igaza is volt, erre én is gondolhattam volna, mármint hogy megkérjem a Sárkánylovagokat, hogy a kapcsolataikat felhasználva jutassanak haza egy levelet a holdra. Egy kissé elszégyelltem magam, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű megoldás nem jutott eszembe, ezért inkább nem szóltam egy szót sem, míg meg nem érkeztünk a sárkányvárba, de ugyan így tett Uranus és Botrychium is. Csendben tettük meg az út hátralévő részét, és mindhárman gondolatainkba mélyedtünk.


	20. Holdnyugta

_**19. fejezet**_

**Holdnyugta**

Visszatérve a sárkányvárba, társaimmal rögtön Bhagavant dolgozó szóbájába siettünk. Kopogtatásomra, Bharavit nyitott ajtót.

– Silvermoon! Botrychium! Jó látni titeket itthon! – örvendezett a fiú, és azon nyomban meleg baráti ölelésben részesített engem, majd az unokabátyját is meglapogatta, kinek a szemében féltékenységet láttam felvillanni, mikor Bharavit üdvözölt. Ezt meg kell vallani nem bántam.

Bharavit heves köszöntése után, a nővére Bhandara felé néztem, aki egy biccentést küldött felém, míg Botrychiumot megölelve, üdvözölte az unokabátyját, és még puszit is adott neki. Elengedve egymást, láttam rajtuk, hogy a lány némasága miatt, mentálisan beszélgetnek a másikkal. nem rendelkezve a képességgel, nem akartam zavarni őket azzal, hogy bámulom őket, ezért inkább Bhagavanthoz léptem, aki az íróasztala mögött ült.

– Uranus mondta, hogy az ikrek hoztak egy levelet a Tilanuxonról, amit otthonról, a Holdról küldtek számomra? – érdeklődtem a nagymestertől.

– Igen – felelte felállva Bhagavant. – Tessék, itt van – nyújtott egy levelet nekem.

Átvéve tőle a borítékot, láttam, hogy az a királyi ház nagypecsétjével van lezárva, ami azt jelentette, hogy a nagymama írt, mert a pecsétet csak az uralkodó család tagjai használhatták. A feltételezést viszont nem tartottam valószínűnek, mert a borítékon lévő kizárásban, nem ismertem rá a nagyiéra. Kíváncsi voltam, akkor ki küldhette a levelet. Elolvasva a feladót, rájöttem, hogy az üzenetet a másod-unokatestvérem, Nehelenia hercegnő küldte. Sejtelmem sem volt, mit írhatott nekem az unokanővérem a levelében.

– Bocsássatok meg, de egyedül szeretném elolvasni, ha nem bánjátok – mondtam a szobában levőknek.

– Ez csak természetes – felelte Bhagavant. – Menj csak nyugodtan, nekem még beszélnem kell Bhandarával, és Bharavittal.

– Míg olvasol, megkeresem a lányokat, valamint a macskákat. Elmondom, hogy üzenet érkezett otthonról – javasolta Uranus, amivel én is egyetértettem:

– Rendben. Adjatok egy félórát, utána gyertek a lakosztályomba.

– Oké – felelte a lány –, akkor mi most megyünk – fordult Uranus, Bhagavant felé, aki egy bólintással nyugtázta a dolgot.

A megbeszélteknek megfelelően, Uranus társaságában hagytam el az irodát. Szinte menekültem kifelé, mert felfedeztem, hogy Botrychium beszélni akar velem, de arra még nem voltam lelkileg felkészülve, hogy megvitassam a férfivel a tengerparton történteket. Inkább elköszöntem a többiektől, és visszavonultam a szobámba elolvasni a levelet.

* * * * *

Kezemben a levéllel, végtelen fájdalommal a lelkemben, könnyekkel a szememben ültem magamban a lakosztályom nappalijában. Hiába olvastam már el sokadszorra a levelet, képtelen voltam felfogni azt, ami benne állt. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy ez megtörténhetett. Újra, és újra elolvastam, remélve, hogy akkor nem az lesz benne, amit valójában tartalmaz. Sajnos, azonban minden egyes alkalommal, ugyanazt kellett elolvasnom.

Lassan kénytelen voltam tudomásul venni a keserű tényt, ami a levélben állt. Mikorra is végül elfogadtam a hír szörnyűségét, hangtalanul felzokogtam. A levelet elejtettem, és karjaimra borulva, könnyeim megállíthatatlanul hullottak, csak hullottak.

– Silvermoon! – hallottam meg egy kiáltást, a közvetlen közelemből. Felpillantva, Pluto arcába néztem, aki előttem térdelt, és aggódóan tekintett rám.

– Mi történt?! – kérdezte mellettem ülve Neptun, döbbent kifejezéssel a szemében.

Mély fájdalmamban, magamba zuhanva, észre sem vettem, hogy a többiek megérkeztek. egyszerre csak ott voltak mellettem, és elszörnyülködve néztek, nem értették mi bajom volt.

– Ezt elejteted – mondta Uranus, aki éppen felvette a leesett levelet, és felém nyújtotta.

Elvéve a levelet, újra felzokogtam. A lányok nem értették, mi történhetett velem. Tanácstalanul néztek össze a fejem felett. Neptun vigasztalóan átölelt, Pluto óvatosan megfogta a kezeim, Uranus pedig leülve a másik oldalamra, egyik kezét a vállamra téve, megnyugtató szavakat suttogott.

– A levél az oka – jegyezte meg halkan Artemis.

– Valami szörnyűség történhetett otthon – kiáltott fel ijedten Luna.

– Igazatok van – értett egyet velük Neptun. – Mi áll a levélben?

– É…é…én kép…képtelen va…vagyok el…elmondani – mondtam síros, el-elakadozó hangon a többieknek.

– Szabad? – kérdezte csöndesen Pluto. Tudtam, hogy barátnőm a levélre érti, így némán átadtam neki. Pluto a sarkaira ülve, olvasta el a levelet. láttam rajta, ahogy halad előre az olvasásban, úgy fehéredik el egyre jobban a lány. Befejezve az olvasást, sápadtan nézett rám, én pedig a könnyeimmel küszködve bólintottam, hogy a hír igaz.

– Mi a baj?! – kérdezte türelmetlenül Uranus, mikor látta, milyen módon válik falfehérré Pluto levélolvasás közben. – Mond már!

– Serena királynő haldoklik – mondta ki a borzalmas szavakat végtelenül szomorúan az Időkapu őre.

– Micsoda?! – ordította letaglózottan Uranus. – Nem lehet igaz!

– Tessék?! Mond, hogy nem igaz a hír! – csatlakozott hozzá Neptun, kétségbeesett kiáltása is.

– A királynő nem halhat meg! – sírta el magát Luna.

– Őfelsége haldoklik – mondta szomorúan lehajtott fejjel Artemis. – Mi baja van?! Beteg? Megsérült? Megfertőződött valamivel?

– Nehelenia hercegnő azt írja, hogy Őfelségének két hónapja, egymás után kétszer, agyvérzése volt – mondta fájdalmasan Pluto –, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy félig lebénult. Az orvosok véleménye szerint, egy újabbat nem élne túl.

A lány, ezeket a szavakat kimondva, elhallgatott. Barátnőim és a macskák magukba roskadva, próbálták megemészteni a borzalmas hírt, amit én már egy félórája képtelen voltam. Percekig egyikünk sem tudott megszólalni, csak szótlanul ültünk, mindenki a saját gondolataival volt elfoglalva. A hosszú csendnek Neptun vetett véget:

– Most mit teszünk? – mondta ki először ő azt, ami a többieket is foglalkoztatta.

– Hazamegyek – jelentettem ki határozottan, de még mindig a könnyeimmel küszködve. – Nem érdekel, ki mit gondol, de hazamegyek a nagymamához.

– Ebben teljesen igazad van – értett velem egyet Uranus. – Mi is veled megyünk.

– Még ma induljunk – javasolta Artemis.

– Teleporttal is egy hónapig fog tartani az út – jegyezte meg Luna –, de minél előbb indulunk el, annál hamarább érünk haza.

– Akkor ebben megegyeztünk – mondtam a többieknek. – Szedjük össze a dolgainkat, hogy egy órán belül útnak indulhassunk.

– Jó – válaszolta Uranus. – Mialatt ti készültök, elmegyek szólni a Sárkánylovagoknak, hogy vissza kell mennünk a Holdra.

– Ez mind szép – szólalt meg Pluto –, csak egy gond van a tervvel, hogy nem hagyhatjuk félbe a harcot, amit a Dark Kingdom ellen folytatunk.

– Pluto! Silvermoonnak most királynő mellett a helye – mondta dühösen az idő senshinek Uranus.

– Pontosan ezt kell tennie – felelte a fekete hajú lány.

– Akkor mi a gond?! – faggatta az idősebb lányt Neptun.

– Csupán annyi, hogy a Dark Kingdom uralkodója Silvermoonra vadászik, el akarja kapni, hogy feleségül vehesse – emlékeztetett minket Pluto. – Itt a Draceanán rejtve van, és biztonságban a lovagok között, de mi lesz a Holdon? Ki is derítheti, hogy ő a Holdhercegnő, és akár utána is mehet, akkor nem csak őt foghatja el, de az egész Holdkirályság is veszélybe kerülhet.

– Sajnos ebben igazad van Pluto – jegyeztem meg halkan. – Mit javasolsz? Van már kész terved?

– Van. Én, itt maradok a Dracaenan a Sárkánylovagokkal, és neki látunk a Dark Kingdom elleni szövetség létrehozásának – elvégre én vagyok az Időkapu őre, és az uralkodó engem is el szeretne fogni. Silvermoon, te a többiekkel titokban elindulsz a Holdra, de közben elhitetjük mindenkivel, hogy itt vagytok a bolygón, így biztonságban leszel – fejezte be Pluto az ötletének felvázolását.

– Jól kifundáltad ezt – mondta elismerően Uranus. – Akkor e szerint járunk el.

– Ti készülődjetek, addig én tájékoztatom a lovagokat, mint azt korábban Uranus akarta – ajánlotta fel Pluto. – Silvermoon sajnálom hogy nem tartok veletek, de nekem itt kell maradnom. A királynőnek meg jobbulást kívánok – tette még hozzá szomorúan.

– Természetesen átadom a nagymamának – mondtam Plutora nézve.

– Ha mind egyetértünk ezzel, akkor ne is késlekedjünk – indítványozta Artemis.

– Készüljünk, és menjünk minél előbb – javasolta Luna, és ez ellen, senkinek sem volt ellenvetése.

Egy óra alatt felkészültünk az útra. Pluto eközben elmondta Bhagavantnak és Boarexnek, miért kell olyan sietősen hazamennünk a Holdra. A lovagok megértették helyzetemet, és nem is ellenkeztek, sőt még segítettek is, hogy minél hamarabb elindulhassunk.

Nehéz volt a búcsú, az adott helyzet elszomorító mivolta kapcsán. A terasz közepén álltam, társaim mellettem. Neptun Lunat fogta, Uranus Artemist nyalábolta fel, hogy elteleportálhassunk a bolygóról. Pluto, Bhagavanttal és Boarexszel állt, és köszönt el tőlünk szomorúan. A többiek nem voltak jelen, mert háromnegyedórája elmentek egy rövidebb küldetésre, így nem tudták, hogy távoznunk kell a bolygóról. Ránéztem a lányokra, még egy utolsó pillantást vetettem Plutoékra, majd kiadtam a parancsot, és elteleportáltunk a Dracaenáról.

* * * * *

Egy hónapnyi utazást követően érkeztünk haza a Holdra. Az éjszaka kellős közepén landoltunk a Holdpalota kapuja előtt. A strázsáló őrök látva váratlan érkezésünket, rögvest védőalakzatot vettek fel, de mikor felismertek minket, azon nyomban leeresztették fegyvereiket. Okina parancsnok lépett elénk, hogy üdvözöljön minket:

– Felség! jó, hogy több hónapnyi távollétet követően, ismét a Holdon köszönthetem – tisztelgett előttem a katona, akit jól ismertem még gyermekkoromból.

– örülök, hogy itthon lehetek, csak ne ilyen körülmények között, kellett volna haza jönnöm! – sóhajtottam szomorúan egy nagyot, utána rögtön a tárgyra térve, érdeklődtem a férfitől: – Félek megkérdezni, de muszáj. A nagymamám még életben van? – néztem félelemmel Okinara. Reménykedtem, hogy nem érkeztem túl későn ahhoz, hogy még életben találjam a nagyit.

– Őfelsége, nincs jól – felelte bús hangon a parancsnok –, de azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha erről Nehelenia hercegnő tájékoztatja önt Felség. Dion menjél! Jelentsd, hogy a Holdhercegnő megérkezett, és beszélni kíván Nehelenia hercegnővel.

– Parancsára – szalutált a Dion nevű katona, és már rohant is értesíteni a palota személyzetét, hogy a hazaérkeztem.

– Köszönöm, parancsnok – néztem hálásan Okina parancsnokra, hogy ilyen gyorsan intézkedett, hogy teljesítsék a legfőbb kívánságomat, miszerint beszélni akarok az unokanővéremmel. – Menjünk lányok! – fordultam barátnőim felé, akik mögöttem álltak, és csendesen várakoztak a macskáimmal, mialatt a parancsnokkal beszéltem.

– Silvermoon – kezdte Neptun, akinek eszébe jutott valami –, nem kellene átváltoznod? Itt a Holdon helyesebb, ha a Holdhercegnői alakodban mutatkozol az emberek előtt.

– Neptunnak, igaza van Silvermoon, illetve jobban mondva Selene – értett egyet a senshivel Luna, ezzel figyelmeztetett ő is, hogy itthon, elsősorban trónörökös vagyok, és nem harcos.

– Legyen hát – feleltem nekik, és nem is teketóriáztam tovább, hanem alakot váltottam. Egyik pillanatban még a harci fukum volt rajtam, a másikban pedig, teljes holdhercegnői díszben virítottam. – De most már induljunk – mondtam határozottan, és válaszra sem várva, beléptem a kapun. Uranus és Artemis a jobb oldalamra zárkózott fel, míg Neptun, Lunával a balra.

Gyors léptekkel haladtam végig a palota ismerős folyosóin, a királyi család lakosztályai felé. Biztos voltam benne, hogy az unokanővéremet ott fogom találni a részemre fenntartott lakosztályban – még ha nem is lakott a palotában Nehelenia, mivel saját kastélya volt a Hold egyik távoli városban, amit egyben ő is irányított –, amit állandó jelleggel biztosítottunk a számára a palotában.

Ahogy haladtam előre, egyre többen bukkantak fel a palota személyzetéből, hogy üdvözöljék a hazatért Holdhercegnőt, de nem foglalkoztam velük sokat – néha feléjük biccentettem köszönésképpen –, mert eltökélt célom volt, hogy minél előbb beszéljek Neheleniával. Nem is kellett sokáig várnom a találkozásra. közeledve a királyi lakószárnyhoz, az egyik kanyarban jobbra fordulva, majdnem egymásnak rohantunk.

Egy pillanatra mindketten megtorpantunk. Majd Nehelenia szertartásos meghajlással köszöntött, én pedig egy királyi bókkal viszonoztam. Közben, azért alaposan szemügyre vettem másod-unokatestvéremet. A hercegnő hat évvel volt nálam idősebb. Magas, karcsú termetével, gyönyörű arcával, figyelemreméltó jelenség volt, nem is beszélve a végtelennek tűnő, hullámos fekete hajáról, és éjfekete szemeiről. A földig érő fekete ruhája – ami a vállait szabadon hagyta – is roppant elegáns volt. az egyhangú fekete színt, a mellrész alól induló, elől végig felhasított, hosszú, sárga színű uszály törte meg. A királyi családra jellemzően két odangoba fogta össze elől a haját, de csak egy-egy tincset mindkét oldalon, a többi zuhatagként ömlött végig a hátán.

– Nehelenia, beszélnem kell veled! – közöltem vele, rögtön a tárgyra térve. – Tudni szeretném, milyen a nagymamám állapota!

– Selene, talán jobb lenne, ha nem itt a folyosón vitatnánk meg – mondta Uranus, mielőtt az unokanővérem megszólalhatott volna.

– Menjünk a tárgyalóterembe – indítványozta Nehelenia, amivel egyet tudtam érteni.

Unokatestvérem társaságában bevonultam a királyi nagy tárgyalóba. Helyet foglaltunk az asztal körül, és ismételten neki szegeztem a kérdést Neheleniának.

– Most kérlek, mond el, hogy van a nagymama?! De az igazat akarom hallani, semmi finomkodás – mondtam Neheleniára pillantva.

– Selene, mint azt a levelemben is megírtam, Őfelségének három hónapja agyvérzése volt, mégpedig rövid időn belül kettő is, aminek következtében félig lebénult. Az orvosok tartottak egy újabbtól, ami – mint mondták – már végzetes lehet a királynőre nézve, ekkor írtam neked levelet, és kértelek, hogy minél előbb gyere haza, ennek immár két és fél hónapja. Sajnos – amint azt az orvosok előre jelezték – három hete Serena királynő átesett ismételten egy agyvérzésen, aminek következtében teljesen lebénult, és már beszélni sem tud. Malaga doktor szerint kész csoda, hogy Őfelsége még él, de abban már nem biztos, hogy egy negyediket túl élne – fejezte be Nehelenia, a nagymama állapotának összegzését.

Egy darabig valamennyien hallgattunk. Mindannyian az elhangzottakon töprengtünk. Nehéz volt elfogadnom, hogy a nagymamám élet, és halál között lebegett. Az elmúlt egy hónap alatt, reménykedtem, hogy hátha mégis, valamilyen csoda folytán, de a nagyi meg fog gyógyulni, ellenben az, amit most Nehelenia elmondott, kétségtelenné tette számomra, a nagymamám haldoklott. A szívem, fájdalmasan szorult össze attól a gondolattól, hogy a nagypapám és a szüleim után, a nagymamámat is el fogom veszíteni. Mindezek ellenére legalább annak örültem, még idejében hazaértem, hogy a nagyi hátralévő napjait, vele tölthetem.

– Most milyen az állapota? – kérdeztem meg ismét Neheleniát, hosszas tépelődés után.

– Nagyon súlyos – felelte őszintén az unokanővérem.

– Tényleg ennyire rossz? – szólalt meg, puhatolózva Neptun.

– Sajnos igen. Az orvosok azt mondják, hogy csak napjai, talán órái lehetnek hátra – válaszolt a kérdésre a hercegnő.

– Látni szeretném – jelentettem ki ellentmondást nem tűrően. Elhatároztam, hogy bárki, bármit is mond, nem hagyom eltántorítani magam. mindenáron látni akartam a nagyit.

– Természetesen. elkísérlek – mondta Nehelenia.

– Nem – mondtam a kelleténél élesebben. – Egyedül megyek – és válaszra sem várva felálltam, és már indultam is kifelé a tárgyalóból.

– Selene, egy pillanatra! – állított meg, Nehelenia hangja. – A szüleidről, van valami hír? Tudom, hogy nem most kellene erről beszélni, de, ha a királynő meghalna, akkor az édesanyád, Selenit hercegnő követi őt a trónon.

Üres tekintettel néztem az unokanővéremre. Ahogy kimondta a szavakat, tudatosult bennem először, mit is jelentett ez rám nézve – hogyha a nagymama meghal, akkor a törvény értelmében, az uralkodói cím a mamámra szállt volna, illetve csak szállt volna, hiszen a szüleim már lassan tíz hónapja halottak voltak. Most, hogy az édesanyám halott, én lettem a Holdkirályság trónjának elsőszámú örököse, tehát, ha a nagymamám meghalna, én követném őt a trónon. Önkéntelenül is összerezzentem a gondolatra. Nem akartam, hogy a nagymama meghaljon! Nem szerettem volna, királynő lenni! Még nem! Nem most, és nem így! De mindhiába, lassanként el kellett fogadnom az elkerülhetetlent, a nagyi esetleges halála esetén, én leszek az uralkodó.

Fejemet lehajtva, egy nagyot nyeltem. Erre még nem készültem fel! Viszont hála a Holdistennőnek, a nagymama még életben volt, így nem kellett ilyen dolgokon töprengenem. most az volt a legfontosabb, hogy tíz hónap után, újra lássam a nagyimat.

– Nehelenia, a kérdésed jogos – feleltem unokatestvéremnek. – Uranus, Neptun, Luna és Artemis mindent el fognak mondani neked, amit tudnod kell az elmúlt hónapokkal kapcsolatban. Ne haragudj, de most már látni szeretném a nagyit.

Mielőtt egy újabb kérdéssel Nehelenia megállíthatott volna, kimentem a teremből, magukra hagyva a többieket. Rábíztam társaimra, világosítsák fel Neheleniát, hogy a szüleim már halottak – nekem ez most egy kicsit sok(k) lett volna – az ő haláluk, és a nagymama szörnyű betegsége. Most már csak egy valamit akartam, látni minél előbb a szeretet nagymamámat.

* * * * *

Megérkeztem a nagymama lakosztályához, és belépve a nappaliba, rögtön egy sereg orvosba és ápolóba futottam. A királyi család főorvosa, Malaga doktor odajött, és köszöntött, majd válaszolt a kérdéseimre – ugyanazt mondta le, mint Nehelenia. A doktorral közöltem, hogy be szeretnék menni a nagymamámhoz, egy pillanatnyi mélázás után megengedte, hogy láthassam a nagyit.

Nehéz szívvel léptem be a hálószobába. A bent lévőket – a nagymamára felügyelő orvost és ápolót – egy intéssel kiküldtem a szobából. Ők ellenvetés nélkül engedelmeskedtek a néma utasításának. Miután egyedül maradtam a nagyival, szemügyre vettem, rég nem látott nagymamámat.

Szinte mellbevágott az, amit láttam. A sötét szobát, csak egy narancssárgán izzó sókristálylámpa világította meg, az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényen állva. A halvány derengésben alig bírtam kivenni, az ágyban fekvő alakot. A hatalmas baldachinos franciaágyban a nagyi valósággal elveszett a fehér párnák és paplanok halmai között, de az, ami a leginkább porba sújtott, az a nagymama állapota volt. Emlékeimben a nagymama örökmozgó, életvidám, erős asszonyként élt, de most már csak az egykori énjének árnyéka az volt. Az őt emésztő alattomos betegség jószerivel felemésztette a nagyit, és csak egy csont sovány, összetöpörödött, törékeny kis alakot hagyott maga után.

Bénultan álltam az ágyvégében, képtelen voltam megmozdulni. Neheleniától, valamint a doktortól hallottam, hogy a nagymama szörnyű állapotban volt, de semmi sem készített fel a tényleges állapotára. Most már elhittem, hogy a nagyi haldoklott, hiszen a saját szememmel voltam kénytelen, azt látni.

Össze kellett szednem minden akaratomat, hogy tovább tudjak menni. Óvatosan, lábujjhegyen, nehogy felébresszem a nagymamát, az ágyhoz mentem. Finoman leültem az ágyszélére, onnan néztem a számomra egyik legfontosabb személyt.

Fogalmam sincs, meddig ülhettem ott, elmerülve a gondolataimban, mikor egy különös érzés fogott el, mintha valaki nézett volna. Közelebb hajoltam a nagymama arcához, és láttam, hogy a nagyi ébren volt, engem nézett szürke pillantásával, miközben könnyek csillogtak szemeiben. Egy másodpercig mozdulatlanul szemléltem a nagyit, nem tudtam, mit is tegyek, majd ösztönszerűen átöleltem, de közben vigyáztam, nehogy kárt tegyek a betegben.

– Nagyi! – suttogtam halkan, mialatt alig bírtam visszatartani a fel-feltörő zokogást, de még így is kicsordult néhány könnycseppem. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem voltam melletted, mikor szükséged lett volna rám. Már attól tartottam, hogy későn érkezek… – hadartam egyszúszra, és ekkor már képtelen voltam visszatartani a sírást.

Könnyeim patakokban folytak végig arcomon, eláztatva ezzel a nagymama takaróit, de nem bírtam visszatartani. Bűntudatom volt, hogy egyedül hagytam a nagyit. itt kellett volna lennem vele, és nem a galaxis másik végében harcolnom, bármilyen ellenséggel is. Gondolatban egyre csak ostoroztam magamat, de közben azért tudtam, éppen a nagyi volt az, aki elküldött, annak idején, hogy keressem meg eltűnt szüleimet, és ennek révén keveredtem bele tulajdonképpen az egész harcba. tisztában voltam azzal is, hogy a nagymama lett volna az első, akinek, ha tudomása jutott, hogy valahol segítségre volt szükség, illetve módunkban állt segíteni, ő maga küldött volna oda harcolni, még akkor is, ha tudta a valószínű következményeket, ebben még a betegsége sem gátolta volna meg. Míg ezeket, az eshetőségeket sorba vettem, könnyeim lassan elapadtak, és valamennyire megnyugodtam, hogy már tisztafejjel tudtam mérlegelni a dolgokat.

Egy megérzésnek engedelmeskedve, felemeltem a nagyi mellkasáról a fejemet. Belenéztem a szemébe, és ott nem láttam neheztelést, hogy magára hagytam, hanem csak mérhetetlenül nagy és mélységes szeretetet. Innentől fogva tudtam a nagymama sohasem haragudott rám, hogy egyedül volt a betegsége alatt. A pillantása mindennél többet elmondott – a nagyi boldog volt, hogy ebben a percben ott volta, vele.

megállíthatatlanul előre törő áradat, a szavak úgy kezdtek ömleni belőlem. egyszerűen, kertelés nélkül mindent elmeséltem a nagymamának, ami az elmúlt tíz hónapban történt. Az éjszaka nagy részét végig beszéltem, a nagymama a tekintetével jelezte, mit szeretne bővebben is hallani, és én nem titkoltam el előle semmit. Mikor a szüleim halálhíréhez értem, a nagyi szemei elsötétültek a gyásztól és a szomorúságtól, hogy a lányát és a vejét már soha többé nem látta viszont. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe, és ezüstös patakokként folytak végig, betegségtől ráncos arcán. Rosszul esett látnom, hogy nem bírok enyhíteni a nagyi bánatát, ezért az egyetlen dolgot tettem, amiről úgy gondoltam enyhíteni tudok valamennyire a fájdalmán. Újra átöleltem, szorosan hozzábújva, mint annak idején kislánykoromban, mikor valami bánatom volt, és olyankor ő mindig szorosan átfogva tartott, úgy enyhítette a szomorúságomat.

* * * * *

Az elkövetkező napok legnagyobb részét – már amennyit az orvosok engedélyeztek –, a nagymama társaságában töltöttem, mindenféle dologról meséltem neki, ha nem volt mondani valóm, akkor csak fogtam a kezét, és egyszerűen vele voltam. Sajnos azonban sokszor előfordult, hogy a doktorok kiküldtek a szobából, mivel a nagyinak pihenésre, és sok alvásra volt szüksége, de ha mellette voltam, nem nagyon akaródzott elaludni neki. Ezért kialakítottunk egy napirendet. Miután felébredt a nagymama az éjszaki alvásból a reggeleket és a délelőttöt vele töltöttem, majd délután elaludt, hogy azután az estéket ismételten együtt voltunk.

A többi fennmaradó időmet, jóformán lekötötte az államügyek intézése, csak most fogtam fel igazán, mennyi dolga is van egy uralkodónak. A munka pedig alaposan felhalmozódott az elmúlt hónapok során. Szüleim, majd az én távozásommal, a nagymamának egyedül kellett megbirkóznia a Hold irányításával, ami nem volt könnyű feladat. hiába volt egy sereg tanácsadója, ő volt a Holdkirálynő, a legtöbb esetben neki kellett döntenie. Éppen ezért volt, hogy öt hónapja megkérte a testvére unokáját, Nehelenia hercegnőt, hogy költözzön a palotába, és segítsen neki az államügyek intézésében. Az unokahúga teljesítette is a kívánságát, és sok terhet átvállalt a nagyitól, de ő sem tudta helyettesíteni a királynő családját, mert a holdtörvények értelmében, több dologban egyedül a Holdkirálynő, vagy a Holdhercegnő dönthetett. Főleg, akkor fordult nehézre a helyzet, mikor a nagymama lebénult, az őt súlytó agyvérzések hatására, és így tulajdonképpen nem volt döntésképes személy a birodalomban. Nehelenia mindent megtett, hogy az ügyek vitele zökkenőmentes legyen, de nem sokat tehetett, ezért volt aztán, hogy most az államügyek valósággal a nyakamba szakadtak.

A királyságban a holdlakók már tudták, hogy a szüleim halottak, és ebből kifolyólag én voltam a trónörökös, így mint Holdhercegnő, a fontosabb ügyekkel hozzám fordultak. Könnyítéskén a helyzeten, és hogy a káoszból rendet teremtsek, egy kicsit megreformáltam néhány törvényt. felhatalmaztam például Uranust, Neptunt – és a távollévő Plutot –, mint bolygó senshiket, hogy bizonyos ügyekben ők is dönthetnek, ha én nem vagyok elérhető. Továbbá nagyobb hatalmat adtam Neheleniának, aki egészen jól elboldogult, míg egyedül volt. Az sem volt elvetendő dolog, hogy utánam tulajdonképpen ő volt a következő a trónöröklési sorrendben. Tehát amíg nem szülök egy gyermeket, hogy úgymond saját örökössel rendelkezzek, Nehelenia volt a másod-trónörökös – ezzel csak az volt a baj, hogy ő nem volt egyenes ági leszármazott, így nem bírt azon képességgel, hogy Holdhercegnővé váljon a Holdfényszertartáson.

Egyelőre a legfontosabb az volt, hogy eligazodva a teendők tengerében, próbáljak meg minél előbb rendet teremteni

A legmeglepőbb az volt a számomra, hogy a legtöbb segítséget, két kedvenc szőrgombolyagomtól kaptam. Nem is tudtam, hogy Luna, valamint Artemis ennyire járatos volt a bürokrácia berkeiben, de kellemesen kellett csalódnom, mert a két Holdmacska talán még nálam is jobban átlátta az államügyeket, ennek következtében, kénytelen voltam őket, hivatalosan is kinevezni királyitanácsosnak. Luna egyszer elárulta, hogy abban a másfél évben – miután öntudatra ébredtek –, sokat tanultak a Holdkirálynőtől. Artemis meg hozzátette, az elmúlt tíz hónap tapasztalatai is, a segítségükre volt.

*

A hazatértünk óta eltelt hetek hihetetlen gyorsasággal múltak el, még csak időm sem volt felfogni, és azon kaptam magam, hogy már három hónapja otthon voltam. A nagymama állapotában lassú, de határozott javulás állt be – az orvosok véleménye szerint, ez maga volt a csoda. Malaga doktor négy szem között elismerte, nem is remélte, hogy a királynő ilyen hosszú ideig életben fog maradni. Az orvosnak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a hazatértemmel a nagymama visszanyerte az életkedvét, és minden erejével harcolt, hogy minél tovább élhessen, és velem együtt lehessen. Örömmel töltött el a hír, hogy a nagyi még nem adta fel, és küzd, de hogy is tehetne mást, hiszen egész életében nagy küzdő volt. Már reménykedni kezdtem, hogy a betegségét leküzdve, életben fog maradni, de sajnos egy délelőtt, szörnyű hírrel rontott be Artemis a dolgozószobámba. A nagymamának újabb agyvérzése volt, szám szerint a negyedik, és az orvosok a diagnózisok alapján azt mondták, ezt nem fogja túlélni. Képtelen voltam elhinni, éppen most, mikor már bizakodni kezdtem, hogy a nagymama legyőzi a betegségét, következett be az, amitől annyira rettegtem. Mindent félbe hagyva, rohantam végig a folyosókon, nehogy későn érkezzek. Berontottam a nagymama hálószobájába. Nem törődve az ott lévőkkel az ágyhoz futottam.

– Ó, nagyi, miért éppen most! – kiáltottam fel, és tehetetlenül leroskadtam az ágy mellé. Gyengéden megfogtam a kezét. A nagyi még élt, de már nem volt öntudatnál. Ott maradtam mellette, hogy az utolsó perceiben vele lehessek. A percek gyötrelmes lassúsággal múltak. A nagymama légzése percről-percre gyengébb lett. a szíve egyre lassabban vert, majd egyszerre csak csendesen, békésen elaludt.

– Nagymama! – sikítottam fel, fájdalmamban. Átöleltem a nagymama holttestét, a könnyeim megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek.

Gyászomban nem érzékeltem semmit és senkit, csak zokogtam keservesen, míg a könnyeim el nem apadtak. Valamivel később éreztem, hogy két erős, határozott kéz elhúzott onnan, és szorosan magához ölelt, csak lassanként fogtam fel, hogy Uranus az.

– A nagyi halott – mondtam neki, megtört hangon.

– Tudom – hallottam, szomorúsággal telt hangját. A senshi, ekkor nem törődött néma tiltakozásommal, kivezetett a nagymama hálószobájából. A nappaliban Neptun is csatlakozott hozzánk. vigasztalóan megölelt barátnőm, majd a két lány átvezetett a saját lakosztályomba. Neptun ott maradt mellettem, míg Uranus elment intézkedni.

– Minden rendben lesz – próbált megnyugtatni barátnőm, mialatt, mint egy tehetetlen gyermeket lefektetett az ágyamba, és belém erőltetett, egy jó nagy adag altatót, hogy elaludjak, és kipihenhessem magamat. Az altató megtette a hatását, mély álomba zuhantam, és aludtam másnap délig, amikor felébredtem Luna és Artemis voltak mellettem. Ekkor már megnyugodva, át tudtam gondolni az előző nap szörnyű történéseit.

A nagymama meghalt! Ez ellen nem tehettem semmit, már csak meggyászolni tudtam. Ellenben azzal is tisztában voltam, a nagyi nem akarná, hogy sokáig szomorkodjam a halála miatt. ő azt szeretné, hogy folytassam tovább az életemet, lépjek tovább. Ő is ilyen volt, és engem is ilyenné nevelt – mondván egykor régen, hogy egy királynő nem is lehet másmilyen, mert ő elsősorban uralkodó, és csak másodsorban magánszemély. Egy Holdkirálynőnek mindennél előbbre való, hogy biztonságban és jólétben tudja a népét, a holdlakókat. Visszaemlékezve a szavaira, eltökéltem, hogy nem hagyom magamat legyőzni a fájdalom és a gyász által. Úgy bírom, a legjobban életben tartani a nagymama emlékét, ha folytatom a munkáját, és hozzá hasonlóan jó uralkodója leszek a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyságnak!

**_Vége az I. résznek_**


End file.
